El Secreto Mejor Guardado
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Durante 10 años ha permanecido oculto un secreto que Umbrella no ha podido revelar, todo Gira en torno a uno de sus fundadores asesinados, y la clave parece estar en manos de la nueva miembro de S.T.A.R.S. transferida a Raccoon City, ¿Quien es esta nueva recluta? ¿Y que es el secreto que ella esconde? ¿ Como alterara ella los planes de la corporación y de Wesker?
1. Prologo

**El secreto mejor guardado**

 _Prologo_

Durante la década de los 60's vio la luz lo que sería una de las empresas farmacéuticas más importantes a nivel internacional, la Corporación Umbrella nació de las brillantes ideas de Edward Ashford, James Marcus, Ozwell E. Spencer y Maximus Engel, siendo estos últimos dos los principales aportadores de la mayor parte del capital que se requirió para echar a andar tan brillante proyecto.

Transcurridos los años este pequeño proyecto creció a pasos agigantados, Ashford junto con Spencer hicieron el descubrimiento de un importante virus al cual bautizaron como Virus Progenitor. En 1968 Ashford falleció a causa del mismo virus que él había descubierto.

El Dr. James Marcus continuo con las investigaciones de su antiguo colega el cual quería usar el nuevo virus para el bien de la humanidad, sin embargo, Spencer quería usarlo para crear armas biológicas para uso militar. Marcus permaneció ajeno a las ambiciones de sus colegas, simplemente se concentró en realizar sus investigaciones. Fue nombrado Director de investigaciones en 1968 y fue asignado como jefe del centro de entrenamiento y capacitación de la corporación. Posteriormente descubrió el Virus-T o Tyrant, el cual provenía del Virus Progenitor que Ashford había descubierto.

Y fue así hasta que fue asesinado en 1988 a manos de sus dos mejores pupilos William Birkin y Albert Wesker, por órdenes directas del mismísimo Ozwell Spencer el cual se había estado haciendo cargo de los asuntos financieros de la corporación junto con Engel.

Maximus Engel sospechaba que Spencer quería hacerse con el control total de Umbrella, con Ashford y Marcus fuera del camino, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que planeara asesinarlo a él también.

Se aisló en una mansión oculta en un bosque, muy similar a la mansión Spencer y al centro de entrenamiento de Marcus, debajo de las cuales estaba instalado un laboratorio con lo último en tecnología de aquellos tiempos. Continuo con las investigaciones que Marcus había dejado.

Tenía varios científicos de su más entera confianza trabajando para él, sabía que tarde o temprano Spencer lo mataría, pero si iba a morir de igual manera, se encargaría de dejar su legado como fundador de Umbrella, sin que Spencer se enterara de ello.

Tres años de ardua investigación bastaron para que las investigaciones de Engel dieran sus primeros resultados, el Virus – T, que hasta la fecha había causado terribles mutaciones, y había causado que sus hospederos se volvieran sumamente violentos e incapaces de seguir las órdenes de sus creadores, al fin se había adaptado con éxito a un hospedero elegido especialmente por Engel. Su propia nieta enfermiza que apenas contaba con 13 años de edad.

Engel había experimentado anteriormente con ella, cuando tenía solo 5 años inoculo en la niña una muestra atenuada del Virus Progenitor sin embargo no había conseguido los resultados que esperaba, había contemplado que el virus le ayudaría a reforzar y reparar su sistema inmune debilitado además de desarrollar habilidades tales como un ser con fuerza y velocidad superiores, mayor resistencia y un rápido factor de regeneración., pero la realidad fue otra muy distinta y desalentadora, si bien su sistema inmune mejoro un poco, no bastaba para curar su asma, había considerado a la pequeña un fracaso, hasta esta nueva ocasión.

Los experimentos parecían ir bien, la nueva cepa derivada del virus progenitor, el Virus T como lo había llamado Marcus parecía funcionar en ella. El experimento T/000-Z parecía cumplir con las expectativas que su abuelo tenía. Su sistema inmune se fortalecía poco a poco. En apariencia seguía siendo una chica normal. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que cuando se sometía a demasiado estrés el virus se replicaba velozmente en ella, causando los efectos secundarios de agresividad que tenían los demás sujetos con los que había ensayado Marcus. Cuando ella despertaba en casa de su estado frenético no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido.

Maximus sabía que el estado podía ser usado como un arma biológica, podría desarrollar el súper soldado que habían estado intentando desarrollar durante años en los laboratorios de las montañas Arklay. Con la sospecha presente de que sería asesinado por Spencer, era la única oportunidad que tenia de brindar algo de protección su familia, y sobre todo a su nieta que tanto quería.

 _Terminaras siendo un arma, aun cuando el objetivo simplemente era curarte._

Las fases experimentales comenzaron, trataron de controlar a la joven mediante periodos de sueños inducidos cada vez más cortos, tratando de hacerla obedecer órdenes, esperando que algún día pudiera ser completamente consciente de lo que era, y de las habilidades que tenía. Aunque al despertar de estos sueños, ella no recordaba absolutamente nada

Poco tiempo transcurrió hasta que pudo mostrar los primeros resultados alentadores, podía activar el virus en su cuerpo por poco tiempo sin perder el control. Maximus pensaba que lo ideal sería probar hasta qué punto podía obedecer órdenes sin descontrolarse, probándola con objetivos reales.

La oportunidad se presentó más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado, soldados armados irrumpieron en la mansión, todos portaban el logo de Umbrella en su uniforme, y todos usaban máscaras de gas que ocultaban sus rostros completamente. Avanzaron por los diferentes niveles de la casa llegando al laboratorio oculto. Las alarmas del laboratorio sonaban sin parar. Maximus observo fijamente el tubo lleno de líquido frente al en el cual se encontraba encerrada su nieta. Su más grande experimento y su mayor éxito. Si la abandonaba ahí la matarían. Pulso el botón rojo junto al monitor que tenía toda la información del experimento T-000/Z, el líquido comenzó a vaciarse.

Un par de científicos se aproximaron a Engel advirtiendo que la fase de prueba aún no estaba concluida, si despertaba a la chica en ese momento no serían capaces de controlarla como las veces anteriores. Pero Engel replico que no tenían tiempo de hacer todo el procedimiento habitual.

\- Es hora de que demuestre lo que puede hacer- murmuro cuando el tubo comenzó a bajar dejando libre a su experimento- tengo mis esperanzas en ti pequeña... debes huir- dijo observando la mirada perdida de su nieta.

\- Señor los intrusos acaban de penetrar el 3er sótano, es solo cuestión de minutos para que estén aquí.

\- ¿Has reforzado las entradas?

\- Lo he intentado, pero han descifrado todos los códigos, no tenemos oportunidad señor.

\- Dra. Collins, sabe qué hacer

La doctora lo observo con sorpresa y asintió, tecleo unos cuantos códigos en la computadora y encripto fuertemente los resultados de la investigación en un disco duro, si alguien intentaba sacar esa información a la fuerza desatarían un virus informático que destruiría por completo la información del disco duro. Mientras tanto su asistente se dedicó a colocarle a la joven sus prendas de nuevo.

Engel se aproximó a su nieta, colocándole una cadena en su cuello la cual tenía un anillo de oro, en cuyo interior se encontraba grabado el código.

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, dando paso a los soldados armados, algunos de los científicos intentaron huir, pero fueron acribillados de inmediato. El líder exigió que le fuera entregado todas las muestras y resultados de la investigación. La doctora Collins fue sacada de su escritorio mientras intentaban acceder a la información. Al no poder hacerlo exigieron la clave de inmediato. Más nadie hablo.

\- Mátalos – murmuro Engel el cual estaba al lado de su nieta.

Sucedió en un momento. Ella arremetió contra todos y contra todo, soldados, científicos, su propio abuelo, nadie pudo hacer nada contra ella. Había dejado de obedecer órdenes. Después huyo del laboratorio matando a todo aquel soldado que se atravesó en su camino.

Maximus Engel yacía en el suelo del laboratorio, agonizaba, y simplemente esperaba el momento en que la muerte lo reclamara. Fue cuando lo vio entrar, Spencer acompañado de los pupilos de Marcus, Birkin y Wesker.

\- Se ha ido - murmuro Engel- no vas a encontrarlo Spencer, es lo único que existe de muestra.

\- Encontraremos tu pequeño juguete Maximus, no te preocupes, y también descifraremos tu investigación

\- Inténtalo Spencer, lástima que no viviré para ver tu fracaso- rio Engel apoyándose en los tableros de los computadores, presionando un enorme botón rojo con tanta fuerza que termino por destrozarlo. Una vos femenina salió de la computadora, dando aviso que el Proyecto T-000/Z se desactivaría por completo en 10 segundos.

Engel sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de frustración de Spencer, el cual lo apuntaba con un arma.

\- Suerte en ello "viejo Amigo"- murmuro Engel con sarcasmo antes de encontrar su fin bajo el arma de Spencer.

Ozwell Spencer ordeno que se llevaran todo, los discos duros de las computadoras, las anotaciones, todo aquello que consideraran útil y destruyeran el lugar completamente, el laboratorio junto con la mansión, no debía quedar nada en pie. Ordeno realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrar al experimento que se había fugado, más no lograron nada en absoluto, el no saber qué clase de criatura buscaban dificultaba las cosas. El experimento T-000/Z había desaparecido en el bosque.


	2. Capitulo 1

_28 de Marzo de 1998. Londres; Inglaterra._

\- ¡Luna, Luna!- la joven llamaba incesantemente a su amiga que parecía perdida en su mente de nuevo – Luna Zafiro Engel! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchas?!

\- ¡¿Ah?!- exclamo confundida la joven- perdona, ¿dijiste algo Vicky? - le pregunto a su amiga, Victoria Alexander, miembro del cuerpo de detectives de Scotland Yard y mejor amiga de Zafiro desde que esta había llegado a Londres y se habían conocido en la escuela media

\- Parece que no me prestabas atención de nuevo, últimamente te pasa seguido- suspiro la detective – y pensar que este es el último café que podremos compartir juntas

\- Lo siento, solo me distraje pensando...

\- ¿Pensando en qué? ¿En tu viaje a América? O en tu nuevo empleo

\- En todo – suspiro mirando el café humeante que tenía enfrente

Había llegado a Londres poco después del accidente en la mansión que había matado a su abuelo, la policía había dicho que una tubería de gas había causado la explosión, pero ni su padre ni ella estaban tan convencidos. Durante los funerales de su abuelo se había presentado el señor Ozwell E. Spencer, socio de su abuelo y uno de los fundadores de la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella, supuestamente para darle el pésame a la familia. Su padre Andrew Engel jamás había confiado en ese hombre desde que lo había conocido, los otros fundadores de Umbrella habían muerto uno tras otro en circunstancias extrañas como la muerte de Maximus. Andrew podía jurar que fue Spencer quien había acabado con los otros dos y con su propio padre.

Rechazo toda propuesta de Spencer de unirse y continuar con la investigación de su padre, jamás había sido su vocación lo que su padre hacía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que investigaba en su laboratorio, en cambio, su hija, Zafiro había estado interesada en sus experimentos desde corta edad, pasaba mucho tiempo acompañada de los científicos de su abuelo, incluso estaba de visita en la mansión el día que esta había explotado, para fortuna de ella, aparentemente había salido de paseo al bosque que rodeaba la casa, ya que la habían encontrado varios cientos de metros de la mansión, inconsciente, y con la ropa algo cubierta de polvo y ceniza, y varias manchas de sangre.

Lamentablemente, Zafiro no había podido brindar una declaración coherente, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ese día, ni como había salido de la mansión, o como había llegado al punto donde la encontraron.

Semanas después del funeral, su padre había decidido trasladarse a Londres y alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su abuelo. Empezó como socio minoritario de una empresa dedicada a la investigación y producción de tecnología para la medicina. Con el tiempo fue creciendo hasta tener su propia empresa dedicada a eso.

Zafiro por su parte tardo tiempo en recobrarse, ese lapso de pérdida de memoria la había afectado un poco, pero se dedicó a los estudios de manera sobre saliente, memorizaba las cosas en poco tiempo, incluso en materia de deportes demostraba su agilidad y resistencia superior a la de la mayoría.

Fue promovida un par de grados, por lo cual termino la universidad a los 22 años, sin embargo, no quiso unirse a la empresa de su padre, debido a que había encontrado algo más que llamaba su atención, el trabajo de su amiga Victoria como detective del Scotland Yard había capturado todos sus sentidos, sin embargo, ella admiraba mas ser policía de campo, pero de un equipo especial. Y no solo una del montón.

Victoria le había advertido que no apuntara sus expectativas tan altas de un solo golpe, con el tiempo iría subiendo de nivel, solo tenía que probar que lo valía. Y así había sucedido. En las pruebas de los nuevos reclutas para los agentes de campo, había un examinador americano que estaba ahí solo como elemento especial.

Había visto su desempeño, su agilidad y resistencia, y después de hacer unas llamadas a América, le propuso unirse a la fuerza del Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate o S.T.A.R.S. por sus siglas en ingles.

En un principio no había estado del todo convencida, pero pidió unos días para pensarlo. Desde la muerte de su abuelo no había vuelto a América por ningún motivo. Como lo supuso su padre se opuso sin ningún razonamiento valido, Zafiro no entendía si lo que le molestaba de América era haber perdido a su padre, o la presencia de Spencer, como sea no eran razones válidas para que ella no pudiera ir a cumplir con lo que deseaba para su vida.

Después de varias discusiones y de contar con el apoyo de su madre, Coraline Engel, Zafiro por fin pudo hacer que su padre cediera un poco, iría a América para trabajar con los S.T.A.R.S.; pero debía cuidar muy bien su espalda y fijarse en quien confiaba. Zafiro pensó que esto era un consejo algo exagerado, pero no le haría mal tenerlo en cuenta.

\- Y bien, ¿cuándo sale tu vuelo? - le insistió Victoria regresándola al presente de nuevo- oh Luna... ¿no me digas que de nuevo no estabas escuchando? No tienes remedio

\- Lo siento Vicky, creo... creo que estoy nerviosa – murmuró mirando la taza entre sus dedos – Mañana por la mañana debo abordar

\- Es una lástima que no te pueda ir a despedir al aeropuerto, pero aun debo hacer unos informes del último caso, es un dolor de cabeza

\- Espero no tener que hacer lo mismo

\- Solo así entenderás lo que sufro – respondió Victoria de manera burlona- de hora en adelante creo que te llamare, oficial – sonrió haciendo uno de sus mechones morados del fleco detrás de la oreja, Zafiro no había entendido como a pesar de tener solo un par de mechones morados en el fleco podía ser tomada tan seriamente como teniente

\- Así es, teniente Alexander

\- Cuídate ¿está bien? - le dijo chocando su puño con ella – te deseo suerte

\- Igual yo… Victoria- sonrió poniéndose de pie para alejarse por las calles de la ciudad.

 _29 de Marzo de 1998_

Varias veces trato de no mirar atrás en la sala del aeropuerto, sabía que su padre esperaba que se arrepintiera y se quedara en Gran Bretaña trabajando junto a Victoria Alexander, pero realmente ella no quería estar todo el tiempo como subordinada de su mejor amiga, definitivamente iría a América y buscaría su propia misión en la vida. Si las cosas no resultaban siempre podría volver a casa ¿o no?

Su vuelo fue tranquilo, exceptuando por un extraño sueño que tuvo mientras descansaba, solamente veía la mansión de su abuelo en llamas a lo lejos, pero lo demás se veía borroso, suspiro, aún seguía sin saber cómo no había estado presente en ese lugar cuando la mansión se incendió, ¿de verdad se había salvado de milagro?

Abrió los ojos justo cuando el piloto anunciaba que aterrizarían pronto y abrocharan sus cinturones, se sintió desorientada y un poco mareada por el aterrizaje.

Pensaba pedir un taxi cuando salió del aeropuerto, pero se encontró con una camioneta con los logotipos de la policía de Raccoon. Recordó que le habían enviado instrucciones antes de despegar, cuando saliera del aeropuerto habría alguien esperándola para llevarla a la estación. Y suponía que era aquella unidad.

Se aproximó al vehículo, en el lado del piloto se encontraba un oficial uniformado, vestía una camisa azul claro y una corbata negra, en las mangas de su camisa pudo distinguir los mismos logotipos de la camioneta. Otro hombre bajo del lado del copiloto, cuando se aproximó a ella, pudo notar que su vestimenta era ligeramente distinta a la del primer oficial. Sus ropas eran de un color más obscuro, pantalón táctico negro, botas militares, una camisa azul obscuro y un chaleco táctico con múltiples bolsillos. En las mangas de su camisa se distinguía un escudo distinto. Observo el atractivo rosto del hombre, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca y ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol.

\- ¿Luna Zafiro Engel? - pregunto dirigiéndose a ella

\- Soy yo- respondió simulando su nerviosismo

\- Soy Albert Wesker, Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. , el oficial Palmer y yo te llevaremos a la estación después de que hayas dejado tus cosas- le indico abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo

\- Entendido- respondió abordando la camioneta, después de poco más de 8 horas de vuelo, esperaba al menos poder descansar un poco antes de tener que presentarse en la estación, pero parecía que no sería así.

Su padre le había ayudado a buscar un departamento, para que no tuviera problemas por alojamiento cuando llegara a la ciudad. Raccoon era ciudad pequeña, pero parecía desarrollarse rápidamente, se construían edificios nuevos constantemente o nuevas zonas residenciales.

El departamento estaba a poco más de 1km de la estación de policía, en Ema Street, para llegar a la estación solo tendría que hacer un agradable recorrido por el distrito comercial de Raccoon, el cual estaba tan lleno de vida tanto de día como de noche.

Dejo sus cosas en el departamento y regreso al vehículo donde Palmer y Wesker esperaban. Observo por la ventanilla durante el corto trayecto a la estación, la gente iba y venía de las distintas tiendas, alcanzo a ver algunas tiendas de ropa y un par de mueblerías, debería de recordar donde estaban ya que tendría que amueblar su hogar en cuanto pudiera, o tendría que dormir en el piso, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Continuaron su camino por Ema Street hasta Ennerdale Street, la estación estaba a unas calles de distancia siguiendo por esta última.

\- Bienvenida al departamento de policía de Raccoon City – le indico Palmer bajando del vehículo

Zafiro bajo detrás de ellos, de verdad que era un edificio impresionante, esperaba ver el clásico edificio cuadrado con ventanas grandes, sin embargo, el edificio que tenía delante lucia antiguo, con elegantes ventanales y un reloj coronando el edificio en la parte central.

\- No esperaba encontrarme con un edificio antiguo

\- La estación fue anteriormente un museo durante muchos años, después formo parte de la biblioteca de la ciudad, ahora es completamente del Departamento de Policía de la ciudad – le explico

Entraron a la estación, el hall principal era un amplio y fresco salón que estaba dividido en dos por un descansillo que se elevaba del resto de la superficie por apenas algunos escalones y una barandilla elegante de madera, el resto del salón se extendía ante ellos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una escultura que parecía ser de alguna diosa, la cual sostenía un jarrón en alto. Frente a la diosa, incrustado en el piso de elegantes baldosas grises estaba el escudo de la RPD.

A ambos lados de la escultura había un par de rampillas poco pronunciadas que daban a un enorme escritorio de recepción. A esa hora había poca actividad, y las recepcionistas apenas se estaban acomodando en sus lugares.

Noto que, a su derecha, justo antes de bajar el descansillo había una puerta de elegante roble, y a su izquierda, bajando los pocos escalones había dos más, una puerta de doble hoja justo antes de subir la rampilla, y otra justo subiendo.

\- Palmer, vuelve a tu trabajo- dijo Wesker con tono neutro- yo me hare cargo de llevarla desde aquí

\- Como diga capitán- respondió el oficial despidiéndose entrando en la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo

\- Sígueme, primero te presentare al Jefe Irons, y después al resto del equipo – le indicio Wesker comenzando a andar- alguien del equipo te mostrara la estación después, pero sería bueno que pusieras algo de atención, este lugar puede ser un laberinto si no lo conoces- agrego entrando a la primera puerta de la izquierda

\- Si señor- respondió Zafiro siguiéndolo de cerca

Entraron a una especie de sala de espera con una recepción para atender los casos de los civiles, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una puerta que daba a un pasillo en forma de L. Y una habitación con puertas cerradas, Zafiro alcanzo a leer un cartel que indicaba que era el cuarto de archivo. Atravesaron una nueva puerta hacia un pasillo en forma de U. a mitad de camino se encontraban unas puertas dobles.

\- Eso es la sala de operaciones- le indico Wesker pasando de largo- los oficiales suelen reunirse cuando hay alguna investigación grande o complicada, muchas veces los S.T.A.R.S. participan en esas reuniones

\- El cuarto de operaciones... anotado- murmuro zafio tratando de no alejarse mucho, pero le costaba seguir el paso del capitán

El pasillo los llevo a una nueva puerta, detrás de la cual se encontraban las escaleras que los llevarían a la segunda planta, Zafiro pensaba que lo del laberinto había sido una broma, pero sospechaba que no iban ni a medio camino y le quedaban demasiadas puertas por delante.

Recorrieron prácticamente toda la planta alta de la estación, pasaron por una librería, supuso que era lo que quedaba de la época cuando la estación había sido parte de la biblioteca que le había comentado Palmer. La librería los llevo a la planta alta del hall principal. Del lado opuesto de donde estaban había una única puerta. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era hacia ahí donde se dirigían.

Se trataba de un cuarto de espera con un par de sofás de piel algo gastados y un escritorio para una secretaria.

\- Espera aquí, vendré cuando el jefe pueda recibirte.

\- Está bien- respondió Zafiro quedándose sola

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, sobando sus piernas, quejándose internamente de que no hubiera otra manera de llegar a ese lugar. Esperaba sinceramente tener que ir poco hacia ese lugar mientras estuviera trabajando en Raccoon.

Wesker continuo solo lo que quedaba del corredor, el sonido de las botas sobre el piso hacía eco en las paredes, una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro siempre serio. Detestaba tener que darle explicaciones de cualquier cosa a Irons como si se tratara de un perro obediente que trabajaba para él como el resto. Pero las cosas eran realmente distintas, y algún día le recordaría a ese egocéntrico obeso quien era el que realmente trabajaba para quien.

Hacía dos años que era capitán de la recién fundada unidad de S.T.A.R.S. , anteriormente había pasado una temporada como Oficial Químico en el ejército de los E.U.A.; y sin embargo aún seguía trabajando para la corporación Umbrella. Había sido reclutado como investigador cuando solo tenía 17 años, comenzó su formación junto a William Birkin bajo la tutela del Doctor James Marcus.

El y Birkin habían acabado con su maestro por orden de Ozwell Spencer, y había estado presente 10 años atrás, cuando Spencer en persona había asesinado a Maximus Engel.

 _Y aun después de 10 años ese maldito viejo sigue dándonos problemas_

Aún no habían podido descifrar el resultado de sus investigaciones, el maldito había hecho muy bien su trabajo ocultando la información y encriptándola fuertemente, un solo error y los archivos de la investigación se perderían para siempre.

Habían esperado que su hijo Andrew supiera algo de la investigación, pero él jamás había mostrado interés alguno, sin embargo, había alguien que sí. La nieta de Maximus era muy unida a su abuelo, lo acompañaba durante las investigaciones. Umbrella tenía la sospecha de que aquella niña pudiera ser de utilidad, pero, después de la muerte de Maximus y el incendio de su mansión, Andrew se había mantenido lo más lejos que pudo de la influencia de Umbrella, no interfería en los asuntos de la corporación, pero sus acciones correspondientes seguían produciendo montones de dinero.

Wesker supuso que no era tan imbécil como pensaba, sabía que Andrew sospechaba que su padre había sido asesinado, y no que solo había sido un accidente. Para Umbrella fue imposible acercarse a Zafiro debido a la protección de su padre, al menos hasta ahora.

Hacia un par de semanas había recibido un comunicado de parte de la sede central de Umbrella, Habían localizado a la nieta de Engel, y estaba por presentar pruebas para unirse a Scotland Yard. Wesker sabía que Umbrella no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Envió un agente encubierto como reclutador, bajo la excusa de buscar nuevos reclutas para los S.T.A.R.S. en Raccoon City. La misión era llevar a la chica a Raccoon City, lejos de la influencia de su padre.

Ahora sabía que debía de vigilar de cerca a la nieta de Engel y encontrar cualquier pista que les pudiera servir para descifrar la investigación. Sus órdenes eran muy claras, pero no por eso agradables.

 _Si esos imbéciles hubieran capturado al experimento, no tendría por qué hacer de niñero de una princesita mimada y sobreprotegida._

Llamo una sola vez a la puerta, simplemente como advertencia de que iba a entrar. Aquella oficina parecía sacada de la retorcida mente de un loco. Adornada con aves disecadas y cabezas de animales, por no mencionar el pésimo gusto del arte con la que estaba adornada la estancia.

\- Te he dicho que te presentes en mi oficina como es debido- le reclamo un hombre bajo y gordo, sentado detrás de un escritorio

\- Déjate de cosas Brian, sabes porque estoy aquí en este momento

\- Supongo que trajiste a la chica contigo

\- Umbrella te informo de ella como me suponía- dijo neutral, sabía que Irons solo tenía la información a medias, no sabía quién era realmente la chica.

\- ¿Por qué estoy obligado a contratarla? Lo que Umbrella quiera de ella no es mi problema

\- Tampoco será problema de Umbrella dejar de encubrirte, ¿o sí? ¿Qué harás si Umbrella deja al descubierto tus cargos por violación Irons? – respondió con un tono de ironía, observo una carpeta sobre el escritorio- Espero eso sea la autorización firmada.

\- Tráela aquí- respondió Irons con molestia- Quiero saber que tiene de especial

\- ¿Es eso? ¿O quieres ver en persona que tan atractiva es la nueva oficial inglesa?

Irons miro a Wesker con molestia, con la regordeta cara roja por la ira contenida.

Zafiro observo un mapa de la ciudad y algunos papeles más colgados de una pizarra de corcho, La recepcionista había llegado hacía poco, ella se había presentado como era debido, Wesker llego en ese momento de regreso.

\- Sígueme, el jefe te recibirá ahora- le dijo regresando por la misma puerta que había llegado

Zafiro lo siguió hasta la tétrica oficina del jefe, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al mirar el lugar, pero sobre todo al ver al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, un hombre bajo, regordete, vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco café pasado de moda, parecía estar molesto, por algo, o así era su expresión.

\- Soy el jefe de policía Brian Irons- se presentó con un tono autoritario y arrogante – tengo entendido que viene de Londres oficial...

\- ...Engel- respondió Zafiro de la forma más tranquila que pudo- Luna Zafiro Engel

\- Un gusto, oficial Engel- dijo en un claro tono que demostraba lo contrario- A partir de mañana estará asignada al Escuadrón de Tácticas especiales y Rescate, espero un excelente desempeño... oficial

\- Le aseguro que lo tendrá ... Jefe- respondió mirándolo a los ojos, notando de inmediato como aquel hombre la recorría de pies a cabeza, analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sobre todo sus pechos y caderas

\- Bien, nos retiramos – intervino Wesker tomando la carpeta del escritorio

\- Si, si – respondió Irons con fastidio, mirando nuevamente de reojo a Zafiro

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Zafiro no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

\- Volvamos- le indico Wesker – Te mostrare la oficina antes de que te marches, debió ser un vuelo largo, pero es necesario

\- Le agradezco capitán

Regresaron a la librería, Zafiro pensaba que tendría que recorrer absolutamente todo el camino hasta el hall principal, pero en lugar de dar vuelta a la derecha como ella esperaba, Wesker se dirigió a una nueva puerta a la izquierda. Un corto pasillo en forma de L se extendía ante ellos, el piso que anteriormente había sido de elegantes baldosas de mármol, había cambiado a madera pulida, al girar por el pasillo se encontraba una sola puerta con una placa metálica que anunciaba "Oficina de S.T.A.R.S."

\- Este será tu lugar de trabajo cuando no estés en misión de campo- le indico Wesker dejándola entrar a la oficina – Mañana será oficialmente tu primer día, y se te entregará tu placa y tu identificación como miembro de S.T.A.R.S. , a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. se nos permite escoger el color de nuestros uniformes siempre y cuando no sea algo estrafalario.

\- Ahora entiendo porque me preguntaron eso- murmuro Zafiro observando el lugar.

Justo al lado de la puerta había un escritorio con una impresora y una máquina de fax, junto a este había una repisa con varios trofeos de tiro, una pizarra verde en la pared y una TV colgando de un soporte en el techo. Una bandera con el logo de S.T.A.R.S. estaba sobre el muro a su izquierda, y justo delante un escritorio perfectamente ordenado.

Además de este había 4 escritorios más uno frente al otro, en el primero alcanzo a ver las piezas de un arma sobre un trozo de paño y unos cuantos libros, el escritorio frente a este tenía algunas cajas de CD´s esparcidos en la superficie, y en la pared había una chamarra de cuero con un ángel bordad sosteniendo una bomba, tenía bordada la leyenda "Made in Heaven". El tercer escritorio estaba más ordenado que el anterior, los archiveros estaban perfectamente acomodados en su lugar, sobre el escritorio había una fotografía que no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien desde donde estaba, el último de los escritorios tenía un botiquín cerca, los 4 escritorios tenían su propia computadora. Un último librero, un locker para las armas y un aparato de comunicaciones completaba todo el mobiliario.

\- Te presentaras mañana a las 9 horas en esta oficina, y espero que sea puntual señorita Engel

\- Aquí estaré Capitán Wesker – respondió – si me permite me retiro entonces

\- Bien- respondió este

Zafiro regreso por su cuenta repasando mentalmente el camino de regreso con sus múltiples puertas, había más gente que momentos antes que había llegado, poco a poco la estación cobraba vida.

Regreso a casa a pie, de esta manera podría observar con tranquilidad las tiendas del distrito comercial, tenía sus ahorros disponibles, más un extra que su padre insistió en darle, por lo menos no sufriría en amueblar su departamento, además no ocupaba gran cosa viviendo sola. Incluso consideraba tener algún vehículo para transportarse.


	3. Capitulo 2

_30 de Marzo de 1998_

 _Me costara habituare a este horario_

Zafiro se levantó apesadumbrada, le había costado dormir debido a la extraña sensación de estar en un lugar desconocido, pero debía levantarse, tomar una ducha, almorzar algo de pan tostado con mantequilla y un café y llegar a la oficina a tiempo.

Recorrió a pie los 15 minutos de distancia que la separaban de la estación, Se dirigió directamente a la oficina de S.T.A.R.S., observo su reloj de pulsera, estaba a tiempo. Suspiro antes de entrar, llevando su mano a anillo que tenía colgado al cuello, aquel anillo había pertenecido a su abuelo, lo llevaba con ella desde que este había fallecido 10 años atrás.

Se trató de tranquilizar a sí misma, era su primer día de trabajo, tenía que esforzarse y no parecer nerviosa. Inspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Como lo supuso Wesker ya estaba en su escritorio, hablando con un chico de unos veintitantos años, de tez clara y cabello castaño algo alborotado, vestía pantalones grises, y una camisa blanca con el logo de S.T.A.R.S. en las mangas, además de un chaleco táctico de color verde.

\- ¿Ella es la nueva recluta? - pregunto mirándola con curiosidad

\- Así es, Zafiro, él es Chris Redfield, nuestro pointman del equipo Alpha, es el encargado de abrir y reconocer el terreno de las misiones, y por ello un excelente tirador.

\- Mucho gusto oficial Redfield, soy Luna Zafiro Engel – se presentó, había leído el nombre de Chris en los trofeos de la estantería el día anterior.

\- ¿Oficial? No es necesario tantos formalismos- sonrió apenado - llámame simplemente Chris, a partir de ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo, Zafiro - agrego tendiéndole la mano

\- E…está bien- respondió nerviosa estrechando la mano de Chris

\- El resto del equipo no tardará en llegar, haremos las presentaciones formales y después te entregaremos tu equipo de trabajo. Reserve el campo de entrenamiento para medio día. - murmuro Wesker

\- ¿El campo de entrenamiento? – pregunto Chris sorprendido

\- Solo tengo los informes del reclutador, pero no conozco las habilidades de Engel en persona

\- Creo que nos divertiremos el día de hoy – sonrió Chris

Uno a uno los miembros del equipo fueron llegando, los S.T.A.R.S. estaban divididos en dos equipos, el Alpha y el Bravo, el primero compuesto por 6 personas, y el segundo compuesto por 7. Cada uno de los miembros tenía una función muy específica, que Zafiro trato de memorizar junto con los nombres de los miembros.

El equipo Bravo se componía por su Capitán, Enrico Marini, su pointman y químico Kenneth Sullivan, su hombre de respaldo y experto en comunicaciones Richard Aiken, el experto en vehículos Forest Speyer, un hombre de seguridad de respaldo y piloto sustituto Edward Dewey, su piloto asignado Kevin Dooley y su médico Rebecca Chambers, una jovencita de apenas 18 años recién graduada de la universidad.

A su vez el equipo Alpha estaba conformado por Albert Wesker, capitán del equipo y de la unidad completa; Chris Redfield, el pointman; Barry Burton, experto en armas y el respaldo de Chris; Joseph Frost, especialista en vehículos; Brad Vickers, piloto y experto en computación; y Jill Valentine encargada de la seguridad de respaldo, y una experta en cerraduras.

Zafiro se presentó ante todos con amabilidad, los miembros de equipo eran amables pronto olvido su nerviosismo, charlaron un rato con ellas antes de ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Los miembros del equipo bravo con excepción de Rebecca, abandonaron la sala. Barry Burton se aproximó a Wesker.

\- Joe se ha comunicado conmigo, el prototipo está listo para ser examinado- le dijo con alegría en su rostro

Barry tenía la complexión de un oso, era alto y musculoso, tenía un rostro firme cubierto por una barba rojiza, pero su carácter era completamente lo contrario, era muy amable y atento.

\- Bien, aprovechare el campo de entrenamiento para probarlo entonces- respondió Wesker- Rebecca, lleva a la oficial Engel a recoger sus cosas, y aprovecha para mostrarle la estación

\- Si capitán- respondió la chica poniéndose de pie

Zafiro salió detrás de ella. Ambas avanzaron por el pasillo de madera pulida hacia las escaleras. Rebecca era una chica bajita y menuda, Zafiro apostaba que no pesaba ni los 50kg, vestía completamente de verde con un chaleco táctico de color blanco y una cruz roja en la espalda, lo que la distinguía como médico del grupo.

\- ¿… oye… me escuchas? - pregunto mirándola fijamente, Zafiro sacudió la cabeza

\- Lo…lo siento… estaba distraída, lo siento, aun… me siento nerviosa

\- ¿Entonces si estas nerviosa? - pregunto sonriendo ampliamente- la verdad me preguntaba cómo le hacías para mantenerte tan calmada, no tengo mucho que me uní a S.T.A.R.S. y aun me siento nerviosa ante todos los demás, es que llevan años de experiencia y yo… bueno solo me gradué de la universidad

\- A los 18 años, eso es digno de admiración, yo me acabo de graduar hace poco – respondió Zafiro rascando su mejilla – y tengo 22

\- Bueno sí, soy buena estudiando y aprendiendo cosas, quiero… ganar el respeto del resto del equipo y demostrarles que no soy una carga.

\- No creo que piensen eso – respondió Zafiro devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- Pero me tratan como la hermanita menor del grupo, bueno después de todo aún tengo 18 años- suspiro- pero ¿qué hay de ti? Quiero saber un poco más, solo nos comunicaron que se nos uniría un nuevo oficial de Londres

\- Realmente solo hice las pruebas en Londres, pensaba unirme al equipo del Scotland Yard, cuando un reclutador de S.T.A.R.S. presencio mis habilidades

\- Debiste sorprenderlo si te hicieron venir hasta acá

\- La verdad no sé si estar muy segura de ello, lo que se, se lo debo a mi amiga, la teniente Alexander del Scotland Yard, ella me enseñó a disparar y los entrenamientos, me permitía acompañarla de vez en cuando… tal vez impresione al reclutador, pero aun debo impresionar al Capitán, y al resto del equipo

\- Sé que lo harás- respondió Rebecca dando un salto para terminar de bajar las escaleras, y continuando hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se ocultaba una puerta que Zafiro no había podido ver hasta ahora. - solo tienes que estar tan calmada como momentos antes, y hacer lo que sabes hacer.

Atravesaron la puerta entrando a una habitación con tres filas de lockers con claves de seguridad cada uno.

\- Que es este lugar

\- Este es el cuarto donde se guardan las cosas que se decomisan en los arrestos, y es el medio más rápido de llegar a la oficina de Marvin.

Marvin Branagh era el oficial encargado del área de investigación, y también el encargado de entregarle su uniforme de entrenamiento y su placa a Zafiro.

\- Esperaba tu llegada la semana próxima, pero está todo listo, dijo entregándole las cosas- Rebecca te mostrará los vestidores y Wesker será el encargado de entregarte tu arma, Normalmente me encargo de la formación de los nuevos reclutas para la fuerza policial, pero, esta vez se encargarán los miembros del escuadrón de tácticas especiales- agrego entregándole su ID en una funda con su placa - bienvenida a Raccoon City oficial Engel.

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió Zafiro tomando sus cosas

Siguió a Rebecca hasta los vestidores, su unirme consistía en pantalones de asalto negros, botas de asalto del mismo color, su blusa era de un tono gris claro, con un par de franjas más obscuras, y un arnés táctico. Guardo el anillo de su abuelo dentro de su blusa, y observo su tarjeta ID, era oficial, estaba dentro.

Regreso a la oficina con Rebecca, el hecho de traer su uniforme puesto le daba más ánimos y había dejado el nerviosismo de lado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Luces bien! - exclamo cris dándole una suave palmada en el hombro- ¿lista para ir al campo de entrenamiento? – le pregunto – Barry y el Capitán dijeron que nos alcanzarían después, Joseph y Forest nos esperan en el estacionamiento, así que en marcha chicas

\- ¿También yo? - pregunto Rebecca nerviosa

\- Claro, si se lesiona necesitaremos a nuestro medico de escuadra- respondió sonriendo divertido- además los polis están haciendo muy bien su trabajo, así que no ocupan nuestra intervención por ahora, y todos tenemos curiosidad por ver las habilidades que menciono el reclutador en su informe.

\- No… no creo que sean tan especiales- tartamudeo Zafiro completamente

\- Bah, tonterías, si te trajeron desde Londres es por algo, y tengo curiosidad de verlo con mis propios ojos. Podrás cambiarte cuando lleguemos, no querrás manchar el uniforme nuevo de lodo en tu primer día ¿o sí?

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Forest estaba al volante de una de las camionetas con Joseph como su copiloto, Chris abordo después de Rebecca y Zafiro, y se pusieron en marcha.

En campo de entrenamiento estaba en los límites de la ciudad, colindando con el Bosque de Arklay, a aproximadamente 30 minutos de la estación en auto. Los chicos quisieron saber más de Zafiro, desde cuando había aprendido a disparar un arma de fuego.

Ella les conto como había sido Victoria la que la había enseñado a disparar por petición suya, también ella conto algo más de ella misma, como era enfermiza de pequeña, su sistema inmune parecía estar fortaleciéndose, ya que llevaba aproximadamente 11 años sin enfermar de gravedad como antes.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento a tiempo, un agradable aire fresco soplaba sobre la hierba recortada del lugar. Zafiro se estiro desentumiéndose del viaje, un poco de naturaleza le recordaba a los buenos tiempos lejos de todo en la mansión de su abuelo.

Una nueva camioneta llego justo después de ellos, Wesker, Barry y Jill descendieron de está llevando consigo 5 maletines pequeños.

\- Ustedes, cámbiense de ropa ahora- les ordeno a todos – los veré en el área de tiro en 10 minutos- Forest, ¿dónde está el resto del equipo Bravo y Vickers?

\- De camino señor, estaban revisando el aparato de comunicaciones del helicóptero, Enrico ordeno que nos adelantáramos.

\- Reúnanse con nosotros cuando lleguen y se hayan puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento, no está mal tener un poco de ejercicio.

\- Como ordene capitán – respondió Forest

Zafiro se dirigió con ambas chicas a los vestidores de mujeres, había diversos uniformes de uso común en los vestidores, se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Rebecca le pregunto a Jill por los maletines que llevaba el capitán Wesker.

\- Son los prototipos de la Samurai Edge de Kendo- respondió – Parece que esta vez está terminada con los cambios que sugirió Wesker

\- ¿Entonces el capitán va a probarlos?

\- Junto con Barry y Chris y yo, incluso parece que Zafiro también- respondió guardando sus cosas en un locker – quiere comprobar que tal se desempeña con un arma personalizada

\- Es la primera vez que usare un arma así- respondió Zafiro terminando de abrocharse las agujetas- pero hare lo posible por estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Se reunieron con el resto del equipo en la sala de tiro, Chris bromeaba con Barry y Joseph, todos portaban el mismo uniforme, pantalones de cargo azul con camuflaje, camisetas blancas con el grabado de R.P.D. en la espalda, unos guantes de piel con dedos recortados completaban la indumentaria.

\- Chris, Barry, Jill y Zafiro, los quiero en la estación de tiro ahora – les ordeno Wesker

Zafiro se acomodó en su cubículo de disparo, uno de los maletines que había visto antes estaba ahí, abrió su maletín dejando a la vista una Beretta 92FS, pero con algunas modificaciones. Chris silbó impresionado.

\- ¡Muero por probar este bebé! - exclamo ansioso

\- ¡Concéntrate Redfield! - le ordeno Wesker – ¡todos en sus posiciones! - agrego, Zafiro se puso las orejeras para ahogar el ruido de las armas en una sala cerrada.

Una luz verde indico que podían comenzar por la práctica, Zafiro se sentía normal con el arma que tenía en sus manos, era distinta a una Beretta clásica, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, disparo a disparo acertó en sus objetivos, se sentía en casa de nuevo, disparando con victoria. Vació el cargador, y lo sustituyo rápidamente.

Pronto los tres cargadores que le habían entregado estaban vacíos, dejo el arma sobre la mesa al lado del maletín, se asomó a ver a los demás justo cuando Chris y Wesker terminaban sus cargadores, seguidos de Barry y por ultimo Jill.

Rebecca se aproximó a Zafiro tomando sus manos

\- ¡Tú habilidad con el arma es sorprendente! - exclamo esa manera de cambiar los cargadores, es tan… ¡Wow!

Wesker observo las grabaciones del entrenamiento, observando el desempeño de sus agentes individualmente, sobre todo de Zafiro, por lo menos disparando en estática tenía una habilidad digna de un poco de admiración, aún tenía que verla en un entrenamiento de simulación de rescate.

\- Dime Chris ¿Que se siente que casi alcancen tu puntaje de tiro? - pregunto Richard en tono burlón- Sigue confiándote y la novata terminara por ir a las competencias de tiro en tu lugar.

\- Por un momento pensé que me dejaría abajo – respondió nervioso- Eres buena, eso lo tengo que admitir

\- Gracias, de verdad... no es para tanto- respondió Zafiro nerviosa

\- Ya que los veo tan alegres por qué no van al patio y empiezan a calentar todos- dijo Wesker mirándolos

\- ¿Qué hay del prototipo? - pregunto Chris- tiene un mejor desempeño que el anterior

\- Supongo que tendrá la aprobación para ser el arma de S.T.A.R.S., incluso por lo que pude observar ni siquiera Zafiro tuvo problemas en usar un arma personalizada

\- Se lo comunicare a Joe entonces- dijo Barry saliendo de la galería de tiro

\- Y ustedes... ¡afuera, ahora! - ordeno Enrico

\- ¡Yes Sir!- respondieron todos a unísono, salieron de la galería de tiro haciendo comentarios acerca de la práctica que acababan de presenciar

\- Necesito guardar las armas personalmente, Enrico hazte cargo de ponerlos a calentar, pienso hacer una simulación de una misión real y ver la verdadera capacidad de esa chica- le indico Wesker

\- Me encargare de que muestre sus habilidades

\- Personalmente probare sus habilidades en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, encárgate de organizarlos.

\- Como ordene Capitán

Salió al patio con el resto del equipo y los puso a hacer flexiones para estirar un poco los músculos, después diversos ejercicios más, lagartijas, sentadillas, saltos, correr alrededor del campo. Barry se les unió poco después de que hubieran empezado con las flexiones.

Zafiro respiro profundamente cuando termino de correr, se repitió a si misma que Victoria la mimaba mucho ya que jamás le habían exigido tanto en su vida.

Wesker les ordeno hacer una simulación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los chicos parecían divertidos por ello, uno a uno fueron enfrentándose tratando de derribarse entre ellos, el primero en caer completamente al suelo perdería. Algunos resultados fueron muy obvios, algunos otros no tanto.

\- Muéstrame que tienes- le indico Wesker a Zafiro

\- Pe.…pero capitán, yo...

\- ¿Temes salir lastimada? - pregunto levantando una ceja- en un combate real no le darán importancia a que seas una chica, demuestra que al menos darás batalla si te toman por sorpresa

\- Muy bien- murmuro tranquila poniéndose de pie, tomo una liga para cabello de su muñeca y se lo acomodo en una coleta peinándose con los dedos

Había sido ingenuo pensar que sería sencillo siquiera atrapar a Wesker, se había precipitado al lanzarse contra el solo para demostrar que no tenía miedo. El simplemente se había limitado a tomar su brazo y sujetarlo contra su espalda. Eso en el mundo exterior le podría costar que la tomaran como rehén o incluso le podría costar la vida.

\- ¿Es todo lo que haces? Creo que el reclutador se impresiono por nada- murmuro Wesker

Zafiro respiro profundamente soportando el dolor que le sentía en esos momentos, sentía como la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo aumentaba poco a poco, se veía a sí misma en una situación real, tendría que zafarse o la matarían.

Por alguna razón que no termino de entender, se vio a sí misma, en esa misma situación, en los pasillos de la mansión de su abuelo, todo se veía borroso, como si estuviera viendo todo a través de un cristal empañado.

 _Si no te liberas te mataran_

Aquella voz en su cabeza, a pesar de ser la de ella misma, se sentía tan ajena

 _Acabaras muerta si continúas así_

Su corazón latió rápidamente, levando el codo del brazo libre para golpear a su atacante, Wesker previo esto y detuvo el golpe con su mano libre, pero la presión que ejercía en el brazo de Zafiro disminuyo, cosa que aprovecho para zafarse.

Zafiro se giró de inmediato, soltando una patada al brazo del capitán, este la bloqueo, aguantando firmemente el golpe, le sonrió satisfecho. Zafiro gruño un poco alejando su pierna, esta vez soltando un rodillazo al estómago de Wesker, aturdiéndolo un poco, la inercia del golpe había provocado que las gafas de sol del capitán cayeran de sus ojos, dejando a la vista sus ojos azules.

\- Ahora veo a lo que se refería el reclutador- murmuro- eres buena, pero aun te falta ser menos impulsiva- la corrigió – dándole un codazo al pecho, obligándola a retroceder para evitar el golpe.

El siguiente ataque fue hacia sus piernas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, el golpe llego antes de lo que ella esperaba, el aire de sus pulmones escapo en un instante, ahogándola. Tomo aire por la boca tratando de recobrarse, todo había acabado.

\- Estas bien- pregunto Rebecca aproximándose a ella

\- Al menos... creo que dure más que Brad- susurro sonriendo

\- Si, un poco más que el- sonrió Rebecca aliviada de ver que estaba bien, Wesker se aproximó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

\- Buen trabajo Engel, al menos estaré seguro de que darás algo de pelea si te toman como rehén

Zafiro tomo la mano de Wesker, ¿Era un regaño o un cumplido? Realmente por la fría expresión del capitán no podía adivinarlo con certeza.

Uno de los cuidadores del campo se aproximó a Wesker informándole que todo estaba listo. Él se colocó de nuevo sus gafas de sol frente a sus ojos.

\- Equipo Bravo, equipo Alpha, prepárense, tendrán una simulación de rescate

\- ¿Que pasara con Zafiro? - pregunto Enrico

\- Momentáneamente estará con el equipo Alpha, Quiero vigilarla de cerca y equilibrar ambos equipos con 7 personas cada uno

\- Entiendo – murmuro – ¡Equipo Bravo reúnanse!

\- Equipo Alpha, vengan conmigo

Zafiro se reunió con el resto del equipo Alpha, se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado. Wesker comenzó a repartir órdenes e indicciones.

\- El objetivo es rescatar un rehén en el interior- indico- Chris entraras primero seguido de Barry, Reconozcan el terreno y si hay obstáculos elimínenlos

\- Si capitán- respondieron ambos

\- Jill, asegúrate que ninguna puerta este cerrada a nuestro paso

\- Entendido- respondió esta

\- Joseph, tú y Zafiro se encargarán de revisar la planta alta y tratarán de localizar a nuestro objetivo, y Vickers... entraras conmigo

\- Si, Capitán. - respondieron

\- La misión comenzara cuando el equipo Bravo termine, usen ese tiempo para prepararse

Barry se encargó de repartir el arsenal, Todos llevaban una réplica de una Beretta 92FS, y cuchillos de combate. Cada uno tenía comunicadores, lo que los ayudaría a ubicarse dentro del edificio.

\- Anderson debe ser el sujeto con más mala suerte que hay... a cada rato lo secuestran- Exclamo Chris con burla

\- ¿Anderson? - pregunto Zafiro

\- Es el maniquí de pruebas que usamos en estos casos, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas en las que se ha metido

\- Cuáles son los obstáculos que debemos eliminar

\- Hay maniquíes de cartón esparcidos en el interior del edificio, aparecerán de sorpresa y es nuestro trabajo eliminarlos, Jill se encargará de abrirnos las puertas

Esperaron aproximadamente 10 minutos, el equipo bravo salió del edificio cargando un maniquí de color piel, similar a los que usan para las pruebas de choques en autos.

Los encargados del campo de entrenamiento se hicieron cargo de preparar el terreno para el equipo Alpha. Cuando les dieron la señal, Wesker dio la orden de entrar al edificio.

Chris y Barry despejaron la primera habitación como se esperaba, revisaron todas las puertas, y Jill se ocupó de abrir las que estaban bloqueadas. Los minutos pasaban, el corazón de Zafiro latía de prisa, era como estar una misión real, aunque estaba claro que los maniquís de cartón jamás les dispararían a matar.

La operación continuó, Wesker guiaba al equipo con tranquilidad, tomando las decisiones con cabeza fría, Zafiro le había disparado a más de 5 maniquís cuidando la espalda de Joseph. Encontraron a Anderson en el sótano, rodeado de maniquíes enemigos.

Salieron del edificio llevando al rehén con ellos, cuando revisaron el cronometro descubrieron que habían demorado cerca de 10 minutos. Chris y Joseph chocaron palmas. La diferencia con el quipo bravo era mínima.

\- Al menos no tienes dificultades para acatar órdenes Engel- dijo Wesker de pie a su lado – aun cometes ciertos errores, sin embargo, espero que sean corregidos en medida que pasa el tiempo que estés en el escuadrón

\- Mejorare – respondió Zafiro

\- Bien, todos a los vestidores, ¡dúchense y regresen a la estación! - ordeno – terminamos aquí

Zafiro tomo una ducha rápida en las regaderas de los vestidores, se puso nuevamente su uniforme y salió a reunirse con el resto del grupo, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y parecía que planeaban ir a comer a algún lado, a excepción de Wesker.

Llegaron a un restaurante de paso, aunque por la actitud de la dueña parecía que el equipo pasaba seguido por ese lugar. Sobre todo, Chris.

\- Te daré el primer consejo para poder sobrevivir en la ciudad cuando eres soltero- dijo Chris colocando una mano en el hombro de Zafiro - siempre ten un buen lugar donde sirvan buena comida, así al menos no morirás de hambre

\- ¡Hey Chris! - lo llamo la dueña- lucen agotados, ¿acaso hoy les toco entrenamiento?

\- Emmy! - respondió Chris sonriendo – hoy fue un caso especial

\- Bueno, los días de entrenamiento son buenos para el negocio, saben que son bienvenidos, tomen lugar, a esta hora está muy tranquilo todo- dijo indicándoles que pasaran- vaya, esto sí que es novedad, ¡un rostro que no conozco! - exclamo mirando a Zafiro

\- Ella es la nueva integrante del equipo – respondió Richard pasando un brazo por los hombros de Zafiro

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zafiro Engel

\- Mucho gusto, soy Emmy Ross, la dueña de este lugar, Chris es nuestro cliente número uno, y sus compañeros son bienvenidos- la saludo- parece que tienes mejores modales que el

\- Bueno, dicen que los ingleses son más educados- bromeo Forest

\- Oh, ¿vienes de Inglaterra? – le pregunto cálidamente

\- Si, así es, llegue ayer por la mañana – respondió Zafiro apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención

\- No sé si podemos igualar la sazón inglesa de la comida, pero te aseguro que la disfrutaras, adelante

Zafiro se sentó con el resto del equipo, juntaron 3 mesas para poder estar todos juntos. Richard, Joseph y Forest bromeaban con Chris, Barry se reía de sus ocurrencias, Jill y Rebecca participaban de las bromas ocasionalmente. Le parecían tan unidos que se sentía extraña. Después de todo acababa de llegar a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie, su primera noche sola en casa le había hecho sentir nostalgia por su hogar al otro lado del océano. Sentía la calidez de una familia estando en el equipo, de verdad sentía que podía ser parte de esa familia, quería serlo.

\- Hey, porque estas tan seria? - pregunto Joseph

\- Lo siento... estaba... estaba distraída pensando cosas

\- ¿En tu hogar? – pregunto Rebecca- sabes que a partir de ahora puedes confiar en nosotros ¿verdad? Somos un equipo, casi una familia

Zafiro asintió sonriendo, los chicos siguieron bromeando hasta que llego la comida, hamburguesas, costillas en salsa BBQ, Alitas de pollo con salsa Buffalo, patatas fritas, puré de patatas. Aquella cantidad de alimento bastaría para alimentar un ejército, o en su defecto al Escuadrón de Tácticas especiales.

 _10 de Abril de 1998_

Wesker había comprobado en persona las habilidades mencionadas por el reclutador, pero no le precian nada fuera de este mundo. Sin embargo, durante los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo había podido notar el anillo que Zafiro Engel traía consigo.

Durante esos días la había observado, si bien no portaba el anillo a la vista de todos, podía notar la cadena que estaba en su cuello y se perdía dentro de su blusa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había visto un anillo como ese muchos años atrás, cuando solo era un asistente en el centro de Formación de Umbrella de las montañas Arklay. Su mentor, Marcus tenía uno similar. Los fundadores de Umbrella tenían anillos como esos. Spencer guardaba el de Marcus como un trofeo. Pero jamás había encontrado el de Maximus Engel para reclamarlo.

No recordaba la existencia de esos anillos, hasta que lo vio en el entrenamiento días antes.

 _Y todo este tiempo la nieta de Engel lo ha tenido consigo_

Podría ser esa la clave que estaban buscando. "Vigílala de cerca, y averigua si ella posee lo que estamos buscando", esas habían sido sus órdenes dadas directamente por Spencer. El maldito viejo debía de estar frustrado después de 10 años de no poder averiguar que investigaba realmente su "socio y amigo".

 _Un rotundo fracaso, sin duda alguna._

Le había informado a William Birkin de sus sospechas acerca de la nieta de Engel, de ser verdad estaban más cerca de conseguir lo que deseaban.

\- Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿cómo piensas quitárselo? ¿Por la fuerza? ¿Asesinándola? - pregunto Birkin

\- Puede que aún nos sea útil, te recuerdo que es la preciada hija de Andrew Engel- respondió el – además hay métodos menos... agresivos para conseguir ese anillo

\- Eso no sería algo de extrañar en ti... ¿la usaras también para conseguir lo que quieres?

\- Podría usarla, si, para conseguir lo que Umbrella desea, no solo lo que yo quiero.

Wesker observo momentáneamente el vaso de whisky que sostenía en su mano, considerando si de verdad debería entregarle directamente a Spencer los resultados de la investigación de Engel.

 _Eso solo lo decidiré con el tiempo_

 _10 de Mayo de 1998_

Llevaba un mes en Raccoon y no había muerto de hambre, eso ya era un logro digno de admiración. Además, había convertido su departamento en un lugar cálido y habitable, y mantenerlo limpio no le costaba tanto, a fin de cuentas, casi no estaba en casa.

Poco a poco se acostumbraba a su rutina, incluso tenía una motocicleta de carreras YZF R1 que usaba cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar a la estación, o para ir al bosque Arklay los fines de semana para correr un poco.

Se había integrado al equipo y a sus rutinas, las cuales incluían atiborrarse de comida después de los entrenamientos semanales, e incluso salir a beber los fines de semana, generalmente al Bar Jhs., un pequeño bar ubicado en Jack Street, a un par de calles de su departamento. Noche de chicas con Rebecca y Jill, irse de juerga con los chicos.

Llamaba a casa cada semana, durante un par de ocasiones su padre trato de convencerla de volver, cosa que ella rechazo rotundamente, de verdad estaba comenzando a tener una vida por su cuenta, no quería dejarlo todo ahora. Victoria la alentaba a seguir adelante cuando, a veces, sentía que no podría hacerlo. Su desempeño en sus entrenamientos mejoraba, estaba cerca de la marca personal de Chris en cuanto al Tiro, y podía sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo incluso con Barry o Enrico.

Había participado en un par de misiones que la policía no pudo mantener bajo control, una de las cuales había sido un asalto con toma de rehenes en un banco de la ciudad, fue ese mismo día entendió porque a Brad lo llamaban "Chicken Heart", también fue herida ligeramente por el roce de una bala cuando iba en persecución.

Rebecca había insistido que descansara para que su herida sanara, pero Zafiro insistió en que estaba bien, y en un par de días la herida había sanado completamente sin dejar cicatriz, siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria, sus heridas sanaban en un par de días o menos.

Pero aún había algo que no podía hacer, lograr un merecido reconocimiento de parte de Wesker en los entrenamientos. Había intentado derribarlo, o al menos plantarle un golpe como la última vez y tratar de quitarle sus gafas de sol de nueva cuenta para ver sus ojos, pero desde aquel primer día, no había vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo.

Podía durar más en combate, y presentar un poco más de batalla, pero tomar al capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. con la guardia baja, era algo que requeriría poco más que suerte.

\- Ríndete con eso Zaf- le insistió Chris- vamos si llegases a plantarle un golpe a Wesker y tirarle las gafas de nuevo, yo te pagaría la cena de una semana con Emmy

\- ¡Bueno entonces eso me motiva más a hacerlo! - respondió Zafiro divertida

\- Ocuparas tener suerte de nuevo, no volverá a bajar la guardia

Se planteaba una estrategia para lograrlo mientras cocinaba algo de pasta en su apartamento. No era buena cocinera, pero era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin incendiar el departamento.

\- Tal vez si...- murmuro luchando para abrir un bote de salsa para pasta – debería de... comprar salsa...en cajita – se quejó haciendo fuerza, logro abrirlo finalmente, pero la inercia hizo saltar el pote de sus manos cayendo volcado en la barra de la cocina, salpicando su jersey favorito. – Ahora tendré que lavarlo- suspiro quitándose la prenda sucia- bien... no tengo nada de jabón para la ropa, y tampoco nada de salsa.

Fue a su habitación por un jersey sin mangas, limpio y una chaqueta. Se dirigió a una tienda de conveniencia 24 horas cerca de casa.

Compro lo que necesitaba y un paquete de golosinas para después de la cena, sabía que debía dejar ese mal hábito, pero simplemente no se había resistido. Salió de la tienda para volver a casa.

\- Es muy noche para que un oficial este fuera de casa ... – escucho

\- Creo que puedo decir lo mismo... Capitán – respondió

\- Espero no esté fuera a estas horas causando problemas – agrego Wesker acercándose a ella- aún es una ciudad pequeña, no se olvidará muy rápido a la oficial de S.T.A.R.S. que fue herida de bala hace poco.

\- No creo que comprar insumos y gomitas sea problemático o si

\- No lo es... solo no se meta en problemas oficial Engel

Zafiro sonrió de medio lado, divertida, se dio vuelta para marchar a casa, observo a Wesker por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Le gustaría tomar un vaso de whisky, Capitán? - pregunto – tengo un poco en el departamento que traje de casa... whisky Escocés genuino

\- Creo que aceptare su oferta, oficial.

Zafiro abrió la puerta de su departamento, invitando a pasar Wesker, la salsa aún estaba esparcida sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a limpiar.

\- Lo siento, tuve un accidente hace un momento – se disculpó limpiando de inmediato, se dirigió a la alacena para sacar la botella de whisky y un par de vasos de cristal. – ¿Hielo?

\- Solo un poco – respondió Wesker retirándose las gafas de sol

Regreso a la barra de la cocina con ambos vasos con un poco de hielo, abrió la botella y sirvió la mitad de los vasos.

\- ¿Qué hacía tan noche fuera? – pregunto Wesker tomando el vaso

\- Solo comprando insumos faltantes – respondió Zafiro dando un trago al vaso- y unas golosinas, no mentía en ello, ¿qué hay de usted capitán?

\- Reportes que debía entregar, ese maldito gordo puede ser molesto cuando quiere serlo.

\- Creo que es molesto todo el tiempo- rio dejando el vaso en la mesa

\- No eres la única en la estación que piensa eso- murmuro- ¿cocinabas?

\- Algo de pasta, puedo ofrecerle un poco, aunque debo advertir que no soy buena cocinando

\- No creo que seas tan mala como he escuchado que es Chris

Zafiro sirvió un par de platos, comieron en silencio, no estaba tan mal como había pensado que estaría. Zafiro trato de calmarse, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación.

\- ¿Llevas ese anillo todo el tiempo? - pregunto señalando el anillo que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello, Zafiro lo tomo en su mano

\- Desde que mi abuelo falleció en el accidente que incendio su mansión- murmuro con voz queda

\- Un anillo de Umbrella por lo que pude ver- agrego Wesker mientras comía un poco más – pero no he visto que los empleados tengan esa clase de joyería

\- Los empleados no los tienen, solo los fundadores – respondió Zafiro

\- Si, recuerdo que el apellido Engel lo tenía uno de sus fundadores... sinceramente no lo asocie de inmediato, Raccoon le debe lo que es actualmente a Umbrella ... ¿podría? - pregunto mirando la mano donde Zafiro sostenía el anillo

\- Yo... lo siento- murmuro – no puedo... no he permitido que nadie lo toque desde que mi abuelo falleció... es... una especie de talismán para mí... discúlpeme- agrego guardándolo dentro de su jersey

Aquella mentira le había salido de manera tan natural, que ella misma se sorprendía.

10 años atrás, después de la muerte de su abuelo, su padre le había advertido que no dejara que absolutamente nadie se acercara al anillo, su abuelo se lo había dejado antes de morir, como si sospechara su muerte y no quisiera que nadie lo encontrara. A Zafiro le había parecido exagerado, el anillo no tenía nada de especial, ningún número sospechoso, solo una frase en latín que su abuelo repetía mucho. Solamente eso.

Sin embargo, durante el funeral y los meses posteriores, Zafiro se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que estaban interesadas en aquella pertenencia que tenían como recuerdo de Maximus Engel.

Opto por obedecer a su padre y no dejar que nadie tocara el anillo, habían justificado su comportamiento como un capricho infantil, ya que ella era muy unida a su abuelo y su muerte había supuesto un enorme trauma para ella, o al menos esa era la mentira que le habían contado a todos. La había repetido tanto que estaba por terminar de creérsela.

\- Entiendo- respondió Wesker terminado su cena de manera tranquila

Zafiro suspiro terminando su porción de pasta, podría asegurar que Wesker la tomaría por una niña mimada, o al menos más mimada de lo que de por sí ya era.

Terminaron la cena tranquilamente, y bebieron un poco más, el alcohol se le había subido un poco a la cabeza, los nervios que antes le estrujaban el estómago se habían ahogado en el whisky.

Wesker parecía muy interesado en la relación que ella tenía con su abuelo antes del accidente. Zafiro no mintió al decir que de verdad era muy unida a él y le tenía mucho cariño, era un gran hombre y un gran científico.

Observo fijamente los ojos azules del capitán Wesker, sosteniendo su mirada, había hecho que se quitara sus gafas de sol sin salir herida, ¿eso podría contar como que había ganado la apuesta de Chris?

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto confundido al ver como ella sostenía su mirada

\- Nada realmente- respondió sonriendo de medio lado – el alcohol se me subió un poco supongo

\- No será bueno que un oficial se presente con resaca en la mañana- murmuro levantándose y tomando sus gafas de sol- Me gustaría quedarme para otra ronda, pero es algo tarde

Zafiro acompaño a Wesker hasta la puerta del departamento.

\- Espero la cena haya sido de su agrado- murmuro

\- Fue una excelente cena, y un excelente licor – respondió Wesker agradecido, colocando sus gafas de nuevo. - nos veremos mañana en la estación, oficial Engel- se despidió acariciando los labios y mentón de Zafiro.

 _11 de Mayo de 1998_

\- Pareciera que no dormiste muy bien- le comento Chris con burla

\- ¡Calla! - respondió recargando la cabeza en el escritorio

Tenía razón, se había acostado demasiado tarde, limpiando la cocina, lavando su jersey favorito, rodando en la cama pensando idioteces, por dios estaba segura de que estaba completamente ebria, que otra razón habría para alucinar tales cosas.

\- Necesitare una soda o un café, lo que sea

\- Pensaba ir por un café en estos momentos, porque no te levantas de ahí y me acompañas, me asegurare que no caigas dormida por las escaleras

El trayecto a la cafetería de la acera de enfrente jamás le había parecido tan largo, al menos agradecía que a esas horas el lugar estuviera vacío.

Regresaron a la estación justo a tiempo para ver cuatro patrullas salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y avanzando por Ennerdale Street hacia el oeste

Aquello era poco habitual, pero lo que no esperaban era ver a demasiados oficiales dando vueltas como locos. Y a Marvin dando órdenes para coordinarlos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - pregunto Chris aproximándose a el

\- Llego un reporte del bosque Arklay- respondió – lo siento Chris, no puedo darte más detalles por ahora hasta que los oficiales que envié lleguen a la escena. - agrego antes de seguir repartiendo ordenes

Chris y Zafiro se miraron confusos, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a Raccoon que veía una situación similar en la estación. Ni siquiera durante la toma de rehenes en el banco había habido tanto caos.

\- Hey! ¿qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Jill llegando – que es todo este alboroto?

\- Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos- respondió Zafiro - solo sabemos que hubo un reporte del bosque Arklay, pero nada mas

\- Es la primera vez que veo que se ponen locos en este lugar

\- En fin, si es algo que no pueden manejar, nos llamaran a nosotros- suspiro Chris- Bien señoritas, sigamos nuestro camino

Fue un día aburrido por la espera, los oficiales iban y venían sin dar mayor información. Wesker fue llamado a la oficina del jefe Irons.

\- ¡Estar a la expectativa no es lo mío! - gruño Barry – por qué rayos ninguno de los oficiales tiene información de lo que sucedió?

\- Tal vez Wesker nos traiga más datos cuando regrese- respondió Jill levantando la vista de su libro – nos estamos haciendo ideas, tal vez no es nada tan malo como queremos creer, o nos hubieran metido de lleno al caso.

Wesker regreso momentos después acompañado de Enrico, este último tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Chris

\- Chris y Joseph, llamen al resto del equipo, los quiero aquí en 10 minutos- ordeno Wesker

\- Si, Capitán.

El resto intercambio miradas silenciosas entre ellos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenían que reunir al resto del equipo? Zafiro pensaba que las cosas eran más serias de lo que habían creído.

El resto del equipo se reunió, la oficina parecía más pequeña al estar todos reunidos. Wesker tomo su posición detrás de su escritorio mirándolos fijamente por debajo de sus gafas de sol.

\- Ha ocurrido un asesinato en el Bosque Arklay- anuncio con voz tranquila, los murmullos de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. apenas eran audibles- Una chica de 20 años que acudía periódicamente a correr por el bosque todas las mañanas

\- ¿Por qué presiento que no es todo? - pregunto Jill confusa, colocando un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja

\- El detalle es la forma de asesinato- respondió Enrico- según los informes preliminares del cuerpo forense, la víctima fue atacada y asesinada a mordiscos de lo que pareciera ser un animal salvaje, posiblemente un lobo, o algún canido. Parte del cuerpo fue devorado.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer la policía con esto? ¿Les ayudaremos a dar caza a la bestia?

\- No, Irons me ha ordenado específicamente que los S.T.A.R.S. no interfieran en absolutamente nada- respondió Wesker, Barry soltó un bufido de molestia

\- ¡¿Qué demonios piensa esa maldita morsa?!- exclamo

\- Lamentablemente trabajamos bajo jurisdicción de la morsa, así que no tenemos más que obedecer ¿entendido? - respondió Wesker en un tono algo amenazador- dejare las cosas claras para todos, no intenten investigar por su cuenta o tendré que suspenderlos, y manténganse lejos de la escena del crimen, solo fue un ataque de un animal, dejen que la policía se encargue de esto, si se acostumbran a que siempre estaremos ahí para salvarles el trasero, se volverán una bola de inútiles, quedo claro?

\- Si capitán- respondieron todos

\- Enrico, encárgate de tu del equipo bravo, que no hagan ninguna estupidez, y Engel...

\- S.…si...

\- Busca otro lugar lejos del bosque para ejercitarte por las mañanas... al menos por un tiempo, si alguien te ve cerca, Irons tomara represalias en contra de los S.T.A.R.S.

\- Si capitán. - respondió agachando la mirada, esa mañana se había quedado dormida y no había tenido tiempo de salir a correr.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho? Si no hubiera tomado demasiado la noche anterior y hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo dando vueltas en la cama como para dormir poco tiempo.

 _¿Pude haberlo evitado? ¿Hubiera podido ver al animal que ataco a esa chica?_

\- Bien, es todo- anuncio Wesker- Continúen con sus actividades normales, y repito, no se metan en este caso ¿entendido? – dijo bastante amenazador, antes de salir de la oficina.

El resto del equipo permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Aquel silencio era demasiado incómodo y solo aumentaba la tensión que de por sí ya había en el ambiente.

\- Jamás había escuchado de un lobo que se acercase tanto a la ciudad- murmuro Rebecca

\- No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué tan cerca fue el ataque ... pudo ser más adentro en el bosque- murmuro Jill

\- Como sea, de nada sirve sacar suposiciones- gruño Chris- ¿por qué se niegan a que participemos en la búsqueda?

\- Vamos chicos, dejemos que los polis también hagan su trabajo, no podemos quedarnos con toda la acción siempre- dijo Richard tratando de animarlos un poco

* * *

Wesker encontró a Birkin vigilando los monitores esa noche, como llevaba haciéndolo desde la noche anterior. Aquellas pantallas les permitían ver lo que sucedía en el interior del centro de formación de Umbrella.

\- algún cambio?

\- Ninguno Albert, es una estupidez- se quejó – lo que mató a esa chica pudo ser un oso

\- Dudo que un oso haya desmembrado y devorado a su víctima y después desaparecer en las montañas

\- Hay demasiados animales en las montañas Arklay- bostezo

\- Y aun así no has tenido contacto con los del laboratorio del centro de formación

\- No, y los del laboratorio subterráneo de la mansión Spencer dijeron que tuvieron un accidente, pero que estaba controlado

¿Controlado?, la sola palabra le causo gracia a Wesker, si de verdad había habido fugas en ambos laboratorios, jamás podrían controlar la infección ellos solos. Además, ese pequeño accidente pudo ser la fuga de uno o dos sujetos experimentales.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el asunto de la chica?

\- Intente conseguir el anillo anoche, pero parece que es muy apegada a el

\- Pensé que con tu inteligencia ya lo tendrías en tu poder- se burló - ¿por qué demonios no la has seducido? Te sería tan fácil obtenerlo así

\- No suelo meterme con cualquiera solo por trabajo o interés, al menos prefiero disfrutarlo- respondió restándole importancia

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la princesita no es tu tipo? Creí que tenía las "curvas" que te gustaban

\- Me agradan un poco más... maduras, pero sí... tiene ciertas características que me son agradables a la vista

\- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo Albert y consigue la clave! – reclamo dando un golpe en el tablero de mandos- cualquier cambio en los malditos monitores te avisare


	4. Capitulo 3

_20 de Mayo de 1998_

Los policías aún no habían podido dar con el animal salvaje que había asesinado a esa chica, y para colmo esa misma mañana habían encontrado otro cadáver más.

Una mujer de veintitantos años, desembrada y llena de mordiscos del mismo animal desconocido, además de mordiscos humanos.

La prensa se había enterado y hablaba de ambos asesinatos en el bosque, si las cosas continuaban así, el pánico se apoderaría de las personas. Sin embargo, Irons se negaba a dejar que los S.T.A.R.S. participaran en el caso, y sin embargo convoco a una rueda de prensa para aclarar las dudas de los ciudadanos.

 _9 de Junio de 1998_

Las cosas empeoraban conforme pasaban las semanas, ocurrieron más ataques, con las mismas características que los primeros, la prensa comenzaba a llamar a los causantes "Asesinos Caníbales". Los oficiales creían que se trataba de un grupo de locos con perros extremadamente agresivos, sin embargo, no habían podido encontrar pistas de su paradero.

Habían acordonado y prohibido a entrada al bosque Arklay por seguridad, sin embargo, los grupos de curiosos, o los jóvenes buscando riesgos eran el problema principal. Incluso realizar un picnic en las zonas destinadas a ello era peligroso.

\- Hey, miren esto! - exclamo Rebecca entrando de prisa con una revista en la mano- aquí dice que las personas que viven en las zonas colindantes al bosque han visto criaturas enormes deambulando la zona.

\- Puede ser parte de la histeria colectiva de la gente- chasque Jill-ha pasado casi un mes, y las victimas no han hecho ms que aumentar, incluso los muy sínicos han comenzado a atacar a la luz del día

\- Pero Irons sigue en la misma posición ¿no? - pregunto Zafiro - hasta que esa morsa no ceda ante la presión, estamos atados de pies y manos.

Incluso sus entrenamientos se habían suspendido las últimas semanas, sin nada para concentrarse, el equipo se volvía loco por la tensión.

\- Esto no apunta para nada bueno- murmuro Zafiro mordiendo el extremo de un bolígrafo

 _9 de Julio de 1998_

Casi dos meses después del primer ataque, las victimas no habían hecho más que aumentar, el número de muertos ascendía a más de 20, y las personas desaparecidas aún más. Los diarios hablaban de "perros salvajes" y "personas Extrañas" o "Asesinos Caníbales".

La ciudad entera estaba llena de terror, y la policía había cerrado todos los caminos que llevaban a las montañas Arklay. Mantenía una guardia 24 horas patrullando el perímetro para evitar que alguien entrara al bosque.

Aun así, no lograron mantener la situación bajo control, por fin Irons cedió bajo la presión de no poder controlar la situación, y en una conferencia de prensa durante la tarde por fin anuncio que tenía intención de mandar al equipo Bravo de los S.T.A.R.S. a investigar la zona, una vez que fueran puestos al día.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la habían pasado revisando los múltiples informes, las declaraciones, los reportes, eran demasiados, Rebecca se llevó varios a casa para seguir leyendo un poco y ver si podía encontrar más información.

Zafiro se marchó a su departamento en cuanto salieron, estaba algo tensa por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, a partir de ahora estaban en el caso. Y estaba dispuesta a encontrar a los culpables cuanto antes. Apago las luces quedando completamente a obscuras, lo único que iluminaba su habitación era el destello de los faros de los autos pasando por Ema Street, o las luces de las patrullas que vigilaban la zona o se dirigían a la barricada del bosque.

 _Nadie me culpara por investigar ¿o sí?_

Tomo su arma y su placa, se cubrió con una chaqueta y salió de casa, bajaría silenciosamente hacia su motocicleta e investigaría el perímetro del bosque.

Escuchaba la voz de Victoria reclamándole su imprudencia mientras bajaba las escaleras, una parte de ella estaba consciente de que se metería en problemas, y otra le decía que ya era hora de hacer algo.

 _Nadie te dirá nada por subir a tu motocicleta para dar un paseo_

Se lo repitió a si misma muchas veces, su corazón latía con fuerza, como cuando de pequeña entraba a la cocina para tomar una galleta a escondidas de su madre.

\- Solo espero oficial que esta vez también vaya por un paquete de ositos de goma- le dijo una voz a su espalda que la hizo sentir escalofríos – quise comprobar que ninguno de los oficiales a mi cargo se metiera en problemas ahora que están en el caso, me sorprendió que Richard y Forest no lo hayan hecho, uno de 3 oficiales de los que esperaba que pensaran en hacer tonterías, no está mal.

\- ¿Me vigilaba capitán?

\- Sinceramente esperaba que hicieras esto. Como te lo dije, lo esperaba de Richard y Forest también, pero ellos supieron ser más... prudentes.

\- ¿Y si, solo pienso ir por golosinas?

\- No ocuparías tu motocicleta- dijo aproximándose a ella y levantando la chaqueta- Ni tú arma.

\- No podía dormir, solo quería ir a la escena y ver si podía averiguar algo

\- ¿Por qué no esperas trabajar en equipo? Precisamente esa mentalidad ha causado tantas desapariciones, no quiero que la siguiente víctima sea un miembro del escuadrón. Vuelve a casa y embriágate de nuevo si quieres, aun tienes media botella.

\- No me gusta beber sola – murmuro

\- Entonces te acompañare con un par de tragos si me das el arma ahora- dijo tendiéndole la mano- con ello me asegurare de que no intentes hacer una idiotez de nuevo.

\- Bien- gruño ligeramente entregándole su arma a Wesker

Subió de nueva cuenta al departamento esta vez acompañada por Wesker. Trato de no sonrojarse por lo sucedido la última vez, se reprendía a si misma por haber aceptado esta vez.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo en el respaldo de una silla, acomodo los tirantes de su blusa y saco un par de vasos de la alacena junto con la botella.

 _No pienses, concéntrate en servir el hielo_

Lleno ambos vasos hasta la mitad, bebió el suyo de un solo trago, ni siquiera sintió el calor del alcohol bajar por la garganta.

\- Esta noche luces más seria – murmuro Wesker bebiendo

\- Solo me siento como una niña que reprendieron- mintió llenando su vaso de nuevo.

La manera en la que tomaba causo que el alcohol se le subiera aún más rápido que la vez anterior. Wesker noto esto y le retiro la botella.

\- Suficiente por hoy, al menos estoy seguro que no harás idioteces por ahora- dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie para marcharse

\- Aun no estoy ebria- susurro sujetando su anillo- ¿se marcha tan pronto? - pregunto levantándose, Wesker la miro de reojo- ¿aún muestra interés en este anillo? ¿Qué tiene de especial? - pregunto quitándose la cadena del cuello

\- Solo es un objeto curioso- mintió

Zafiro le tendió la mano ofreciéndoselo mientras sonreía. Wesker levanto una ceja, hace dos meses se negaba a que siquiera lo tocara, y ahora se lo ofrecía así sin más? Wesker le tendió la mano para que se lo entregara, pero lejos de esto, Zafiro se aproximó a él abrazándolo por el cuello y besando sus labios.

 _Debes estar loca_

Aquella vocecilla estaba empezando a cansar a Zafiro, nadie le dijo a su conciencia que se entrometiera en esos momentos. Solo era una inocente acción, ya se justificaría usando el alcohol de excusa más tarde.

Había esperado rechazo de su parte, sin embargo, no hicieron más que avanzar, parecía que después de todo, si haría idioteces esa noche.

* * *

Se suponía que solo iba a vigilar que ningún miembro del equipo Bravo causara problemas desde antes, pero parecía que sus planes habían cambiado un poco de rumbo para su beneficio. Al final parecía que no debía esforzarse mucho en seducirla.

La tomó de la cintura para sentarla en la barra de la cocina, los vasos en los que habían estado bebiendo momentos antes rodaron derramando el poco líquido que habían acumulado mientras los hielos se deshacían.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, observando el rostro sonrojado de Zafiro. Volvió a besarla con algo de fiereza, atrayéndola hacia él, parecía que ocuparían un lugar más cómodo que una cocina.

* * *

 _Solo un capricho, solo una aventura de una noche._

Durante semanas se había reprendido a si misma de que no sería posible, ni tampoco correcto, pero su lado razonable quedo en el olvido en el momento que habían entrado en su habitación.

Rodaron en las sabanas, Zafiro enterró sus dedos en el cabello rubio del capitán. Sintiendo como las manos de Wesker paseaban por su piel desnuda, guiándola con paciencia, causándole estremecimientos de placer.

 _10 de Julio de 1998_

Las tenues luces de las luminarias de la calle se filtraban por las delgadas cortinas. Alcanzaba a observar el rostro de Zafiro durmiendo a su lado. Había sido una buena noche, la chica había sido muy buena complaciéndolo y como un bono extra, ahora tenía el anillo de Engel en su poder. Incluso si no tenía la clave como pensaba, aquella noche no habría sido en vano.

Rodo el anillo entre sus dedos, tratando de identificar algo con la tenue iluminación que llegaba a la habitación, parecía haber un grabado interior, pero no identificaba bien con esa cantidad de luz. Encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. A su lado Zafiro se estremeció un poco por la luz, pero no despertó. Lo cual era una fortuna para él.

Observo el anillo de nueva cuenta, el exterior solo estaba grabado a laser con el logo, nombre y slogan de Umbrella. En su interior había otro grabado, parecía una frase en latín. Wesker se rio ante lo ridículo que precia todo.

 _Y solo por esto Umbrella ha sufrido durante 10 años, pero no más, gracias a esta imprudente chica._

Le coloco la cadena de nuevo a Zafiro y beso sus labios antes de levantarse y salir de la cama para vestirse.

\- ¿Te marchas tan pronto? - murmuro Zafiro mirándolo adormilada

\- Fue una buena noche, lo admito, pero tiene que acabar ahora, no podemos salir ambos de este lugar para ir a la estación mañana – respondió seriamente – te veré de nuevo más tarde en la oficina, iras con equipo Bravo esta vez

\- Solo una cosa más- murmuro aproximándose a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso de nuevo – después no podré hacerlo

* * *

Zafiro se tomó dos aspirinas, el dolor de cabeza que sentía la estaba comenzando a frustrar, no era muy fuerte, pero si molesto.

 _Y esas son las razones por las que debes beber con maldita moderación_

Tenía que admitirlo, beberse casi todo lo que quedaba de la botella, a la velocidad que lo hizo, no había sido muy prudente, pero, tampoco había mentido al decir que no estaba ebria.

Además de ello, estaba harta de leer aquellos informes, todos decían lo mismo y no hacían más aumentar la frustración de equipo entero.

Ambos equipos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, escribiendo momentos claves en una pizarra blanca, pero la información que tenían no era muy relevante, los civiles que afirmaban ver criaturas extrañas eran muy incoherentes, animales que parecían perros enormes, pero ¿asemejaban estar húmedos todo el tiempo? ¿Qué demonios querían decir con eso? Y el resto de los cadáveres, todos con el mismo patrón, desmembramiento, trozos de carne faltantes arrancados a mordiscos, ya fuera de animales no identificados o mandíbulas humanas, las huellas no decían mucho, habían identificado un par de huellas animales cerca de algunos cuerpos, pero había otras que parecían como si hubieran arrasado los pies.

\- Si se trata de un grupo, alguien podría tener una severa lesión en una pierna para caminar de ese modo- murmuro Zafiro - eso considerando que se verdad se trate de un pie arrastrado- agrego concentrada en el documento que leía, le sorprendía la manera tan natural que tenia de actuar después de lo sucedido en la noche.

\- Puede que incluso se trate de histeria colectiva – murmuro Enrico - Los medios se han encargado de aumentar el pánico creciente en la ciudad

\- ¿Y no deberíamos de ir a revisar el bosque también nosotros? - pregunto Richard – tal vez encontremos algo que los polis no han encontrado aun

\- Enrico, lleva al equipo bravo a los límites de la ciudad y el bosque, unan esfuerzos con la policía y busquen nuevas pistas- ordeno Wesker- lleva a Zafiro contigo esta vez, el equipo Bravo ocupara un poco más de gente. Esta misión es de ustedes, recuérdenlo, el equipo Alpha solo interferirá si es demasiado para el Bravo

\- Como ordene capitán- respondió Enrico- Forest, tú y Edward preparen los vehículos, Richard, Rebecca, Zafiro y tu preparen el armamento y encárguense de distribuir las municiones, estemos preparados en caso de ser necesario. ¡Tienen 15 minutos entendido!

\- ¡Si señor! - respondieron todos a unísono

El camino al bosque Arklay estuvo despejado todo el tiempo, la gente trataba de evitar aquella zona, y los policías controlaban el camino. Cuando llegaron a las barricadas de los policías, se dividieron en grupos de 3. Richard, Rebecca y Zafiro buscaban pistas en los alrededores. El bosque estaba silencioso, apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de los arboles mecerse con el viento.

Se alejaron una distancia de 500 metros del límite del bosque, buscando pistas, cualquier cosa que los pudiera orientar.

Zafiro permanecía atenta a cualquier cosa que escuchara, sentía como si algo los observara y les fuera a saltar encima en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al escuchar el pitido de la radio de Richard.

\- "Más vale que vengan a ver esto!"- los llamo la voz de Forest

\- Bien señoritas, creo que Forest gano esta vez- chasque Richard- veamos que encontró

Aquello era algo más impactante de lo que hubiera esperado, un nuevo cuerpo, mismas lesiones, dentelladas en todos lados, pedazos de carne arrancados, era un chico joven, de unos 16 años, le faltaba una pierna, un brazo y buena parte del rostro.

 _Ver cadáveres en películas y verlos en vivo no es lo mismo_

Zafiro aspiro profundamente, tratando de calmar el mareo causado por la impresión inicial. Se aproximó al cadáver para observarlo de cerca, los forenses habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Richard y ellas.

\- La pierna fue arrancada de un solo tajo- murmuro Rebecca analizando el cuerpo – ¿podrían ayudarme? - les pidió ayuda a los forenses- necesito un par de guantes – agrego

Zafiro la observo trabajar, aquella niña de 18 años no se inmutaba al revisar las heridas de cerca, tampoco se estremecía al tocar el cadáver para revisarlo.

\- Los bordes de la carne son irregulares, como si fuera una mandíbula bastante grande y fuerte- murmuro – hay más mordiscos aquí y aquí, y arañones en todo el cuerpo. – agrego subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al brazo- aquí había otro animal, como si jalaran el cuerpo, luchando por él.

Zafiro camino detrás de Rebecca, reviso el terreno a su alrededor, efectivamente había varias huellas revueltas en la tierra.

\- La herida de la cara, parece que estaba muerto cuando la hicieron, y parece haber aquí… - Rebecca tomo unas pinzas del equipo de los forenses – creo que es un trozo de pelo de algún animal

\- Tomen las muestras necesarias y mándenlas al laboratorio, Rebecca quiero presencies la autopsia del cuerpo

\- Si capitán

\- ¿Encontraron algo más?

\- A excepción de las huellas que están aquí, nada

\- Muy bien, Richard, fotografía toda la escena y las lesiones de la víctima, aquellas huellas y estas marcas de aquí.

 _22 de Julio de 1998_

Wesker recibió un fax esa misma tarde comunicándole sus órdenes.

Como había supuesto semanas atrás, los imbéciles de los laboratorios de la mansión no pudieron hacer nada para controlar la infección, muchos de los experimentos se habían fugado del laboratorio y vagaban libremente por la mansión Spencer y sus alrededores.

Además de ello no podían establecer contacto con los laboratorios del centro de formación, y a través de los monitores solo pudieron ver las alertas de fuga en las computadoras del lugar.

Tendrían que tomar medidas definitivas si de verdad querían deshacerse de la evidencia, controlar la situación no sería efectivo. Tendrían que terminar el problema de raíz.

Los de White Umbrella fueron muy claros con lo que debería de hacer. Tenía órdenes de llevar a los S.T.A.R.S. a la mansión y reunir información de combate de las BoW's (Armas Biorganicas) y reunir dos muestras de cada una a excepción del Tyrant. Desconectar al Tyrant y después tendía que activar la secuencia de autodestrucción de los laboratorios y deshacerse de toda la evidencia que pudiera vincular a Umbrella con el caso.

Wesker sonrió de medio lado, el solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de ir a los laboratorios secretos de la mansión para averiguar sobre el experimento de Engel. Y ahora Umbrella le brindaba aquella oportunidad de saber antes que ellos que era lo que Maximus oculto durante 10 años.

Dio la orden al equipo Bravo de partir en misión de búsqueda a la zona norte del bosque, se habían reportado actividades sospechosas recientemente en esa zona. Partirían al día siguiente al anochecer, debido a que la mayoría de los asesinatos habían ocurrido en la quietud de la noche.


	5. Capitulo 4: El Ecliptic Express

_23 de Julio de 1998_

Zafiro salió de tomar una ducha fría, el calor la estaba matando. Froto su cabello con una toalla mientras trataba de calmar los nervios. Habían sido citados a las 20 horas, y hasta entonces podían hacer lo que quisieran, de preferencia descansar.

Zafiro esperaba que no fuera una noche tan larga, buscarían un grupo de maniacos caníbales con perros entrenados, los atraparían y los llevarían a la justicia, y fin del cuento, Raccoon volvería a ser tan tranquila como lo había sido cuando llego.

Eran pasadas las 18 horas, tendría que tratar de comer algo, y decirles a sus nervios que por favor retuvieran el alimento en el estómago.

Después comer a duras penas un poco de pan tostado con huevos y tocino, se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo, recordaba lo sucedido apenas unos días, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

 _Concéntrate Luna, habíamos acordado que solo sería un capricho de una noche, no volverá pasar_

Era fácil reprenderse a sí misma, pero cuando recordaba aquellos dedos recorriéndola lentamente, su cuerpo se estremecía completamente.

 _No tengo remedio_

Sonrió cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

Despertó cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar como loco, eran pasadas las 19 horas, ¿Cuándo fue que se quedó dormida?, Como sea no importaba ahora, termino de secarse el cabello y se vistió rápidamente. Salió de casa sintiendo aun un nudo en el estómago.

Llego a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., solamente estaban Rebecca y Jill. A simple vista se notaba que Rebecca estaba nerviosa por la misión.

\- ¡Ya llegaste! - exclamó Rebecca poniéndose de pie de un salto- Enri...e.…el Capitán quiere que nos reunamos en el Helipuerto... el capitán Enrico, no Wesker... qué diablos estoy diciendo- balbució

\- Por eso te digo que te relajes, sé que es tu primera misión así de importante- insistió Jill

\- No quiero ser una carga para nadie – susurro apenada

\- Comencemos por relajarnos – le sonrió Zafiro - y por irnos al helipuerto antes de que sea tarde.

Se dieron prisa en llegar, Kevin se encontraba en el asiento del piloto revisando los controles. Forest y Richard revisaban las armas y la munición. Mientras Enrico supervisaba todo. El equipo Alpha también estaba ahí, sin embargo, no interferían con las actividades del equipo Bravo.

\- Las armas están listas capitán- anuncio Forest,

Zafiro vio el arsenal que llevarían en esta misión, múltiples cargadores para las Berettas del equipo; una Arwen 37, el cual era un Lanzagranadas; Una escopeta de asalto Benelli M4 súper 90; un par de ametralladoras Heckler & Koch MP5; un rifle de francotirador modelo Heckler & Koch G3SG1; así como las respectivas municiones para cada una.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios vamos a buscar?!- exclamo

\- Una bola de locos caníbales y a sus perros- respondió Forest tomando el lanzagranadas- nunca sabes cuándo ocuparas uno de estos, además... no puedo ir a una misión sin ella

\- Por eso no tienes novia- se burló Richard

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tu escopeta de asalto? Tampoco puedes salir sin ella

\- Por favor que sus novias sepan de armas- suplico Zafiro en tono de broma

\- Zafiro, reparte tres cargadores de las Berettas para cada uno de los integrantes, el resto métanlos al saco de lona con las armas de alto calibre- le ordeno Enrico

\- Si capitán- respondió tomando los cargadores y comenzando a repartirlos.

\- ¡Repasaremos la misión equipo- pronuncio en voz alta, el quipo bravo se formó en una línea, uno al lado de otro- iremos hacia el norte de aquí, al bosque Arklay, nuestro objetivo es encontrar y traer ante la justicia a los locos que han estado causando revuelo en la ciudad estos últimos meses! Si ven algo sospechoso no se arriesguen, esos sujetos pueden estar armados, o llevar a sus perros salvajes, si es necesario disparen a matar ¿entendido?!

\- ¡Si capitán! ¡Entendido capitán! - respondieron todos a unisonó

\- Bien, si nadie quiere vomitar o ir al baño, larguémonos de aquí- ordeno subiendo al Helicóptero- Forest y Richard aseguren las bolsas en el interior

\- Buena suerte – dijo Chris mirándolos seriamente

\- Si los niños ocupan ayuda, el equipo Alpha irá a salvarlos- les dijo Joseph

\- Lo siento "Josy" esta vez la gloria será para el Equipo Bravo – le respondió Zafiro terminando de revisar que todo estuviera en orden en su cinturón táctico

\- Veamos que tanto crecieron los niños entonces- le respondió retador

\- Y así será

\- ¿Tengan cuidado vale? - agrego en un tono un poco más preocupado

\- Lo tendremos- susurro Zafiro chocando puños con el- y celebraremos nuestro triunfo en el Bar J´s cundo volvamos.

El sonido fuerte sonido del motor quedo ahogado a un murmullo cuando cerraron las puertas, Kevin comenzó a repasar las indicaciones de vuelo.

\- Y el que comience a lloriquear lo arrojo a medio camino - bromeo- todo listo para el despegue capitán

\- En marcha entonces- respondió Enrico.

Zafiro sintió un poco de vértigo cuando el helicóptero se elevó y se puso en marcha hacia el norte.

Zafiro observo a todo el equipo, sus rostros serios y meditativos, las bromas se habían acabado después del despegue. El cielo que había estado despejado durante la tarde, se había nublado completamente poco después de la puesta de sol. Varios kilómetros al norte se vio el destello de un rayo ascender hacia el cielo.

 _Bien, acabaremos empapados, eso es seguro_

Volteo a ver a Rebecca, aunque estaba completamente seria, su postura era tensa y movía incesantemente los dedos, estaba nerviosa, al igual que ella. Rebecca la miro sorprendida de verse descubierta, Zafiro solo sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco.

Se escuchó un estruendo demasiado cerca, justo por encima de ellos, Zafiro miro el techo del helicóptero confusa, ¿había sido un rayo de nuevo? Aquella pregunta fue repetida en voz alta por Enrico.

\- ¡El motor ha fallado! - exclamo Kevin – prepárense, haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia

Zafiro se sujetó firmemente a los asideros de la vibrante estructura. Observo los ojos asustados de Rebecca pasearse por el rostro de todos, los siempre alegres Richard y Forest se miraban nerviosos sujetándose con fuerza a las salientes de las paredes.

Zafiro escucho a Kevin gritar algo, pero su cerebro se rehusó a descifrar el mensaje, solo pudo escuchar equipo Alpha, cerró los ojos al ver los arboles tan peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

Escuchaba el ruido de las ramas al resquebrajarse mientras caían, sentía como el helicóptero se sacudía, todo acabo en un instante, el instante más largo de su vida. Abrió lentamente los ojos, escucho su respiración y el frenético latir de su corazón, miro a su alrededor, todos estaban vivos. Estaban en tierra y no habían rebotado.

\- ¿Todos están bien? - pregunto Enrico girándose en el asiento para verlos

\- ¡Bien piloteado Kev! - exclamo Forest soltándose de los asideros.

\- ¿Funciona la radio? - pregunto Enrico observando cómo Kevin movía todos los interruptores

\- La parte eléctrica ha quedado completamente frita, parece que no nos golpeó de lleno, pero si lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿Y se puede arreglar? - pregunto mirándolos a todos, sobre todo a Richard, el experto en comunicaciones y Edward el mecánico del equipo.

\- Tendríamos que revisar, pero si de verdad se ha quemado, no hay mucho que podamos hacer

\- Bien, el equipo Alpha vendrá a buscarnos si no nos comunicamos, envié las últimas coordenadas justo antes de que nos cayera el rayo. Salgan del helicóptero.

Zafiro se soltó se las asideras, estaba algo temblorosa todavía, y sus piernas no respondían como le gustaría. Salió al último, Forest le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

\- ¿Acaso aun estas asustada? - le pregunto – puedo cárgate para que no tropieces

\- Estoy bien, ya se está pasando- mintió

\- Bien, aseguremos el perímetro, nos abriremos en abanico y revisaremos el área, - ordeno Enrico- si el mensaje llego al equipo Alpha estarán aquí en poco tiempo, solo asegurémonos que estamos solos y no nos tomarán por sorpresa

Comenzaron a prepararse, revisando sus armas y encendiendo las linternas, Zafiro se ató su largo cabello en una coleta con una liga que tenía en su muñeca, así al menos no tendría problemas con él. Avanzaron lentamente, ella iba a la derecha de Rebecca, Enrico las seguía de cerca.

La tormenta estaba casi encima de ellos, el cielo no dejaba de tronar incesantemente, y la humedad y el frio habían levantado una ligera capa de niebla. Caminaban por lo que parecía un sendero de tierra, lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara un auto.

\- ¡Mire capitán! - exclamo Rebecca, Zafiro y resto del equipo se aproximaron a ver qué sucedía.

Se trataba de un Jeep volcado en mitad del sendero, los pasajeros, dos hombres con vestimentas militares de trabajo, estaban muertos, con grandes desgarros de la piel y músculos, había demasiada sangre, pero, aun así, Rebecca busco el pulso. No había nada que hacer.

Zafiro observo con atención el jeep mientras los demás especulaban si eran de la base de Ragithon o eran marines. Rebecca extrajo un portafolio que parecía importante. Documentos oficiales, carpetas, un sujeta papeles con la fotografía de alguien.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - pregunto aproximándose más a ella

\- Parece una orden judicial- murmuro leyendo, Zafiro observo el documento, se trataba de un hombre apuesto de ojos obscuros con vestimentas de civil. No se parecía en nada a ninguno de los cadáveres

\- ¡Capitán! - exclamo Rebecca – escuchen- agrego leyendo en voz alta- Prisionero William Cohen, ex teniente, sentenciado a muerte el 22 de Julio de 1998 por un tribunal militar, era trasportado a la base de Ragithon para su ejecución

\- ¡Ese maldito asesino! - mascullo Edward tomando el archivo- esos soldados solo hacían su trabajo y el los asesino

\- Haremos un pequeño cambio de planes- murmuro Enrico peinando su bigote- tenemos un asesino suelto, expandiremos el radio de búsqueda y veremos si podemos encontrar al teniente Billy, informen cada 15 minutos hayan encontrado algo o no.

\- ¿Tienen su radio? - le pregunto Edward a Rebecca y a Zafiro

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, 15 minutos, que rayos iba a pasar en 15 minutos estando cada una por su cuenta.

Se alejó del helicóptero, Rebecca continuo su camino a su izquierda, el resto del equipo parecía haber desaparecido en el bosque. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a avanzar iluminándose con la linterna.

 _Mantente alerta_

No se lo tenía que repetir, cada sonido extraño que escuchaba bastaba para hacer que su corazón latiera frenéticamente. Sus botas apenas y hacían ruido en la tierra húmeda del bosquecillo. Al menos hasta que el terreno cambio bajo sus pies.

\- _¿Qué demonios es esto? -_ se preguntó iluminando el piso pedregoso- unas vías? - murmuro

No estaba totalmente segura, pero se suponía que había un tren privado de Umbrella que pasaba por el bosque, aunque no estaba segura de si esas vías eran las de ese tren en específico. Aunque no parecían abandonadas. Volvió la mirada por el camino que había llegado hasta ahí.

Respiro profundamente y avanzo por las vías, si el teniente Cohen había logrado llegar hasta ahí, pudo haberlas seguido, ya fuera en dirección a Raccoon, o en dirección a donde quiera que fuera que esa cosa terminaba.

Las pequeñas rocas sonaban bajo sus botas, el lugar estaba desierto completamente, a excepción del tren completamente detenido que tenía enfrente.

\- Y.… que hace esto aquí? - susurro iluminándolo- _será este el tren privado de Umbrella?_

Escucho un ruido a su izquierda, apunto el haz de luz y su ara en aquella zona, acercándose lentamente sin hacer ruido, coloco su dedo en el gatillo, lista para disparar. Lo que menos esperaba encontrar era otro haz de luz y el cañón de un arma apuntándole.

\- ¡¿Zafiro?!- exclamo Rebecca con alivio- dios! ¡Pude dispararte!

\- Lo mismo digo- respondió tallando sus ojos- creo que me desvié un poco de mi ruta siguiendo las vías

\- ¿Crees que el teniente Cohen pueda estar dentro? - pregunto recorriendo el tren con el haz de luz, había 5 vagones altos de dos pisos cada uno, parecía iluminado en su interior, pero la luz era demasiado tenue.

\- Quien sabe- respondió Zafiro observando con cuidado las diversas ventanas rotas- aunque no se me ocurre otra cosa de por qué puede estar aquí parado, en medio de la noche

\- Tal vez... debamos informar – murmuro Rebecca llevando su mano a su radio- él puede estar adentro con los pasajeros de rehenes

\- ¿En un lugar donde no lo encontraran? – se preguntó Zafiro - los que lo trasportaban están muertos... para que tomaría rehenes entonces?... llamaras a los demás

\- No lo sé... puede que el tren este averiado desde hace semanas y adentro no haya nadie realmente...

\- Richard y Edward se reirán durante semanas eso es seguro... y Forest... Pff no quiero ni pensarlo- serio iluminando un costado del tren- Ecliptic Express... lindo nombre

Una gota cayó en el brazo de Rebecca, seguida de otra más, y otra, Zafiro miro al cielo, la lluvia había tomado una decisión por ellas, revisarían el tren y regresarían con los demás.

El primer vagón estaba vacío completamente, sin embargo, estaba completamente manchado de sangre fresca. Zafiro apago la linterna, la luz en el interior del tren bastaba para ver bien.

\- Parece despejado –murmuro

\- Esto no parece una escena de toma de rehenes- suspiro Rebecca

\- El banco lucia distinto el día que me balearon- bromeo Zafiro - Esto parece otra cosa muy distinta, si nuestro amigo Billy está aquí... estoy segura que se topó con la misma escena que nosotros- murmuro- ¿llamamos a los demás?

\- ¿No deberíamos asegurar la escena?

Zafiro levanto una ceja, no estaba completamente segura de querer aquello, sin embargo, Rebecca tenía razón, era su deber asegurar el área.

Avanzaron con cuidado de no pisar el equipaje desparramado, la puerta que conectaba al siguiente vagón abrió con facilidad, dejando a la vista una escena aún más cruda que la del vagón anterior, aquí si había cuerpos.

\- Creo que... hemos visto suficiente- murmuro cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas

\- Creo que debemos llamar a los demás- susurro Rebecca

Ambas escucharon un susurro, no estaban solas en ese lugar, el cabello de la nuca de Zafiro se erizo. Rebecca avanzo por el pasillo, tal vez era un asesino loco murmurando en medio de su delirio. Estaba por ir detrás de ella para cubrir sus espaldas, pero la pequeña chica se volvió a ella con una radio en la mano. Tal vez no era un asesino, tal vez solo era una radio.

Fue entonces que lo observo. El cuerpo al lado de Rebecca se había puesto de pie, esta comenzó a retroceder, detrás de ella había dos personas más, a una de las cuales la hacía falta un buen trozo de carne del rostro.

\- ¡Deténganse! - escucho que les ordenaba- voy a disparar!

O a aquellos sujetos eran estúpidos, o sinceramente no eran nada de este mundo, Zafiro levanto el arma sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- ¡Dispara! - le ordeno a Rebecca tirando una sola vez del gatillo

La bala penetro en el hombro del sujeto, pero este parecía no haberse inmutado, siguió avanzando lentamente hacia Rebecca, emitiendo un sonido muy similar a un gemido. Rebecca disparo tres veces más, el cuerpo se desplomo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista el orificio arriba del ojo derecho.

Los sujetos a su espalda estaban casi encima de ella, Zafiro atravesó el vagón a grandes zancadas, Rebecca disparo tres veces más, todos los tiros directos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Creí que estaban muertos! - exclamó respirando agitada

\- Vámonos de aquí! Esto no es normal! - gruño Zafiro

\- Tal vez... están enfermos

\- ¿Enfermos? ¿Por dios Rebecca... tienes idea de lo que duele que te roce una bala siquiera? ¡Ese sujeto tenía 3 incrustadas en el cuerpo y una en la cabeza!

\- La enfermedad bloquea los receptores de dolor

\- ¡Y supongo que la inteligencia y sentido común!

\- Estamos cerca del vagón delantero, continuemos antes de llamar a Enrico, tal vez haya algún herido

\- Rebecca, esas lesiones coinciden con lo de los cuerpos de Raccoon. Puede que estemos lidiando con el grupo de asesinos del bosque

\- ¡Es nuestra misión ponerlos en custodia! - insistió, Zafiro la miro fijamente a los ojos, sabía que Rebecca quería ganarse el respeto de los demás miembros del equipo, tenia18 años, era la miembro más joven del escuadrón, y aunque ambas eran novatas en el equipo, seguía siendo 5 años mayor que ella.

Siguieron al siguiente vagón, no se veían cuerpos a la vista, y la mayoría de las ventanas estaban intactas. Pero, los cristales de las que si lo estaban, se encontraban regados en el piso. Sea lo que sea que los haya roto, lo hizo para entrar, y no para salir.

Al fondo del pasillo había un cadáver de lo que parecía ser un operario del tren, sostenía en sus rígidos dedos una llave plateada. Zafiro intento abrir la puerta al lado del cadáver, con suerte saldrían, bajarían del tren y se largarían de ahí mientras contactaban con los demás.

Pero suerte era lo que menos tenían, la puerta estaba cerrada.

\- Tal vez esa sea la llave – murmuro Rebecca señalando el cadáver

\- ¿Hablas de... quitarle la llave a un muerto?

\- ¿Tenemos otras opciones?

¿Las había? Volver por el vagón de los cadáveres para regresar al vagón por donde habían entrado, y cruzar los dedos para que los muertos no se volvieran a levantar.

\- Bien. obtengamos esa llave –suspiro Zafiro enfundando su arma

Trataron de arrancar la llave de los fríos y tiesos dedos del cadáver. Estaban tan concentradas en su labor, que no escucharon los pasos acercándose a sus espaldas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El cañón de un arma las apuntaba. Vaya que se habían portado como novatas solo por la necesidad de salir de ahí sin tener que volver al vagón de los cuerpos.

\- Billy – murmuro Rebecca simulando la sorpresa- teniente Cohen

\- Oh, ¿así que me conocen?, es una sorpresa, ¿han estado teniendo algunas fantasías conmigo? ¿Es eso?

\- Oh, ya quisieras- chasque Zafiro - eres el convicto que llevaban a ejecutar

\- Estabas con los soldados que encontramos en el bosque- agrego Rebecca en un tono duro

\- Oh, ya veo que ustedes están con los S.T.A.R.S. ... saben sin ánimo de ofender, pero los suyos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, tendrá que ser para la otra muñecas- dijo en un tono frio bajando el arma, y regresando por el pasillo, Rebecca fue tras él mientras Zafiro tomaba la radio de su cinturón, sin embargo, no pudo comunicarse con nadie, no recibía señal alguna

\- ¡Espera! ¡Estas arrestado! - escucho decir a Rebecca

\- No gracias, ya he llevado esposas

\- Podría dispararte- exclamo Rebecca desesperada

Zafiro le dio alcance en mitad del pasillo, negando con la cabeza.

\- Estamos solas en esto- murmuro- mi radio no funciona, y no puedo comunicarme con nadie, debemos atrapar a Billy solas- agrego desenfundando el arma. – a menos que tu radio si capte alguna señal

\- Tratare de comunicarme- murmuro descolgando su radio de su cinturón, pero antes de apretar el botón de transmisión escucharon un par de disparos del vagón de los cadáveres.

Ambas se miraron fijamente y se dirigieron a revisar, al menos eso pretendían hasta que la ventana a su lado salto hecha pedazos, cuando una figura humana entro en el tren.

\- Edward! - exclamo Rebecca al reconocer al mecánico- que ha pasado? - pregunto revisándolo, su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, y tenía una enorme herida en su brazo derecho. Saco una compresa de gasa de su botiquín y lo abrió rápidamente y lo presiono contra la herida tratando de parar el sangrado

\- Tengan... tengan cuidado- susurro apretando los dientes por el dolor- el bosque... el bosque está lleno de monstruos y zombis...

\- ¿Zombis?

\- Nosotros no...

Rebecca intento decirle que no hablar más, justo cuando otra de las ventanas salto hecha pedazos, dos sombras entraron de un salto al vagón, una se predio al dar vuelta por el pasillo, mientras otra las veía fijamente gruñendo y goteando saliva de sus enormes fauces.

Era un perro, un perro enorme, o eso debió haber sido, un dóberman con los trozos descompuestos de piel que colgaban a sus costados dejando a la vista los rojos y viscosos músculos. Tenían una apariencia húmeda y viscosa, no solo por la lluvia.

" _criaturas húmedas y enormes"_

Los reportes describían criaturas similares, aquellas eran las bestias que habían causado la muerte de la primera víctima hacía dos meses, las que se habían cobrado más víctimas durante esas semanas.

 _Encontramos a nuestro asesino_

Zafiro levantó el arma disparando un par de veces hacia el animal, la sangre apestosa y purulenta comenzó a brotar de aquellas heridas, pero el perro pareció no inmutarse.

Rebecca disparo a la cabeza del perro, la bala atravesó uno de sus ojos, el cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo. Al igual que los cadáveres del vagón anterior, solo podrían detenerse con un disparo a la cabeza. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que apareciera el segundo perro, Rebecca disparo de nuevo sin darle mucho tiempo a atacar, el bulto sin vida cayó al piso emitiendo un sonido sordo.

Rebecca se giró hacia Edward, Zafiro noto como la herida no sangraba en absoluto, y el cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Edward estaba muerto.

\- Lo siento- murmuro Rebecca, justo en ese momento la radio de ambas emitió un pitido

\- ...recibes...cuidado…Billy cohen... mato al menos a 23 perdonas... alerta

\- ¡Capitán! - respondió Rebecca levantando su radio- ¡¿Capitán me recibes?! ¡Maldita sea! - se quejo

\- Comienzo a pensar que nuestro amigo Billy no asesino a los marines- susurro Zafiro - estoy cansada de esto, debemos volver y reagruparnos ... _si es que los demás no han muerto ya_

Rebecca asintió y regreso al vagón central, por donde habían subido al tren, tiro de la puerta corrediza esperando sentir el frio y húmedo aire del exterior, pero la puerta no se movió.

 _¿Es broma verdad?_

Zafiro tiro de la puerta junto con Rebecca, ¿es que acaso el maldito de cohen las había encerrado y se había marchado? Escucharon un ruido en el vagón de la izquierda, ¿otra de esas cosas? ¿O algún pasajero que quedaba vivo y ocupaba ayuda?

 _O el teniente sigue tan encerrado como nosotras_

Rebecca fue a revisar, aunque no era la acción as inteligente, era lo único que podían hacer. Abrieron la puerta del vagón contiguo, encontrándose frente a frente con Billy Cohen. Ambas lo apuntaron con sus armas vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. No pudo pasar por alto la mirada de alivio del ex teniente.

\- Pon las manos donde pueda verlas- le ordeno Zafiro, el obedeció sin rechistar

\- Las cosas aquí están mal- les dijo – esas cosas que mataron, estaban enfermos, lo leí en un diario que encontré- dijo bajando la mano – lo leeré para ustedes, hablaba de una investigación y accidente con algún virus- dijo, los ojos de Rebecca brillaron con interés

\- ¡Detente! - le ordeno Zafiro

\- Está bien fierecilla... si quieres tómalo tú, está en mi bolsillo trasero

\- Tentador... pero no lo creo amigo- respondió haciendo muecas

\- Escuchen, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero todas las salidas de este lugar están cerradas, si queremos salir tendremos que cooperar

\- ¿Contigo? Hasta crees- respondió Rebecca

\- Escuchen, el tipo al que le quite el diario intentó atacarme antes de que le pegara un tiro, la situación aquí es más delicada de lo que creen, ese diario es importante para saber que está pasando aquí

\- Vuélvete a poner las esposas y lo leeré- dijo Rebecca

\- Escucha princesa, por mi parte yo quiero salir de aquí con vida, no sé si tú y la fierecilla de tu compañera no tengan la misma intención. Pero si no nos ayudamos...

\- No vamos a confiar en ti... podemos arreglárnoslas solas

\- ¿Cómo hace un momento princesa?

\- no me llames princesa! - gruño Rebecca

\- Oh, entonces como debo llamarte señorita puedocuidarmesola

\- Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers, Oficial Chambers para ti

\- Muy bien... Rebecca... ¿y tú? - pregunto mirando a Zafiro - no te quejaras por llamarte fierecilla o sí?

\- Mi nombre es Zafiro Engel, y si no quieres una bala en tu trasero será mejor que no lo olvides.

Billy las miro frunciendo un poco el ceño, Zafiro supuso que estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación con ambas. Sonrió de medio lado con ironía.

\- Muy bien, porque no me explican su plan de acción, ¿van a arrestarme no? y después qué? - pregunto fingiendo curiosidad- van a llamar al resto de sus camaradas

Zafiro gruño un poco, ¿el maldito se estaba burlando de ellas? Recordó el cuerpo de Edward que estaba aún en el piso del vagón donde lo habían dejado con los cadáveres de los dos perros. Aunque pudieran llamar los demás, ¿que garantizaba que aún estaban con vida?

\- La radio no funciona – respondió Rebecca

\- Oh, ¿y cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Por tierra? ¿por aire? Que tan lejos está tu trasporte

\- Vinimos en helicóptero- titubeo un poco

\- No quieres usarnos de vía de escape teniente, el helicóptero se estrelló después de que fallara el motor a causa de un rayo. - repuso Zafiro - que me dices de ti? ¿Cómo pensabas salir de aquí? ¿Volverías al jeep que te transportaba?

\- Bien es suficiente- intervino Rebecca – date la vuelta, suelta el arma y ponte las esposas

\- ¡Ni loco! - protesto Billy tensando los músculos – dispárenme si quieren, pero no dejare que me desarmen con esas cosas invadiendo el tren.

Zafiro lo miro con molestia, estaba por advertirle lo que sucedería si no las obedecía cuando el ruido de cristales rompiéndose en la planta alta llamo la atención de los tres.

\- ¡Es imposible, acabo de revisar el vagón comedor! - Exclamo Billy

\- Iré a revisar- murmuro Rebecca bajando el arma

\- Hey! ¿y que garantiza que yo no salte del tren mientras no estás? - se burló Billy

\- ¿Es peligroso... recuerdas? - le respondió Rebecca de la misma manera

\- Además, yo me quedare a vigilarte, si intentas algo raro, tendrán que sacarte las balas que yo te meta antes de fusilarte. - lo amenazo Zafiro.

Rebecca sonrió burlesca y subió lentamente al segundo piso con el arma lista. Zafiro tomo su lugar sin dejar de apuntar a Billy, el cual comenzó a bajar los brazos.

\- Te importa, es cansado- dijo manteniendo las manos donde Zafiro podía verlas

\- Déjame ver ese diario- murmuro

\- Creí que no querías que me moviera

\- Y también creo que estas mintiendo respecto al diario que dices haber leído, date la vuelta y saca el diario, si intentas sacar tu arma estarás lleno de plomo antes de que puedas darte la vuelta...

\- Alardear no servirá de mucho con esas cosas

\- No alardeo Billy, nos tomaste por sorpresa hace un momento, y por orgullo no pienso dejar que suceda de nuevo.

\- Muy bien- murmuro Billy con fastidio dándose la vuelta y sacando el diario de su bolsillo trasero, se volvió de nuevo y se lo ofreció a Zafiro - ¿lo tomas? o querrás que lo lance?

Zafiro se rio ligeramente y tomo el diario, buscando en las últimas páginas. Observo de reojo que Billy la vigilaba, ella bajo el arma.

\- ¿Creí que me iban a arrestar? - dijo sarcástico

\- No te iras... sabes perfectamente que este lugar es peligroso, y los bosques también- respondió Zafiro - aunque me pese admitirlo, tienes razón, puede que te necesitemos, aunque no tanto como tú nos necesitas ahora en este momento. Si quisieras matarnos lo hubieras hecho allá adelante. - agrego mirándolo re reojo, observando el tatuaje tribal que cubría completamente su brazo derecho.

\- Eres una fierecilla despreciable- susurro entre dientes

\- Con el tiempo te acostumbraras teniente- le sonrió guardando el arma y leyendo las ultimas anotaciones.

El sujeto hablaba de un tal Virus- T que había escapado en el laboratorio de Arklay a mediados de mayo, de cómo actuaba en los organismos que infectaba, crecimiento exagerado, comportamiento agresivo y cambios en el cerebro, y eso solo con una mínima dosis. Y esos eran solo los resultados obtenidos en animales.

 _Si esos perros eran el resultado de estos experimentos... entonces que pasara con una persona_

No pensó mucho en la posible respuesta, minutos atrás habían asesinado al resultado de esa infección en personas.

La última nota era del 16 de julio, mencionaba los ataques de Raccoon, el cómo la ciudad estaba sumergida en el pánico creciente, en como los medios no habían hecho más que aumentar el miedo de los ciudadanos y si aquel podía ser consecuencia del accidente del laboratorio a mediados de mayo. Existía la posibilidad de que los asesinatos caníbales y los ataques de animales "desconocidos" fueran causados por esas cosas, solo había que ver el tamaño de esos infernales perros que vieron antes, esas mandíbulas podrían arrancar una extremidad sin problema, de eso estaba segura.

Un grito de terror la sacó de su trance, ¡Rebecca! Era Rebecca la que gritaba desde la planta alta. Zafiro desenfundo su arma de nuevo, observo de reojo a Billy el cual llevo su mano a su arma. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en ese momento.

\- Te perdonare la bala que te prometí en el trasero por llamarme fierecilla – murmuro subiendo

\- Oh, ahora puedo darte la espalda en paz- respondió sarcástico.

Zafiro abrió la puerta del salón comedor, las mesas estaban volcadas y los manteles regados por todos lados, los cristales de las ventanas estaban desparramados por el suelo y había un pequeño incendio en uno de los manteles posiblemente provocado por una lámpara de aceite adyacente a este.

Sin embargo, lo que no encajaba con todo era el extraño bulto entre marrón obscuro y negro que había al centro del salón. Parecía tener la forma de un humano, pero ahí terminaba todo el parecido. Parecía como si algo se moviera por todo el cuerpo viscoso, el extraño ser atacaba a Rebecca estirando su brazo de manera imposible.

 _Díganme que estoy dormida_

Un disparo a su lado la sacó de su trance, Billy había comenzado a arremeter contra aquella cosa, Zafiro sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, observo fijamente al objetivo y disparo, 3, 4 veces seguidas.

El monstruo comenzó a desmoronarse delante de ellos en pequeños montones babosos del tamaño de un puño. Los cuales se arrastraron a las ventanas cuando tocaron el suelo.

Zafiro permaneció en posición de tiro, sujetando su arma con ambas manos, vigilando los pequeños y negros bultos alejarse, dejando detrás de sí un viscoso rastro.

 _Es oficial, estoy loca_

Observo a Rebecca de reojo, la cual se aproximó a una de las mesas que aún quedaban en pie para recuperar su arma, posiblemente perdida durante el ataque del hombre viscoso.

Un canto agudo se escuchó en todo el salón comedor, Zafiro observo alternadamente a Rebecca y a Billy, ambos estaban tan consternados como ella. Se aproximó a la ventana, en una colina baja, cerca del tren se encontraba un hombre cantando en latín con una hermosa y melodiosa voz de soprano, parecía que estuviera parado sobre agua o algo así, el suelo formaba ondas a sus pies.

\- ¡Son... son esas sanguijuelas! - exclamo Rebecca con asco

El tren se sacudió repentinamente, las mesas comenzaron a vibrar, el traqueteo del tren indicaba que estaba comenzando a moverse. Zafiro saco la cabeza por la ventana. Efectivamente, el tren comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Lamentablemente saltar de esa altura no era una opción.

\- Tenemos un ligero problema- murmuro – esta cosa se está moviendo, y si gana velocidad terminaremos en quién sabe dónde demonios, o puede que el tren se descarrile antes, no lo sé.

\- Las puertas están cerradas, no podremos salir de aquí antes de que el tren acelere, además ¿qué hay de esos monstruos? - pregunto Rebecca

\- Encontré un informe de ingenieros en la planta baja, decía que muchas de las puertas dejarían de funcionar si se cortaba el suministro de energía en caso de emergencia, para restablecerlo habría que subir al techo del tren y reactivarlo. Iré a ver ¿está bien?

\- ¡Iré contigo! - protesto Zafiro – esas cosas podrían volver – Rebecca... estas bien?

\- Estoy bien... yo... iré con ustedes

Zafiro asintió y siguió a Billy al fondo del salón, había una ventanilla abierta con un letrero que decía emergencia, fuera había una escalerilla de aluminio. Subieron uno a uno, la lluvia había aumentado, y todo estaba húmedo y resbaloso.

\- Tengan cuidado- grito Billy para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia.

Avanzaron lo más rápido que podían, el generador que ocupaban estaba en el 5to vagón, unas chispas azules les indicaron que estaban cerca. Justo delante del generador, algo había agujerado el techo del vagón.

\- Parece que se ha trozado- grito Billy rodeando el hueco.

\- ¿Y puedes arreglarlo? - le pregunto Zafiro

\- ¡Si, supongo que puedo! - respondió

Rebecca lo ilumino con su linterna mientras Billy unía los cables con mucho cuidado para no recibir una descarga. Cuando los cables estuvieron listos, una masa viscosa comenzó a formarse entre las uniones. Una masa similar a aquellas cosas babosas, aquello los ataco. Billy se echó a un lado instintivamente. Rebecca dio un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- Rebecca! - exclamo Zafiro tratando de sostenerla, pero la joven desapareció dentro del agujero del techo.

Aquel movimiento rápido saco de balance a Zafiro, el agua en el techo la hizo resbalar y caer de bruces en el techo, trato de sostenerse, pero resbalaba peligrosamente al borde.

\- Billy!- exclamo sosteniéndose a duras penas, sus dedos resbalaban y sus piernas colgaban completamente hacia el vacío. Billy la tomó de la mano, recostado sobre su estómago.

El peso de Zafiro comenzó a arrastrar a Billy con ella. Observo sobre su hombro, el tren ganaba velocidad poco a poco, si caía ahora se daría un buen golpe, pero creía que no saldría tan mal parada. Pero tendría que caer sola.

* * *

Billy no podía sostenerla mucho tiempo, la lluvia los empapaba, y hacia más difícil el sujetarla. Además, no había ni un solo lugar de donde agarrarse para evitar ser arrastrado, el hueco del techo estaba lejos de su alcance por solo centímetros.

 _Si tan solo pudiera subirla_

Su cuerpo resbalo más hacia el borde. Si no hacía algo ya, ambos caerían inevitablemente a las vías. Además, aún quedaba Rebecca, estaba atrapada en aquella habitación cerrada en la que había caído. Si caían del tren, no habría nadie para ayudar a Rebecca.

\- ¡Suéltame!- le grito Zafiro

\- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo esperas que te suelte? ¡Te mataras!- le respondió

\- Billy caerás conmigo si no lo haces!

\- ¡No puedo soltarte!

\- ¡El tren está ganando velocidad, si no me sueltas ahora, no tendía posibilidad de sobrevivir a la caída!

\- ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que sobrevivirás ahora?!

\- ¡Tal vez solo acabe con unos golpes, pero viva! ¡Deja de ser tan terco y suéltame ahora!

\- ¡Y qué hay de esos monstruos!- protesto resbalando otros centímetros mas

El cuerpo de Zafiro colgaba completamente, ella luchaba por encontrar un lugar de apoyo, pero su constante pataleo solo los hacía caer más rápido.

\- ¡Por favor... cuida a Rebecca!

\- ¡No te voy a soltar!- gruño Billy, sostenía a Zafiro únicamente de los dedos, no resistiría mucho tiempo, observo directamente los ojos de la chica. Ella le sonreía.

\- ¿Lo harás? ¡¿Cuidaras de ella por mí?!- le pregunto, Billy cerró los ojos, frustrado con el mismo.

\- ¡Lo hare... y tu... deberás sobrevivir al golpe... fierecilla! - dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado

\- Sobreviviré para dispararte en el trasero como te había advertido- bromeo, Billy sintió como su cuerpo resbalo otro tramo más.

El tramo de la caída se había reducido, a poco más de dos metros. Por lo menos no caería de dos pisos de altura.

\- ¡Sobrevivan! – exclamo Zafiro, justo antes de que sus dedos escaparan completamente de su agarre.


	6. Capitulo 5: El Equipo Alpha

El golpe tardo poco en llegar, y había sido más duro de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Rodo un par de metros al lado de las vías, estrellándose de lleno con un tronco. Juraría que había caído sobre los cargadores, o peor. Manoteo su cinturón. La radio no estaba. Busco por donde había rodado momentos antes. La radio estaba a un par de pasos de donde estaba, cerca de su arma. Tomo la Beretta y tras comprobarla la coloco en su funda. Lamentablemente la radio no había tenido la misma suerte.

\- Esto me dejara un moratón, estoy segura- murmuro observando las piezas en las que la radio se había partido.

Sobo su cadera y espero unos momentos a que las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Regresaría por las vías, vigilando los alrededores, con suerte podría regresar al helicóptero, y de ahí, tomar una de las radios de repuesto y buscar al equipo. Era un plan sencillo.

\- Con zombis, perros y un cantante amante de las sanguijuelas... claro, es fácil- se rio ante la ironía, se puso en marcha, el tren no debía de haber avanzado tanto, unos cientos de metros, o tal vez un kilómetro. Un helicóptero paso volando a su izquierda, en dirección donde había desaparecido el tren, parecían tener prisa.

Zafiro comenzó a trotar por las vías, su cuerpo un estaba resentido por el golpe, sin embargo, se sorprendía que no se haya roto o torcido algo.

Llego a la colina donde aquel hombre había estado antes de que el tren comenzara a avanzar, eso quería decir que estaba cerca del helicóptero. Con suerte el equipo estaría cerca.

Avanzo por entre los árboles, tratando de orientarse, llego al sendero donde estaba el jeep de los marines, solo un par de metros más, y llegaría al helicóptero.

Distinguió la silueta metálica al ser iluminada con un rayo. Corrió los pocos metros que la separaban del vehículo estrellado.

\- Kev!?- lo llamo – Kevin?... ¿Capitán? ¡¿Chicos?!

Se acercó al helicóptero. Parecía haber un cuerpo en el asiento del piloto, sin embargo, no se movía en absoluto.

\- ¡Oh dios, Kev!- exclamo acercándose al cuerpo, trato de buscar el pulso, pero no sentía nada debajo de sus dedos. Kevin estaba muerto, lleno de arañones y mordiscos

Esos perros, esos endemoniados perros habían estado ahí. Sintió un escalofrío, podrían estar cerca. Entro rápidamente al helicóptero, como se temía, los demás miembros también habían considerado conseguir municiones y armas, logro encontrar una de las ametralladoras y un par de cargadores, así como dos cargadores de repuesto para la 9mm. Tomo la radio de Kevin, pensando en que a él ya no le sería útil.

\- Lo siento Kev- murmuro saliendo del helicóptero, tenía que marcharse, ¿pero hacia dónde?

Trato de avanzar sin usar la linterna, a pocos metros encontró el cadáver de uno de esos perros, y más adelante otro más. Iban en dirección noroeste, posiblemente los miembros del equipo habían partido hacia allá. Ocupaba un refugio, ya después trataría de volver a Raccoon. O esperar al equipo Alpha permaneciendo cerca del helicóptero, pero nada garantizaba que fueran a llegar pronto.

Se colgó la ametralladora al hombro y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que le permitía su dolorida cadera. Se detuvo en seco al ver una de aquellas figuras perrunas delante de ella.

Disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, el perro cayó muerto después de ser acribillado. Pero el ruido solo atrajo a más de aquellos animales.

\- ¡¿Cuántos de estos demonios están sueltos?!- gruño tratando de reemplazar el cargador del arma. Un perro salto de entre los arbustos atacando con las fauces abiertas.

Se cubrió interponiendo la ametralladora entre ella y el animal, la criatura apestaba a podrido, aun con la lluvia podía olerla, y su aliento era nauseabundo.

 _Voy a morir aquí, no tengo a donde ir... voy a morir..._

El corazón de Zafiro latía frenéticamente, sentía la adrenalina aumentar en su cuerpo, el dolor desapareció, su mente quedo en blanco por un instante, el sonido del perro machacando el metal se escuchaba tan lejano.

Dejo de ser consciente de su alrededor, su mirada vacía se tornó de un color rojizo. Arrojo al perro al húmedo suelo del bosque. El animal gruño y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, encontrándose de frente con la culata del arma. El cráneo se partió ante la fuerza del golpe, y el cadáver cayó al piso.

Un nuevo perro ataco desde las sombras, Zafiro tomo su cuchillo de combate y de un solo tajo abrió la garganta del animal. Cuando el cuerpo cayo, aplasto el cráneo bajo sus pesadas botas de asalto.

Continuó avanzando, diversos cadáveres que encontró la ayudaron a guiarse, y otros más que ella se encargó de agregar.

Su cuerpo se sintió agotado, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, al tiempo que una debilidad extrema se apoderaba de ella, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, lo único que sabía era que delante de ella, a unos cientos de metros se alzaba una mansión con el interior ligeramente iluminado. Tenía que descansar, debía llegar a ese lugar y pedir asilo. Posiblemente un teléfono y llamar para pedir ayuda.

Echo a correr con mucho esfuerzo, escuchaba detrás de ella los pasos de esos infernales animales tratando de darle alcance, estaba cerca, lo lograría, estaba segura.

Estiro la mano para tomar la manija de la puerta, para su buena suerte estaba abierta. La inercia la hizo entrar dando trompicones, se giró y cerró la puerta de inmediato. La doble hoja de madera salto ligeramente cuando los perros se lanzaron contra ella, escuchaba los arañones y los cuerpos golpear contra la madera tratando de entrar, al cabo de unos minutos se rindieron.

Zafiro respiro agitada cubriéndose los ojos, estaba viva de milagro. El nudo en su estómago la estrujaba completamente. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Permaneció tendida en la alfombra del suelo, observando la araña metálica del techo, brindaba prácticamente toda la iluminación de aquel recibidor junto a unos pequeños candiles de débil brillo que estaban esparcidos por el resto del salón.

Se giró para apoyarse sobre su codo y poder ver mejor el lugar, el piso de mármol tenía un color amarillento debido a la iluminación, a su derecha había dos puertas dobles de madera pulida y a su izquierda había solo una. Levanto un poco la vista, podía ver lo que parecía ser un pasillo que atravesaba toda la recepción de lado a lado uniendo el ala oeste con el ala este.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era sin dudas la enorme escalera que se extendía ante ella. La alfombra en la que estaba echada continuaba desde la entrada principal hasta aquellas escaleras, subiendo hasta el rellano, donde se dividía en dos para subir a la planta alta.

Se puso de pie a duras penas, sus piernas aun temblaban, y protestaban por el hecho de tener que soportar su peso en esos momentos. Se percató de que había perdido la ametralladora, no recordaba en qué momento había sucedido, pero no le dio importancia. Reviso su Beretta tratando de calmarse un poco, tenía el cartucho a la mitad, pero en la carrera había perdido, o vaciado otros dos... ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento los había usado.

 _Solo pensaba en que iba a morir, después... nada, hasta que llegue aquí_

Como sea, estaba con vida, y momentáneamente segura; al menos hasta que el dueño de la casa descubriera su intromisión. ¿Sera que estaba aislado por causa de esos monstruos? ¿Qué tal si el dueño del lugar no podía pedir ayuda, o estaba herido?

 _O muerto_

Siempre existía esa posibilidad. Coloco su arma en su funda y comenzó a andar lentamente por el recibidor. Sus pasos hacían eco, que rebotaba en todas las paredes.

\- hola? – llamo en voz alta- disculpe mi intromisión, soy oficial de S.T.A.R.S. en Raccoon City... tuvimos un accidente y mi equipo se separó... si pudiera prestarme su teléfono...- aguardo, mas no hubo respuesta – ¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien aquí que pueda oírme? – insistió, el silencio era absoluto.

El cabello de la nuca se le erizo al sentir escalofríos, tal vez el lugar estaba abandonado, la sola idea hacía de esa mansión un lugar espeluznante.

Estando ahí parada nunca lo iba a averiguar, tomo la radio para tratar de comunicarse con el resto del equipo, si estaban cerca, con suerte, enlazaría. Apretó el botón de transmisión. Estática.

\- ¿Me escuchan? ¡Aquí Engel, cambio- espero, no hubo respuesta alguna- Equipo bravo respondan! ¡¿Cambio?!... por favor... si alguien me escucha... estoy en una mansión al noroeste de donde caímos...

Era inútil, tan solo esperaba que hubieran podido recibir el mensaje, aunque no respondieran.

Exploro un poco más el recibidor, pero no encontró nada de interés ni utilidad. Una máquina de escribir vieja justo al lado de las escaleras, con una finísima capa de polvo encima. Observo debajo de la escalera, estaba completamente desierto, sus piernas fallaron.

Se recargo en la pared debajo de las escaleras, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adormilado, su visión se tornó borrosa, su cuerpo quemaba desde dentro.

Todo se volvió negro en un instante, Zafiro no tuvo tiempo de pensar o sentir miedo por la situación, simplemente cayo inconsciente.

* * *

Wesker había pasado buena parte de la noche vigilando los monitores que mostraban el centro de formación de Umbrella. Había enviado un equipo de limpieza al tren, pero poco después de que este abordara, fueron aniquilados por extraños seres.

Como lo había esperado, el tren término estrellarse en la estación del centro de formación de Umbrella, con eso daba por concluido su trabajo de limpiar el tren de los infectados. Al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Rebecca y a un extraño hombre con un intrincado tatuaje en el brazo derecho, aparecer en los monitores. ¿Pero qué diablos hacia esa chica ahí? Espero unos momentos, mas nadie se unió a ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te extraña tanto?

\- No esperaba que Chambers estuviera sola, me refiero, solo acompañada de ese sujeto.

\- Esperabas ver a la nieta de Engel

\- Generalmente no se separan- suspiró restándole importancia

\- ¿Qué hace un miembro de S.T.A.R.S. en el centro de formación? ¿Los enviaste?

\- No, posiblemente acabo ahí por accidente, está muy lejos del resto del equipo, considerando que sigan vivos.

Birkin se puso tenso, que pasaría si esa chica sobrevivía y averiguaba todo de los experimentos de Umbrella, Wesker le recordó que las posibilidades eran casi nulas, y no tenia de que preocuparse, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho una grabación que no escuchaba desde que él y Birkin habían estudiado en ese lugar... y de eso hacía 21 años

"Atención, les habla el doctor Marcus..."

Birkin pego un brinco completamente nervioso, apretó el hombro de Wesker, transmitiéndole su nerviosismo. El no se inmuto en absoluto, se limitó a subir el volumen del intercomunicador.

"Por favor, guarden silencio mientras reflexionamos sobre el lema de nuestra compañía. La obediencia genera disciplina. La disciplina genera unidad. La unidad genera poder. El poder es vida."

Aquel lema, el lema de Umbrella establecido por los fundadores, cada uno de ellos había aportado una de las frases que lo componían.

Wesker señalo con la mano hacia uno de los monitores que estaba cambiando, en la pantalla apareció un hombre joven, vestido con una túnica blanca, de cabello castaño y largo, sus eran azules, y tenía una sonrisa seca y cruel.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Wesker en un murmullo, era inútil, el intercomunicador estaba desconectado, y el micrófono de su lado desconectado.

\- Yo fui el que esparció el Virus T por el centro de formación- respondió para sorpresa de Wesker- sobra decir que también infecte el tren

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Birkin

\- Venganza...contra Umbrella – respondió, el joven se cubrió poco a poco por aquellas sanguijuelas, dando lugar a un hombre alto, vestido con traje y corbata, y cabello peinado hacia atrás, su rostro marcado por los años, denotaba un semblante severo, acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Un rostro que hacía 10 años que no veían.

\- ¡¿Doctor... Marcus?!- pregunto Birkin sorprendido

\- Hace 10 años el Doctor Marcus fue asesinado por Umbrella, y ustedes participaron en ello, ¿no es verdad?

No se podía decir que Wesker se quedara atónito a menudo, pero esta era una de aquellas ocasiones, aquel hombre, que él había visto morir hace 10 años, estaba ahí, delante de ellos.

Las cámaras se apagaron, Birkin pulso los comandos del tablero tratando de encenderlas, sin éxito, Wesker se recostó en la silla reclinable. La vigilancia había pasado a segundo plano. Birkin murmuraba cosas sin sentido, desde el sujeto que había aparecido en las cámaras, hasta pasar a su actual trabajo con el Virus G. años antes le hubiera interesado aquella investigación, puede que aún le interesara un poco, pero no estaba de humor.

Se levantó de la silla y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto William

\- A casa, ya no puedo hacer nada más aquí

\- ¿Y qué hay de la limpieza? ¿No dijiste que contener la infección era prioridad?

\- ¿Lo dije? - pregunto con desinterés- Umbrella enviara otro equipo de limpieza estoy seguro, además tengo otras órdenes que cumplir.

\- ¿Y qué hare si comienzan a preguntarme de mi trabajo?

\- William, pocas personas saben en lo que trabajas realmente, miénteles, sigue fingiendo que trabajas con el Virus T y no con el G.… o mejor aún... activa el maldito sistema de autodestrucción tú mismo, incinera todo

\- Y ese sujeto... el que se parecía al doctor

\- Solo son trucos baratos de video, ardera con el resto de las instalaciones. - respondió- debo prepararme, llevare al equipo Alpha a la mansión Spencer, que Chambers esté ahí, quiere decir que algo le paso al equipo Bravo, usare eso de excusa para llevarlos y reunir los datos de combate que Umbrella quiere.

Wesker abandono la sala de vigilancia, con Birkin correteando detrás de él para tratar de estar a su altura. Ambos subieron al ascensor.

\- Programare la secuencia de autodestrucción- murmuro nervioso, después de un prolongado silencio

\- Prográmala para mañana, con el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Wesker salió del ascensor y abandono las instalaciones para preparar todo lo necesario para la misión de "rescate".

 _24 de Julio de 1998_

Habían recibido el mensaje de los Bravo solo horas antes, apenas y entendieron algo legible, pero lo poco que entendieron bastaba para saber que tenían que ir por ellos cuanto antes, casi habían pasado 24 horas desde el helicóptero se había estrellado en el bosque Arklay.

Chris estaba frustrado por no haber partido aun, habían perdido todo el día en papeleos y permiso ridículos, Irons se negaba a que el Equipo Alpha participara de las investigaciones, el maldito no entendí que ellos no iban a investigar, si no a rescatar a sus compañeros perdidos. Lo peor de todo era soportar al jefe de policía en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S.

\- Espero un informe de su misión de rescate en cuanto regresen- gruño- y Wesker, tal vez debamos considerar nuevos reclutas para los S.T.A.R.S. si el equipo Bravo no puede manejar una misión así por su cuenta. Tal vez podríamos comenzar con ambas novatas.

Chris lo miro con molestia,

\- Eso lo veremos cuando terminemos- respondió Wesker restándole importancia

El jefe Irons abandono la oficina, Barry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- ¿No creen que debamos cooperar para comprarle unos laxantes a Irons? Tal vez eso sea la causa de su humor, cualquiera se pondría de malas con eso.

Joseph y Brad, que hasta esos momentos habían estado revisando documentos, comenzaron a reír. Chris no participo de las bromas, estaba preocupado, se llevaba bien con todos los del equipo Bravo, y era muy amigo de Richard y Forest, además estaba preocupado también por Rebecca y Zaf, no importa cuánto entrenaras, nadie te preparaba para una emergencia así. Solo la experiencia.

Brad revisaba las coordenadas que habían recibido de Enrico, con suerte el accidente había sido cerca de ahí.

 _De no ser por la lluvia de anoche, hubiéramos captado antes el mensaje_

De nada servía lamentarse ahora, Chris sabía que estaba un poco paranoico, se le pasaría en cuanto pasaran a la acción. Pero apenas podía creer que hacía solo unas horas se había despedido de sus compañeros.

\- Parece que la señorita Valentine no tiene planeado reunirse con nosotros a tiempo- dijo Wesker poniéndose de pie- comencemos con la junta de información, y esperemos que nuestra compañera llegue en ese tiempo.

* * *

Jill llego corriendo a la oficina, sintiéndose aliviada de escuchar a Wesker, había visto un helicóptero despegar en cuanto había llegado a la estación, llego a pensar que se habían marchado sin ella.

No llegaba tan tarde, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, se estaban poniendo al día con la información, había recibido una llamada en la mañana de Wesker, informándole que el equipo bravo había tenido un accidente. Cito al equipo Alpha a junta para partir en búsqueda de sus compañeros a las 19 horas, en lo que arreglaba los asuntos de los permisos de despegue y autorización de la misión.

\- ... El equipo Bravo se encargaría de investigar las zonas centrales de los ataques, que es donde han ocurrido más asesinatos, según las coordenadas de Enrico, sobrevolaban el sector 5 cuando perdieron comunicaciones a causa de la lluvia de anoche. Más tarde, me fue informado que lograron interceptar un mensaje del piloto, aunque era prácticamente inentendible, lograron descifrar las palabras accidente, emergencia, rayo, fallo del motor... aterrizaje de emergencia. - repetía con su voz seria- sobrevolaremos el sector de las ultimas coordenadas que recibimos, y de ahí expandiremos la búsqueda

\- ¿Qué hay de la mansión Spencer? - pregunto Chris- está dentro del sector en el que desaparecieron, si tuvieron un accidente pudieron refugiarse ahí

\- Dependiendo de la situación, decidiremos si buscamos o no en la mansión

Jill entro silenciosamente en la oficina

\- Jill, que bueno que tomaste el tiempo de reunirte con nosotros- le dijo Wesker con una expresión seria

\- Lamento el retraso capitán- murmuro apenad- se me fue el tiempo revisando los reportes de los asesinatos

\- ¿Y bien? Tienes algo nuevo que aportar

\- No señor, solo suposiciones mías

\- ¿Qué suposiciones? - pregunto Wesker levantando una ceja

\- Solo he considerado que pueda tratarse de un culto de alguna religión extraña- murmuro apenada, mas nadie se rio como ella esperaba- los desmembramientos, el canibalismo, sugiere que podríamos estar tratando con algunos fanáticos de alguna religión

\- ¿Fanáticos religiosos? - pregunto Wesker

\- Aunque es poco probable que un culto de esa magnitud se mueva tanto y tan rápido

\- Pero aún tenemos los ataques animales, como si defendieran su territorio o algo así- agrego Joseph

Wesker permaneció serio unos instantes, apoyo su rostro sobre sus dedos entrecruzados.

\- Sé que han leído los informes policiales, del forense, de los testigos oculares, nuestra principal misión es ir a rescatar al equipo Bravo, pero no tienen que olvidar que vamos al centro de los asesinatos, así que no estaría de más que tuvieran un poco de precaución. - murmuro Wesker- Chris y Barry encárguense de preparar el armamento y las municiones, Jill tu encárgate de los suministros médicos, puede que los miembros del equipo estén heridos, Joseph, asegúrate que los radios funcionan. Vickers, has tenido éxito?

\- No señor, el localizador se ha apagado completamente, eso solo significa que o hubo un fallo eléctrico total, o el helicóptero se estrelló y se destruyó completamente.

\- Buen, ve y prepara todo para el despegue, asegúrate que no haya ningún fallo.

\- ¡Si señor! - exclamo Brad levantándose para ir al Helipuerto.

Reunieron las cosas en solo 5 minutos, Brad los esperaba en el helicóptero con el motor del vehículo encendido, comprobó los controles mientras el resto del equipo abordaba. Brad despego y tomo rumbo hacia las coordenadas que habían recibido.

* * *

Aquellos sueños no de detenían en absoluto, podría jurar que eran memorias de su infancia, pero no estaba completamente seguras.

El Ecliptic Express, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado antes, estando con su abuelo. Solía hablarle mucho de Umbrella, después de todo, el esperaba que ella heredara algún día el control de su parte de la empresa.

Los últimos 10 años había comenzado a olvidar su rostro, su voz, y sin embargo lo veía tan claramente, acababa de recuperarse de uno de sus ataques de asma, la fiebre apenas había cedido. Le mostro un folleto del tren, estaba segura de que era el mismo, el Ecliptic Express, el tren de lujo de la corporación que unía el centro de formación de su amigo Marcus con Raccoon City.

 _Prometo llevarte de paseo cuando mejores_

¿Era eso lo que le había dicho?

El panorama cambio, parecía como si estuviera girando rápidamente, se sentía desorientada, ahora estaba en el salón de una mansión, por las ventanas se podía ver el mar. Parecía una fiesta, toda la atención giraba alrededor de una niña solo 4 años mayores que ella, y que sin embargo se había graduado de la universidad y ahora trabajaría para Umbrella.

Aquella niña, y su hermano gemelo miraban a todos con inferioridad, incluso a ella, tenía tan presente las ganas de irse de ahí

Nuevamente la imagen giro y comenzó a cambiar. Médicos discutiendo su estado de salud, diciendo que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, infusiones intravenosas, monitores de computadora, personas con batas blancas yendo de aquí a allá, su abuelo prometiéndole que mejoraría... todo se volvió obscuro e incoherente.

* * *

\- Nos acercamos a las coordenadas- anuncio Brad tranquilamente

\- Muy bien, abran los ojos equipo- ordeno Wesker – Vuela bajo Vickers

\- A la orden capitán

Jill asintió ligeramente observando por las ventanas, usaron las linternas de largo alcance para escrutar sobre el bosque, el sol se había ocultado por antes del despegue, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado por densas nubes, la humedad del bosque había provocado que se alzara una ligera niebla que cubría parte de los árboles.

\- ¡Mira Chris!- exclamo Jill señalando a un punto- justo ahí, a las 8 en punto- agregó apuntando el haz de luz hacia aquella zona, parecía el helicóptero de los Bravo

Wesker permaneció en el compartimento de carga del helicóptero, se acomodó las gafas de sol.

\- Sea lo que fuere lo que haya pasado no lo sabremos hasta aterrizar y revisar el helicóptero, no supongamos lo peor por ahora- anuncio con voz tranquila- Burton reparte las 9mm y tres cargadores a cada uno, el resto del arsenal permanecerá aquí, volveremos por el sí lo necesitamos.

Jill se apartó de las ventanas, al igual que los demás, paseo la mirada por el rostro de sus compañeros, Chris, Joseph y Barry tenían una expresión de conmoción, misma que, podría apostar, tenía ella en esos momentos.

Era normal que los integrantes del equipo salieran heridos en las misiones, a veces hasta en los entrenamientos, pero nadie hacia simulaciones con un helicóptero estrellado, no los entrenaron para eso.

\- Bien, tenemos a nuestra gente ahí abajo, probablemente en un ambiente demasiado hostil, los quiero a todos atentos y armados, si es necesario disparen a matar, ¿me entendieron?

\- ¡Si capitán! - respondieron

\- Nos desplegaremos como es habitual en cuanto bajemos, Barry y Chris, ustedes irán a la cabeza, Vickers permanece en el helicóptero, trata de aterrizar lo más cerca que puedas de la zona de impacto. Y mantén el motor en marcha por si surgen problemas

\- Entendido- respondió Brad pasando saliva.

Aterrizaron en un pequeño claro, unos 50 metros de la zona del impacto. Chris tomo su posición de inmediato, con Barry cubriéndole las espaldas.

Cuando llego al helicóptero, Chris y Barry revisaban la estructura metálica con algunos arañones, el patín izquierdo estaba ligeramente doblado, lo cual indicaba un aterrizaje de emergencia, la lluvia del día anterior había borrado todo rastro de huellas en el húmedo suelo de tierra. Joseph entro al vehículo, encontraron las bolsas de lona del arsenal de los bravos vacías, pero parte del suministro médico, algunas municiones aún estaban ahí.

\- ¿Dónde están? - murmuro Jill, Joseph se encogió de hombros revisando la cabina del helicóptero, encontrándose de frente con el maltrecho cuerpo de Kevin, cubierto de arañones y algunos mordiscos. Retrocedió un par de pasos cayendo de golpe en el piso metálico del vehículo.

\- Creo que nuestros amigos locos los tomaron por sorpresa- murmuro tratando de recuperarse del impacto

\- Debieron tomar las armas y huir- dijo cris con un semblante serio

 _O los tomaron como rehenes y se llevaron el arsenal_

Jill sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar así en esos momentos, eran reclutas entrenados, no pudieron caer tan fácil sin presentar batalla.

\- Despliéguense en círculo, separación de tres metros- ordeno Wesker. Auméntenla conforme avancen- agrego registrando el helicóptero con más detalle.

Jill avanzo entre Barry y Chris, el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba al caminar sobre las hojas de los árboles y las agujas de los pinos. La niebla hacía difícil ver algo en el negro de la noche.

Permaneció atenta, solo escuchaba su respiración y el sonido de las botas de sus compañeros al caminar, no había ni el menos ruido de insectos. El bosque estaba en un completo y anormal silencio.

Un disparo a sus espaldas la sacó de su trance. Se apresuró a ver qué sucedía, lo que veía basto para dejarla en shock.

El disparo había provenido de Joseph. Cuando llego a donde él estaba observo tres figuras obscuras sobre él. Parecían tener la forma de perros, perros muy grandes y con apariencia húmeda, y trozos de piel cayéndose, dejando a la vista los músculos.

Joseph lanzo un grito y pataleo para tratar de librarse de aquellas bestias, la sangre brotaba a borbotones de sus múltiples heridas, y la fuerza con la que luchaba disminuía, estaba muriendo. Uno de los perros ataco directamente la garganta de Joseph, arrancando un buen trozo de carne, dejando a la vista el hueso, la sangre broto en grandes oleadas. El cuerpo de Joseph sufrió espasmos, después se quedó quieto. Estaba muerto.

Las manos de Jill temblaban, tenía que disparar contra los asesinos de Joseph, pero su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información que recibía, uno de los perros volteo a verla, mostrando sus enormes colmillos, la sangre goteo de sus fauces.

 _¡Corre!_

Las piernas de Jill no reaccionaron como ella esperaba, tropezó quedando sentada en el suelo, observando como aquel animal se abalanzaba sobre ella.

 _Voy a morir aquí, se acabo_

El disparo sonó como un eco lejano, una gota de sangre tibia le salpico el rostro, devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- Vámonos! – exclamo Chris aproximándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse.

Jill tomo su arma antes de ponerse de pie, y echo a correr junto con Chris.

 _Al helicóptero, corre al helicóptero_

Jill corrió lo más rápido que pudo, los troncos de los arboles pasaban a su lado como simples borrones, observaba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, Chris iba justo detrás de ella, y tres de aquellas infernales bestias los seguían muy de cerca.

Escucho las palas del helicóptero sobre su cabeza, Brad se marchaba, el cobarde Brad había huido dejándolos a su suerte.

\- Brad! ¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!- grito Chris furioso. Uno de esos perros salto hacia él. Chris se giró con el brazo en alto para cubrirse, Jill sabía que, si lo atrapaban, moriría igual que Joseph.

Un disparo sonó justo detrás de ellos, la bala atravesó el cráneo del animal, el cual se desplomo después de soltar un lastimero aullido.

\- Chris! Jill! por este camino, ¡Corran! - les ordeno Wesker con el arma en alto

Barry corría delante de ellos, girándose de vez en cuando para disparar. Más de esas criaturas se unieron a la persecución, aquellos perros parecían no inmutarse con las heridas de las balas 9mm de punta hueca.

La oscura silueta de la mansión aprecio entre la niebla. Jill acelero el paso girándose de vez en cuando para disparar en contra de esos animales y darle oportunidad al resto del equipo de ganar terreno.

\- ¡A la mansión! - ordeno Wesker

Jill acelero el paso, trastabillando debido al terreno desigual, llego a la puerta antes que los demás, se lanzó con el hombro por delante girando uno de los pomos. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. La inercia la hizo entrar dando trompicones, y poco falto para que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Se recuperó rápidamente y se giró hacia la puerta, empezando a disparar contra los perros para cubrir al resto del equipo. Los tres hombres entraron boqueantes debido a la larga y pesada carrera, Barry empujo la puerta, permaneciendo apoyado contra ella con la cara roja y sudorosa.

Fuera se escuchaba el aullido de los perros, y los húmedos cuerpos chocar frenéticamente contra la puerta. Jill empuño su arma con fuerza, temerosa de que aquellos animales entraran en cualquier momento. Al poco tiempo se rindieron.


	7. Capitulo 6: El misterio de la Mansion

Wesker inhalo una bocanada de aire y la soltó rápidamente, no esperaba llegar de esa forma a la mansión, y con la huida de Vickers sus planes se habían ido al traste. Había huido con todo el arsenal, y las armas de grueso calibre. Y ahora gracias a eso, también él estaba en riesgo por el solo hecho de estar ahí.

Saco el cargador de su arma, le quedaban 4 balas y un cargador completo de 15 balas, 19 en total.

\- ¿Cómo andamos de munición? Preguntó al resto del equipo.

Cada uno comenzó a contar su propia munición, Jill aún tenía 33 balas y Chris 22, Barry por su parte conservaba 19 balas de su Colt Python.

Wesker se aproximó a la puerta, revisando los pomos con atención, la madera estaba ligeramente saltada, pero afortunadamente las puertas aun cerraban bien.

\- Alguien forzó esta cerradura antes que nosotros- murmuro

\- ¡Puede que hayan sido los del equipo bravo! - exclamo Jill

Un sonido extraño llego hasta sus oídos, como si algo pesado hubiera caído repentinamente contra el suelo. El resto del equipo intercambio miradas entre ellos.

* * *

Jill pensó inmediatamente en las películas de terror que había visto, casa extraña, ruido extraño, su cuerpo se estremeció y decidió que definitivamente le patearía el trasero a Brad Vickers.

\- Tenemos que asegurar el lugar, esperemos la ayuda no tarde en llegar... considerando que nuestro "amigo" Vickers se digne en llamar para pedir ayuda. - dijo Wesker- Jill pudo notar el tono sarcástico de su voz- Chris ve a revisar de donde procede ese ruido, y regresa a informar en cuanto sea posible. Esperaremos aquí por si la policía de Raccoon decide llamar a la puerta.

Chris asintió y se dirigió a la única puerta del ala oeste, las pisadas de sus botas resonaron el piso de mármol.

\- Chris... – lo llamo Jill preocupada, él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla- Ten cuidado- murmuro

Chris le sonrió y se despidió de ella haciendo un saludo militar. Jill se sintió tonta por sentir miedo en ese momento, Chris era un hombre entrenado, igual que ella, e igual que Barry y Wesker...

 _También igual que Joseph_

No había tenido tiempo de lamentar la muerte de Joseph antes, si no se hubiera paralizado de la impresión, tal vez, y solo tan vez hubiera podido salvarlo, _o prolongar su agonía._

* * *

Chris atravesó abrió la puerta con la vista al frente. Era un salón comedor bastante elegante, y amplio. La alargada mesa de madera que dominaba toda la estancia tendría una capacidad para al menos 20 personas, el constante Tic tac de un reloj de péndulo inundaba toda la estancia. Por lo demás estaba solo. Lo que haya sido que causo ese ruido ya no estaba ahí.

La mesa estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de polvo. Avanzo por la estancia iluminada tanto por una araña metálica que colgaba del techo, como por un par de candiles con velas desgastadas sobre la mesa, y una chimenea antigua en la que ardía un agradable fuego alimentado con gas.

Al fondo de la estancia había otra puerta de una sola hoja. Chris se aproximó lentamente, tratando de escuchar si había alguien del otro lado. El sonido del reloj inundaba toda la estancia. Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Delante de él apareció un largo corredor iluminado por lámparas de estilo antiguo colocadas en la pared. A su izquierda, a unos 10 metros el pasillo se ensanchaba y giraba abruptamente, a su derecha el pasillo continuaba de largo hasta una puerta de hoja doble. Y dos puertas más entre él y el final del corredor.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el olor que había en el aire, un aroma que parecía una mezcla de leche agria y bilis, el aroma de la carne requemada con el sol de verano. Un aroma a podredumbre.

El sonido de algo arrastrándose lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de la primera puerta de la derecha, era un sonido como si se tratar de un puño rozando la pared. La puerta no estaba cerrada completamente.

Chris empujó ligeramente la puerta y entro a un nuevo corredor con un tapiz verde moteado, ligeramente en penumbras. Entre las sombras se encontraba la silueta de un hombre, el cual se comenzó a girar hacia a él arrastrando los pies.

El aroma que Chris había percibido antes le llego a oleadas desde aquel sujeto que se giraba tambaleante hacia él, la ropa de aquel sujeto estaba hecha jirones y su cabeza solo mostraba unos mechones irregulares de pelo. Chris apostaba que aquel hombre estaba enfermo, o moribundo.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! - ordeno

Aquello termino de darse vuelta, el rostro tenía la palidez de un cadáver, y pliegues negros de piel colgaban de sus mejillas, los negros ojos lo miraron hambriento mientras estiraba sus huesudas manos hacia él. Disparo contra aquella criatura sin detenerse a pensarlo. Tres agujeros aparecieron en el pecho de aquel cuerpo, el cual se desplomo boca abajo en el suelo.

Chris retrocedió a trompicones golpeando la puerta con el hombro, cerrándola detrás de sí. Aun observaba atónito el cadáver apestoso que tenía delante, había visto demasiadas películas de terror para saber que se trataba de un zombi. Pero eso era solo fantasía, no, esto debería de tratarse de una enfermedad que se manifestaba con los mismos síntomas, eso tenía que ser. Tenía que informarles de eso a los demás, el interior de la casa podía n ser más seguro que el exterior.

Giro el pomo de la puerta tratado de salir, pero para su sorpresa la hoja de madera no se movió en absoluto. Se había encerrado al tropezar con la puerta. Dio otro inútil tirón al pomo de la puerta. El sonido de algo moviéndose detrás de él lo obligo a girarse. Aquella criatura se arrastraba hacia el al tiempo que babeaba, Chris disparo un par de veces más, abriendo dos agujeros en la cabeza de aquel sujeto, la sangre y el tejido en descomposición comenzó a brotar inmediatamente por ellos.

No se esperó a ver si se levantaba o no, paso sigilosamente al lado de la criatura, y continuó avanzando por el corredor, intento probar suerte con una puerta que estaba a su izquierda, pero estaba cerrada con llave, había un entrante a su derecha con una puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo, el solo quería regresar a la recepción y advertir a los demás. Estaba seguro de que habían escuchado los disparos, pero también no podía dejar de lado que hubiera más de esas cosas, más zombis.

* * *

Jill estaba inquieta, aquella sensación de que cris no volvería le estrujaba el estómago, escucharon 3 disparos, seguidos de otros dos. Chris podía estar en problemas.

\- Jill, ve a investigar...- ordeno Wesker

\- Yo también iré – dijo Barry decidido – Chris y yo somos amigos desde la fuerza aérea

\- Bien, vayan los dos, yo vigilare esta zona.

Jill asintió y se apresuró a atravesar las puertas entrando al salón comedor con el arma en alto. Barry se adelantó rodeando la enorme mesa.

\- Jill! - la llamo- ven a ver esto, ella se apresuró a llegar con el

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? - pregunto, el cuerpo de Barry ocultaba lo que fuera que había encontrado al lado de la chimenea

\- Es... sangre, aún está fresca - respondió girándose hacia Jill- será mejor que continúes revisando, yo me quedaré a inspeccionar esto un poco mas

Jill asintió y se próximo a la puerta a su derecha, un largo corredor se extendía a ambos lados, pero escucho como si algo hubiera caído a su izquierda, algo pesado como un cuerpo.

\- Chris? – lo llamo recorriendo el corto tramo del pasillo

El hedor la golpeo directamente, sus ojos lagrimearon un poco, aquel sujeto no era Chris, volteo a verla lentamente, su piel era tan pálida como la de un muerto y sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, los labios de aquel sujeto estaban manchados de sangre fresca, posiblemente proveniente del cuerpo tirado ante él.

El hedor venia de él, un aroma nauseabundo.

\- ¡Atrás! - ordeno levantando el arma, la criatura no se detuvo

Disparo un par de veces, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto Barry poniéndose de pie de un salto

\- ¡Es un monstruo!- exclamo Jill

\- ¡A un lado!

Jill se apartó de la línea de tiro, Barry alzo su colt y disparo contra la cabeza de aquel ser. El cuerpo se desplomo hacia atrás, la sangre brotaba de la herida, esparciéndose por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- No lo sé, pero estaba devorando un cuerpo, no pude verlo bien- respondió Jill un agitada

Barry avanzo hacia la puerta, justo donde el corredor giraba, había un cuerpo derribado sobre la madera de piso. Por un momento Barry temió que se tratara de Chris. El cuerpo estaba decapitado, Barry busco la cabeza, estaba a pocos centímetros del cuerpo. Los rasgos estaban ocultos debajo de una máscara de sangre.

 _¡Oh por Dios es Kenneth!_

Kenneth Sullivan, el químico del equipo Bravo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordiscos y le faltaban trozos de carne. Jill se inclinó y registró el cinturón de Kenneth, mirando a Barry con algo de culpa, pero necesitaban munición. Encontró dos cargadores completos con munición de 9mm.

\- Debemos informar a Wesker – murmuro Barry – si de casualidad dimos con la guarida de los asesinos necesitaremos un plan de ataque

* * *

Wesker permaneció de pie en la recepción de la mansión, dejaría que el resto del equipo correteara por la casa mientras el observaba desde las sombras, bajaba al laboratorio y activaba el sistema de autodestrucción después de tomarlas muestras, y tendría tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí mientras los S.T.A.R.S. morían bajo las garras y fauces de las bestias de Umbrella.

Formulo su plan, pensando en los contratiempos que tendría si se topaba con aquellas criaturas. Escuchó un quejido proveniente de debajo de la escalera. ¿Era posible que los infectados hubieran podido llegar hasta ahí?

Levanto su arma y se acercó sigilosamente, preparándose para disparar en cuanto el infectado apareciera delante de él. Se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a Zafiro , tumbada sobre las frías baldosas de mármol.

Se aproximó para comprobar si estaba viva o no, si estaba infectada le daría un tiro y terminaría todo ahí en ese momento. Aun respiraba, lenta y pausadamente, no había heridas aparentes además de algunos raspones en la piel de los brazos. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, y se agitaba entre sueños.

 _Debió quedarse inconsciente después de entrar aquí_

Como fuera, él no pensaba sacarla de sus pesadillas, lo que menos ocupaba era tenerla pegada a él como lastre, aun podía usarla como cebo para los infectados, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que siguiera teniendo suerte y sobreviviera el tiempo suficiente, además no podía llevarla al laboratorio.

La dejo justo donde estaba, si era afortunada, Jill y Barry la encontrarían, de lo contrario tendría que valerse sola, como fuera el caso a Wesker no le importaba.

Se marchó de la recepción, primero tendría que comprobar la situación antes de marchar a ciegas al laboratorio.

* * *

\- Wesker!

La potente voz de Barry resonó en toda la estancia, no habían estado fuera ni 5 minutos, y ahora Wesker también había desaparecido. Jill reviso el lugar con detenimiento, buscando algún signo de lucha, una bala, sangre, algo que les indicara que diablos había pasado ahí.

\- ¿Crees que esas cosas lo hayan encontrado?

\- No lo creo, hubiéramos escuchado disparos- respondió Barry peinando su barba rojiza- pero tampoco creo que la policía de Raccoon haya venido y se lo haya llevado.

Jill se dejó caer en las escaleras sobándose las sienes, no entendía que pasaba en ese lugar. Barry siguió inspeccionando el recibidor, paso por debajo de los arcos de la escalera.

\- Jill! ¡ven aquí! - la llamo, Jill pudo distinguir el timbre de preocupación en la voz de Barry, ¿acaso había encontrado a Wesker? Estaba herido o peor... muerto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto aproximándose a él con el arma en alto.

\- Es Zaf... estaba aquí- respondió con la chica en sus brazos

\- ¿Está herida? - pregunto Jill preocupada, no tenían insumos médicos, Brad se los había llevado cuando huyo.

\- No se ve que esté herida, pero hay muy poca luz, salgamos de aquí.

Barry cargo a Zafiro con tanta facilidad que Jill podría jurar que la chica no pesaba más que un niño pequeño. La recostaron sobre la alfombra, Jill busco el pulso.

\- Esta inconsciente- murmuro revisándola a detalle- de verdad no parece estar herida, solo algunos raspones y moratones- agrego- el lodo de sus ropas y sus botas está seco, tiene mucho tiempo en ese lugar, puede que haya llegado aquí desde anoche, o en la mañana.

\- Seguramente buscando refugio de esos perros- gruño Barry

\- Pero no hay ningún moratón en su hombro, sea quien fuera quien forzó la cerradura, no fue ella, tuvo la suerte de encontrar abierto como nosotros

\- Oye, Zaf... ¡Luna Zafiro despierta!- la llamo Barry dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cara. - Luna!

La chica parecía reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos, veía una silueta negra que la sostenía. Grito aterrada sacudiéndose, se arrastró un par de palmos.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunto Jill algo confusa

\- Jill, Barry- susurro con los ojos llorosos- ¿de verdad son ustedes?!- pregunto acercándose para abrazarse de ellos

\- Nos alegra encontrarte con vida – murmuro Barry

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Han encontrado al resto del equipo bravo?

Jill movió la cabeza negativamente

\- Han estado 24 horas perdidos Zaf- murmuro- además de ti, solo encontramos a Kevin y a Kenneth, ambos muertos a causa de esos monstruos

\- Sabía lo de Kevin... pero no lo de Ken- murmuro Zafiro , ellos dos y además Edward, 3 miembros del equipo muertos- ¿así que llevo 24 horas en este lugar?

\- ¿Qué diablos te paso, que hacías escondida debajo de las escaleras? - pregunto Jill- que sucedió con el resto del equipo

\- Kev hizo un aterrizaje de emergencia cuando los motores fallaron después de que nos alcanzara un rayo- respondió Zafiro , investigábamos la zona, me separe de Rebecca, Edward también está muerto- agrego presionándose las sienes- Esos perros, los recuerdo... me persiguieron por el bosque, me topé con este lugar y entre... quería revisar... pero no recuerdo nada, todo se volvió negro, hasta que desperté y ustedes estaban aquí, ¿dónde están los demás Alphas?

Jill y Barry intercambiaron miradas con una expresión seria, Jill sabía que de nada servía ocultar la situación en esos momentos.

\- Brad huyo cuando vio a esos perros- murmuró Jill apretando el puño con rabia- Joseph está muerto, esas... bestias lo devoraron ... poco después de que llegamos aquí Chris desapareció, y después el Capitán Wesker- agrego, observo la cara de aflicción de Zafiro – no podemos mentir, las cosas pintan mal para todos ahora, casi no tenemos municiones, debemos ahorrar lo más que podamos, y esas cosas que camina por este lugar...

\- Bien, arriba esos ánimos chicas- dijo Barry palmeando los hombros de ambas- aun no estamos muertos, y Chris no se rendirá tan fácil, puede que en este momento este tratando de encontrarnos, además, Zaf y Kenneth lograron llegar hasta aquí, puede que el resto de los bravos lo hayan conseguido también

Barry trataba de sonar confiado, pero la preocupación enmarcaba su rostro, Zafiro agacho a mirada, asintiendo.

\- Entonces, nos quedamos aquí, ¿o damos una vuelta para buscarlos? - pregunto Jill, sabia la respuesta, pero no por eso se alegró de escucharla.

\- Debemos buscarlos, sé que haría falta más que un par de sujetos tiesos y pálidos para darle problemas a esos dos... pero no les caería mal que los ayudáramos.

Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y saco un pequeño pañuelo, se lo entrego.

\- Te devuelvo las que me prestaste para que practicara este último mes- le dijo, Jill sintió las formas metálicas en su mano incluso antes de abrir el pañuelo- te serán más útiles a ti que a mí, escuchen, tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir, debemos separarnos ... aunque... si quieren, podemos ir juntos si es que no están listas

\- No, tienes razón- murmuro Jill – me encargare de la otra ala de la mansión

\- Yo iré a revisar esas puertas que vimos antes, y tratare de "convencerlas" para que se abran- respondió Barry – Zafiro , lo mejor ser que acompañes a Jill, no sabemos que se pueden encontrar, y me preocupa que lleves tanto tiempo inconsciente... bien pudiste golpearte la cabeza y que estés sola puede ser un peligro para ti ... si te sientes mal no dudes en decirlo

\- Está bien- murmuro Zafiro poniéndose de pie, se tambaleo un poco, pero recupero el equilibrio enseguida.

\- Bien, si encontramos algo regresemos aquí, este sitio será nuestra base. Tengan cuidado- murmuro Barry desapareciendo por la puerta que llevaba al comedor

Ambas se quedaron solas, de pie en aquella recepción, no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

\- Pongámonos en marcha- murmuro Jill avanzando hacia una puerta de doble hoja pintada de azul.

*****c

Zafiro entro detrás de Jill a la estancia de tapices azules, observo la silueta de la estatua de la mujer sosteniendo una urna sobre un hombro. Tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de las lámparas que iluminaban los cuadros colgados en la pared.

Delante de ellas había dos puertas, la de la izquierda estaba abierta, solamente bloqueada con un escritorio, Jill se dirigió a la que estaba cerrada, tiro del pomo de la puerta, mas no se movió.

\- ¿Regresamos y probamos con la otra? - pregunto Zafiro

\- Creo que... puedo con ella – murmuro Jill enfundando el arma, saco el pañuelo que Barry le había entregado antes y escogió una de las ganzúas- tardare un momento, cúbreme

Zafiro asintió y observo el lugar con detenimiento en lo que Jill trabajaba con la puerta, abrió los cajones del pequeño escritorio que bloqueaba la puerta. ¿Que esperaba encontrar? ¿Algún arma de grueso calibre? Era ridículo, pero lo que encontró fue algo igual de útil.

\- ¡Ya está! - Exclamo Jill Triunfal

\- Jill, mira esto! - exclamo Zafiro

\- ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunto curiosa guardando las ganzúas

Era un pedazo arrugado de papel, con diversos cuadros dibujados en él, pequeñas marcas unían unos cuadros con otros. Y había diversas anotaciones en algunos puntos, "llaves de caballero; Ojos de tigre Azul y Rojo; Cuatro heráldicas (puerta de la nueva vida); este/ Águila, Oeste/ Lobo"

\- Esto sí que deja las cosas claras- murmuro Zafiro - pero... esto... - señalo el cuadro central, el ms grande de todos- y esto... si no me equivoco esta puerta nos llevara a un pasillo con forma de L ... si es así, lo que tenemos aquí puede ser lo que nos ayude a sobrevivir.

* * *

Chris había acabado con otra de aquellas criaturas, el corredor donde había entrado tenía el piso de maderas obscuras, fue ahí donde aquella criatura se le había abalanzado justo en cuanto entro, intento morderlo justo antes de que él le disparara a quema ropa.

El olor era insoportable, trato de controlar las ganas de vomitar mientras cambiaba el cartucho de la Beretta, solo le quedaban 15 balas, y no sabía cuánto as tardaría en volver a reunirse con los demás.

Siguió avanzando lentamente, la sala se abría a la izquierda, Chris percibió la silueta tambaleante con las andrajosas ropas. El sonido de las botas de Chris provoco que la criatura se girara lenta y torpemente hacia él. Chris respiro profundamente, un quejido sonó a su espalda y la oleada de aquel hedor invadió sus sentidos. La criatura anterior aún estaba viva, no se había detenido el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de haberlo matado. Y eso estaba por costarle la vida.

Se apresuró a girar por el corredor, delante de él se extendían unas escaleras que subían a la segunda planta, y posiblemente su única vía de escape. Cubrió la distancia en un par de zancadas, solo para descubrir lo que lo esperaba arriba. El sonido de algo moviéndose debajo de la escalera lo puso en alerta, no podía matarlos a todos, estaba atrapado.

 _Una puerta, ve a la puerta_

Oculta por las sombras, había una puerta ahí, frente a él, su única salvación, y si estaba cerrada seria su muerte segura. Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo, los fríos y viscosos dedos de uno de los zombis le rozaron el hombro, tiro del pomo de la puerta abriéndola con facilidad, entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí de inmediato, estaba a salvo... o eso creía.

* * *

Rebecca había salido viva de milagro justo antes de aquel laboratorio explotara al amanecer. Había tenido la oportunidad de salir de ahí con Enrico, pero decidió quedarse para salvar a Billy.

 _Y Enrico me dijo que el resto del equipo había encontrado una mansión a un par de kilómetros de donde estaba, pero cuando llegue descubrí que este lugar estaba igual de plagado que el anterior... y para colmo perdí mi arma en la frenética carrera por escapar de esos perros._

Suspiro dándose de topes contra la pared, había logrado esconderse en ese lugar, pero no tenía cerradura y podía escuchar el sonido de aquellos cuerpos moviéndose afuera. Busco desesperadamente algo para defenderse, pero a menos que pensara en matar a los zombis de aburrimiento, los papeles que había en un baúl en la estancia no servirían de mucho.

 _Además, dudo que sepan leer_

Había escuchado disparos momentos antes, pero no se habían vuelto a repetir. Había perdido la esperanza de que se tratara de otro miembro del equipo Bravo o Alpha.

Lo único que había podido encontrar para defenderse era una lata de repelente de insectos medio vacío, consideraba si de verdad aquellos seres no podrían morir de risa. Escucho la voz de Billy burlándose dentro de su cabeza.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Rebecca sentía como su corazón latía frenético, ¿acaso eran tan inteligentes como para abrir las puertas? O habían aprendido después de todo ese tiempo. Respiro profundamente aferrándose a la lata de repelente, no lo pensó demasiado y acciono la lata cuando una figura boqueante entro en la habitación.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Mis ojos!- se quejó manoteando, la puerta se cerró detrás de aquel manoteante ser

\- Chris!- exclamo Rebecca al verlo con detenimiento

 _¡Oh, estúpida, estúpida! Acabas de dejar fuera de combate a uno de tus superiores_

Juraba haber escuchado la risa de Billy ante su incompetencia. Rebusco en su botiquín mientras se aproximaba a un manoteante Chris, el cual no paraba de toser.

\- Chris, espera... ¡deja de manotear! - exclamo esquivando los golpes- soy yo, ven siéntate aquí y no abras los ojos- agrego sentándolo en el borde de la cama de la habitación. - esto te molestara un poco, pero solo es agua- murmuro limpiando la cara de Chris, se alegraba que él no pudiera ver su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza

\- ¿Qué era eso que me echaste? - pregunto Chris parpadeando cuando Rebecca termino de limpiarle la cara

\- Repelente de insectos – murmuro apenada- yo perdí mi arma cundo escapaba, y.… después me perdí, y acabe aquí

\- Si te sirve de consuelo también me he perdido en este lugar- respondió Chris poniéndose de pie- los demás miembros del equipo Alpha pueden estar por ahí, y supongo que se han encontrado ya con esas cosas

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Debemos salir de aquí- murmuro Chris- pero tú no tienes arma, y yo casi no tengo munición.

Rebecca abrió los ojos con alegría y rebusco en su cinturón de combate, sacando dos cargadores completos. Y se los ofreció.

\- También encontré esto en el escritorio- agrego entregándole una llave con una espada grabada

Chris reviso los papeles que estaban en baúl, frunció el ceño al no entender absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Has leído estos? - le pregunto

\- Apenas, estuve vigilando la puerta – confeso Rebecca

\- Pase por una puerta con el grabado de una espada hace unos momentos, iré a revisarla y ver si esta llave abre, con suerte nos llevara al vestíbulo de nuevo- murmuro Chris- es peligroso ir sin un arma, ahora gracias a ti tengo munición para encargarme de los sujetos ahí afuera

\- Entiendo, esperare aquí- murmuro Rebecca

\- Podrías echarles un vistazo a estos, quizá encuentres algo de utilidad que nos ayude a entender que pasa aquí

Rebecca asintió en silencio, sabía que pasaba, era ese Virus T que también había contaminado el tren y el centro de formación, y había hecho cosas muchos peores. Pero aún no terminaba de entenderlo, quizá encontrara algo más detallado en esos papeles.

\- Me encargare de la información, y esperare a que regreses

\- Regresare en un momento- murmuro Chris, gracias a ti tengo suficiente municiono para enfrentar esas cosas

*****c

Jill observo los muestrarios que había en el pasillo al que acababan de ingresar, había 3 estanterías con huesos humanos blanqueados, conto las piezas, fácilmente podría haber tres esqueletos completos, además de cuentas, plumas y algunas tiras de cuero.

Zafiro avanzo mientras observaba el mapa que tenía en sus manos, según esto había una posible vía de escape al fondo de la casa, podrían buscar a Wesker y además asegurar la vía de escape, y si la radio funcionaba llamar a la gallina de Brad para que regresara y los sacara de ahí.

Zafiro suspiro observando l radio que llevaba colgada al cinto, por alguna razón había mucha interferencia, y la radio solo emitía estática al igual que en el tren, esperaba que saliendo al menos al patio pudiera captar algo más, o terminaría por estrellarla contra la pared.

\- Puaj! qué asco!- exclamo Jill, Zafiro la observo limpiándose la mano en sus pantalones

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Esas tiras de cuero... se sienten extrañas... rígidas y.… algo grasosas- murmuro teniendo un escalofrío

Zafiro observo las tiras de cuero que estaban en la estantería que tenía justo frente a ella, tomo la lámpara que estaba sobre esta para dirigir la luz hacia las tiras y verlas mejor. Lucían extrañas y parecían... ¿de piel humana?

Zafiro paso saliva tratando de controlar su desagrado, escucho cristales rompiéndose a sus espaldas, pensó que Jill tal vez había soltado un cráneo esta vez.

Giro para ver que sucedía, una de las enormes ventanas que daban al exterior estaba hecha añicos en el piso, los cristales estaban regados por todos lados, ¿pero ¿dónde estaba Jill?

La encontró metida entre dos de aquellas estanterías luchando con una sombra negra que intentaba morderla al tiempo que ella disparaba, 4, 5 veces seguidas.

Zafiro no tuvo tiempo de levantar su arma, la ventana justo frente a ella salto hecha pedazos dejando entrar a otra de esas perrunas criaturas, la cual se abalanzo sobre ella con sus enormes fauces abiertas de par en par. Zafiro lo golpeo con la lámpara que sostenía aun, haciéndola pedazos, pero andando el tiempo suficiente para alejarse un par de pasos del perro, y girarse para apuntar con el arma.

Disparo una vez, dándole al animal en el hombro, la apestosa y obscura sangre broto de inmediato acompañada de trozos de hueso y piel y carne, pero el perro parecía no notarlo, se abalanzó sobre Zafiro tratando de morderla. Ella intento retroceder, pero tropezó con un pliegue de la alfombra, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo, afortunadamente para ella, el perro pasó por encima.

Zafiro sintió como la adrenalina aumentaba en su sangre, su corazón latía frenético, le zumbaban los oídos. Sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojizos al tiempo que levantaba el arma y disparaba dos veces más, acertando justo en el cuello del perro, seccionando la tráquea. Zafiro se puso de pie disparando dos veces más justo al tórax del monstruoso animal.

El perro se desplomo pataleando y jadeando tratando de jalar aire. Sus garras hicieron surcos en la alfombra. Zafiro se aproximó a la gimoteante bestia, colocando su bota sobre el cuello del animal, observándolo sin expresión alguna. Lo apunto con el arma y disparó una sola vez, atravesando el cráneo por encima del ojo izquierdo.

Un gemido lastimero, y después nada, el cuerpo del perro dejo de moverse, las patas se quedaron rígidas completamente.

Zafiro cayó de rodillas sintiendo un ligero mareo, al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Jill se aproximó a ella respirando agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto tocando su hombro

\- Solo... fue un mareo- respondió Zafiro mirando al perro inerte frente a ella – ¿qué tal tú?

\- Solo un golpe, pero también acabe con el- respondió – las ventanas no nos brindan seguridad alguna, avancemos de prisa, no quiero que más de esas cosas salten en este momento.

Entraron al siguiente pasillo, menos tétrico que el anterior, había cuadros de paisajes campestres colgados de las paredes. Sus pasos resonaron en el piso al tiempo que avanzaban con lentitud, llegaron al final del pasillo, había dos puestas situadas una frente a la otra, la que necesitaban era la de la derecha.

Abrieron la puerta levantando las armas, frente a ellas había una figura tambaleante con sus ropas hechas jirones y su pálida piel saltaban a la vista.

 _¿Aquí también? ¡No puede ser posible!_

Jill disparo directo a la cabeza del sujeto, Zafiro noto que estos eran ligeramente diferentes a los del tren, estaban más descompuestos, como si llevaran más tiempo en ese estado. Y obviamente su olor era más desagradable. El sonido de pies arrastrándose lego hasta ellas, Jill chasqueo la lengua sin bajar el arma. En cuanto la figura aprecio delante de ellas, le disparo un par de veces, los agujeros de bala aparecieron justo arriba de la ceja, el cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo emitiendo un lastimero gemido.

\- ¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay? - murmuro Jill molesta

Zafiro la observo de reojo, por lo visto, ella ya se había topado también con esas cosas.

\- Nuestra salida está a final de esta estancia – murmuro Jill avanzando a grandes pasos, con Zafiro detrás de ella.

Abrieron la puerta de metal, el tibio aire de julio y el sonido de las cigarras las llenaron de alivio. Avanzaron por un sendero de losetas verdes, rodeado de grandes paredes de cemento, en el techo del pasillo se abrían unos huecos por donde entraba el aire cargado del aroma de los pinos.

Comparado con el asqueroso aroma y frio ambiente de la casa, se sentían en el paraíso. Según el mapa más adelante había una habitación, posiblemente se tratará de un almacén, y más adelante el exterior.

Zafiro recorrió el sendero casi corriendo, topándose de frente con una puerta metálica de aspecto sólido y pesado. Tendió la mano tratando de mover la puerta, sin embargo, esta ni si quiera se sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jill dándole alcance, Zafiro la miro de reojo con frustración.

\- Creo que no tenemos tanta suerte como esperábamos- murmuro

\- Tal vez pueda...

\- La cerradura está sellada completamente, dudo que las ganzúas entren siquiera – agrego

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Jill observando una placa de metal en la pared, en la que había 4 huecos del tamaño de un puño, los 4 espacios estaban unidas por una delgada línea. - parece que hay algo escrito- agrego limpiando la placa con la mano "cuando el sol... se ponga en el oeste y la luna se eleve por el este, las estrellas comenzarán a brillar en el cielo... y el viento soplará hacia el suelo. entonces la puerta de la nueva vida se abrirá"- leyó – es una puerta de combinación, sin los 4 símbolos... estamos atrapados

\- Debemos volver a la casa y encontrarlos – murmuro Zaf pateando la puerta, un aullido proveniente del exterior llamo su atención, se le unieron varios más, había docenas de ellos allá afuera- creo que salir tampoco es seguro- murmuro- afuera están esos perros y quien sabe que más... y la casa está llena de esos zombis que mataron a Kenneth... estamos atrapados en este lugar


	8. Capitulo 7: Los 4 símbolos heraldicos

Chris acabo fácilmente con aquellos tres zombis, sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que era ben tirador, tenía premios que lo demostraban, su marca personal era la más alta del equipo, pero nunca estaba de más demostrar que tan bueno podía llegar a ser si tenía tiempo de apuntar. Desenfundar y disparar no era su espacialidad, era la de Barry, incluso Zafiro tenia mejor habilidad que él en esa situación.

Abrió la puerta con el grabado de la espada, se trataba de una habitación solamente, un librero, una cama y un simple escritorio con una libreta encima de él. Chris tomo la libreta, en realidad se trataba de un diario. Pasó las hojas llegando a las últimas anotaciones, el dueño parecía tratarse de un cuidador de ese lugar. Hablaba de unos experimentos y un accidente en un laboratorio, experimentos que habían escapado.

Chris guardo el diario en una bolsa de su chaleco. Aún no tenía las cosas completamente claras, pero estaba seguro que ahora tenía una pista muy importante para resolver aquel enigma.

* * *

Wesker habia permanecido oculto detrás de la balaustrada de la primera planta de la mansión, pensando paciente en su siguiente plan de acción. Conocía los laboratorios mejor que nadie, pero apenas había estado un par de ocasiones en la mansión. El lugar entero era una trampa, un lugar construido por un arquitecto por encargo de un anciano loco, obsesionado con las conspiraciones y los espías, muy de moda a finales de la década de los años 60. Apenas hacia un par de días que había recibido sus órdenes, y pensaba llevar al equipo Bravo y Alpha a los terrenos de la mansión y después a la mansión para comenzar con la limpieza y la recabación de datos. Tenía todas las llaves maestras y los códigos necesarios, esto le abriría la mayoría de las puertas. Pero la puerta del patio no se abriría así de sencillo, era una cerradura de rompecabezas, y sin todas las piezas sería imposible moverla. Aquella puerta era su acceso más rápido a los laboratorios, eso o dar un rodeo por el bosque.

 _Es algo que no pienso hacer. Esos perros se me echarían encima antes de que avance dos metros. Además, si los 121 han logrado escapar..._

Sabía perfectamente de que eran capaces los 121, lo había visto con sus propios ojos hacia eso de un año o dos, un guardia novato había cometido el error de cercarse demasiado a las jaulas que los contenían, el pobre había muerto antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para pedir ayuda.

Había perdido comunicación con los ejecutivos de la mansión hacia 6 semanas, la última llamad que recibió fue de un directivo que había ocultado las 4 heráldicas en un desesperado intento de aislar la mansión de los infectados, y evitar que entraran. Pero a esas alturas ya todos estaban infectados y sufrían de un delirio de manía paranoica, uno de los efectos secundarios del virus. Sabia por la llamada que había recibido que las heráldicas estaban ocultas solo donde Spencer podría encontrarlas, Wesker sabía que el anciano estaba loco por los mecanismos secretos, lamentablemente no tenía demasiada información de la mansión. Jamás pensó que la necesitaría. Sabia de algunos de los escondrijos de la mansión, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a todos lados.

Sonrió para sus adentros, ¿quién dijo que tenía que hacerlo todo él? Había dejado de lado a los S.T.A.R.S. para idear un nuevo plan, estaba seguro de que no podía confiar en Chris para ese trabajo, era demasiado temerario, y no conocía lo suficiente a Jill como para utilizarla, tampoco confiaba en que Zafiro pudiera cumplir con aquello. Pero Barry Burton, el buen Barry era una persona en la que todos los miembros confiaban. Podría tener a todos los S.T.A.R.S. correteando por la casa, mientras el activaba el sistema de autodestrucción y salir de aquel lugar, misión cumplida.

Se puso en marcha, sintiéndose emocionado por comenzar con aquella pequeña aventura.

* * *

Habían regresado a la casa, intentarían abrir las puertas en su camino de regreso a la recepción de la mansión. La primera puerta que intentaron abrir estaba cerrada, había un casco grabado en la cerradura, ni siquiera Jill pudo abrirla.

La siguiente puerta que intentaron, se abrió con facilidad, era una sala en forma de U, el graznido de un cuervo las puso en alerta. Aquella estancia tenía al menos una docena de cuervos posados en la barra de las luces.

Jill decidió ignorar la estancia, no había nada de interés realmente, solo era una galería de arte, Jill observo los cuadros sin entender por qué alguien se había molestado en hacer una galería para aquellos cuadros, no es que fueran malos, pero tampoco eran excepcionales. Un bebe, un niño pequeño, un hombre de mediana edad... además debajo de cada cuadro había un interruptor, supuso que serían para las luces, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio los interruptores que indicaban "luces" justo al lado de la puerta.

Jill se acercó al cuadro al lado de la puerta. Se titulaba "de la Cuna a la Tumba". No había ningún interruptor debajo, por lo que Jill pasó al siguiente. Zafiro permaneció observando el cuadro con atención.

\- Esto me parece sospechoso- murmuro Zafiro , Jill acciono el interruptor. Ambas escucharon un chasquido eléctrico, y los cuerpos levantaron el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Zafiro abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes, Jill se apresuró a salir detrás de ella. Ambas respiraron agitadas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- La barra de apoyo- murmuro Zafiro sentada aun en el piso- este maldito lugar acabara por matarnos por su cuenta si los zombis no lo hacen.

\- A mi juicio parecía una trampa muy elaborada- murmuro Jill poniéndose de pie- eso quiere decir que hay algo importante ahí

\- Bien entremos y rellenemos de plomo a esos cuervos

\- Eso es muy obvio, además no podemos darnos el lujo de malgastar munición, tiene que haber otra manera

\- ¿Qué hay de esos interruptores? El chasquido se escuchó después de que accionaste, de toda la sala solo el primero no tiene interruptor, pero si un título más elaborado que solo "un recién nacido" o "un infante" ...- Zafiro dejo de hablar de pronto- no puede ser – susurro tallando sus ojos

\- El primer cuadro... "de la Cuna a la Tumba" ... piensas lo que yo ¿no es así?

\- Creo que si- respondió Zafiro

\- esperemos a que se posen de nuevo, entrare y probare suerte, tú permanece en la puerta y si alguna de esas cosas vuela, dispara.

* * *

\- Rebecca, soy yo, abre la puerta!

Chris escucho como algo pesado se movía detrás de la puerta, Rebecca abrió un poco y Chris se apresuró a entrar. Saco el diario del bolsillo de su chaleco.

\- Encontré esto, ¡parece que hacían una especie de investigación!

\- Virología- respondió Rebecca- tenías razón, estos documentos fueron algo útiles, aunque tengan 10 años de antigüedad

\- Aquí dice de un accidente en uno de los laboratorios que hay aquí, ¿crees que el virus siga siendo peligroso? El que escribió esto se convirtió en una de esas cosas en 9 días

\- ¿Cuándo presento los primeros síntomas?

\- 24 horas, parecía quejarse de picores ... crees que podamos estar infectados?

\- No lo creo... si el virus siguiera activo aun ahora, a estas alturas todo Raccoon podría estar infectado- respondió Rebecca

\- Tenemos que encontrar a los demás, si entran al laboratorio sin saber que hay ahí. No quiero ni pensarlo, tenemos que irnos de aquí... sé que es peligroso, pero necesito que me acompañes, puede que ocupe dispararle a la cerradura de una puerta para volver a la recepción, pero necesito que alguien vigile mis espaldas de mientras

\- Lo hare- respondió Rebecca decidida- vamos entonces

Chris regreso a la puerta que había cerrado accidentalmente cuando se encontró con el primer zombi, tiro con fuerza del pomo, pero esta parecía no moverse en absoluto.

\- Échate para atrás- le dijo a Rebecca, disparar a una cerradura no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver las películas, la bala podría rebotarle y herirlo.

Chris disparo en contra de la cerradura, astillando la madera de la puerta, Rebecca le dio aviso de que otro de los infectados se aproximaba. Salió del corredor jalando a Rebecca detrás de él, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Observo el amplio corredor y las puertas que no había inspeccionado, además del cuerpo tendido de espaldas con la mitad del cráneo esparcido por el suelo, al menos estaba seguro de que otro de los S.T.A.R.S. había pasado por ahí, posiblemente en su búsqueda. Podrían estar en cualquiera de las dos puestas que tenía enfrente.

 _O podrían haberse marchado, no puedes llevar a un compañero desarmado a un área no explorada, sería poner a Rebecca en riesgo._

\- Volvamos a la recepción- murmuro al fin marchando al salón comedor, con Rebecca avanzando detrás de él.

Barry pasó por encima del cuerpo del zombi que acababa de aniquilar, había comenzado a buscar comenzando por la puerta del fondo solo por mero instinto. La puerta demostró estar firmemente cerrada, y los moratones de su hombro lo demostraban, había continuado por un obscuro pasillo hasta unas estrechas escaleras que lo habían llevado a la cocina, era obvio que Chris no estaba por ahí.

La capa de polvo media al menos un dedo de espesor, y no se veían huellas de que alguien además de él hubiera pasado por ahí.

Estaba por marcharse de ahí cuando escucho un sonido metálico al fondo de la cocina, se trataba del ascensor que había visto también en la planta de arriba, había esperado que no funcionara, ya que no había obtenido respuesta cuando pulso el botón antes. Permaneció atento con el arma en alto, dudaba que alguna de esas cosas fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para abrir la oxidada puerta de metal del aparato, y mucho menos para presionar los botones. Pero podría tratarse de algún miembro del equipo Bravo, o alguien que vivía ahí y que le pudiera decir qué demonios estaba pasando.

Wesker bajo el revólver al ver salir a Wesker del ascensor, una oleada de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

* * *

\- Barry, justo a quien estaba buscando! - exclamo sonriendo ampliamente

\- Wesker! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creímos que habías sido atacado por una de esas cosas, porque te marchaste

\- Bueno, tenía unos asuntos que atender, ya sabes, asuntos del cuerpo

Barry lo miro como si se tratara de una broma, una para nada graciosa.

\- En fin, vayamos al grano, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa muy importante- dijo acomodando sus gafas de sol- ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar de White Umbrella? No? bien, se trata de una rama de la empresa Umbrella, que se dedica principalmente a la investigación biológica... recientemente ha ocurrido un accidente en uno de sus centros de investigación, que precisamente se trata de esta misma mansión, mis amigos de White Umbrella me llamaron para ayudarlos a limpiar el desastre y destruir las pruebas, como sabrás, no pueden dejar que esta información se filtre a los medios ni a la policía, pero para llegar a los laboratorios necesito de unas llaves, en realidad son 4 placas, más o menos del tamaño de una taza con los grabados del sol, la luna, las estrellas y el viento, necesito que me ayudes a buscarlas.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!- gruño Barry- dices que todo este embrollo y las muertes de Raccoon por causa de estos monstruos ha sido a causa de un accidente de investigaciones clandestinas de Umbrella?! ¿Y aun así esperas que te ayude a destruir las pruebas?

\- Si básicamente- respondió Wesker con calma, sabía que el viejo Barry reaccionaria así

\- Eres un hijo de...

\- Escucha Barry, realmente no tienes muchas opciones- respondió sin inmutarse- en este momento mis amigos de White Umbrella están frente a tu casa, vigilando a tu esposa y a tus hijas- Barry se quedó helado, Wesker pudo notar como la cara del gran hombre palidecía, empuñando el arma con fuerza- Puedes dispararme si quieres, pero si no me comunico con ellos pronto, tienen órdenes de proceder con la operación de igual manera, siempre podrás disculparte frente a las lapidas de tu familia.

Wesker noto como el cuerpo de Barry estaba tenso por la rabia e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que, para él, su familia lo era todo en la vida. Barry agacho la cabeza. derrotado, dejando caer los hombros.

 _¡Bingo!_

Wesker saco un puñado de llaves unidas por un aro. Saco una y se la entregó a Barry.

\- Esta llave debería de abrir a mayoría de las puertas de la otra ala de la mansión, al menos las más importantes.

\- Chris, Jill y Zaf?

\- Puedes decirles que te ayuden en tu búsqueda, que encontraste una vía de escape, pero ocupan esas llaves... estarán encantados de ayudar al buen amigo Barry, aunque, deberías de pensar muy bien cuanta información les brindas, no quisiera encontrarme en una situación delicada... como con un tiro por la espalda, tu entiendes. - suspiro Wesker – encuentra esos grabados, entrégamelos y tu mujer y tus hijas serán libres

\- ¿Dónde estarás?

\- Estaré cerca, te lo aseguro- sonrió Wesker

\- No.… no te olvidaras de informar verdad? ¿Les dirás que te estoy ayudando? - el tono de súplica lleno de satisfacción a Wesker

\- Tú solo haz lo que te digo, y te aseguro que tu familia estará a salvo. - respondió Wesker subiendo de nuevo al ascensor, dejando a Barry a solas.

* * *

\- ¡Una menos! - exclamo Jill Triunfal chocando los puños con Zafiro , habían encontrado la placa con las estrellas en la sala de las pinturas, justo detrás del último cuadro que cayó de su lugar después de haber accionado todos los interruptores en orden. - deberíamos volver justo por donde llegamos, y probar suerte con las demás puertas que podamos abrir.

Zafiro asintió y se pusieron en marcha, probando suerte con la puerta que habían pasado por alto justo al final del corredor de las pinturas campestres. Se trataba de una habitación cuadrada con el techo muy alto, y paredes de mármol blanco con detalles dorados. Esta habitación las condujo a otra habitación más amplia con un techo un poco más bajo.

Estaban completamente solas en aquella estancia, Jill inspecciono la habitación con detalle, una mesa de café ovalada al cetro de la estancia, y una alfombra oriental justo debajo de esta, y una escopeta apoyada en un par de ganchos en la pared, ligeramente iluminada por unas lámparas que emitían una luz muy tenue.

\- ¡Por favor que este cargada! - suplico Jill tomándola en sus manos, los ganchos que la sostenían se desplazaron hacia arriba, y escucharon como si algo metálico se moviera en las paredes.

Zafiro levanto su arma y apunto en todas direcciones, la estancia estaba exactamente igual que antes, ningún cuadro se cayó, ningún ave salió graznando de los rincones.

\- Deberíamos marcharnos- susurro Zafiro

\- Pienso lo mismo- respondió Jill después de inspeccionar al arma, se trataba de una Remington M870, el modelo que utilizaban los S.T.A.R.S., estaba en excelente estado, y completamente cargada. - no parece haber nada más aquí, regresemos.

Salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Con suerte Barry ya habrá revisado el resto de las habitaciones de la otra ala, podremos revisar la planta superior, buscar a los demás miembros del equipo Bravo y al resto del Alpha y largarnos de aquí.

\- Suena bastante fácil- murmuro Zafiro tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir de ahí... mas no se movió

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El cerrojo esta puesto- murmuro

\- No puede ser, acabamos de entrar por aquí- murmuro Jill tirando del pomo, obteniendo el mismo resultado, observo el espacio entre la muerta y el marco, efectivamente, el cerrojo estaba puesto, y uno muy grueso.

\- Esto no me ... – Zafiro dejo de hablar cuando una fina lluvia de polvo comenzó a caerle encima, al tiempo que el sonido de un mecanismo al ser accionado comenzó a inundar el cuarto, Miro hacia arriba desconfiada- Jill... no creo que esto sea bueno

El techo elevado estaba comenzando a bajar, el mármol de las paredes comenzaba a hacerse polvo.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamo Jill regresando a la otra puerta, estaba tan cerrada como la primera.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué?!

\- ¡Quédate atrás! - exclamo apuntando la escopeta contra la cerradura de la puerta de salida, disparo, la fuerza del impacto astillo la madera dejando a la vista lo que Jill temía, la barra de metal cubría la puerta hasta la mitad, jamás la movería a disparos. – _podría debilitarla y derribarla después_

\- Jill! - exclamo Zafiro – oh, no podemos morir de este modo! Tenemos que...

\- Jill eres tú?!- la voz de Barry se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta- Jill? Zaf?

\- Barry!- Exclamo Jill con alivio- ¡oh Barry, no hay tiempo, derriba la puerta, ya!

\- ¡Quédense atrás!

La puerta se estremeció un par de veces, pero a madera resistió, Jill suplico en silencio, el techo estaba a metro y medio sobre sus cabezas. El sonido del tercer impacto fue seguido por el de la madera astillándose y saltando en pedazos. Barry les tendió la mano jalándolas literalmente para sacarlas de ahí.

Los tres cayeron al piso mientras a sus espaldas la puerta era aplastada por la pesada placa de concreto. El techo llego al suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

\- ¡Casi terminan hechas sándwich! – exclamo Barry viendo la placa de roca sólida que ahora ocupaba todo el espacio de la habitación

\- ¡Oh Barry! - exclamo Zafiro - gracias, gracias, gracias!

\- ¿Están bien?

Jill asintió, mirando la escopeta en sus manos, había sido demasiado confiada, ahora de verdad se preguntaba cómo diablos iban a salir de esa casa.

* * *

Justo como Chris esperaba, la recepción de la mansión estaba completamente sola. Momentos antes había escuchado un sonido extraño, como el de una puerta muy pesada cerrándose, permaneció a la escucha, pero el sonido no se repitió.

Observo a Rebecca aun intranquilo, debía buscar un lugar seguro para ella hasta que pudiera conseguirle un arma.

\- Esto solo nos deja con el plan B

\- Y cuál es el plan B

\- Y como voy a saber- suspiro Chris- Regresemos a ver que hay en el corredor que dejamos atrás- dijo finalmente, ambos regresaron al salón comedor, inundado enteramente por el tic tac del reloj.

Las botas de Chris pisaron algo, como un trozo de escayola pintada, lo removió con la punta de la bota, cerca había tres trozos similares.

\- ¿Esto estaba ahorita que pasamos? - le pregunto a Rebecca

\- No lo sé, ¿es importante?

\- Realmente ya no sé si lo es o no, cualquier cosa podría ser una pista- dijo rodeando la mesa, ahí, justo del otro lado del reloj, estaba una pila de restos de escayola que antes pudieron ser una estatua. Ahora no era más que basura. - no parece haber nada de interés- murmuro removiendo los escombros- sigamos.

Regresaron al corredor donde aún estaba el cuerpo del infectado tendido de espaldas, con la mitad de la cabeza embarrada en el suelo. Chris se dirigió al otro lado, hacia una puerta de madera con intrincados adornos tallados, en la cerradura estaba la imagen grabada de una espada, Chris le dio la llave a Rebecca para que abriera, mientras el vigilaba el corredor.

La puerta daba a un pequeño bar de copas con un piano de cola cubierto por una delgada capa de polvo, por lo demás estaba completamente vacío.

\- Rebecca, escucha, tengo que seguir registrando el resto de la casa... pero...

\- Entiendo- respondió ella tranquila- no tengo un arma, y si te metes en problemas, solo seré una carga

\- Yo, no quería hacerte sentir mal

\- Está bien, lo entiendo- sonrió – pero si patea el trasero un problema matemático no me vengas llorando ¿está bien?

\- Está bien- respondió Chris sonriendo- cierra la puerta con llave, llamare a ella cuando regrese ¿está bien?

\- Ten cuidado Chris

* * *

\- ¿Y el símbolo de las estrellas ya estaba aquí? - pregunto Barry observándola placa de metal que tenía enfrente

\- No, la encontramos en otro cuarto con trampa- respondió Jill- pienso que tal vez deberíamos buscar juntos el resto de los emblemas

\- Pudiera ser... pero... aún tenemos mucho que cubrir, y solo somos tres, avanzaríamos más separados, al menos hasta encontrar a Chris y Wesker, o a algún otro miembro del equipo Bravo.

\- ¿Crees que… Chris y Wesker aun estén con vida? - pregunto Zafiro

\- Estoy seguro... encontré varios cuerpos en la otra ala de la mansión, todos con un tiro limpio en la cabeza, estoy seguro que fue alguno de ellos, de igual manera deberemos extender nuestra búsqueda a la planta alta de la mansión también.

\- Barry... estas bien- pregunto Jill – luces algo cansado

\- Estoy bien, es solo que estoy preocupado por Chris, fue mi compañero en las fuerzas aéreas y buen amigo ¿sabes? - respondió- regresare al otro lado de la casa y comenzare a buscar en la planta alta, ustedes podrían revisar la planta alta de este lado. Mientras usemos el sentido común estaremos bien... sabemos que esto está lleno de trampas.

Barry se marchó ates de que ambas pudieran decir algo al respecto, Jill miro a Zafiro , cuestionándola con la mirada.

\- ¿También lo notaste no? - pregunto

\- Barry esta raro... un poco retraído... no creo que sea solo preocupación por Chris lo que lo tiene así

\- Tal vez encontró a Chris o a Wesker muertos y no quiere decirnos

\- O algún otro del equipo Bravo- murmuro Zafiro - o el mismo teme que no saldremos vivos de aquí

\- Como sea, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

\- Encontrar los demás símbolos- respondió Zafiro entregándole el arrugado mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo- creo haber memorizado la planta baja de la mansión, tal vez te sirva, regresaré y registrare las habitaciones que nos faltaron cuando llegamos aquí, tal vez en la galería de los tapices azules encuentre algo más de utilidad en la puerta bloqueada por el escritorio

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro?

\- No, pero no tenemos alternativa... y Jill... que no te hagan sándwich por un arma, está bien

\- Ten cuidado, registrare la planta alta, según esto parece haber unas escaleras aquí- señalo una habitación contigua – seamos prudentes esta vez.

Zafiro asintió e hizo un saludo militar antes de marcharse de ahí. Jill permaneció unos segundos más ahí, de pie, aspirando el tibio aire de la noche, ates de volver al frio y asqueroso aire del interior. Tenía que volver al interior, encontrar los símbolos y asegurar una vía de escape. _O morir en el intento._

* * *

Zafiro regreso y comenzó a rebuscar en todas las puertas de habían dejado cerradas a su paso, movido el escritorio que antes les había bloqueado el camino, a un lado. Tan solo era una especie de bodega, donde había algunos cuadros amontonados, y estanterías con materiales de arte.

Regreso a la recepción, podría comenzar a rebuscar en la planta alta de la casa, según Barry había registrado la planta baja de la otra ala, y no había encontrado nada.

Recordó su comportamiento extraño y lo que había dicho Jill acerca de que posiblemente había encontrado a Chris o a Wesker muerto. O algún otro de los Bravo. Avanzo hacia la otra ala de la casa, quería comprobarlo, quería comprobar que nadie más hubiera muerto.

El tic tac del reloj la puso en alerta. No había más amenaza que él puso e incesante sonido. Sus botas patearon un trozo de escayola del piso. Se agacho para tomarlo entre sus dedos, no era nada realmente útil, aunque podría usarla como tiza para marcar las zonas que había explorado y no volver por el mismo camino.

Intento probarla en la pared, pero un sonido muy distinto al sonido del reloj llego hacia ella, era una especie de ¿piano?

Avanzo con sigilo al fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta, el cuerpo de uno de esos infectados estaba derribado de espaldas en el piso, afortunadamente muerto. El sonido del piano sonaba más al fondo de ese corredor. Justo detrás de una puerta de madera con intrincados patrones talados en ella.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta intentando abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. El piano se detuvo de golpe. Retrocedió un paso y levanto el arma.

\- Chris?!- pregunto una voz desde adentro

\- Rebecca? - pregunto Zafiro bajando el arma y acercando su oído a la puerta- Rebecca eres tú?

\- ¿Zafiro?

\- ¡Sí, soy yo! - respondió, la puerta se abrió desde adentro, Rebecca parecía muy feliz de verla. - oh por dios Rebecca! – exclamo abrazándola- estas viva!

\- Pensé... temía... cuando Billy me dijo que caíste del tren... pensé que esos monstruos...

\- Estoy bien, llegue aquí de causalidad huyendo de ellos- y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo saliste del tren? ¿Qué fue de Billy?

\- El tren nos llevó a un complejo de Umbrella- respondió Rebecca- si supieras la cantidad de cosas que había ahí, además de esos perros y los infectados. Zaf, esto es algo más serio de lo que creemos. Apenas escapamos de ahí, y vine aquí, Encontré a Enrico y me dijo que los demás habían corrido hacia aquí.

\- ¿Los demás? ¿El resto del equipo está aquí? ¡Debemos buscarlos!

\- Lo siento... yo... prometí esperar a Chris aquí – murmuro Rebecca

\- Chris? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Está con vida? - pregunto Zafiro tomando las manos de Rebecca

\- Amm sí, no tiene mucho que se marchó- murmuro – me dijo que se había separado de los demás

\- Tal vez ya se haya encontrado con Barry o con Jill- murmuro- pero... ¿por qué te quedaste atrás?

\- Yo... perdí mi arma cuando huía de esos perros de camino aquí- respondió Rebecca apenada- me descuide y olvide que ya no protegían mis espaldas... pero me alegro de ello, tal vez esos perros lo hubieran matado, o los demás lo hubieran arrestado...

\- ¿Entonces Billy sigue vivo? - pregunto Zafiro curiosa – creí que lo arrestarías?

\- Yo... ahh- manoteo Rebecca – yo, decidí no hacerlo, mira, sé que suena extraño, pero... de verdad él no era culpable, el no asesino a esas personas

\- Sospeche algo así- respondió Zafiro encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Lo sabías? Entonces por qué...

\- No en un principio, ¿pero... crees que un asesino desalado hubiera tratado de salvarme cuando caí del tren? Billy casi cae llevado por mi peso, y aun así se arriesgó.

\- Lo deje marcharse- murmuro Rebecca

\- Que nos garantiza que no lo buscaran para volverlo a arrestar

\- Porque le diré a todos que está muerto – murmuro Rebecca sacando las placas de identificación de su chaleco de kevlar- debería ser suficiente para que lo dejen tranquilo

\- Debería serlo – respondió Zafiro mirando las placas de identificación, Rebecca había cambiado tanto en tan solo 24 horas – ¿practicabas con el piano?

\- Ahh, no soy buena en eso, lecciones de pequeña, quería ver si recordaba algo

\- "Sonata claro de luna" de Beethoven- murmuro Zafiro tomando la partitura que estaba en el piano- a mi abuelo le gustaba tocar esta sonata ocasionalmente.

\- Aun no consigo, además este piano esta extraño- se quejó Rebecca, Zafiro pasó los dedos por las teclas, mirándolas con extrañeza- ¿lo ves? Están demasiado duras, aun así, creo que lo estaba logrando - agrego sentándose en el taburete de nuevo.

Rebecca comenzó a tocar lentamente, Zafiro cerró los ojos disfrutando la melodía, un recuerdo vino a su memoria, escuchaba esa tonada a través de sus delirios febriles a causa de su asma. Su abuelo tocaba para ella cuando enfermaba.

\- Zaf? - la llamo Rebecca sacándola de su trance- mira eso- señalo un hueco en la pared que antes no estaba ahí.

Zafiro desenfundo el arma y se acercó al hueco recargándose en la pared, estaba completamente vacío, salvo por un busto tallado de Beethoven con un blasón dorado en la base. Entro con sigilo, la luz que iluminaba la pequeña estancia entraba a través de una pared de cristal que daba a una especie de invernadero. Por lo demás no había nada de interés, pero que ocultaban en ese lugar, ¿qué tal si esa placa tenía algo más?

Tomo la placa dorada con facilidad, la pared detrás de ella comenzó a cerrarse, el pánico la invadió y volvió a colocar el blasón en su lugar, para su buena fortuna la pared se abrió de nuevo.

\- No tocare eso – murmuro Zafiro saliendo de ahí- ya intentaron aplastare hoy por tomar algo que no debía- agrego, Rebecca entro a la habitación secreta, revisando el escudo- vi uno de estos en el comedor... pero creo que era de madera... ¿crees que pasara algo si los cambiamos?

\- No lo sé, a menos que quieras intentarlo

\- Pero, ¿y si Chris regresa? ¿O si aparecen esas cosas?

\- El pasillo estaba despejado cuando llegue... yo podría

\- Iré yo- respondió Rebecca decidida- no he hecho nada más que incomodar a Chris desde que me encontró... al menos quiero hacer algo útil

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

\- Espera aquí por si Chris regresa, no tardare.

* * *

Encontró el cadáver de Forest en una pequeña terraza de la planta alta, se había quedado pasmado al verlo en un principio, su cuerpo inerte estaba lleno de múltiples heridas, como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo sin punta.

Cerró ligeramente los ojos mientras trataba de tomar la Beretta de los dedos muertos de Forest, rebusco en el cinturón de su compañero sacando tres cargadores completos de 9mm. El graznido de un cuervo hizo que se levantara de golpe. El animal estaba posado sobre el pasamanos de la terraza con algo rojo colgando del pico.

En animal graznó de nuevo dejando caer el trozo de carne en la baranda metálica, a este se le unieron más graznidos. Chris salió corriendo de ahí en cuanto escucho los aleteos a sus espaldas. Cerró a puerta detrás de si escuchando los graznidos frustrados de aquellas monstruosas aves. Se reprimió a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, debió suponer algo así al ver las heridas y los múltiples arañones en el cuerpo de Forest, había sido devorado por esos pájaros del demonio.

 _Joseph devorado por perros, Forest por cuervos... qué sigue?_

Tenían que salir de esa casa cuanto antes, cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí podría tratar de matarlos cuanto antes. Observo la Beretta que aun sostenía en su mano, al menos Rebecca podría defenderse ahora.

Se preparó para regresar al cuarto del bar donde había dejado a Rebecca.

\- Chris! - la voz de la chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, Rebecca estaba de pie en las escaleras de la recepción, además no estaba sola, Zafiro estaba con ella.

\- Rebecca! ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me puse a tocar el piano cuando te fuiste, y se abrió un cuarto secreto con un emblema en su interior, cambie ese emblema por del de la cocina, y el reloj se movió... detrás de él estaba esta llave, creí que podría alcanzarte antes de que te alearas demasiado, sé que me dijiste que me quedara ahí, pero... lo siento

\- No te preocupes por ello- respondió Chris reuniéndose con ellas – veo que alguien más te encontró ... me alegra verte con vida Zaf

\- Y a mí me alegra verte bien- respondió – Jill me comento que desapareciste

\- ¡¿Jill? ¡¿está bien, ella, Barry, el capitán?!

\- Wesker está desaparecido, Barry explora aquella parte de la mansión, y Jill esta otra- señalo ambas áreas- di con Rebecca cuando escuché el piano.

\- Me alegro que estén bien- murmuro Chris con alivio- Toma, esto te será útil- le dijo a Rebecca entregándole el arma

\- ¿De quién era? - pregunto tomándola, Chris se quedó serio un momento- Chris sé que soy una novata en el equipo, pero estamos en una situación delicada, ocultar información podría ponernos en peligro de muerte

\- De Forest- respondió al fin – Kenneth también está muerto.

Rebecca cerró los ojos con angustia solo un instante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto

\- Probaremos con otra puerta- murmuro Chris – vamos

* * *

Jill sostenía en su mano el emblema del sol, había comenzado a registrar la planta alta de la casa, afortunadamente para ella muchas de las puertas estaban abiertas, había llegado a una puerta de hoja doble con grabados circulares, al entrar descubrió una amplia estancia con 8 armaduras, 4 a cada lado. Dos coladeras en piso y un botón, y al fondo de la estancia una vitrina con el emblema dentro. Estaba segura que sería otra de aquellas trampas mortales de la casa.

Había tratado de imaginar los cientos de maneras en que aquella trampa podría matarla, pero no quiso correr el riesgo.

 _Todo problema tiene más de una respuesta Jilly_

Se quedó meditando un momento, paso de largo vigilando las armaduras para que no trataran de matarla, sujeto su arma y golpeo con fuerza el cristal de la vitrina haciéndolo pedazos. Metió la mano con cuidado y extrajo el emblema.

 _Si me salto las reglas de esta casa, puede que logre sobrevivir a más de una trampa._

Encontraría el resto de los emblemas y aseguraría la salida de esa casa de locos, ¿qué habría más adelante? No lo sabía, pero no podía ser peor que aquel lugar. ¿O sí?

* * *

Wesker tenía en su poder el emblema del viento, después de hablar con Barry en la cocina había pasado junto a la estatua de escayola de la segunda planta, recordó que tenía un compartimento secreto, y para ahorrar tiempo de búsqueda, simplemente arrojo la estatua a la planta baja.

Había conseguido una joya de color azul, uno de los ojos del Tigre, cuando la coloco en su lugar, este se giró y revelo el pesado emblema de cobre.

Decidió permanecer oculto en lo que Barry se hacía cargo de encontrar los otros tres emblemas, había usado la llave del yelmo para ocultarse en un pequeño estudio justo al lado de la puerta del patio, desde ahí podía escuchar el ir y venir de los demás miembros de S.T.A.R.S. e incluso podía captar algunas de sus conversaciones. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, incluso se había topado a Ellen Smith mientras registraba la biblioteca.

 _Se trata de la doctora Ellen Smith, si no te importa._

Había pasado a revisar el cuarto secreto de la mansión que tenía vista al helipuerto solo para comprobar el estado de este, y si podía servir como vía de escape. Fue entonces cuando salió tambaleante de entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Había intentado salir con ella desde que se había trasferido a Raccoon City, atraído por su cabellera rubia platinada y sus piernas largas, siempre le habían agradado las rubias, y alguna que otra castaña, sobre todo si eran listas. Pero la maldita no solo lo había rechazado en más de una ocasión, tampoco se había esforzado en ser amable. E incluso le recordaba constantemente que ella era su superior, y se dirigiera a ella como tal.

Haberle estallado el cráneo con un par de disparos lo había hecho sentir satisfecho. No se consideraba un hombre frívolo, pero haberle disparado a esa maldita zorra había sido tan gratificante.

Wesker se desperezo y se levantó para mirar las estanterías de los libros, Virología, ADN, Genética, posiblemente si terminar echándose una siesta después de todo. Poso su mirada en un libro con cubiertas de cuero rojo, al fin algo no tan aburrido de leer en el título, aun cuando fuera algo tan ridículo como "águila del este, lobo del oeste".

 _¿Acaso no es eso lo que está escrito en la fuente?_

Abrió el libro apresuradamente, el cual solo se trataba de una cubierta falsa, para un libro hueco, en cuyo interior se encontraba un medallón de oro con un águila grabada en relieve. Aquella era una de las dos llaves para entrar al laboratorio. Orto de los intrincados jueguitos de Spencer.

Se trataba de una fuente antigua, a la cual solo se podía acceder a través de una red de intrincados túneles ocultos en el jardín, la entrada al laboratorio solo se revelaba si el medallón del águila y el del lobo estaban en su sitio, y si el medallón del águila estaba ahí, el del lobo podría estar en cualquier parte. Arrojo el libro contra la lámpara situada sobre el escritorio al ser incapaz de controlar su rabia, sumió toda la habitación en obscuridad, sus planes de entrar primero al laboratorio se habían ido al garete. Permaneció de pie con los puños apretados, tratando de no gritar de rabia.

* * *

\- No puede ser, ¡Richard!- exclamo Rebecca inclinándose al lado del frio e inerte cuerpo, coloco sus dedos en el cuello buscando el pulso.

Chris y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas, sabían que Rebecca no podría encontrar nada, el hombro destrozado de Richard había dejado de sangrar hacia mucho, y el cuerpo demasiado pálido, Richard llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

Rebecca cerró los ojos de su compañero, tratando de no afligirse, Chris observo el corto corredor donde habían entrado, una gran mancha de sangre en la pared y una huella ensangrentada proveniente de la bota de Richard era lo único que había entre el cuerpo y la puerta de madera a unos tres metros de distancia. Sea lo que fuera lo que lo había matado, estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, posiblemente esperando más víctimas.

\- Échenle un vistazo a esto- murmuró Rebecca- ¿ven este color purpura alrededor de las heridas? – señalo las dos perforaciones separadas por unos 15 cm aproximadamente- creo que Richard ha muerto envenenado, no creo que... se desangrara

\- ¿Envenenado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? - pregunto Zafiro

\- No lo sé... pareciera una mordedura de serpiente

\- ¿Serpiente? - pregunto Chris- que serpiente tiene ese tamaño?

\- No lo sé, pero sí sé que murió envenenado por la misma criatura que hizo estas heridas

\- Y puede que esté detrás de esta puerta, como sea debemos tener cuidado- murmuro

Zafiro se recargo en la pared cubriéndose los ojos

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto acercándose ella, la impresión de ver el cadáver de Richard había sido demasiado para ella?

\- Yo lo siento... no me sentí muy bien – murmuro, la verdad era que no se sentí muy bien desde aquel encuentro con el perro en el pasillo de los muestrarios.

\- Espera aquí y descansa un momento- ordeno Chris

\- Pero...

\- No sabemos que hay detrás de esa puerta, no podemos arriesgarte a que te quedes inconsciente si nos topamos con esa criatura- respondió en un tono menos severo colocando una mano en su hombro, estate atenta, puede que necesitemos ayuda

\- Por lo menos déjenme ir en la retaguardia

\- ... muy bien, pero... si te digo espera, esperaras entendido

\- Entendido.

Chris abrió la puerta y entro seguid de Rebecca y Zafiro , delante de ellos había tres escalones de madera y al final de esta otra puerta más y grandes manchas de sangre en la pared.

A mitad de camino había una ramificación del corredor con otra puerta.

\- Rebecca, registra la ramificación, yo registrare esta puerta de aquí, Zaf, quédate aquí, por si alguno de los dos necesita ayuda está bien?

\- Entendido- respondió asintiendo, Rebecca asintió y se marchó por el otro corredor.

Chris se aproximó a la puerta tirando del pomo, estaba cerrada, y la cerradura tenía un escudo grabado. Chris saco la llave que momentos Rebecca le había entregado. Comprobó su Beretta antes de entrar, suspiro y abrió la puerta ingresando en la estancia.

Se trataba de un amplio ático, con poses de apoyo de madera, en el fondo de la estancia había un muro parcial de unos 3 metros de largo, a Chris le recordó al establo de un caballo, aquella era la única zona oculta de su vista.

Se aproximó al muro parcial con sus botas haciendo eco en la madera, re recargo en la pared, y asomo la cabeza, no había ninguna serpiente, pero si un enorme agujero entre las dos paredes de al menos 60cm de diámetro. Percibió algo por el rabillo del ojo, parecía un toro de metal del tamaño de un puño, con lo que parecía una luna grabada en este. Chris entro en el área rodeada y tomo el trozo de cobre en sus manos. Una bonita pieza de artesanía.

Un sonido siseante salió del hueco en la pared, como si algo muy grande se arrastrara, Chris retrocedió pegándose a la pared apuntando hacia el agujero. Un cilindro negro salió disparado, chocando a pocos centímetros de su pie.

 _¡¿Eso es una serpiente?!_

El animal saco el resto de su cuerpo mientras levantaba la cabeza a la altura del pecho de Chris, abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos goteantes.

Ataco a Chris de nuevo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de echarse un lado, disparo abriendo dos huecos sangrantes en el cuerpo del animal.

 _A los ojos, ¡dispárale a los ojos!_

El animal se abalanzo sobre el de nuevo, disparo causándole más obscuras heridas en el cuerpo. Chris continúo disparando mientras la serpiente cabeceaba, el pesado cuerpo cayó encima de él en un descuido, Chris lucho por liberar los brazos.

\- Chris! - lo llamó Zafiro entrando a la habitación, la serpiente fijo su atención en la nueva presa

Chris libero sus brazos y disparo, el cuerpo del animal comenzó a retorcerse sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, finalmente se desplomo en el piso, con la sangre escurriendo de la órbita ocular donde había acertado el proyectil de 9mm.

\- ¡¿Están bien?!- pregunto Rebecca llegando enseguida- oh…eso es... una serpiente

\- Y por lo que veo, la asesina de Richard. - murmuro se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el emblema de cobre, casi moría a causa de una serpiente mutante, esa cosa debía ser importante. Y sentía que lo averiguaría en el camino.


	9. Capitulo 8: La entrada al Laboratorio

Barry subió las escaleras de la recepción con gesto preocupado, había registrado todas las habitaciones de la otra la de la mansión que había podido abrir, pero no había conseguido encontrar ninguno de los símbolos heráldicos. La imagen de su esposa y sus hijas siendo asechadas por personas desconocidas no le permitía estar tranquilo en absoluto. Esperaba que Jill o Wesker hubieran tenido mejor suerte que él.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el odio que sentía hacia Wesker aumentaba, el maldito debía de estar oculto mientras él y Jill hacían todo el trabajo. Regresaría a la otra ala de la mansión, se reuniría con Jill y Zafiro y continuarían la búsqueda de aquel lado.

Estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Chris hasta que casi choca de frente con él.

\- Barry!- exclamo Chris alegre

\- ¡Por dios Chris! ¡Donde demonios estabas metido!- exclamo, noto que era acompañado por Rebecca y Zafiro . - Jill y yo hemos estado buscándote desde que desapareciste

\- ¿Dónde está Jill?

\- Nos separamos para buscarte a ti y a Wesker, desapareció poco después que tú, me alegro tanto de verte, ¡de verlos! - corrigió- pero que haces tú con ellos, creí que acompañabas a Jill

\- Me separé de ella para cubrir ms terreno y encontrar los emblemas... me encontré a Rebecca de casualidad y a Chris

\- ¿Emblemas? - pregunto Chris confuso

\- Jill encontró una especie de puerta trasera, pero ocupamos unas llaves para abrirla, son una especie de emblemas de cobre con distintas figuras grabadas en ello.

\- ¡¿Como este?!- pregunto Chris sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba el emblema de la luna de bolsillo de su chaleco- lo guardé poco después de conseguirlo, debí mostrárselo a Zaf antes

\- ¡Si es esto! - exclamo Barry alegre- de donde lo has sacado

\- Tuvo que pelear con una serpiente por el- respondió Rebecca- una serpiente gigante, tal vez resultado de las mutaciones causadas por el accidente con ese virus transgénico.

\- Esa serpiente mato a Richard, y vi el cuerpo de Kenneth en la otra ala, Forest también está muerto. - murmuro Chris con seriedad

\- ¿Un accidente? – pregunto Barry alzando una ceja

\- Hemos encontrado información de que puede que haya instalaciones científicas en este lugar

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí- gruño Barry observando el emblema que tantos problemas le estaba dando a él, que estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia. Tan solo quería colocarlo en su lugar, con suerte Jill habría encontrado los dos restantes. Y después su familia seria libre. - tenemos que reagruparnos, yo iré a buscar a Jill y colocar esto en su lugar- digo Barry decidido, tenía que separarse de ellos cuanto antes, Wesker no aparecería si él estaba acompañado.

Barry se puso nervioso por la repentina seriedad de Chris, pero finalmente accedió a esperar a que encontrara a Jill. Si Barry no regresaba, ellos continuarían la búsqueda.

Barry se despidió de ellos y entro por la puerta por la que acababa de salir Chris momentos antes.

* * *

 _Barry aun actúa raro, a pesar de que acaba de descubrir que Chris está con vida_

\- ¡Iré con él! - exclamo Zafiro momentos después – es peligroso ir solo

\- Pero... dijo que lo esperáramos, el volverá- murmuro Rebecca

\- Hay algo que quiero averiguar – murmuro en voz muy queda, observo a Chris y a Rebecca

\- Ve con él, date prisa antes de que no puedas alcanzarlo – respondió Chris

\- Pero...

\- Zaf tiene razón, será más seguro si Zaf compaña Barry mientras buscan a Jill, además nos reuniremos pronto

Zafiro asintió y se marchó por la misma puerta por la que Barry había desaparecido. Atravesó el obscuro pasillo en forma de U casi corriendo, salto por encima del apestoso cadáver del infectado que estaba derribado con el cráneo reventado de un pisotón.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Por dios, ¿qué tan rápido podría caminar Barry? Salió a un corredor que daba a unas escaleras de madera que bajaban a la primera planta.

\- Barry?!- lo llamo juraba haber escuchado el sonido de alguien bajar las escaleras- Barry, eres tú? – lo llamo, se quedó de pie en el rellano de la escalera, su visión se tornó borrosa y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Se apoyó en la pared cubriendo sus ojos. Qué demonios le estaba pasando, desde que se había quedado inconsciente cuando llego a la mansión. Aquel mareo no se había pasado por completo desde que había recuperado la conciencia.

Cayo de rodillas con su cuerpo tembloroso, sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente a un tono rojizo y de inmediato volvieron a la normalidad. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, estaba sudando como si le hubiera dado 4 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento bajo el sol del mediodía. Bajo apoyándose en la pared, debajo de las escaleras había una puerta, pero las huellas en el polvo del piso indicaban que quien hubiera pasado por ahí había pasado por el corto corredor y se había marchado por la puerta que tenía justo enfrente.

Salió a corredor que la llevaría a la puerta de acero del patio, toco el frio metal con sus dedos, ¿eran murmullos lo que estaba escuchando? El sonido de una pesada puerta de metal abriéndose llego hasta sus oídos, Zafiro entro al sendero de concreto, el tibio aire del exterior le dio de lleno en la cara, y era reconfortante. Atravesó el sendero hasta la placa de metal, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y, atravesando un almacén de herramientas había otra puerta abierta que finalmente daba al exterior.

La placa de la luna estaba en su lugar, pero Barry no estaba en ningún lado. ¿Había regresado? Era imposible que no se hubiera topado con él, ¿pero eso quería decir que se había marchado sin ellos?

 _Tal vez solo quería reconocer el terreno, asegurarse que afuera estamos más seguros que adentro._

\- ¡¿Zafiro?!

Volteo al escuchar la voz de Jill a sus espaldas, no la había escuchado llegar.

\- ¿Has sido tú quien la ha abierto?

\- No- respondió mirando los rayos de luna iluminando una pared de ladrillo- creí que habrías sido tú, seguía a Barry hasta aquí

\- ¿Crees que hay sido Barry?

\- No lo sé, ¿por qué no volvió a buscarnos? - murmuro

\- Pudo ser Wesker – respondió Jill- o tal vez quieran asegurar la zona, como sea deberíamos ir también, si nadie ha salido ya, debemos asegurarnos que si es una vía de escape y no una trampa mortal.

\- Pero... Chris...- murmuro Zafiro , él estaba bien, y Rebecca estaba segura con el- Bien, revisemos el área.

El fresco aroma de los pinos las reconforto, había una puerta de rejas oxidada justo delante de ellas, justo detrás de una pequeña jardinera de plantas medio marchitas. Su izquierda había un sendero iluminado por la luna, terminaba abruptamente a unos metros más delante. Tal vez habría unas escaleras más adelante.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? La puerta o.… el sendero- pregunto

Delante de la puerta había dos de esos perros tirados sobre charcos de su propia sangre, y del lado del sendero se escuchaba como si una fuerte corriente de agua salpicara por todos lados.

\- El sendero gana- respondió Jill avanzando, Zafiro miro sobre su hombro hacia el interior de la casa, sacudió la cabeza, era prioritario asegurar la zona.

El sendero terminaba abruptamente, no había escaleras algunas que las llevaran a ningún lado, a 6 metros por debajo de ellos se extendía un enorme vado. Jill se asomó un poco, podía ver una pequeña catarata justo delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Jill

Zafiro también lo vio, era una silueta entrando debajo de la catarata, solo eso le faltaba a la casa, un pasadizo secreto.

Una pequeña plataforma de ascensor estaba justo debajo de ellas, pero no había modo de hacerlo volver, no desde donde estaban. Tendrían que buscar otra manera de bajar.

\- A menos que...- murmuró Jill

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Zafiro mirando a Jill con extrañeza, mirando el estrecho hueco del ascensor- No, ¡Jill estás loca!

\- Solo tendríamos que usar la espalda de apoyo y descender lentamente- respondió descolgándose la escopeta de la espada

\- ¿Y después qué?

\- Seguir esa figura, el chapoteo del agua ya no se oye, eso quiere decir que si hay un pasaje secreto detrás de esa cascada...- Jill se quedó en silencio unos momentos

\- Qué, que ocurre

\- ¿Qué hay si esa figura es de uno de los S.T.A.R.S.? ¿Cómo sabe del pasaje secreto?

\- No podemos saberlo desde aquí- respondió Zafiro - bajare primero está bien

* * *

Esperaron 15 minutos a que Barry o Zafiro regresaran, decidieron ponerse en marcha por su cuenta, quizá habían tenido algún contratiempo, o el exterior había resultado ser más peligroso que la misma mansión, como fuera tenían que ir ellos a comprobarlo.

El diagrama estaba completo, el emblema estaba puesto en su lugar, pero ¿dónde estaban Barry y Zafiro ? La mente lógica de Chris trato de encontrar alguna explicación, y ninguna era bastante esperanzadora.

\- Sea como sea, tenemos que seguir y ver que hay más allá- le dijo a Rebecca

\- Sigamos entonces- respondió Rebecca con entusiasmo- la verdad me complace la idea de poder salir de aquí sabes

\- A mí también – respondió sonriendo, bien, vamos entonces

Atravesaron el adoquinado patio rodeando el cuerpo de los perros, la sangre aun parecía algo fresca, calculaban que no tendrían mucho tiempo muertos. Atravesaron la puerta oxidada de metal llegando al borde de un enorme depósito de agua cortado directamente en la piedra, el depósito estaba vacío, y el agua que habían escuchado que caía provenía del lado izquierdo, donde una compuerta abierta dejaba escapar el agua.

Un estrecho sendero atravesaba de lado a lado aquel deposito, Chris pudo notar unas escalerillas metálicas en ambos extremos, además aquel sendero parecía haber estado sumergido hasta hace poco, las rocas lucían húmedas completamente, y cubierta de pequeñas algas.

Atravesaron el sendero para seguir su camino, al otro lado el camino se dirigía a la izquierda, un extraño sonido llego a los oídos de Chris, como gotas de lluvia cayendo, pero no debería de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia por sobre el del agua corriente, observo la sombra negra y cilíndrica que justo acababa de caer sobre él. A su espalda Rebecca grito encogiéndose.

\- ¡Corre!- le grito tomándola de la mano esquivando a las serpientes que caían sobre ellos, al final del sendero había una plataforma metálica de ascensor, Chris presiono los mandos y comenzado a descender lentamente, dejando atrás el camino plagado de serpientes que literalmente llovían de los árboles. - te han mordido?

\- No, ¿y a ti? - respondió Rebecca jadeante

\- Parece que estoy bien- respondió Chris mirando hacia arriba, bajaron de la plataforma incluso antes de que esta tocara el piso.

\- Si te soy sincera, prefiero no volver por ahí- murmuró rebeca señalando con el pulgar- prefiero los gatos

El sonido de la radio en el cinturón de Rebecca los tomo por sorpresa, Rebecca lo tomo enseguida, por fin alguien trataba de comunicarse con ellos

\- ...quipo Alpha... reciben... Brad Vickers...

\- Brad! Brad!- contesto Rebecca – Aquí Chambers, ¡Brad responde!

No hubo respuesta, solo el ya familiar sonido de la estática.

\- Tal vez salió del radio de alcance- murmuro Chris

Rebecca volvió a colgarse la radio en el cinturón, al menos sentía un poco de esperanzas ahora que sabían que el Piloto del equipo Alpha aún estaba cerca. Podrían salir de ahí, suponiendo que el cobarde regresara.

\- ¡Veamos entonces que tenemos detrás de la puerta número uno! - dijo Chris, pero a menos que quisieran volver con las serpientes, no se veía que tuvieran otra opción.

* * *

No había manera de cruzar ese enorme foso que se extendía ante ellas, no se veía modo e poder bajar por un lado y subir por el otro, y era demasiado grande para pasar de un salto.

\- Solo queda la puerta al lado de la escalerilla- dijo titiritando de frio

La humedad de las paredes y el hecho de estar completamente empapadas no las ayudaba en nada.

\- Me va a dar neumonía- se quejó Zafiro estornudando, como si no fuera suficiente el sentirse afiebrada desde que había despertado, ahora tenía las ropas empapadas y pegadas al cuerpo.

\- Pones la misma cara que un gato mojado- se burló Jill tratando de contener el frio- vamos, dudo que quien haya entrado aquí haya pasado por ahí

Cruzaron la puerta que habían ignorado antes, se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a alguien apuntándolas con un arma.

\- Barry?!- exclamo Jill

\- Jill, Zafiro, como llegaron aquí?

\- Del mismo modo que tú por lo que parece- respondió Jill – como sabias...

\- Shhh... escuchen- murmuro, Jill aguzo el oído

\- ¿Son... voces? - pregunto Zafiro mirando a Barry fijamente

\- Escuchen, lamento no haberlas esperado, revisaba el patio y di con esto de casualidad, resbalé por la humedad y caí dentro dándome un santo golpe. Pero me alegro de verlas aquí, deberíamos echar un vistazo.

Zafiro cuestiono a Jill fugazmente con la mirada, ambas asintieron, había algo en Barry que le hacía pensar que realmente no estaba muy feliz de verlas. Y menos ahí.

Barry encabezo la marcha hacia la puerta que estaba a su derecha, dejando a la vista otro corredor obscuro de roca, a pocos pasos a su derecha había otra puerta de metal, y más allá solo un obscuro y helado corredor tallado en la firme roca.

Barry hizo un gesto señalando la puerta, Jill asintió, el túnel al que ingresaron era exactamente igual a los demás, solo que este giraba a la izquierda.

\- ¡¿Hola... quien anda ahí?!- pregunto una voz amplificada por el eco del túnel, una voz grave y familiar.

\- ¿Capitán – susurro Zafiro - Capitán Enrico?

\- ¿Eres tu Enrico? - pregunto Jill

\- Jill, Zafiro ... son ustedes?

Zafiro recorrió emocionada los pocos metros que quedaban del túnel, el cual acababa en una galería sumida en las sombras, Jill la seguía de cerca con Barry detrás de ellas

\- ¡Quietas ahí! - dijo con voz firme levantando la Beretta contra ellas- hay alguien con ustedes?

\- Solo Barry-respondió Jill vigilando el arma que la apuntaba

\- ¿Capitán, que está pasando?, a que viene todo esto- pregunto Zafiro

\- Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme- respondió con voz débil dejando caer pesadamente la mano a su lado. - todo, todo esto fue una trampa desde el inicio, un simple montaje

\- ¿Qué?... qué cosa? - insistió Zafiro inclinándose a su lado para escucharlo mejor...

\- Cuando nos atacaron los perros en el bosque, todos emprendieron la huida hacía este lugar... me separe del equipo para buscarlas a tu y a Rebecca con la esperanza de que estuvieran vivas... di por casualidad con Rebecca, le pedí que viniera conmigo para reunirse con el resto de los chicos, pero se negó diciendo que aún tenía algo que hacer... lamentablemente no pude dar contigo... pensé que estarías muerta

\- Llegue aquí de casualidad – respondió Zafiro

\- Me perdí por el bosque... y salte la valla del patio, di con los túneles por casualidad y encontré el papel

\- ¿Papel? ¿Qué papel? - insistió Jill

\- Umbrella... Umbrella lo sabía todo... los S.T.A.R.S. fuimos traicionados... nos han llevado a una trampa... hay un traidor en los S.T.A.R.S. ...- susurro

Las dos detonaciones del arma retumbaron en las paredes del túnel, el cuerpo de Enrico casi salto cuando los dos agujeros de bala aparecieron en su pecho, su cuerpo inerte cayo de lado en el frio suelo de roca. La mente de Zafiro se quedó en blanco, un traidor en los S.T.A.R.S.

 _Barry?!_

No eso era imposible, Barry estaba justo a su lado cuando habían disparado contra Enrico, menciono un papel que había encontrado y que todo aquello era una trampa. Barry se lanzó en persecución por el túnel, la mente de Zafiro tardó en reaccionar.

\- Barry, espera! - lo llamo siguiéndolo – Barry es peligroso!

La puerta de metal se había cerrado, no podría igualar las grandes zancadas de Barry, ni siquiera corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Habían llegado a una sencilla casa de guardia después de recorrer un sinuoso camino adoquinado, a diferencia del esplendor de la mansión, el lugar estaba simplemente decorado con madera sin adornar.

Rebecca revisaba un baúl lleno de papeles mientras Chris revisaba la estancia, era la primera habitación que registraban, y solo contaba con un simple camastro, un escritorio, una estantería y el baúl de los papeles.

El cajón del escritorio estaba cerrado con llave, Chris paso la mano por la base del cajón, rozando un pedacito de cinta adhesiva con los dedos. Despego la cita encontrando una pequeña llave.

\- ¡Lotería! - exclamo abriendo el cajón, al fondo de toda la basura acumulada, encontró un manojo de llaves numeradas y una etiqueta con el numero 345.- has encontrado algo? - le pregunto a Rebecca

\- No mucho, pero encontré un informe de algo llamado Planta 42, dice que sus raíces están en sótano y que gracias al virus se desarrolló muy rápido y tiene una clase de inteligencia primitiva, parece que asesino a varios descuidados y les succiono toda la sangre.

\- Si algo faltaba en esta locura, eso era una planta carnívora- suspiro Chris

\- ¡Mira esto! - le dijo mostrándole la foto de un hombre con bata de pie ante una puerta, la misma puerta por la que acababan de entrar momentos antes- aquí dice "Henry Sarton, punto 42"

¡La maldita planta carnívora estaba ahí!

* * *

Wesker había permanecido oculto en las sombras mientras escuchaba los pesados pasos de Barry resonando en los túneles, Enrico había sido un muy buen amigo de Barry, y él sabía que el hombretón querría matarlo por silenciarlo. Pero Enrico había encontrado un papel muy importante que el accidentalmente había tirado al suelo cuando bajaron a los túneles.

Bufo frustrado, cuando por fin parecía que las cosas mejoraban, habían empeorado súbitamente, había recordado la habitación secreta de los túneles, donde posiblemente estaría oculto el medallón del lobo, pero Enrico se había aparecido en los túneles y había encontrado el papel, y después Jill y Zafiro lo habían encontrado a él antes de que pudiera solucionar el problema.

Barry apareció blandiendo su colt a ciegas, Wesker espero en silencio, y se acercó por la espalda clavando el cañón de su arma a la altura de los riñones de Barry.

\- Sé que quiere matarme señor Burton, pero debería pensarlo mejor, si yo muero, tu familia lo hará también

\- ¡Asesinaste a Enrico!

\- Tenía que hacerlo, de casualidad encontró algo que no debía... si no lo hubiera hecho, también me hubiera visto en la necesidad de asesinar a Jill y a Luna

\- Vas a matarlas de todas maneras

\- No realmente, tan solo quiero llegar a los laboratorios antes que nadie y destruir las pruebas, después nos marcharemos de aquí. Tu familia ser libre y no volverás a saber nada de mí en tu vida.

Barry permaneció tenso, Wesker sabía que el sujeto quería creerle, deseaba desesperadamente creerle. Inclino la cabeza de manera sumisa.

\- Donde están los laboratorios- murmuro Barry, Wesker sonrió complacido bajando el arma

\- Pasando una red de entramados y complicados túneles, no te dijo que sometas a Jill y a Luna, pero sí que las mantengas contigo, hay muchas puertas que se cierran por fuera, si alguna se te sale de control, simplemente encárgate de encerrarlas un rato. Barry, nadie más tiene por qué resultar herido... eso depende de ti.

Wesker se marchó dejando a Barry solo, había olvidado decirle que cuando accionar el mecanismo de los túneles por primera vez dejaría libes a los MA-121, también llamados como Hunters, sería un espectáculo ver como la agilidad de los S.T.A.R.S. se enfrentaba a los agiles cazadores.

 _Sera un espectáculo que me perderé lamentablemente._

Tenía que llegar a los laboratorios y evitar un enfrentamiento con los 121, además de la paga por ese trabajo, que era bastante buena, otro premio lo esperaba en aquel laboratorio subterráneo. El sería el primero en descubrir todos los secretos de Maximus Engel.

 _Haz lo que quieras con la chica, pero consigue la contraseña_

Eso le habían ordenado meses atrás cuando Luna había llegado a Raccoon, y eso había hecho.

* * *

Zafiro había tardado en regresar, al igual que Barry, Jill se puso de pie, un traidor entre los S.T.A.R.S. eso era lo que Enrico había dicho, y por ello le había costado la vida. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que Umbrella había comprado a uno de los S.T.A.R.S., la verdadera pregunta aquí era, ¿a quién? ¿Quién era el traidor? Chris sospechaba que algo estaba mal desde que habían llegado, Barry estaba su lado cuando mataron a Enrico, Kenneth estaba muerto, así como Kevin y Edward, Zafiro ... si bien su transferencia desde Inglaterra había sido repentina y extraña, era imposible, ella también estaba ahí cuando mataron al capitán del equipo Bravo, y Rebecca, por dios apenas y era una niña.

 _Eso solo deja a Richard, Forest y Wesker_

Y todos ellos también le parecían poco probables. Como fuera, tenía que marcharse de ahí, no cambiaría nada observando el cadáver de Enrico Marini derribado en el suelo.

Salió de aquella galería, no culparía a Barry y Zafiro por perderse, aquellos túneles eran exactamente iguales unos con otros. Escucho un sonido, como roca chocando contra roca, se le encogió el estómago al recordar aquel pesado techo bajando lentamente hacia ella.

Permaneció quiera, echando, para su buena fortuna ninguna pared se cerró, y ningún techo bajo. Estiro la mano para abrir la siguiente puerta, pero se detuvo, escuchaba algo, eran pasos que se dirigían había ella, podría ser Barry, o alguien de su complexión, esos pasos sonaban pesados y pausados.

La adrenalina aumento en su sangre, algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera, ¡y que corriera ya!

Entro al siguiente túnel sin importarle el ruido que hacía, que importaba ya, no quería estar ahí cuando lo que fuera que hacia ese ruido la alcanzara, se alejó de la escalerilla que la llevaría de regreso al patio y aminoro la marcha, podría haber ms peligros por delante.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, Jill se giró con su arma en alto y se quedó horrorizada por lo que veía. Era una figura corpulenta con la complexión de un hombre musculoso, pero ahí acababan las similitudes, era completamente verde, estaba desnuda y carecía de sexo, su piel se asemejaba a la de los anfibios, y estaba tan inclinando que sus brazos ridículamente largos y terminados en unas afiladas garras rozaban el piso de roca. Lanzo un grito que le helo toda la sangre del miedo.

Jill disparo tres veces, la criatura retrocedió con la sangre goteando por los agujeros de las balas, grito nuevamente saltando sobre ella.

Disparo de nuevo repetidas veces, los trozos de carne saltaban de aquella criatura que finalmente se desplomo en el suelo, manoteando. Jill descargo completamente el cartucho en aquel ser, hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse.

Se descolgó la escopeta de la espalda, sintiéndose segura por el peso del arma en sus manos, que demonios estaban investigando ahí.

* * *

\- Barry? Jill?

Se había perdido, de eso estaba segura, había llegado a un generador que parecía no funcionar desde hacía mucho, pero no había nadie ahí, al menos hasta que escucho los pasos detrás de ella, era alguien pesado, de eso estaba segura, alguien o algo.

Levanto el arma, no estaba preparada para lo que vio, aquella criatura humanoide y musculosa, de piel verdosa, y afiladas garras en manos y pies.

 _¡Qué diablos investigaban aquí!_

La criatura grito saltando hacia ella con las garras extendidas, Zafiro apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse a un lado para esquivarlo, las fuertes garras hicieron marchas en el suelo.

 _No quiero saber que harán con la carne._

Abrió fuego en contra de la criatura, acertando los disparos en la garganta del ser, la criatura retrocedió un par de pasos, lanzando un grito al aire, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

 _¡Porque demonios no se muere!_

La criatura corrió hacia ella, Zafiro trastabillo y cayó de lleno en el piso raspándose los codos. Tenía a aquel animal casi encima de ella con las garras al aire.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color nuevamente, el resplandor rojizo se hizo notar en la obscuridad del lugar. Rodo por el suelo al tiempo que el monstruo descargaba sus garras en la roca, donde momentos antes había estado ella.

Se puso de pie de un salto, la criatura se acercó nuevamente, Zafiro le planto una fuerte patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza suficiente para estrellarlo en el muro a un par de metros. Inmediatamente se puso a su lado, la bestia rugió de frustración lanzando un manotazo contra ella, logro detener el golpe con relativa facilidad usando solo su mano, comenzó a ejercer presión escuchando como los huesos de aquel monstruo se fragmentaban lentamente. Levanto el arma colocando el cañón justo en medio de los ojos de aquel ser. El eco de los tres disparos resonó en el túnel.

Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, al tiempo que respiraba agitada, contemplo en cadáver frente a ella y su brazo destrozado, se puso de pie, sabía que algo raro pasaba con ella, pero no le había dado importancia hasta ese momento. Se puso de pie con las rodillas temblándole. Escucho el ruido de algo arrastrando los pies, acompañado de cadenas, provenía del pozo que tenía delante, se asomó con el arma en alto, no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba abajo, saco su linterna e ilumino un poco.

Era poca luz, pero era la suficiente para ver a aquel extraño ser que estaba abajo, no era como el monstruo que acababa de matar, era distinto, un ser demasiado encorvado y con una joroba muy marcada, sus delgadas y huesudas manos estaban atadas a un grillete de madera, y sus pies arrastraban cadenas. Además, estaban esos tentáculos que se sacudían como enormes látigos saliendo de su cabeza. No podía ver el rostro de aquel ser, pero sí que estaba completamente cubierto con distintos trozos de lo que parecían rostros humanos. Sus ropas completamente hechas jirones.

Zafiro soltó la linterna de la impresión, la criatura emitió un largo y lastimero lamento como si llamara a alguien, mas no pudo entenderla. La criatura parecía observarla, notaba sus ojos debajo de su recubrimiento de rostros humanos. Los ojos de Zafiro emitieron un resplandor rojizo por un instante, la criatura solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente por donde había venido.

Aquel encuentro extraño había sido suficiente, salió de ahí tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso, finalmente dio con la escalerilla que daba al patio, eso quería decir que más delante estaba... o debía estar el enorme hueco del piso, solo que ya no estaba... examino el piso, había una pequeña separación como si hubiera una placa frente a otra.

Cambio el cartucho de la 9mm y se puso en marcha, el que esa placa estuviera ahí, tapando un hueco que antes estaba, quería decir que aquel era el camino.

* * *

Chris y Rebecca avanzaron por toda la casa, cuidándose de cada rincón, cada grieta, el musgo de las paredes lucia seco e inofensivo. Después de revisar los papeles del baúl encontraron un informe de un pesticida que podía acabar con la planta llamado V-Jolt, y solo podía elaborarse en el punto 42. Chris tenía sus dudas si necesitarían el informe, pero Rebecca había decidido levárselo de todas maneras, el simplemente quería salir de ahí. Y si podían no encontrarse con la dichosa planta chupa sangre, sería lo mejor.

Entraron a una sala con las paredes cubiertas de musgo, pero a diferencia del que habían visto en los pasillos, este era un musgo vivo, de color verde nauseabundo. La estancia estaba impregnada con un aroma tropical y dulzón, solo que además olía como a fruta podrida.

Rebecca paso al lado de Chris adentrándose en la estancia.

\- ¡¿Creí que habías dicho que esa cosa chupaba sangre?!- le reclamo Chris

\- Lo sé, pero esta no es la planta 42

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No he estudiado mucha fitobiología, pero según lo que entendí en el informe debemos buscar una angiosperma con follaje móvil...- respondió, noto la cara de incredulidad de Chris- buscamos una planta bulbosa con lianas d metros retorciéndose por todos lados dispuestas para capturar a sus presas y drenarlas... esto de aquí, solo es musgo.

\- Es bueno saberlo- respondió Chris con sarcasmo. -me siento más tranquilo

Chris observo la estancia, había tres puertas más aparte de la que habían usado para entrar, Chris se dirigió a la que tenía justo enfrente, algo pesado le cerró la puerta de repente, ambos escucharon como si golpearan las paredes contiguas con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Lianas móviles verdad? - pregunto Chris- bien... creo que la encontramos, y puede que este bloqueando nuestra única salida de este lugar.

Revisaron las otras dos puertas, una de ellas era un polvoriento dormitorio contiguo a la habitación de la planta, la otra era una cerradura de seguridad.

\- Es imposible abrirla- murmuro rebeca- no podemos estar pulsando todos los números al azar

\- Aunque- Chris rebusco en el manojo de llaves que había encontrado la etiqueta con un número. Pulso los botones en orden, las 9 lucecitas del panel quedaron encendidas y se apagaron de una en una, cuando la última lucecita se apagó, se escuchó el clic de la puerta abrirse.

Entraron, no era la salida que Chris estaba esperando, no podían tenerlo tan fácil, era un cuartucho empolvado lleno de estanterías con frascos con nombres raros. Rebecca sonrió leyendo las etiquetas.

\- Chris, creo que podremos matar a la planta! - exclamo- el V- Jolt... puedo mezclarlo aquí... si encontramos las raíces...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraras?

\- Amm no lo sé... unos 15 o 20 minutos

\- Muy bien, tu quédate aquí... yo buscare las raíces... volveré en unos minutos.

Chris salió dejando a Rebecca completamente sola, una vez que salieran de ahí, estaba seguro de hacer pagar al causante de todo.

* * *

Aquello parecía sacado de sus más aterradoras pesadillas, aún más que los zombis, los perros, las cosas rana con grandes garras de hacía unos momentos, de todos ellos, definitivamente este era el peor de todos. O al menos lo había sido.

Pudo ser una araña, una muy colosal araña, la estancia en la que estaba era amplia, y aun así el inmenso cuerpo del artrópodo muerto y enroscado sobre sí mismo lo hacía ver pequeño, todo estaba cubierto por telaraña, desde el suelo hasta el techo, aquel animal no llevaba mucho muerto, la sangre verdosa y espesa aun salía por las heridas que habían sido su causa de muerte.

 _Cualquiera que haya matado esta cosa, merece mi respeto_

Zafiro había visto otro de esos monstruos verdes por el camino, estaba completamente lleno de heridas, supuso que habría sido Jill la que había matado esa cosa, sin embargo, no había logrado encontrarla todavía. Salió de la estancia sacudiendo sus ropas y cabello, aún tenía la sensación de estar cubierta de esas pegajosas hebras de hilo. El corto pasillo se extendía a su izquierda y a su derecha, del lado izquierdo había una puerta, del mismo lado que la que acababa de atravesar, y a su derecha había otra puerta más en mitad del túnel.

Se dirigió a su derecha, el túnel se dividía delante de ella, del lado izquierdo estaba otro nuevo túnel obscuro y frio de roca, pero a su derecha había otra plataforma de ascensor similar a la del patio, la brisa cálida que venía dele exterior hizo sentir bien a Zafiro .

Noto que la plataforma estaba arriba, pulso el mando para hacerla bajar, podría revisar el otro corredor antes de subir. Permaneció de pie, pensativa, el sonido de un gran mecanismo al ser accionado la sacó de su trance, el ruido venia de arriba, de eso estaba segura.

La plataforma finalmente bajo, pulso los mandos para hacerla subir de nuevo. El sonido de los grillos llego a sus oídos, y la cálida brisa soplo sobre sus ropas aun húmedas. El pequeño patio estaba desierto, no había nada en el salvo la estructura de una fuente vacía, pero ¿de dónde había venido el ruido de antes?

Se aproximó a la fuente por curiosidad, quedándose atónita por lo que veía, no había nada de agua en el interior, pero si unas escaleras completamente mojadas que terminaban en la entrada de un ascensor de metal, con las rejillas levemente oxidadas. Observo la zona comprobando que no había nadie más, apretó los puños armándose de valor mientras bajaba las resbalosas escaleras.

 _Vamos entonces_

Abrió la puerta del ascensor y entro, iniciando el lento descenso a donde quiera que fuera a dar esa cosa. Que bien podrían ser las entrañas del mismísimo infierno.

* * *

Wesker había disparado en contra de 4 trabajadores de Umbrella, a lo que podía notar en los cadáveres, la infección en los laboratorios había sido peor que en la mansión, los cuerpos que había abatido estaban resecos, con la carne y la fibrosa piel pegada a los huesos, el último al que le había disparado apenas y había sangrado.

Se sentó delante de ordenador encendiéndolo, espero pacientemente a que los logos de la corporación aparecieran en pantalla, introdujo el usuario y la contraseña, los sabía de memoria, John Clemens había puesto en marcha el sistema hacía meses, usando su nombre y el de su novia Ada para controlar el acceso. Introdujo la primera de las contraseñas que le permitiría abrir todas las puertas de los laboratorios. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía con el control de la situación. Sabía que había aun algunos peligros, pero podría controlarlos de eso estaba seguro, aun debía tomar las muestras de los laboratorios del sótano 4, y aún quedaba el premio mayor, el Tyrant.

Ingreso la segunda de las contraseñas que le permitiría acceder a los archivos encriptados de la investigación de Engel, sabía que Ellen Smith estaba trabajando tratando de descifrar la clave, y había bloqueado el acceso con una contraseña para que el resto de los trabajadores no pudieran acceder a ellos y dañarlos accidentalmente.

 _Oh doctora Ellen, que haría si supiera que yo logre en una noche, lo que usted no pudo en años_

Wesker rio ante la satisfacción que le produjo ese solo pensamiento, en la pantalla apareció el escudo familiar de Engel con una ventana pidiendo la contraseña.

\- _A fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi –_ escribió repitiendo la frase en voz alta- al frente un precipicio, y en la espalda lobos.

Parecía irónico lo acertado que había sido esa frase al final para Engel, quizá porque sabía que Spencer terminaría matándolo.

\- _Bienvenido Doctor Engel-_ la metálica voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _Veamos entonces que era lo que ocultaste tanto tiempo, con tanto esfuerzo_

Comenzó a pasar los archivos, había muchos que hablaban sobre la primera investigación del Virus Progenitor, los experimentos de Marcus con el Virus T. finalmente lo encontró, "Primer ensayo clínico en el sujeto denominado T/000-Z"

Abrió el archivo con curiosidad comenzando a leer, la sonrisa se borró poco a poco de su rostro.

\- Nombre Clave T/000- Z, Nombre Real: Luna Zafiro Engel, Edad: 5 años... – Wesker se puso de pie sin creer lo que leía, Luna... el experimento que habían buscado, había estado delante de sus ojos, había dormido entre sus brazos por una noche.

Escucho pasos afuera de la sala de ordenadores donde se encontraba, se ocultó detrás de una pared, cubierta por las sombras y un conjunto de pantallas de ordenador, ¿quién había conseguido llegar hasta ahí?

* * *

Había jurado que escucho una voz en esa dirección. Había bajado por unas escalerillas después de salir del ascensor, después de pasar sobre el cuerpo de un par de infectados visiblemente secos, había descendido por unas escaleras de aluminio que resonaban con cada paso que daba.

Aquellas paredes de concreto y el piso liso le parecían tan vagamente familiares, era ridículo, jamás había estado en ese lugar, estaba segura. Noto otro par de cuerpos a su izquierda, girando por un amplio y corto corredor, y pudo ver el brillo de un monitor a través de una puerta medio abierta al fondo.

Avanzo rápidamente y entro en aquella habitación, era un cuarto con diversas maquinas que jamás en su vida había visto, y montones de ordenadores, la mayoría de la sala estaba sumida en sombras, y había un único ordenador encendido, la luz azulina proyectaba las sombras provocadas por el resto de los ordenadores.

No se veía movimiento alguno, parecía estar sola con ese ordenador encendido. Estaba por marcharse, pero algo llamo su atención. En el ordenador estaba su escudo familiar. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

Se sentó frente al ordenador, había una serie de archivos abiertos, en algunos figuraba su nombre, y el de su abuelo. Comenzó a leer, eran notas de su abuelo estaba segura.

 _18 de noviembre de 1980:_

 _La salud de Luna empeora con el paso de los días, he usado todos mis medios para brindarle el mejor de los tratamientos. Pero nada ha funcionado, los médicos pronostican que no vivirá lo suficiente para navidad. Es una situación difícil, Andrew ha decidido alejarse para sobre llevar el duelo. Y Coraline, la pobre siempre ha sido demasiado sensible, saber que su única hija está muriendo ha supuesto un gran golpe para ella._

 _20 de noviembre de 1980:_

 _La fiebre no ha cedido en dos días, Luna ha bajado demasiado de peso, me duele en el alma verla así, he contactado con mi compañero y amigo James Marcus, desde que Ashford falleció, es el único en el que puedo confiar. Traerá consigo el progenitor, no tengo más opción si la medicina tradicional no funciona._

 _22 de noviembre de 1980:_

 _He leído los informes de Marcus sobre el uso del progenitor en humanos, el virus es tan agresivo que no se adapta correctamente al ADN de su hospedero, todos los intentos de usarlo en humanos han sido un fracaso. Me sentí desolado ante la posibilidad de perder a mi única nieta y heredera del linaje de los Engel, sin embargo, parece haber aun una esperanza, las investigaciones de Edward Ashford arrojaron resultados satisfactorios, una cantidad atenuada del virus puede adaptarse con éxito a un hospedero con genes superiores. Comenzaremos las pruebas de inmediato._

 _28 de noviembre de 1980_

 _Los resultados fueron positivos, afortunadamente el linaje de los Engel aún mantiene una alta concentración de genes superiores. Y Luna posee una gran cantidad de ellos. Andrew no ha querido saber nada del experimento. No necesitare de su consentimiento para continuar._

 _La salud de Luna empeora rápidamente. Tendremos que empezar ahora._

 _30 de noviembre de 1980_

 _Aun no recupera la conciencia, y la fiebre no ha terminado de ceder por completo. Aun así, no parece haber mutaciones, ni ninguno de los efectos secundarios mencionados por Marcus._

 _8 de diciembre de 1980_

 _Por fin ha recuperado la conciencia, la fiebre ha cedido completamente y casi no sufre de ataques de tos, ha querido comer un poco y ha mostrado interés por un folleto del Ecliptic Express que va de Raccoon City al centro de Formación de Marcus. Prometí llevarla de paseo en tren en cuanto mejorara, esto pareció alegrarla, tenía mucho sin verla sonreír con tanta ilusión._

 _16 de diciembre de 1980_

 _El estado de salud de Luna ha empeorado drásticamente, como Marcus había dicho, una muestra atenuada del virus no funcionaría completamente, he probado aplicar una dosis sin atenuar del Progenitor, rezo por que esto pueda salvar a mi nieta._

\- ¿Qué demonios? - murmuro avanzando las paginas

Recordaba vagamente su infancia, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en cama con fiebre o ataques de tos, aquel recuerdo del Ecliptic Express no lo tenía muy claro. Reviso los archivos, muchos de ellos no los tenía claros, formulas químicas, virología, si hubiera seguido estudiando como cuando tenía 13 años podría entenderlas como si estuviera leyendo un libro de comics.

No terminaba de entender que sucedía en ese momento. ¿Qué hacían esos archivos ahí? Qué diablos era el virus Progenitor?

Encontró un video con fecha de hace 10 años, pocos días antes de que su abuelo falleciera. Reviso el lugar nuevamente asegurándose que estuviera sola. Reprodujo el video. El rostro de su abuelo, aquel rostro que ya no recordaba tan claramente apareció en la pantalla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

 _"_ _Mi querida Luna, si es que estas viendo esto es porque yo debería de estar muerto en esos momentos. No sé qué es lo que sepas de mi muerte, pero deberías saber que fui asesinado, hubiera querido decirte esto en persona cuando tuvieras edad, pero como puedes ver, no puede ser._

 _Luna, cuando tenías 5 años estuviste a punto de morir, tu padre se alejó de ti abrumado por la pena, y la única compañía que tuviste prácticamente fue la mía, no podía permitir que murieras. Use parte de los fondos de la corporación y las investigaciones que habíamos llevado a cabo, hace años descubrimos un virus en África, capaz de regenerar un tejido dañado, tenía la esperanza de salvarte con ello._

 _Los experimentos fueron un éxito, lograse recuperar a salud y llevar una vida mediamente normal, no hubo efectos secundarios visibles en ti, a excepción del brillante intelecto que poseías y la capacidad de aprender nuevas cosas a gran velocidad, aprovechándome de ello, comencé a instruirte desde pequeña para ser mi heredera dentro de la corporación._

 _Lamentablemente esto no dudo demasiado, tenias 11 años cando tu salud decayó de nuevo, el virus Progenitor no estaba funcionado en ti como debería. Marcus llevaba años estudiando con una variante del Virus Progenitor, había conseguido buenos resultados en sanguijuelas, pero ninguno en humanos. Marcus accedió a hacer pruebas en muestras de tus tejidos para no correr riesgos innecesarios. Si el Virus T de Marcus podía salvarte, valdría la pena intentarlo._

 _Para nuestra sorpresa, tu ADN se acoplo de maravilla con el virus en los ensayos, tendríamos que arriesgarnos a utilizarlo en directamente en ti. Tu salud mejoro inmediatamente, sin embargo, comenzaste a mostrar los efectos secundarios del Virus, desarrollaste una fuerza y velocidad impresionante, así como lapsos de ira en los que podías volverte peligrosa para cualquiera que se aproximara a ti. Sabía que Ozwell quería usar el Virus T para desarrollar armas biológicas. Tu comportamiento me hizo entender por qué._

 _La doctora Collins desarrollo un suero para controlar parte de estos efectos, teníamos que enseñarte a controlar esos poderes. Spencer quería averiguar acerca de nuestro trabajo, debíamos mantenerte oculta de él, o te usaría como una de sus armas._

 _Nos llevó meses de trabajo, pero logramos controlar tus poderes un poco. Lo lograste._

 _Spencer me asesinara pronto pequeña, lo sé, es el único modo de obtener mis investigaciones, Tú tienes que sobrevivir, ocultare las investigaciones fuertemente, y tú vigilarás la contraseña._

 _Luna, conforme crezcas el virus se desarrollará en ti, tienes que aprender a controlarlo, o el virus te controlara a ti, y pondrás en peligro a los que te rodean, te volverás como uno de los monstruos de Spencer. Confío en que lo harás, en que podrás controlar ese nuevo poder que hay en ti._

 _Luna, domina al virus, y no habrá quien pueda detenerte. Lamento haberte convertido en un arma, pero era la única manera de salvarte."_

La imagen del video se congelo, las lágrimas le cayeron en los dedos, hora entendía que era lo que había estado sucediendo toda la noche. Esos lapsos de pérdida de memoria, esos lapsos de debilidad, Ahora entendía por qué su padre insistía en aplicarle medicamento cada que pasaba por un lapso así en el pasado. Su padre sabía que estaba infectada, y se había tomado la molestia de tratar de mantener el virus inactivo para que no le causara problemas.

 _Soy... un monstruo como los que han tratado de matarme toda la noche..._

Se puso de pie apretando los puños sobre el teclado del ordenador, la habían convertido en un arma. Sollozo, no podía ver la pantalla debido a las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos.

Había bajado la guardia, no se había escuchado a nadie acercarse, hasta que sintió el cañón del arma a la altura de sus riñones.


	10. Capitulo 9: El Fin de la Mansión Spencer

El sótano estaba completamente inundado, el agua que en comienzo había llegado hasta sus rodillas, ahora lo cubría hasta la mitad de su abdomen. Y toda esa agua provenía de un enorme tanque tenia justo al frente, con uno de los cristales rotos.

Chris no era muy bueno calculando las capacidades de algo, pero si estaba seguro de que aquel estanque debía tener varios miles de litros, pero que podrían estar investigando para necesitar tanta agua. Escucho un chapoteo detrás de él, observo sobre su hombro, una figura negra se acercaba por debajo del agua, solo sobresalía una aleta negra.

 _¡Carajo!_

Dio una gran zancada para echarse a correr, cayendo de bruces en el agua con un asqueroso sabor químico, no podía correr con aquella cantidad de agua, y de verdad esperaba que Rebecca tuviera razón y el virus ya no fuera efectivo.

Salto a un lado justo cuando el tiburón se abalanzo sobre él, medía aproximadamente uno metros de largo, Chris se sumergió sabiendo que era una tontería, uso sus pies para impulsarse y comenzar a nadar a una puerta próxima, el tiburón no tendría espacio para maniobrar entre el muro y el tanque, pero pronto llegaría a la esquina y se daría vuelta para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

Alcanzo el pomo de la puerta, cerrada con llave, metió las manos a sus bolcillos buscando las llaves que había encontrado, escogiendo la única para la que no había encontrado cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un ahogado Clic, Chris entro deprisa, justo antes de que el animal saltara de nuevo en su contra.

Se encontraba en una sala de control, rebusco con la mirada algo que usar como arma contra aquel animal, ya que su arma estaba completamente empapada, y el cargador escurría agua, las balas mojadas no suelen disparar. Se acercó a una palanca debajo de una luz roja que parpadeaba, leyó la desgastada placa. "Sistema de Vaciado de Emergencia". Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿por qué nadie se molestó en tirar de la palanca?

 _Porque todos los de aquí eran científicos y estaban locos, por eso, de seguro querían ver como creía la planta 42 después del vertido accidental del estanque, como sea... no me importa_

Tiro de la palanca, el nivel del agua comenzó a bajar poco a poco. En poco más de un minuto los últimos restos del agua desaparecían por debajo de la puerta. Chris salió de la habitación, escuchando los frenéticos golpes del tiburón que trataba de nadar en el aire. Pensó que quizá debería de tener algo de compasión por el pobre animal.

* * *

\- Esto sí que le da un giro interesante a las cosas- dijo Wesker enterrando el cañón del arma en la espalda de Zafiro - o no crees así Luna... o debería llamarte T/000-Z

\- Wesker- murmuro viéndolo por sobre su hombro- así que tú eras el traidor al que se refería Enrico

\- Que te puedo decir- sonrió – La paga que me ofrecen es estupenda a fin de cuentas... y eso solo por destruir las evidencias de este lugar... imagina lo que me darán a cambio de la información que acabo de ver

\- ¿Por qué están estos datos aquí? Deberían estar en el laboratorio de mi abuelo

\- Fuimos prudentes en sacar los datos antes de destruirlo todo- respondió Wesker- Durante 10 años buscamos la clave para acceder a ellos, y tu... en una sola noche me entregaste la clave... además de otras cosas por supuesto.

\- Bien, debería de sentirme feliz de no haberte decepcionado- gruño Zafiro

\- Oh querida Luna, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú sabes... estuve ahí hace 10 años, cuando Spencer tiro del gatillo para acabar con Engel. Vi los cuerpos de los soldados de la Unidad Especial asesinados y regados por los pasillos de la mansión. Durante 10 años me pregunte... ¿qué clase de criatura pudo causar tales daños? Los Cerberus desgarran la carne y trozan el hueso, y los Hunters rebanan y desangran con sus enormes garras, pero ninguna herida coincidía con ellos, no.… aquellos soldados habían muerto al ser completamente atravesados con fuerza... Pero viéndote... no puedo creer que fueras tú la que asesino a esa escuadra

\- Oh, ¿entonces parezco inofensiva?

\- Por ahora lo eres, parece que el virus está inactivo en tu cuerpo... o tú no eres lo que estoy buscando...pero no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo ahora, un tengo que terminar con este trabajo, pero tengo que asegurarme que no andes correteando por ahí, ni que intentes advertirle a los demás. - susurro enterrando más el cañón del arma en ella

\- Oh, y supongo que esperas que me quede como niña buena sentada en este lugar

\- Quisiera que me acompañaras, pero no quiero traerte como un molesto lastre- murmuro bajando el arma

Noto como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba al ya no sentir el cañón del arma apuntándole a la espalda, Wesker empuño con fuerza la Beretta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con ella.

* * *

Se sintió segura por unos momentos al no sentir el cañón del arma a la altura de sus riñones, pero el fuerte golpe en la nuca le recordó que estaba con el traidor de los S.T.A.R.S.

Se desplomo en el frio piso, su vista se nublaba a gran velocidad, lucho por mantenerse consiente, Wesker se inclinó delante de ella.

\- Tampoco puedo confiar que permanezcas aquí como niña buena sin tomar las medidas pertinentes antes- le dijo, Zafiro pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Jill había salido finalmente de los túneles, después de pasar aquel cuarto con la monstruosa araña, afortunadamente muerta, se había dirigido a la puerta de la izquierda, sabía que aquella no sería una salida, estaba justo del mismo lado que la que la llevaría de regreso con el cadáver del arácnido, pero se convenció a si misma que valía la pena revisar el área, tal vez encontrara algo de utilidad.

Solo era un cuartucho empolvado con un viejo baúl y una mesa de madera, nada que pudiera servir, había escuchado como se cerraba una puerta cerca de ahí, supuso que sería la que estaba al final del corredor, comprobó su arma, y salió a revisar.

 _Debo tener cuidado, si se trata del traidor de los S.T.A.R.S., dudo que tenga más consideración que aquellos monstruos verdes._

Atravesó la puerta con el arma en alto, no había nadie en ese lugar, pero si se sentía el cambio de temperatura, en esa área los túneles ya no se sentían tan fríos ni húmedos, el túnel se dividía en 2, a su derecha se veía otro obscuro corredor igual que los anteriores, pero su izquierda encontró otra plataforma de ascensor similar a la del jardín, la plataforma estaba arriba. Pulso el mando para hacerla bajar. Observo sobre su hombro el corredor a sus espaldas.

 _Quizá el que abrió hace un momento esta puerta está en aquel lugar, y yo estoy por darle la espalda..._

Se convenció a si misma que valía la pena revisar el área, si el traidor estaba ahí, más le valía que no la agarrara con la guardia baja.

Entro al frio túnel, sentía como la temperatura volvía a bajar, y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, pero por lo demás estaba despejado, delante de ella había una enorme roca impidiéndole el paso, y lo que parecía ser una habitación en un pequeño corredor poco antes de llegar a la roca.

Había algo en el piso. Jill se aproximó llevada por la curiosidad, era un libro azul encuadernado en piel, la portada solamente decía "águila del este, lobo del Oeste", el libro había sido tirado descuidadamente en ese lugar, abrió las tapas descubriendo que se trataba de un libro falso, había escuchado hablar de ellos, las páginas estaban recortadas en su interior para crear un compartimiento donde se guardaban cosas de valor, pero lo que fuera que ese libro escondía, ya no estaba ahí.

Echo el libro a un lado y se dispuso a regresar, cando dio el primer paso, sintió como una pequeña piedra se sumía bajo la presión de su bota. Escucho un ruido a su espalda, la roca comenzó a moverse un poco, noto entonces que el túnel estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia la dirección en la que ella se dirigía.

 _¡Mierda!_

Jill echó a correr sin pensarlo, el estridente ruido de la roca detrás de ella se escuchaba más cerca, el camino se le hizo eterno, salto de cabeza al túnel contiguo, raspándose los codos y las rodillas.

\- ¡¿Es que todo el mundo quiere hacerme un sándwich hoy?!- gruño poniéndose de pie, completamente magullada por el golpe, se dirigió a la plataforma del ascensor, el cual la llevo a una sección aislada del jardín.

No había nada para ver ahí, una puerta oxidada que había sido soldada hacia mucho, y un enorme hueco en el centro de todo, con unas escalerillas en espiral que daban a otro ascensor.

 _¿Debería de pensármela un poco antes de entrar ahí?_

Observo de nuevo el aislado jardín, no había otro lugar al cual ir más que hacia abajo, suspiro y bajo las escaleras para entrar al ascensor.

El lugar al que la llevo el ascensor era completamente distinto a los que había visto, no tenía el esplendor ni el horrible olor de la mansión, ni la humedad y el frio de los túneles... tenía la sobriedad de una instalación militar.

La puerta que tenía delante estaba completamente cerrada y no había modo de moverla, en absoluto, el letreo a su lado solo decía que se abriría únicamente en caso de emergencia de primer grado.

Vio una escalerilla atornillada al suelo, que descendía por un hueco justo frente a ella, dadas sus opciones no le quedaba más remedio que continuar por ahí, o volver. Bajo lentamente hasta un corto corredor igual de sobrio que el anterior, justo delante de ella había una puerta. Sujeto la escopeta con fuerza y se dirigió hacia allá.

Se trataba de un largo corredor en forma de L con una barandilla metálica, había un par de cuerpos resecos tirados en el frio piso, Jill paso a su lado vigilándolos por si se movían. Aquellos cuerpos parecían haber sido momificados. Justo donde terminaba la barandilla metálica se abría una ramificación del corredor a su izquierda, y a la derecha había unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano nivel 3.

Jill observo el corredor y las escaleras, había una puerta en el corredor, valía la pena echar un vistazo.

La placa de metal anunciaba que se trataba de la sala de datos audiovisuales. La puerta no estaba cerrada.

Lo primero que vio fue una mesa con un proyector de diapositivas, con una pantalla móvil justo enfrente. En una de las paredes había un teléfono. Jill atravesó la estancia a grandes zancadas tomando el teléfono en sus manos.

En el fondo sabía que era demasiado bueno, pero de todas maneras lo intento. Como esperaba, no funcionaba, permaneció unos momentos observando el aparto, no era realmente un teléfono, era un intercomunicador, pero de igual manera no funcionaba.

Dejo que su mirada vagabundeara por el lugar, el proyector de diapositivas estaba vacío, y no había nada que pareciera de interés en el lugar, observo un panel metálico en la pared opuesta, cuando se acercó a examinarlo con detalle noto una barra metálica sobre este, la rozo con los dedos, el panel bajo dejando a la vista un enorme botón rojo, Jill observo el botón, pensando en cual podría ser ahora la trampa. Entonces lo supo, ya no habría ninguna trampa. La mansión, los túneles, todo estaba dispuesto para que nadie llegara a ese lugar. Esas instalaciones no eran más que un lugar de trabajo, y esa sala donde estaba, no era otro más que un lugar de reuniones, donde se podía beber café malo y hablar con los colegas.

Pulso el botón, la columna ornamental situada detrás de ella se desplazó a un lado, Jill se aproximó a inspeccionar, encontrando una llave con un rayo grabado en la parte más ancha. Se guardó la llave en una de las bolsas, reviso los documentos, todos tenían estampado el logo de Umbrella, la mayoría eran demasiado gruesos para ponerse a leerlos, pero hubo que llamo su atención "Informe de las Armas Biológicas/ Investigación y Desarrollo".

Jill puso el informe en su lugar, por fin había llegado a las auténticas instalaciones de investigación, sabía que el traidor de S.T.A.R.S. Estaría cerca, y si así era, debería ser muy prudente o terminaría con una bala incrustada en su cabeza.

* * *

La raíz de la planta 42 ocupaba todo un extremo de la estancia, las raíces se retorcías buscando el suministro de agua que Chris había cortado.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? – pregunto observando el frasco que sostenía Rebecca

\- Tu quédate ahí, y no respires muy fuerte, esto tiene algunas toxinas que no quisiéramos tragarnos, según el informe esto debería reaccionar al tocar las células infectadas- dijo agitando el frasco delante de Chris

\- Y como sabremos si de verdad funciona

\- Lo sabremos- respondió la chica sonriendo, destapo el frasco y lo vertió sobre las raíces.

Inmediatamente broto una nube de humo rojizo, al tiempo que los retorcidos tentáculos se removían y se secaban cayendo hechos polvo en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Que le has puesto a eso!?- pregunto Chris abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Créeme cuando digo que no quieres saber- respondió Rebecca

\- Tratare de no hacerte enojar... – bromeo, Rebecca sonrió apenada- lista para salir de aquí

\- ¡Vamos!

Regresaron a la planta alta, Chris abrió la puerta que antes les bloqueaba la planta, la habitación tenía el olor de vegetación podrida, y fuera cual fuera el aspecto de la planta antes, ahora no era más que un humeante chaco de viscosidad color purpura en el centro de la estancia, las enormes lianas estaban flácidas y regadas por el suelo.

La habitación se componía únicamente por una chimenea, y otra puerta justo al lado de la que habían usado para entrar, Chris supuso que los llevaría de regreso a la mugrienta habitación que habían visto antes. Pero además de eso, no había nada. Ni una salida, matar a la planta había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Lo siento Rebecca- murmuro

\- Hey Chris, tienes que ver esto- le dijo Rebecca, en la chimenea había encontrado unos papeles medio quemados.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Estaba en la chimenea- respondió entregándole los papeles a Chris.

 _PROCEDIMIENTOS DE SEGURIDAD_

 _SÓTANO, NIVEL UNO_

 _Helipuerto: uso exclusivo de los ejecutivos. Esta restricción no será aplicable si se produce una emergencia. Las personas no autorizadas que entren en el helipuerto serán abatidas sin previo aviso._

 _Ascensor: el ascensor queda sin funcionamiento durante las emergencias._

 _SÓTANO, NIVEL DOS_

 _Sala de datos visuales: únicamente pueden utilizarla los miembros de la Sección de Investigación Especial. Los restantes accesos a la Sala de datos visuales deben ser autorizados por Keith Arving, directivo de sala._

 _SÓTANO, NIVEL TRES_

 _Prisión: la Sección Sanitaria controla el uso de la prisión. Un ayudante de investigación (E. Smith, S. Ross, A. Wesker) debe estar presente si se autoriza el uso del virus._

 _Cuarto de generadores: acceso limitado a los supervisores generales. Esta restricción no es aplicable a los ayudantes de investigación con autorización especial._

 _SÓTANO, NIVEL CUATRO Con respecto a los progresos del «Tirano» tras el uso del Virus-T..._

El resto estaba calcinado.

\- A. Wesker? - pregunto Rebecca

\- ¡¿Capitán?!- murmuró Chris apretando los papeles, maldito fuera Wesker!

Barry les había dicho que el capitán había desaparecido cuando él se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión. Y fue Wesker el que los condujo a la mansión después del ataque de los perros

Chris pasó a la siguiente página, había diversos cuadros dibujados, y una pequeña brújula, era un mapa, cada sección tenía un nombre: Mansión, Casa de guardia, Túneles, Laboratorios.

\- ¿El capitán Wesker está metido en esto? - pregunto Rebecca

\- Así parece, y si es verdad debe estar ahí abajo, en los laboratorios- respondió Chris- tenemos que darnos prisa Rebecca, si uno de los demás S.T.A.R.S. llega a encontrarse con él.

* * *

Wesker salió del ascensor que lo llevaría al Sótano 3 de regreso, había recolectado las pruebas y las muestras que le habían pedido, dos por cada espécimen exceptuando el Tyrant.

Había sido una lástima lo del Tyrant, si bien era una criatura grotesca, no dejaba der ser una maravilla quirúrgica, química y genética. Se hubiera convertido en el soldado definitivo, todo su poder y velocidad. Y así había sido hasta que un imbécil presiono los botones equivocados, todos los científicos encargados del proyecto terminaron muertos ese día, y Tyrant había sido mantenido cautivo en un tubo, sumido en un largo sueño del que no despertaría, Wesker acaba de desconectar los tubos y sistemas que le brindaban un soporte vital al Tyrant.

Aquello le costaría millones de dorales en pérdidas a la empresa, aunque estaba seguro de que a Umbrella no importaría un par de millones menos, considerando que ahora que tenían los datos de Engel en la palma de sus manos, podrían recuperarlos. Además, aun debía saber cuáles eran las verdaderas habilidades de la chica.

Dejo el maletín con las muestras en el suelo, mientras comprobaba su arma, repaso el plan mentalmente, tendría que atravesar la sala de generadores para activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la mansión, establecería un imite de 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente para recuperar el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna, salir al helipuerto y usar las escalerillas laterales y marcharse de ese lugar.

Regresaría a casa, haría unas llamadas a sus amigos de White Umbrella y después partiría al aeropuerto privado de la Empresa, sí, todo sonaba perfecto.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, permaneció oculto recargado en la pared mientras observaba, se trataba de Jill Valentine, ¿cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ahí? Vaya que la había subestimado. La observo dirigirse a la sala de generadores, acababa de bloquear su único camino para activar el sistema de autodestrucción y poder largarse de ahí.

Se dirigió de regreso a las puertas hidráulicas que lo llevarían a los pasillos principales de nivel 3. Si Jill salía viva después de enfrentarse a las quimeras de cuarto de generadores le tendría que pegar un tiro el mismo. Odiaba las sorpresas, le hacía sentir que no tenía las cosas bajo control.

Escucho el sonido de unos pesados pasos bajando las escaleras metálicas. Wesker preparó su arma, preparado para disparar en cuando el nuevo intruso apareciera.

\- Jill?!- exclamo una voz grave muy familiar, se trataba de su "buen amigo" Barry.

Wesker bajo el arma pensativo, una feroz sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro.

* * *

Había decidido que en aquel lugar no había nada de interés, además el aire caliente y el olor a grasa le estaban causando nauseas, Jill se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, sorprendida aun de haber visto aquellas enormes turbinas generando electricidad, ahora entendía por qué habían mantenido las instalaciones ocultas.

Algo la taco desde atrás, rasgando su blusa y haciendo una pequeña herida en su piel. Se dio l vuelta inmediatamente, disparando con la escopeta, las postas se regaron por el piso de rejilla, ahí no había nadie.

Una garra afilada y curva volvió a atacarla, la esquivo por escasos centímetros, la atacaba desde arriba. Corrió por la pasarela, dispuesta a salir de ahí, la puerta de metal estaba a unos metros más adelante. Una sombra negra se interpuso en su camino.

 _¡Hay más de una de esas cosas!_

Jill se frenó a tiempo, justo antes de que aquel ser lanzara un rápido tajo contra ella. Eran seres pequeños y encorvados, de cabezas deformes, sus miembros terminados en filosas garras, estaban hechos para costar de un solo tajo.

El monstruo delante de ella salto al techo, sujetándose fuertemente de la baranda que corría sobre ella. Jill levanto la escopeta, disparando de lleno en el pecho de aquel ser, el cual cayo derrumbado en la rejilla de la pasarela, pataleando en agonía. La otra criatura lanzo un tajo contra ella, Se agacho a tiempo para esquivarlo y se echó a correr, lanzándose en contra de las puertas.

Cayo de golpe en el frio piso de concreto, y cerró las puertas de una patada. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el frio piso, vio a Barry de pie en mitad del pasillo.

\- Barry! Dónde estabas, pensé que te habías perdido en los túneles

\- Y eso fue lo que me paso, tuve problemas para salir de ahí

Jill observo a Barry y las múltiples rasgaduras de su ropa y los rasguños de su rostro.

\- Barry, Enrico tenía razón! Umbrella está metida en esto, encontré unos informes, deberíamos tomarlos y volver a la mansión, esperar a que llegué la policía de Raccoon... podemos sorprender a Umbrella con las manos en la masa

\- Parece que he encontrado el laboratorio principal- se apresuró a decir Barry- está repleto de ordenadores, y papeles, si conseguimos sus datos entonces si sorprenderemos a Umbrella

Barry no sonaba tan entusiasmado por la idea, pero Jill no pudo notarlo.

\- Bien... muéstrame el camino.

* * *

Atravesar los tunees había sido sencillo con ayuda del mapa, llegaron al primer sótano del laboratorio, Chris intento abrir la puerta, pero la luz sobre esta indicaba que no se abriría hasta que sonara la alarma de emergencia.

\- Espera aquí- murmuro Chris- cuando se abran las puertas tal vez puedas comunicarte con Brad.

\- ¡Pero quiero acompañarte... puedo cuidar de mí, lo prometo!

\- Esto no se trata de tu desempeño como agente...pero Wesker está ahí abajo, se ha dedicado a matar a los S.T.A.R.S. ... solo quiero ver si aún hay alguien as con vida... detenerlo antes de que asesine a alguien más... – respondió apretando los puños- solo 20 minutos está bien?

\- Muy bien, esperare 20 minutos.

Chris se dio vuelta y comenzó a bajar, Wesker los había engañado, actuando como un jefe preocupado, cuando sabía perfectamente porque la gente de Raccoon City moría.

* * *

Barry permaneció serio mientras descendían al laboratorio. Había salido con mucho esfuerzo de aquellos túneles solo para encontrarse de frente con Wesker el cual le ordeno que llevara a Jill con engaños hacia el laboratorio y después podría irse.

Pero es algo que Wesker había hecho desde un comienzo, encuentra los símbolos heráldicos y podrás irte, encuentra los medallones y podrás irte, asesina a tu amiga...

\- Barry, sucede algo? - la pregunta de Jill lo saco de su trance – has estado raro desde que estábamos en la mansión. Algo está mal?

\- Yo... si algo... algo está un poco mal- respondió dudoso- pero... no es tiempo de hablar de ello, terminemos para poder largarnos

\- Bien, hablaremos después, cuando... esto acabe

 _No vas a querer hablar conmigo cuando esto acabe._

Salieron del acensar, con sus botas resonando en la rejilla metálica del piso, Barry se retrasó un poco fingiendo estar comprobando su arma.

Jill se detuvo en seco al ver el cañón de la Beretta de Wesker apuntarle directamente a la cara.

\- Buen trabajo Barry- le indico Wesker

\- Barry... tu...

\- Regresa a S1 y espérame junto a la salida- le ordeno Wesker

\- ¡Dijiste que solo ibas a encerrarla! - exclamo Barry poniéndose pálido

\- No pienso hacerle daño, ¡márchate!

Barry agacho la cabeza y subió al acensar. Se sentía como una basura dejando a Jill sola. El acensar se abrió cuando llego al S3. Se sorprendió al ver a una agitada Zafiro de pie delante de él.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza cuando despertó. El golpe había sido duro, y no estaba consciente de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí derribada. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

 _Wesker... Umbrella... debo...debo detenerlo antes de que..._

Salió de aquella habitación apoyándose en el muro, poco a poco se recuperó del mareo, comenzó a avanzar más rápidamente por el camino guiándose por la presencia de los cadáveres de los infectados.

Llego a un corredor en forma de T, a su derecha había una puerta de metal, y a su izquierda el pasillo daba vuelta. Estaba por dirigirse a la puerta, pero un ruido metálico atrajo su atención, era como un acensar subiendo. Se dirigió a la izquierda, permaneció de pie, esperando a lo que fuera que saliera de ahí. La adrenalina aumento en su sangre. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellas sensaciones.

\- Barry?!- exclamo al verlo salir del acensar, Barry parecía sorprendido de verla

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Creo que del mismo modo que tu- respondió – ¿Barry que sucede? estas extraño

\- Yo... – Barry se mordió el labio inferior, Zafiro noto como se debatía internamente

\- Barry? - murmuro

\- Jill está en peligro

\- Jill?! donde esta ella?

\- Zaf, fue mi culpa, conduje a Jill hacia la trampa de Wesker, yo...

\- Wesker?!

Zafiro pasó al lado de Barry, subiendo al acensor.

\- Barry tenemos que salvarla, sube! - exclamo, Barry la miro con arrepentimiento- que sucede? ¿La dejaras sola? Barry, Wesker es el traidor que Enrico...

\- ...Lo sé- murmuro- y yo lo ayude

\- ¡¿Tu?!

\- Zaf... no lo entenderías... mi familia... mis hijas, mi esposa

\- Barry... por favor sube- murmuro- dime que pasa mientras descendemos... entenderé si no quieres ayudarme cuando lleguemos abajo... pero... Wesker ya asesino al resto del equipo... no quiero que también mate a Jill...

Barry apretó los puños, finalmente entro al acensor presionando el botón que los llevaría abajo. Barry le conto a Zafiro lo que había sucedido desde que se había topado con Wesker en la cocina. Como lo había ayudado cuando había asegurado que su familia moriría si no lo hacía. Zafiro puso una mano en su hombro, Barry podría parecer un hombre rudo, pero sabía que para él sus hijas y su esposa lo eran todo. Y Wesker era un maldito por usar eso en su contra.

El acensor llego a su destino. Zafiro desenfundo su arma y bajo, delante de ella se extendía el único camino posible de seguir.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí, Barry- susurro – puedes volver si quieres...yo iré por Jill

\- Y que puede hacer una pequeña como tu... – dijo revisando su Colt- iré contigo...

\- Pero Barry...

\- No puedo dejar que mate a otro Zaf... cargaré con las consecuencias.

* * *

\- No culpes a Barry de esto- dijo Wesker mientras continuaba apuntándola con un arma cuando entraron al Laboratorio

Se trataba de una enorme sala cuadrada, repleta de ordenadores y una especie de contenedores de cristal lo suficientemente grandes para contener a un humano adulto.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste que Barry te ayudara?

\- Digamos que el señor Burton tiene problemas en casa, me temo que sus hermosas hijas y su esposa estarían... en peligro si no hacia lo que le decía... o al menos eso piensa el

\- Wesker, eres patético

\- No te preocupes tanto linda, esto también acabara enseguida para ti, deja tus armas en el piso ahora.

Jill no tuvo más opción que obedecer en ese momento, Wesker se aproximó a un ordenador y comenzó a teclear algo en la pantalla.

\- ¿Por qué eliminar a los S.T.A.R.S.?

\- Lo creas o no, Umbrella quería eso desde un principio- respondió Wesker apuntándola de nuevo con el arma

\- Y tú eres un perro de Umbrella que solo obedece ordenes... eres un bastardo.

Wesker reacciono a esto dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Jill pudo sentir el frio y duro metal de la Beretta al golpearla. Cayo al frio suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Sobo su mejilla mirando con molestia a Wesker.

\- ¿Un perro de Umbrella? - pregunto Wesker con sarcasmo- oh no querida, esto no tiene nada que ver con Umbrella, lo hice... para mis fines personales... no tienes idea de cuánto valen estos preciosos datos... para Umbrella... o para alguien más que esté interesado en tenerlos…- agrego sin dejar de apuntar a Jill con el arma- Cuando salga de aquí seré un hombre muy rico, y ustedes... lamento decirte que no tendrán tanta suerte, me encargare de destruir este lugar con el resto de ustedes dentro. Supongo que ustedes pensaron que seguía los planes de Umbrella.

\- ¿Qué demonios planeas?

\- Supongo que ya es hora de mostrarte y terminar con esto- respondió Wesker girándose al ordenador pulsando una serie de botones.

Jill lo vio en ese momento, más allá de la serie de contenedores cilíndricos se encontraba uno más grande, mucho más grande, con una única criatura aterradora a la vista, media poco más de dos metros, su rostro deformado no tenía labios, los habían retirado quirúrgicamente y mostraba todo el tiempo una macabra sonrisa, su piel era tan pálida que no creía que pudiera estar vivo, su brazo izquierdo terminaba en grandes y afiladas garras en lugar de dedos. Jill podía percibir las cicatrices de los procedimientos quirúrgicos realizados en aquella criatura, no tenía órganos sexuales, los habían extirpado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme masa roja que sobresalía de su pecho, supo de inmediato que aquello era el corazón de la criatura, el cual se expandía y contraía rítmicamente.

\- ¿No es magnífico? El arma biológica definitiva... y fue considerada un fracaso

\- Es repugnante- susurro Jill poniéndose de pie

\- ¡No entenderías Valentine! - le reclamo Wesker apuntándola de nuevo- tal vez deba acabar con todo yo mismo, no sabes cómo odio las despedidas.

Jill escucho el disparo a sus espaldas, el arma de Wesker salió volando mientras el retrocedía un par de pasos con la mano sangrante. Jill se giró, viendo a Barry y a Zafiro de pie ante la puerta del laboratorio.

\- Barry! - exclamo aliviada

\- Perdóname- susurro aproximándose con la vista baja

\- No, no es tu culpa, todo es causa de Umbrella y de Wesker- lo tranquilizo

\- Incluso a riesgo de perder a mi familia... no podía dar la espalda a mis amigos de nuevo, Zaf me hizo verlo

\- Harás que me apene – sonrió Zafiro - ¡Hey!- exclamo lanzándose sobre Wesker, pero era tarde, había presionado el botón de activación de aquella criatura.

\- Ustedes tres se irán al infierno- se rio Wesker poniéndose de pie, el Tyrant golpeo el tubo de cristal con los nudillos de su mano derecha, el cristal comenzó a estrellarse- enfrenten su destino

El cristal se fragmento en montones de afilados trozos, aquella criatura salió, girándose directamente a ellos, Barry se situó delante de ambas con la colt en alto. Pero el Tyrant fijo su objetivo, se dirigió a Wesker que había permanecido apartado hasta ese momento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo con sorpresa- no, espera!

Aquella criatura no entendía palabras, ninguna de las criaturas de Umbrella las entendía, el Tyrant alzo sus garras y atravesó a Wesker como un cuchillo caliente lo hace con la mantequilla.

\- ¡NO!- exclamo Zafiro a su lado, Jill la detuvo con el brazo.

El Tyrant se fijó en ellos, Barry trato de llamar su atención disparando un par de veces, la criatura trastabillo cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, vámonos!- exclamo Jill tomando sus armas- es lento, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que deje de serlo!

\- ¡Como digas! - exclamo Barry corriendo detrás de ellas hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Subieron al acensar y pulsaron los mandos con fuerza, Casi chocaron de frente con Chris cuando giraron por el pasillo.

\- Jill, Barry, Zaf!- exclamo aliviado- que sucede

\- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí! - exclamo Jill

\- Esperen, encontré una lista de procedimientos de seguridad, si no activamos el sistema de emergencia no podremos acceder al Helipuerto. El sistema se puede activar desde un ordenador en la sala de generadores

\- Yo lo activare, ¡ustedes salgan de aquí! - dijo Barry

\- Yo iré contigo, ¡y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta! - protesto Chris

\- ¡Pero...! - exclamo Jill

\- Hey, déjenos tener un momento de Gloria a los chicos también! ¿Nos veremos arriba está bien?

Jill y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas, asintieron finalmente y salieron de ahí. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que las llevarían al S2 Zafiro se detuvo.

\- ... No es nada... sigamos!

Continuaron su camino, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, indicando un estado de emergencia. Subieron la escalerilla metálica, vieron la cara de alivio de Rebecca al verlas salir de aquel hueco del piso.

\- ¿Dónde está Chris?

\- Vienen justo detrás de nosotros- respondió Zafiro , la puerta delante de ellas se abrió.

La radio emitió un pitido, Rebecca se apresuró a responder mientras Zafiro permanecía agachada esperando a que Chris y Barry aparecieran.

* * *

\- S.T.A.R.S., equipo Alpha, equipo Bravo, quien sea si me escuchan respondan... o hagan una señal... me estoy quedando sin combustible!

\- Brad! Hay un helipuerto al lado de la mansión... ve ahí... cambio- respondió Rebecca, - Brad, Brad me escuchas, cambio.

Nuevamente aquella fastidiosa estática, solamente había escuchado algo como recibido... ¿o dijo me reciben? Como fuera, esperaba que Brad la haya escuchado un poco. Movía el pie incesantemente, ¿dónde estaba Chris? ¿Habría pasado algo?

" _El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, todo el personal debe evacuar la zona inmediatamente; Repito, el sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, todo el personal debe evacuar la zona inmediatamente"_

\- ¡¿El sistema de qué?!- exclamo Zafiro volteando a verlas, la fría voz de mujer seguía repitiendo el mensaje

\- ¡Con mayor razón debemos largarnos de aquí!

\- Hey chicas, ¡¿siguen ahí?!- era la voz de Chris que venía subiendo la escalerilla metálica- Les juro que no fui yo el que activo el sistema de autodestrucción... creo

\- Como sea. Solo tenemos 5 minutos para irnos de aquí- dijo Rebecca abriendo la puerta que los llevaría al helipuerto.

\- Las damas primero- dijo Chris

Recorrieron a prisa el sinuoso pasillo de sobrio concreto, al final había un ascensor, se apretujaron dentro de él mientras Barry pulsaba los mandos, la fría voz femenina les aviso que les quedaban 4 minutos.

El ascensor se detuvo, esta vez fue Chris quien abrió la puerta de un tirón, la fresca brisa del próximo amanecer los reconforto, así como el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando la zona.

\- ¡Me escucho!- exclamó Rebecca orgullosa,

El helipuerto era enorme, y estaba rodeado por altos muros, justo al centro había un enorme circulo amarillo, indicándole a Brad donde debía aterrizar.

La metálica voz femenina les indico que les quedaban 3 minutos y medio, escucharon un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas, Jill se giró, viendo trozos de concreto y asfalto salir volando.

* * *

 _Justo cuando pensábamos que todo iba bien_

Zafiro veía lo mismo que Jill en esos momentos, el enorme boquete en una de las esquinas del suelo del helipuerto. Y después la enorme garra saliendo de aquel agujero, seguido de la pálida y enorme figura del Tyrant saliendo de un salto, cayendo agazapado, ya no era tan lento y torpe como momentos antes.

 _Brad no puede aterrizar_

Chris no perdió el tiempo, levanto su arma y comenzó a disparar al pecho de la criatura, Barry ordeno que se dispersaran al tiempo que disparaba en contra del monstruo que avanzaba lentamente contra ellos.

No se detenía, de hecho, parecía que no sentía el dolor de las balas de grueso calibre de la Colt de Barry, y tampoco de las 9mm de punta hueca que Chris le disparaba. El helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona, incapaz de aterrizar. Aquella criatura levanto sus garras en contra de Barry rozándole un costado y lanzándolo de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Barry! - exclamo Chis comenzando a disparar a la espalda del monstruo.

Parecía que a fin se había dado cuenta de los pinchazos de las balas, ya que se giró lentamente hacia Chris con la garra en alto, mientras este vaciaba lo que quedaba del cargador en el rostro del monstruo.

Zafiro comenzó a disparar al mismo tiempo que Jill y Rebecca, gritando para llamar la atención del monstruo, aun parecía torpe, lo alejarían de Chris y él tendría tiempo de ayudar a Barry. La criatura se giró lentamente. Un instante después, se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Jill, la cual apenas y pudo saltar a un lado para esquivarlo, las garras de aquel monstruo abrieron profundos surcos en el asfalto.

 _No podremos matarlo... moriremos en la explosión, o nos matara antes_

La criatura fijo su mirada en Jill lanzándose contra ella de nuevo a gran velocidad, Jill disparo con la escopeta tratando de frenarlo, si éxito alguno.

\- Jill- murmuro Zafiro echando a correr en contra del Tyrant, obedeciendo a su impulso de idiotez.

Sus ojos emitieron un destello rojizo al tiempo que sostenía con sus manos la poderosa garra del Tyrant, que había estado a punto de matar a Jill.

* * *

Creía que iba a morir, no podría esquivar la garra del Tyrant a tiempo esta vez, estaba preparada para lo que sucediera, y solo esperaba que fuera rápido y no sufrir demasiado.

Algo se interpuso entre ella y el Tyrant, ¡Zafiro! era Zafiro la que había detenido el ataque, sostenía las poderosas garras de aquel monstruo usando solo sus manos.

 _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!_

Se puso de pie de un salto incapaz de moverse, no era posible que un ser humano pudiera detener a un monstruo así solo con su fuerza. Zafiro hizo retroceder al Tyrant un par de pasos, el monstruo sacudió sus manos, frustrado, ataco a Zafiro con una rápida tajada. Apenas y pudo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos. Zafiro esquivo el ataque con un movimiento demasiado rápido para un ser humano.

\- Era verdad entonces- dijo Rebecca observado todo

Jill volteo a verla, retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Jill usa esto para acabar con él! - exclamo Brad desde el Helicóptero- tú eres nuestra Amazona!

Jill observo la pesada arma golpear contra el suelo, un lanzacohetes, había estado pensado en qué demonios pensaban al llevarlo cuando salieron de Raccoon, ahora estaba completamente agradecida de tenerlo en sus manos. Apunto el arma, pero si disparaba ahora, terminaría por matar a Zafiro también.

\- Zaf, apártate de una buena vez!- le grito, pero ella seguía entreteniendo al Tyrant, peleando en igualdad de condiciones

\- Zaf! Por favor, recupera la conciencia, ¡Zaf!- la llamo Rebecca...

Zafiro dejo de atacar, parecía desorientada, en ese momento el Tyrant la golpeo con las garras, arrojándola hasta donde estaba Jill, la sangre dejo un rastro por donde se había arrastrado. Jill observo el cuerpo de Zafiro y las enormes heridas en su costado que sangraban incesantemente, levanto la vista al monstruo y disparo, impactando de lleno en el pecho de aquella horrible criatura, volándola en pedazos de carne y hueso.

Brad aterrizo de inmediato, Rebecca ayudo a Barry a subir al helicóptero, las heridas en su pierna eran algo profundas, pero no muy graves. Jill abordo seguida de Chris, el cual traía a Zafiro en sus brazos, las heridas sangraban demasiado.

\- Brad vámonos!- le ordeno Jill, el piloto despego enseguida.

Jill se aproximó a los sacos de lona con los insumos médicos. Rebecca se puso manos a la obra enseguida. Inclinándose ante Zafiro , la cual estaba recostada bocabajo en el frio suelo metálico del helicóptero,

\- Chris podrías ponerle esta compresa a Barry y ejercer un poco de presión para controlar la hemorragia?... enseguida lo revisare

\- Ustedes no se apuren, aun puedo soportarlo- respondió Barry

\- ¿Qué tal esta? - le pregunto Jill ayudándola con los materiales

\- No deja de sangrar, son... demasiado profundas- murmuro presionando una gruesa compresa de gasa. – la carne esta desgarrada y no puedo suturar.

\- Hey...- susurro Zafiro – estaré bien...

\- ¡¿Estas consciente?!- exclamo Rebecca

\- Solo un poco- respondió quejándose- ¿no tienes algo de morfina? ¡No tienes idea de cómo duele!

\- Solo si no pataleas como la última vez que te inyecte- bromeo Rebecca- Jill ¿podrías hacer presión un momento? - pregunto Rebecca- preparare la dosis de morfina

\- No me gusta estar drogada- susurro Zafiro - pero les juro que si duele... no lo hagan...

\- Deja de hablar- le reclamo Jill- parece que el sangrado se controla

\- Les dije que estaré bien- murmuro – ¡Hey Chicken Heart! ¡No vomites como la vez que me balearon... al menos hasta que lleguemos a Raccoon!- bromeo, se quejó de dolor justo cuando Rebecca le inyecto la morfina- ¡avisa!

\- Lo siento- se disculpó Rebecca, observo la herida, efectivamente estaba dejando de sangrar- limpiare la herida ¿está bien? No me vayas a patear

\- No prometo nada

Rebecca corto las correas del protector de kevlar de Zafiro y retiro los trozos rasgados de tela de su playera. Escucharon a explosión y vieron la enorme bola de fuego naranja elevarse en el cielo en donde antes estaba la mansión.

\- Se acabó- murmuro Chris apretando los puños con expresión ceñuda

Rebecca agacho la mirada y se concentró en colocarle un vendaje a Zafiro , la cual se incorporó lentamente, permaneciendo sentada en el piso.

Barry estaba en un rincón observando sus manos, como si nunca antes las hubiera visto, Rebecca comenzó a revisar sus heridas sin decir más.

Jill los observo unos momentos, solo ellos habían sobrevivido a esa pesadilla, Enrico, Kevin, Edward, Forest, Richard, Kenneth, Joseph... todos estaban muertos a causa de Umbrella y Wesker, afortunadamente él también estaba muerto.

Se sentó al lado de Chris, sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a dominarla, observo a Zafiro preguntándose qué había sucedido antes, como había podido pelear con ese monstruo, como podía estar consiente en esos momentos, a pesar de la pedida de sangre. Esas preguntas podrían esperar en lo que regresaban a la ciudad. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Cayo dormida en el hombro de Chris. Preguntándose qué pasaría en cuanto volvieran a casa.


	11. Capitulo 10: Tiempo de Espera

_25 de Julio de 1998_

Zafiro insistió demasiado en no ser llevada al hospital, pero Rebecca se mantuvo firme en ello, como explicarían aquellas heridas que le habían desgarrado la carne. Rebecca se encargó de ello, diciéndoles a los médicos que habían tenido un incidente con un oso durante la misión.

La revisaron inmediatamente, la herida había dejado de sangrar. Lo cual era una fortuna, tardaría semanas en sacar la sangre de su ropa, de eso estaba segura. Rebecca se encontraba a su lado, ambas esperaban que no quisieran más detalles del incidente con "el oso".

Como había esperado, aquellas heridas no se podían suturar ya que la carne estaba desgarrada, además de ello, le realizarían unas radiografías y estudios de sangre, si todo estaba bien se iría a casa.

El médico salió llevando una muestra de sangre que obtuvo de Zafiro , había sido un esfuerzo para ella no soltar un manotazo para impedirlo, después de las radiografías, ambas se quedaron en aquella estéril habitación, esperando.

\- Puede que ocupes una trasfusión, perdiste demasiada sangre

\- Y tampoco podía mantenerme de pie, y en pocos minutos me incorpore

\- Deben ser los efectos de la morfina

\- No lo son... yo... – se quedó callada, que iba a decirle para explicarle lo que sucedía, sentía el picor de las heridas sanando.

Había sucedido nuevamente, solo que esta vez tenía un vago recuerdo de ella combatiendo mano a mano con el Tyrant. Los demás la habían visto, y ella no podía darles una explicación. Observo de reojo Rebecca, notando como ella se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba por preguntar qué sucedía, pero el médico entro en ese momento con los resultados.

\- Afortunadamente no requerirá de una trasfusión, y parece que no tenemos huesos rotos ni daño en los pulmones o el hígado ni el estómago, así que... creo que se podrá ir a casa señorita Engel, solo llevara medicamentos y analgésicos, su herida necesitará limpiezas diarias y cambios de vendaje continuos hasta que termine de sanar

\- Entiendo- murmuro Zafiro , ¿ni un hueso roto? ¿Y que había de toda la sangre que había dejado de recuerdo en el piso del helipuerto antes de que este explotara?

Ambas agradecieron y salieron de ahí, Zafiro se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

\- Chris pidió que nos reuniéramos en su departamento, antes de ir siquiera a la estación- murmuro Rebecca- insistió mucho en traerte antes al hospital, prometí reunirme con ellos cuando saliera... no esperaba que te dejaran salir tan pronto...

\- Tampoco yo- mintió- Becca... ¿qué sucede? Estas rara desde que el médico retiro el vendaje de mi espalda

\- Las heridas están sanando... son menos profundas que cuando las revise- murmuró- no podemos hablar de esto aquí, vamos a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa e ir con Chris.

* * *

Chris se paseaba de lado a lado en la pequeña sala pasando incesantemente sus dedos por su cabello, Jill y Barry estaban sentados en el mullido sofá releyendo las cartas y el diario que Rebecca les había entregado antes de llevar a Zafiro al hospital.

\- Les digo que no puede ser... ella...

\- Chris todos lo vimos! - exclamo Jill – la tenía enfrente... ella lo detuvo solo con sus manos y lo obligo a retroceder

\- Ese monstruo no era cualquier cosa Chris... casi nos mata

\- ¡Pero Zaf no es como el!

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos hacer como si no pasara nada- murmuro Jill

\- Solo podemos esperar a que Rebecca llegue, y aun debemos entregar el informe- respondió Barry.

Llamaron a la puerta, Chris atravesó la estancia dando grandes zancadas para abrir, Ahí, detrás de la puerta estaban Rebecca y Zafiro , la cual había cambiado sus ensangrentadas prendas por una sudadera de algodón que le quedaba algo grande. Rebecca también lucia prendas que visiblemente no eran de su talla, posiblemente proporcionados por Zafiro .

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunto a Zafiro - creímos que acabarías en cirugía reconstructiva

\- El médico me mando a casa, dijo que tuve suerte de sobrevivir a un ataque de oso solo con estos rasguños- respondió Zafiro entrando a la estancia, Chris intercambio miradas con Barry y Jill. Tenían razón, no podían fingir que no habían visto nada.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar Chris? -pregunto Rebecca

\- Intentábamos ponernos de acuerdo, tendremos que entregar un informe de porque solo dos miembros del equipo Bravo están vivas y el resto murieron, al igual que Joseph y Wesker... y por qué Zaf tuvo que ir al hospital

\- ¿Y supongo que no podemos poner que una criatura pálida de 2 metros, con garras en lugar de dedos casi me corta en tiras verdad? - murmuro Zafiro - tienen razón suena loco...

\- Aun así, debemos decírselo a la policía... debemos decirles que Umbrella está detrás de todo esto- dijo Chris

\- ¡No nos creerán! - protesto Rebecca- no creerán que todo el equipo fue masacrado por zombis y monstruos

\- Pero si no lo hacemos, no podremos tomar medidas contra Umbrella... esos monstruos estaban devorando a la gente de esta ciudad- protesto Chris apretando los puños- como sea, eso es lo que menos nos preocupa ahora... hemos leído los documentos que nos proporcionaste Rebecca

\- ¿Documentos? - pregunto Zafiro , confusa

\- Intentábamos entender que era lo que había sucedido en el helipuerto con el Tyrant, no encontramos una explicación lógica hasta que leímos esto... Rebecca encontró estos documentos en el centro de formación donde estuvo atrapada antes de la mansión Spencer... y lo mejor es que tú los leas

Zafiro se aproximó a los documentos que le ofrecía Jill, sus manos temblaron conforme avanzaba en su lectura, estaba sorprendida, del mismo modo que ellos lo habían estado momentos antes. Se trataba de un diario y una carta, el diario pertenecía al Doctor James Marcus, uno de los fundadores de Umbrella, él hablaba mucho del Virus T, el mismo virus que había creado a esos monstruos de la mansión, pero había algo mas, había escrito del éxito de haberlo inoculado a una niña de 11 años, la nieta de su mejor amigo Maximus Engel, mencionaba estar a la espera de resultados, sin importar si eran o no favorables.

La carta pertenecía a Maximus Engel, otro de los fundadores de Umbrella, explicando los efectos secundarios que el virus había traído consigo, sin embargo, el sujeto de pruebas no había desarrollado ninguna mutación desfavorable. Si lograba hacer que el sujeto controlara los poderes sobrehumanos que le había dado el virus, podría llevar una vida normal.

Hasta ese momento Chris no había notado la relación entre Maximus Engel, y Zafiro , a pesar de que ella había hablado de él en el pasado.

\- Se refiere a ti- murmuró Rebecca- lo sabes ¿verdad?... tu abuelo y Marcus usaron ese virus en ti

\- Lo sé- - susurro con los ojos humedecidos- lo supe cuándo entre al laboratorio... encontré... los resultados de las investigaciones hechas en mi... y…un video de mi abuelo y varias de sus anotaciones... Usaron un virus en mi cuando tenía 5 años, al no funcionar... usaron el Virus T.…soy... soy un monstruo como los que mataron a los demás miembros del equipo... – sollozo

\- Zaf, tú no eres como ellos- murmuro Jill- me salvaste... me salvaste del Tyrant

\- ¡Pero...! -protesto paseando la mirada por todos- que les garantiza que no tratare de matarlos después! ¡Que les garantiza que Umbrella no me usara contra ustedes!- gruño, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza-dorada, con una apariencia ligeramente gatuna, esto solo duro unos instantes, Zafiro respiro agitada, cuando se calmó sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

\- Porque si fueras peligrosa nos hubieras matado en este momento- murmuro Jill colocando una mano en su hombro- tú no eres un Monstruo de Umbrella... Tu eres Zafiro , nuestra compañera de equipo

\- Jill- susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

Esa era la respuesta que Chris había buscado, y había sido un tonto al no verla antes, Jill tenía razón, Zafiro no era un monstruo, era su compañera de equipo, era una S.T.A.R.S.

Ahora solo restaba un problema, el reporte de la desastrosa misión.

 _27 de Julio de 1998_

Esa si había sido la semana más rara de su vida, y creía que no solo para ella, mientras estuviera en recuperación habían decidido que se quedaría con Chris, era el que más cerca vivía del hospital, si ocupaban transportarla, él podría hacerlo más rápido.

Pero nadie había tomado en consideración que ambos eran un desastre en la cocina, Chris más que ella, pero no le permitía hacer mayores esfuerzos que solo levantarse para comer, y solo porque ella insistió. Zafiro supo entonces que Chris tenía una hermana menor que estaba en la universidad, ahora entendía por qué la trataba así.

\- Casi termino de sanar, así ambos volveremos a nuestra solitaria vida de solteros- bromeo Zafiro

\- Ha sido divertido ... exceptuando por la cocina – sonrió

Llamaron a la puerta, Chris se apresuró a abrir.

\- Me alegra que aun estén con vida- dijo Jill con sarcasmo – ¿comieron algo? ¿O vivieron nuevamente de conservas?

\- En realidad, de hamburguesas- respondió Chris invitándola a pasar

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Seguían con los videojuegos?!

\- ¿Y qué más hacemos? Irons no quiere recibirnos hasta que me recupere- protesto Zafiro – por lo que supongo me presentare mañana junto con ustedes en la oficina de la morsa

\- ¿Segura que estas lista?

\- ¿Alguno de nosotros lo está? - pregunto Zafiro – tenemos que hacerlo, y yo ya me hice a la idea de enfrentar esto

 _28 de Julio de 1998_

La estación lucia extraña para ella, como si la viera a través de un velo, se había convencido a sí misma que no había sido una pesadilla, pero una parte de su cerebro aun no quería creer que todo lo que había pasado era verdad.

Y por si las cosas no pudieran ser peor, estaba de pie, en esa fría, y obscura habitación, con animales disecados y pésimas obras de arte adornando las paredes. Con aquel gordo y pretencioso hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio, escrutándola con la mirada mientras Chris daba los detalles del reporte. Comenzó a pensar que prefería al Tyrant.

Pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, pero si lo estuvieron. Irons reacciono de manera irracional, más irracional de lo que esperaba realmente. Los culpaba a ellos por las muertes de sus compañeros, y los tachaba de incompetentes por no poder resolver un caso de asesinos locos. Chris golpeo el escritorio con el puño, vaya que era claro que se odiaban mutuamente.

\- ¡Ya le hemos dicho que fueron los experimentos de Umbrella! Fueron esos monstruos

\- ¡No quiero escuchar más de sus tonterías Redfield! Umbrella, tienes idea de lo que hablas? La compañía ha hecho demasiado por esta ciudad, ¿y ustedes se atreven a insinuar que abramos un caso en su contra? ¿Son imbéciles?

\- Umbrella asesino a la mayoría de los S.T.A.R.S.!

\- ¡Ha sido suficiente! - respondió Irons rojo por la ira- márchense de aquí estúpidos incompetentes!... a partir de este momento quedan fuera del caso

Chris salió hecho una furia de la oficina, Rebeca y Barry lo siguieron para tratar de calmarlo y evitar que golpeara alguien, si es que de verdad lo podían evitar. Brad abandono la sala sin decir nada, Jill y Zafiro se dieron vuelta para salir de ahí.

\- Engel- la llamo el Jefe de policía poniéndose de pie, ella se detuvo, con Jill a su lado

\- Ve con Chris, no dejes que mate a nadie- susurro, Jill salió de la oficina del Jefe- ¿Si Jefe Irons? – respondió sin voltearlo a ver

\- Aun puedo transferirte a otro departamento sabes... puedes conservar tu empleo... esos malditos locos están acabados, la prensa los destrozara.

\- Esos... a los que llamas malditos locos, son mis compañeros de equipo, si ellos se hunden, me hundiré con ellos... no salí viva de milagro para dejarlos en este punto.

\- No desperdicies tu potencial en ello- susurro Irons acercándose a ella- realmente eres una buena agente, y muy talentosa

\- ¿Ahora soy talentosa? – pregunto con sarcasmo

\- Puedo arreglármelas para conseguirte un buen puesto, podrás ascender pronto... si eres una buena chica...- susurro acariciando el brazo de Zafiro .

Lo aparto de un manotazo, mirándolo con una mueca de asco, poco había faltado para que le plantara un buen golpe, tenía que controlarse, durante esos días había aprendido a distinguir cuando estaba por perder el control del virus en su cuerpo, su corazón latía agitado, su adrenalina subía, justo como en ese momento, y aunque quisiera, no podía darse el lujo de matar a Irons.

\- ¡Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima, y hare que te arrepientas Brian! - gruño señalándolo con el dedo

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer? Te lo dije, los S.T.A.R.S. están hundidos, y tu elegiste hundirte con ellos... no tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser la prensa...

\- ¡Creo que olvida quien soy yo, jefe!

\- ¡¿Es una amenaza Engel?!

\- Puede ser- respondió con un gruñido sacando su placa del bolsillo del pantalón- Consérvela, no la necesito.

Zafiro salió de ahí, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., Jill estaba de pie, observando su escritorio, debía de estar recordando. Zafiro paseo su mirada por la pequeña oficina, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, cuando bromeaba con los demás miembros, las bromas de Forest, Richard y Joseph.

 _Se han ido, harás bien en recordarlo_

Dirigió su mirada al escritorio de Wesker, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto tratando de cortar la tensión

\- Brad se largó- respondió Jill limpiando sus ojos- Chris fue por una soda a una expendedora, Barry y Rebecca lo acompañaron, ya sabes… aún no está de buen humor, ¿que quería Irons?

\- Darme un empleo nuevo a cambio de "ser buena chica" si tu entiendes

\- Ese maldito cerdo!… que fue lo que…?

\- Creo que le golpee la cara con mi placa- respondió – así que… oficialmente estoy desempleada… y el resto del equipo suspendido – suspiro mirando el suelo – no sé si… quiero volver a casa… a... Londres quiero decir… yo... recogeré mis cosas... no son muchas en realidad- murmuro acercándose al escritorio común, solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí.

\- Zaf… - murmuro Jill volteando a verla, se mordió el labio inferior, insegura si preguntar o no

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé si… sea conveniente

\- Por qué no había de serlo… pregunta… ¿qué sucede?

\- En el Laboratorio… cuando… el Tyrant atravesó a Wesker con sus garras… tu reacción…

\- ¿Fue extraña no es así? A pesar de que… sabía que era un traidor, y aun así…

\- ¿Sentías algo por él? - pregunto

\- Creí que era un capricho mío- respondió- pero, aun después de acostarme con él, ese sentimiento no desapareció, fue… lo contrario… lo amaba

\- ¿Espera?... te acostaste con Wesker?!

\- Amm, si… veras fue… algo extraño- respondió rascando su mejilla- a fin de cuentas … creo que él buscaba algo de mi… supongo que por eso también el…- tartamudeo un poco- oye, no me mires de ese modo, estoy bien con eso

Jill estaba por decir algo más, pero escucharon un alboroto en el pasillo contiguo. Salió seguida de Jill, llegando al corredor que las llevaría a la biblioteca, Barry sostenía con fuerza a Chris. Y Rebecca revisaba a otro oficial, Elran si mal lo recordaba.

\- Chris que sucede? – pregunto Jill viendo el labio sangrante del oficial de asuntos infantiles

\- ¡Me hecho café encima!

\- ¿Estás loco Redfield? Te dije que fue un accidente

\- Chris, basta! - dijo Barry haciendo fuerza

\- Me largo a casa… creo que tomare unas vacaciones- gruño calmándose, paso al lado de ambas, Zafiro pudo notar como les guiñaba un ojo y sonreía de medio lado antes de atravesar la puerta hacia las escaleras.

Zafiro, suspiro, al menos no sería la única que perdería el empleo por imprudente. Era tiempo de volver a su departamento, necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

Irons se dirigió a su automóvil murmurando maldiciones, que demonios pensaba esa estúpida chica, ya se las pagaría, se haría cargo de que destrozaran a los S.T.A.R.S. y ella regresaría suplicando que hiciera algo para detenerlos. Y entonces se las cobraría todas.

Saco las llaves de su auto tan aprisa que cayeron en el piso haciendo eco en el solitario estacionamiento, maldijo agachándose por ellas con dificultad. Se levantó completamente empapado de sudor por el esfuerzo, fue entonces que sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del cuello y apuntaba a su trasero con un arma.

\- Jefe Irons, si intenta correr y alertar a alguien terminará con una bala en la entrepierna, o en el trasero- le dijo una voz ronca, como si la estuvieran alterando con algo- bien ya ve que no le miento, usted no me conoce pero yo sí, y sé que tiene varios juicios pendientes por violación, si desea conservar sus genitales y su carrera va a hacer la vista gorda y dejar a todo el personal femenino en paz- hablo firmemente, Irons estaba pálido sin poder moverse- a la primera queja de acoso que escuche lo va a lamentar, si intenta buscarme lo mató, si despide a alguien lo mató, deberá seguir trabajando y olvidar este asunto por su bien, asienta si comprende

Irons asintió sin decir palabra alguna

\- Muy bien, ahora abra la puerta trasera del auto, usted saldrá de aquí y conducirá al distrito comercial de Raccoon, si hace algo raro, o intenta dar alarma de esto le disparare, y si menciona algo una vez que yo me vaya, hare publica la información.

Irons obedeció, abriendo la puerta trasera del coche, condujo sin dar rodeos hasta el distrito comercial de Raccoon, avanzando por Ennerdale Street.

El desconocido se bajó del auto en un área muy concurrida, recordándole la amenaza, Irons permaneció unos minutos con el auto estacionado, sudando frio, se sentía vigilado por todos lados.

* * *

Zafiro se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, recién salía de tomar una ducha, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos, y había permanecido con la toalla en el cuello, con ambos extremos cubriendo sus senos. Se giró para observar las cicatrices rojizas que cubrían su lado izquierdo del torso y atravesaban parte de su espalda. Habían pasado solo 4 días, y aquellas mortales heridas estaban casi completamente sanadas, a diferencia de las de Barry.

Paso sus dedos por los bordes de las irregulares cicatrices, sus heridas nunca habían sanado a esa velocidad, pero se repitió que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, eran los efectos secundarios del virus que su abuelo hizo el favor de entregarle.

Llamaron a su puerta, Zafiro se extrañó, era casi media noche, y no esperaba a nadie, alguno de los miembros del equipo la hubiera llamado antes, a menos que estuvieran en problemas, o los estuvieran siguiendo.

Arrojo la toalla a la cama y se puso una blusa de tirantes que le quedaba algo suelta. Se colgó el anillo al cuello por costumbre. Quiso tomar su arma del cajón de su mesita de noche, había olvidado que la había dejado en su estuche en la oficina de S.T.A.R.S.

 _Como sea, me queda el cuchillo_

Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió lentamente, no era ninguno de los S.T.A.R.S., tal vez si hubiera sido uno de ellos no la hubiera sorprendido tanto como la persona que estaba en ese momento de pie ante ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí… papá? - pregunto con sorpresa, sentía la necesidad de echarse a su cuello y llorar como una niña asustada, había pensado que jamás volvería a verlo cuando estuvo en la mansión, pensó que jamás saldría de ahí.

* * *

Andrew estrecho a su hija en sus brazos, había temido que Umbrella, que Spencer intentara capturarla al estar tan lejos de casa.

Había recibido una llamada del teniente Matthew McDonnell, informándole que su hija había sido enviada por Albert Wesker a una misión en la mansión Spencer días antes, se sospechaba que Albert estaba muerto, pero temía que le hubiera proporcionado la clave de la investigación de su padre a Umbrella, y todo por un error de adolecente hormonal de su hija supuestamente adulta. Dejo todo el trabajo en manos de su esposa, y se apresuró a preparar todo para salir rumbo a Raccoon City.

Había considerado todo lo que le diría a su irresponsable hija, pero al verla de frente solo pudo estrecharla en sus brazos, había temido que la perdería, que, si Umbrella no averiguaba nada de sus poderes, terminarían por matarla.

\- ¡Oh, Zafiro , ¡creí que no volvería a verte!... La mansión Spencer, Wesker, ¿cómo demonios terminaste metida en eso?

\- Yo… lo siento papá- murmuro- también tenía miedo de no volver a verlos, de morir ahí

\- Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado de en donde te metías … Zafiro , no puedes subestimar a Umbrella, y además… también sé que fuiste tú la que le entrego la clave a Wesker

\- Ahh… yo- respondió su hija mordiéndose los labios

\- Escucha, sé que ya eres una mujer adulta, pero te sigues portando como una niña, y por una aventura que tuviste, pusiste en riesgo todo, le entregaste a Umbrella los datos de la investigación de mi padre

\- ¿La investigación sobre mí? ¿Y cuándo esperabas decirme que lo que Umbrella buscaba era a mí? ¿Que no soy más que otro de sus experimentos? Dejaste que usaran a tu única hija como conejillo de indias

\- Zafiro, entiéndelo, era la única opción que quedaba para salvarte

\- ¿Y dónde estuviste tu todo ese proceso? Jamás estuviste conmigo, ni tu ni mamá, ambos me dejaron para morir sola

\- Escucha, lo siento, ¿está bien? - respondió Andrew tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos- Cuando el médico dijo que no podía hacer nada, tu madre cayó en depresión, yo... decidí alejarme, no quería ver a mi única hija morir delante de mí, no quería tener esa imagen… cuando tu abuelo dijo que trataría de salvarte no quise hacerme ilusiones, las probabilidades de éxito eran muy bajas.

\- ¡¿Pero al ver que resulto, no hiciste nada para evitar que volvieran a inocularme con ese virus?!

\- Entiende esto, ese virus te mantenía con vida, y aunque no me agradara, gracias a él estabas con nosotros… jamás espere que desarrollaras esas habilidades, mientras tu abuelo se concentró en enseñarte a dominarlas, yo solo quise erradicarlas… después de que mi padre fue asesinado, tome la decisión de mantener inactivo el virus, cada tiempo te inyectaba el suero desarrollado por la doctora Collins para disminuir la potencia del virus.

\- Bueno, pues con los años se fortaleció… y ahora que no tengo ese suero, se manifiesta ocasionalmente, y no tengo control sobre el

\- Umbrella te perseguirá, tienes que volver a casa

\- ¡La mansión exploto con todos los datos! -protesto su hija paseándose por la sala- Umbrella lo perdió todo cuando la mansión voló el miles de pedazos.

\- No es así… escucha, que me haya mantenido lejos de la empresa durante toda mi vida, no quiere decir que no sepa cómo funciona, en estados de emergencia, las bases de datos de los laboratorios son enviadas a la U.M.F.- 13, en otro centro secreto, todos los datos que hayan sido recabados en los laboratorios de la mansión, están ahora a resguardo en otro ordenador, a estas horas Umbrella podría estar buscándote

\- ¡Y al resto del equipo! - protestó Zafiro - no voy a volver a Londres, ¡no puedo dejar al equipo ahora!

Andrew suspiro, esperaba poder convencer a Zafiro de que regresara con él, donde pudiera mantenerla segura de la compañía que su padre había fundado. Pero no había sido así, su hija estaba decidida a permanecer ahí, justo en la boca del lobo. Zafiro siempre había sido así de caprichosa.

\- Entra- dijo inclinando un poco el rostro a un pequeño micrófono que tenía en la solapa del traje

Su hija lo observo con sorpresa, retrocedió un par de pasos vigilando la puerta con miedo y desconfianza, noto como sus ojos cambiaban a ese aspecto felino dorado rojizo.

\- ¡Luna Zafiro Engel! Relájate, nadie va a hacerte daño

* * *

Lo vio entrar justo después de que su padre lo llamo, se trataba de un hombre alto y atlético, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, una barba poblada del mismo color que su cabello, vestía ropas militares, noto que sus dedos índices estaban tatuados con 7:2 y 10:34. Lo observo fijamente, lucharía, sin importar lo que trataran de hacer con ella, no se los dejaría tan fácil, al menos lucharía antes de ser llevada a Londres en contra de su voluntad.

\- Ya está arreglado el otro asunto señor Engel – respondió el hombre con un ligero acento irlandés

\- Me alegro de ello, por lo menos eso me dejara un poco más tranquilo… en cuanto a Zafiro

\- Me hare cargo de ella

\- ¡No voy a regresar! Antes tendrían que matarme, ¡o llevarme arrastrando!- gruño

\- Antes permíteme presentarme, soy el teniente Matthew McDonnell

\- Zafiro, necesito que te relajes, Matthew no viene para llevarte a ninguna parte, viene para cuidar de ti

\- No necesito una niñera

\- De eso no estoy seguro, te he cuidado desde que tu abuelo fue asesinado, y jamás te diste cuenta de ello, además desde que llegaste a Raccoon y estuviste por tu cuenta, has cometido una serie de errores, abusando de la libertad que tenías y cometiendo un pecado tras otro, como tener sexo con un hombre que apenas conocías, y fuera del matrimonio, eso no solo puso en peligro tu alma, sino también tu integridad…

\- Es broma cierto- murmuro, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- es suficiente, me voy a dormir, no quiero que me den un sermón religioso

\- Matthew no está aquí para darte un sermón- le dijo su padre mirándola de manera severa

\- Así es, a final de cuentas, es tu vida, pero no deberías de volver a hacerlo- agrego el irlandés de manera seria- y si lo haces toma- agrego colocando una caja de preservativos en su mano.

Su rostro se sonrojo completamente. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel sujeto?!

\- Muchas gracias, pero Albert está muerto… así que no creo ocuparlos por ahora- gruño arrojándolos al sofá, estaba por encerrarse en la habitación, pero vio a Matthew de reojo- ¿dices que me has cuidado durante estos años sin que me diera cuenta no? ¿Y lo seguras haciendo mientras este en Raccoon?

\- Mi escuadra ha cuidado no solo de ti, sino también de toda la familia Engel. Protegiendo su integridad e intereses.

\- ¡Intereses hmm! - murmuro llevándose el índice a sus labios- entonces demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti

\- ¿Cómo quiere que lo demuestre señorita Engel? ¿A quién quiere que elimine?

\- A nadie… todavía- respondió Zafiro - pero un compañero de equipo necesita protección para él y su familia, quiero que se la brinden… Umbrella ya le causo demasiado daño en la mansión, y me siento culpable ya que es la empresa que mi abuelo fundo.

\- Como ordene, ¿qué hay de los demás miembros del equipo? Requerían protección también

\- No tan estricta

\- Entendido señorita Engel

\- Llámame Zafiro , o Zaf- respondió incomoda

\- Luna, antes de que te encierres en tu habitación, quiero que tengas esto- dijo su padre entregándole un maletín, al abrirlo encontró dentro un arma, muy parecida a la Samurai Edge que dejo en la oficina, solo que esta era completamente platinada, casi blanca, con detalles en azul en la cacha. - supe de la suspensión, y no quiero que estés desarmada mientras tanto, no quiero que tengas problemas.

\- De donde….

\- Quería que fuera un regalo para cuando ingresaras con los de Scotland Yard, después de que viniste aquí, le mande a hacer unas modificaciones, no solo estéticas. - suspiro- Zafiro , a partir de ahora, tienes que ser consciente del peligro que correrás … Umbrella sabe de ti, además… querrá deshacerse de ustedes ahora que saben demasiado.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, y cuidare mis espaldas – respondió cerrando el maletín

 _08 agosto de 1998_

Comenzaría a obscurecer pronto, Zafiro bajo de su motocicleta a unos kilómetros de la fábrica muerta al norte de Raccoon City, había visitado frecuentemente esa zona de la ciudad, la única zona lejos de las barricadas de la policía, y lo suficientemente lejos de la población para que ella pudiera practicar con calma.

Después de la orden de suspensión, los policías se habían hecho cargo del caso, para su sorpresa ni Chris ni ella habían sido despedidos como esperaban, pero lo ideal era no pararse por la estación para nada, a pesar de ello, la prensa no se había tentado el corazón para destrozarlos, los tacharon de alcohólicos, drogadictos e incompetentes, amargamente descubrieron el enorme poder que Umbrella tenía en la ciudad, la empresa brindaba más de 3 partes de los empleos totales en Raccoon City.

Salir de día se había vuelto incomodo la mayor parte del tiempo, Chris se había aislado en su departamento, tratando de encontrar la manera de sacar a la luz las investigaciones de Umbrella, pero que podría hacer una simple persona frente al gigante corporativo.

 _Nada, por ahora no podemos hacer nada_

Al menos eso le había dicho Matt, apenas llevaba una semana de conocer al irlandés, y eso había bastado para darse cuenta de que, además de ser un alcohólico, religioso mal hablado, también era un buen elemento, el sabia cosas que ella ignoraba por completo de su abuelo, y después de su sesión de entrenamiento para controlar al virus, venían las lecciones de vida, la hizo entender que además de su fuerza física, podía otro gran poder, el poder de su apellido. La familia Engel no era algo que se pudiera subestimar, su abuelo había fundado Umbrella en la década de los 60, por derecho, el 25% de la empresa le pertenecía a su familia.

En un principio no había querido saber nada del asunto, pero Matt insistió en que lo pensara detenidamente, su abuelo la había nombrado a ella como su heredera, cuando Ozwell Spencer asesino a su abuelo, hizo una declaración pública de que él se encargaría de administrar Umbrella debido a que la heredera de su socio y amigo Maximus Engel aún era menor de edad. Si ella lo deseaba, podría reclamar la parte que le correspondía de la empresa, y usarla para chantajear a Spencer y sacarle el doble de su valor, a cambio de entregarle todo el control, y dejarlo en paz, solo había dos posibles finales para eso, que la mataran o que el anciano cediera. Zafiro considero que la primera sería la más probable, y para evitarla tendría que controlar sus habilidades físicas, al menos, para incrementar un poco sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

Además de las clases de historia de su familia, también estaban las clases de recabacion de datos para usarlos a su favor, sus entrenamientos para dominar el virus, si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo acabarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo y tendría clases hasta de cepillado dental.

Dejo la motocicleta al lado de un tronco, afortunadamente para ellos, los ataques en la ciudad habían cesado, -zafiro sospechaba que Umbrella había mandado a alguien a limpiar el desastre, además habían justificado la explosión de la mansión Spencer como "meramente accidental".

Arrojo su chaqueta sobre la motocicleta, tenía que concentrarse, esos días había conseguido un avance al poder activar el virus a voluntad y mantenerse plenamente consciente durante el proceso. Se acostumbró a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, a percibir como si el mundo a veces se moviera más lento a su alrededor mientras estaba en esa fase, pero no conseguía habituase a ver sus ojos rojizos en un espejo… y procuraba no tener que hacerlo.

Saco su cuchillo de combate de su bota y visualizo su objetivo justo delante de ella, un tronco seco, caído posiblemente durante una tormenta, la corteza estaba llena de cortes que ella le había hecho cuando se entrenaba, tenía como objetivo hacer una marca en el tronco y poder detenerse enseguida, los últimos intentos no había logrado detenerse a tiempo, y había ido a parar contra otro árbol más adelante, su hombro tenía varios raspones recientes que lo demostraban, y muchos otros que ya habían sanado, algunas veces perdía el cuchillo en el intento. Aun no podía correr por los alrededores sin tropezar con los árboles.

Se quedó de pie observando las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la palma de su mano, respirando profundamente, sintió su corazón latir más a aprisa mientras sus ojos sufrían el tradicional cambio de color, observo hacia delante, fijando un punto entre los árboles, es milésimas de segundo, estuvo en ese lugar, con las hojas aun volando detrás de ella a cusa de la corriente que había provocado.

Se sentía más ligera, había sentido como si se pudiera mover a mayor velocidad, decidió probar suerte, corrió de un lado a otro, comenzaba a dominarlo, o eso creía. Se mantuvo delante del tronco seco, respiro profundamente y le planto un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado, la madera salto hecha astillas y se partió completamente por la fuerza del golpe.

Zafiro sonrió satisfecha mirando su mano, poco a poco aumentaría su fuerza, de eso estaba segura.

Sintió algo extraño, como si algo o alguien se aproximaran a ella, pero no escuchaba los pasos alrededor, permaneció en silencio, escuchando únicamente los sonidos del abandonado bosque. Lo percibió, como un objeto se aproximaba por detrás, cortando el flujo del aire. Salto hacia un lado, una sombra negra paso deprisa donde momentos antes había estado de pie.

La figura comenzó a enderezarse, riendo con satisfacción, los ojos de Zafiro emitieron un destello rojo como la sangre, aquella risa, ella la conocía.

\- Que maravilloso poder- murmuro el hombre delante de ella

\- ¡Tu deberías estar muerto, Albert Wesker!- gruño – como es posible que estés aquí? Tyrant... el Tyrant te atravesó prácticamente

\- Y funciono, creyeron que estaba muerto- respondo girándose para mirarla- fue algo doloroso, pero era necesario... fui yo quien finalmente programo el sistema de autodestrucción de la mansión poco después de que se marcharan. Aunque como era de esperarse tuve que buscar otra salida de ahí, ya que ustedes estaban en el helipuerto encargándose del Tyrant... ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿También sobreviviste a su ataque no? y ahora que lo veo... realmente tienes un talento interesante... un poder maravilloso

Zafiro no terminaba de entender qué diablos estaba pasando, ella lo había visto morir, había estado ahí cuando Tyrant lo había asesinado, ¿entonces por qué? ¿De verdad era Albert Wesker el hombre que tenía enfrente?

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él se lanzó contra ella de nuevo, incluso con sus nuevas habilidades le costó esquivarlo, Albert se movía a una velocidad superior a la suya.

\- ¿Que eres? Como es posible que puedas...

\- Considerando tu situación... ¿aún me preguntas que soy? - se rio quitándose sus gafas de sol, dejando a la vista aquella mirada que ella aún no se acostumbraba a ver, aquellos ojos rojizos con apariencia felina, entendió entonces lo que sucedía, si Wesker no murió ese día en el laboratorio, había sido simplemente porque él también estaba infectado.

\- ¿Como demonios paso eso? - pregunto – ¿cómo es que tú también estas infectado?

\- Me aplique el virus a mí mismo poco antes de que Jill bajara al laboratorio... sabía que dispondría de poco tiempo para poner en marcha mi plan y fingir mi muerte ... no esperaba que Burton y tu llegaran justo en el momento menos indicado y estuvieran por echar a perder todo!- dijo Wesker rodeándola como un depredador lo hace con una presa- afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien, y desperté poco después de que se marcharan y el Tyrant hubiera abandonado el laboratorio, escuche las alarmas de emergencia zona, simplemente decidí inicial la secuencia de autodestrucción de la mansión... estas habilidades fueron muy útiles para salir. Y por lo que veo... apenas estas familiarizándote con ellos- dijo antes de atacarla de nuevo

Zafiro interpuso el brazo para detener el ataque, el choque levanto las hojas a su alrededor.

\- Muy bien, parece que ahora si tengo un rival digno- dijo Wesker sonriendo

Zafiro apenas y tenía tempo de esquivar los golpes, eso ya no era un entrenamiento, si no hacía algo ya, Albert la mataría, de eso estaba segura.

Comenzó a contraatacarlo, los golpes provocaban corrientes de aire que arrojaban hojas y tierra por todos lados, se sentía al límite, si seguía de ese modo perdería el control que tenía sobre su poder, pero a ese ritmo Albert terminaría por demostrar cuál de los dos era superior, gruño de frustración y lanzo un golpe, dirigiéndolo a su rostro al tiempo que observaba aquellos ojos que antes eran tan azules como el cielo.

* * *

Wesker detuvo el golpe, sosteniendo el puño de Zafiro , pudo observar claramente su rostro, sus ojos similares a los suyos, el virus les había hecho perder su humanidad, pero ella parecía temerle a su poder. Había algo que no encajaba en todo eso, a pesar de su fuerza y su velocidad, a pesar de los cambios que el virus estaba haciendo en ella, la chica estaba llorando. Llorando como si fuera otro humano más en el mundo.

\- Creí... – sollozo temblando- creí que estabas muerto...

Era ridículo que llorara por eso, pero pudo percibirlo en el timbre de su voz, no estaba asustada, ¿estaba aliviada? ¿Esas lágrimas eran de alivio?

\- ¿Por qué no estás furiosa por ello?

\- Lo estoy... mis compañeros de equipo murieron por tu culpa y la de Umbrella- murmuro con la voz entrecortada- pero... no puedo evitar que una parte de mi... sienta alivio al verte...

\- Es estúpido...

\- ¡El amor es estúpido!- protesto liberando más energía—soy estúpida por amarte... fui estúpida por meterme contigo... y aun así... aun así...

\- Aun así, sigues siendo débil...- gruño arrojándola a un lado- aun no eres lo que estuve buscando... madura y haz crecer tu poder... y déjate de tonterías... tu y yo somos seres superiores... pero está claro que aún sigo siendo superior a ti.

Wesker le planto una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzándola hacia atrás, estaría aturdida, pero sobreviviría, aun no valía la pena enfrentarse como iguales, o tal vez Maximus Engel había cometido un error con el experimento.

 _O yo los he superado a todos_

Sonrió con satisfacción colocándose las gafas de sol aproximándose a ella, la chica tosía frenéticamente, efectivamente era ella lo que había estado buscando por años, tomo una jeringa de su bolsillo y la clavo en su cuello, extrayendo una muestra de sangre, una muestra del virus que ella poseía, se marchó desapareciendo en el bosque.

* * *

Tosió tratando de recuperar el aliento, observaba la tierra entre sus dedos, su boca sabia a sangre, tenía que ponerse de pie y volver a casa, había sido estúpida al confiarse, y más al haber dicho todo aquello.

 _Asesino a tus compañeros, y trato de matarte..._

Y estaba segura que volvería a intentarlo, se incorporó un poco, llevando su mano al cuello, no había podido evitarlo, apenas y podía moverse, y había dejado que Albert obtuviera lo que quería, ella era un experimento, era obvio que querría una muestra del virus que había en ella.

 _Y ahora que la tiene... porque no me mato?_

Que importaba, debía regresar a la ciudad ya, Wesker no se contentaría con cazarla solo a ella, a menos que no le importara realmente el resto del equipo, Umbrella lo creía muerto también, entonces... ¿qué hacia aun ahí? ¿Solo por una muestra de su sangre?

Se tambaleo hasta llegar a su motocicleta, el temblor de su cuerpo estaba pasando poco a poco. Condujo de regreso a casa, debía advertirles a los demás.

Matt la recibió en su departamento, esta vez no tuvo deseos de reclamarle como había entrado, paso de largo entrando al cuarto de baño, el golpe y su paseo en moto le habían provocado nauseas. Afortunadamente no vomito.

\- ¿Zafiro? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tan poca tolerancia tienes al alcohol? Debería enseñarte a beber

\- ¡No estoy ebria! - le reclamo quejándose del dolor- tengo... tengo que contactar con los demás... – murmuro, saliendo para tomar el teléfono.

Matt la detuvo, mirándola con extrañeza, Zafiro cayó de rodillas al piso, sus piernas no la podían sostener más. El la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y la dejo en el sofá, revisando sus brazos y sus piernas, había estado usando un pantalón corto por el calor, y una blusa sin mangas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto tranquilamente notando los raspones en su brazo y pierna derecha

\- ¡Debo contactar con el resto de los S.T.A.R.S.! - protesto

\- Porque es tan importante, mis hombres los están vigilando, ya te dije que Umbrella no se acercara a ellos

\- Matt no lo entiendes! Wesker está vivo!

\- No puede estar...

\- ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi mientras entrenaba!... Wesker sobrevivió gracias al virus que se inyecto el mismo! No tienes idea de lo poderoso que se ha vuelto

\- Más que tu si te puso una paliza – respondió poniéndose de pie – ¿qué más sucedió? Aparte de la golpiza que aparentemente te dio, tienes sangre seca en el cuello

\- Tomo una muestra de mi sangre y desapareció- murmuro Zafiro - no pude evitarlo

\- Y eso paso por que intentaron inactivar el virus todos estos años- gruño Matt- y como supuse no fue tan buena idea, hazme un favor y no le digas de esto a nadie...

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Llamare a mis hombres y los pondré bajo aviso, pero dudo que Wesker aparezca cerca de ellos... tiene lo que quiere, o lo que yo supongo que quiere.

 _14 de agosto de 1998_

Albert Wesker no había vuelto a aparecer en la ciudad, Zafiro comenzaba a creer que había sido un mal sueño, a menos hasta que recordaba el pinchazo de su cuello, eso no lo olvidaría. Matt iba y venía sin darle mayores informes, el resto del equipo estaba bien, Chris seguía aislado, eso le preocupaba.

Salió de casa y fue por algo de comida china, pidió dos porciones para llevar y fue al departamento de Chris, esperando que siguiera vivo y no se hubiera desmayado de inanición. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, Chris abrió la puerta, por lo menos estaba con vida aún.

\- Pasa, estaba revisando unas cosas- dijo entrando seguido de ella

\- Solo quería asegurarme que aun vivieras, te traje algo de comida china

\- Menos mal, no he comido en un par de días, estuve ocupado- respondió tomando la comida, Zafiro pudo notar que llevaba su arma encima. - nunca está de más algo de protección

\- ¿Hace cuanto no sales de aquí?

\- ¿No lo sé... que día es hoy? - pregunto comiendo un poco- he estado investigando, reuniendo información para poder culpar a Umbrella, si encuentro algo gordo garantizo que los hundiríamos

\- ¿Has trabajado en ello tu solo? - pregunto preocupada viendo el desorden de la sala, Chris era un hombre soltero, desordenado por naturaleza, pero ahora, el lugar estaba completamente descuidado.

\- Así es... Zafi lo siento mucho, pero es algo que debo hacer...

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? – pregunto extrañada

\- Sé que tu abuelo fundo Umbrella ... debe de ser extraño que un compañero intente destruir ese trabajo

\- Mi abuelo murió hace 10 años, Umbrella lo asesino, así como trato de asesinarnos a nosotros- respondió de manera fría- y te recuerdo que me hicieron uno de esos monstruos...

\- ¿Como vas con eso? Rebecca me dijo que tratabas de controlarlo

\- Mejorando... creo- murmuro sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el enfrentamiento con Wesker- Chris, ¿querrías destruir Umbrella aun si yo estuviera implicada?

\- ¿Hablas de ... trabajar para Umbrella? ¿Por qué querrías implicarte directamente?

\- Solo era curiosidad, no quisiera trabajar para ellos, soy la dueña del 25% de la empresa, es todo... pensaba en que sucedería si reclamo mi derecho sobre esa parte de la empresa

Zafiro se sentó frente a Chris, la cara de asco que puso le había respondido claramente que estaba loca por pensar así. Pero de verdad pensaba en si habría modo de frenarlo desde dentro? Reclamar lo que le pertenecía y que Spencer le había arrebatado, pero no quería implicarse demasiado, quedaría atrapada en sus redes y se hundiría con ella cuando salieran todas sus investigaciones ilegales a la luz.

\- ¿Creo que tu familia saldrá afectada no es así? - pregunto Chris viendo el plato de verduras que tenía enfrente

\- La familia de Barry ya fue afectada por esto- respondió Zafiro - nos encargaremos de deslindarnos de Umbrella antes de que algo peor pase

\- Estoy pensando en ir a Francia, a las oficinas centrales, los tomare con la guardia baja, no sabrán quien los golpeo.

\- Chris, no tienes que hacer esto solo... no nos apartes...

\- Soy el pointman del equipo recuerdas... iré a reconocer el terreno de batalla... ustedes llegaran después

Zafiro apretó los puños, se sentía impotente, sabía que no podría detener a Chris, y si seguía así acabaría muerto, pero no le importaba, y ella no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión... ¿y si se lo pedía Jill? ¿la escucharía?

Se despidió de Chris y volvió a su casa, Matt la recibió con una botella de ron medio vacía, a veces consideraba de qué manera estaba más segura, si con el ebrio, o sin él.

\- Que tal esta tu amigo Chris

\- Aún vive- respondió asomándose a la nevera, ese hombre había acabado con su reserva de cervezas en solo 2 días

\- Me alegro, mis hombres se aseguran de que Umbrella no intente matarlo, pero si se mata el solo no podemos hacer nada- dijo llenando su vaso

\- Es bueno saberlo- respondió Zafiro con sarcasmo juntando un paquete vacío de ositos de goma- ¿te comiste todos?!- le reclamo

\- Quedaban unos pocos, no quería dejarlos vivir en soledad-respondió mirándola, al menos sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como una playa del Caribe, entonces no había mayor peligro aún.

Zafiro recogió las latas vacías y el paquete de ositos y los puso en una bolsa negra, de por si pensaban que era una alcohólica y drogadicta, ahora cuando vieran esa cantidad de latas de cerveza. Observo a Matt a punto de reclamarle, pero lo noto más serio que de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Recibí unos datos que estuve confirmando en la mañana – murmuro señalando una carpeta en la mesa, Zafiro se aproximó para examinarla- es acerca de un tal Virus – G que Umbrella investiga en un laboratorio subterráneo, justo por debajo de Raccoon City.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que...

\- Su pesadilla aun no acaba, el G es más peligroso que el Virus T, y más inestable, no tenemos muchos datos porque es información secreta, incluso para la mayoría del personal de Umbrella, solo sé que el encargado de la investigación es William Birkin, y por si no lo sabías, él también estuvo presente cuando Spencer asesino a tu abuelo.

Zafiro permaneció atónita leyendo el informe que sostenía entre sus manos, un virus más peligroso e inestable que el virus T, criaturas más letales.

\- Lamentablemente tu amigo Chris sabe de esto- murmuro Matt- ha enviado los datos al FBI, y estos le respondieron, parece que Brian Irons está recibiendo sobornos de Umbrella, por eso pueden hacer lo que quieran con la policía, jamás les echaran el guante.

Zafiro gruño paseándose por la sala, Umbrella, el virus G, y lo peor, Chris lo sabía, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿No confiaba en ella acaso? ¿Pensaba que tal vez interferiría por salvar a su familia? ¿Por salvarse ella?

\- Matt- murmuro- quiero que encuentres el medio de contactar a Ozwell Spencer

\- ¿Contactar al asesino de tu abuelo? - le pregunto levantando una ceja, ella lo miro de reojo

\- Tomare posesión de lo que, por derecho, me pertenece...- murmuro- si se niega a aparecer y a hablar conmigo, lo hare público...

\- Que piensas lograr, hundirás tu familia por causa de Umbrella

\- No- respondió tranquila- voy a negociar- agregó- le ofreceré entregarle mi parte de la empresa a cambio de una buena remuneración, deslindare a mi familia de la empresa, y no interferiré con ella

\- No eres tan tonta como pensé- respondió Matt levantándose para jalar la mejilla de Zafiro - sabes que esto solo puede acabar de dos maneras ¿verdad? O acepta... o te mata

\- Esperemos que sea la primera... ¿cuánto tiempo crees demorar?

\- Tal vez un par de semanas... entrena hasta entonces, no quiero que te vuelvan a dar una paliza como la de hace días- dijo Matt tomando la botella de ron- oh por cierto... tu amigo Irons decidió sustituir a los S.T.A.R.S. por el S.P.F. la fuerza policial selecta... son solo un grupo de policías de niveles bajos

\- Que selecto suena eso- bufo Zafiro , sinceramente no esperaba que los regresaran a sus puestos... pero aun no los habían dado de baja, lo cual, si era extraño.

* * *

Jill acudió a casa de Chris, justo como este le había pedido, eran medianoche, que podría ser tan urgente para no esperar?

Desde que los habían suspendido, Chris se había aislado, apenas y hablaba con alguien, incluso con ella, mantenía todos sus movimientos en secreto, como si esperase que Umbrella los estuviera vigilando, ella había temido lo miso, pero tenían ms de 15 días, y aun nadie los había molestado, además de los ciudadanos y el acoso de la prensa. Pero ella podía vivir si solo era eso.

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces, Chris entreabrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, vigilando antes de cerrar de nuevo.

\- Qué es eso tan importante que querías mostrarme

\- Esto- dijo tendiéndole un par de hojas, parte de un informe acerca de la investigación de un nuevo virus denominado simplemente como G- la pesadilla está lejos de terminar Jill

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

\- Nadie en Raccoon ayudara- respondió – iré a la sede principal de Umbrella a investigar

\- Pero Chris, ¡eso es peligroso!

\- Y por ello iré solo- respondió- no pienso decirle nada a Claire tampoco, se preocupará y se meterá en líos, la conozco

\- Dejará de ser tu hermana- bufo

\- Debemos estar preparados Jill, seguir luchando aquí

\- Chris... – murmuro

\- ¿Lucharas conmigo? - le pregunto, casi era una suplica

\- Hasta acabar con Umbrella- respondió – _o que ellos acaben con nosotros_

 _24 de agosto de 1998_

\- ¡Despierta en este momento! - le ordeno Matt

\- ¡¿Qué?!- protesto observando el reloj- por dios déjame dormir

\- Redfield se marcha a Europa... en.… unas horas- dijo Matt viendo su reloj

\- ¡¿Que Chris qué?!- se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar ropa limpia. Se apresuró a cambiarse y salió de su departamento.

Llego en poco tiempo al departamento de Chris, llamo insistentemente la puerta, hasta que este abrió, se sorprendió de verla ahí.

\- ¿Que estas planeando? ¿Como que piensas largarte solo a Europa?

\- Como es que... en realidad no importa- dijo dándose vuelta para terminar de empacar

\- Chris estás loco ¡Harás que te maten!

\- No pienso meterme de cabeza en la boca del lobo, investigare... cuando tenga algo con que comprobar los delitos de Umbrella contactare con ustedes...

\- ¿Quien más sabe de esto?

\- Jill y Barry- respondió sin mirarla- Brad no se implicaría jamás, y no quise implicarte ni a ti ni a Rebecca- agrego- Barry se irá a Canadá con su familia para mantener a sus hijas a salvo, Jill permanecerá aquí, ambos prometieron reunirse conmigo en un mes, para entonces, espero tener algo...

\- Porque no...

\- ¿Te lo dije? No quería que te implicaras... tu familia está implicada con Umbrella, no sé qué tanto...

\- ¿No confías en mí? –pregunto directamente- piensas que por que mi familia está relacionada con Umbrella no los ayudaría?

* * *

Chris quería confiar en ella, buscaba desesperadamente confiar en Zafiro , pero desde que los habían suspendido, había comenzado a actuar extraña, en un principio había pensado que era por que trataba de controlar su poder, Rebecca le había comentado algo de eso, y la misma Zafiro lo había corroborado días antes, asegurando tener mejor control. Pero había algo más, también ella se había aislado del resto, no como el obviamente, pero Zafiro tampoco hablaba mucho con los demás. Como si ocultara algo.

Paso sus dedos por su cabello despeinado tratando de alejar las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza, Zafiro no podría estar trabajando con los de Umbrella, hasta hace poco ella no sabía de su poder.

 _Tal vez solo sabe que la estabilidad de su vida hasta ahora se fue al cuerno_

Pese a todo ella siempre les aseguraba que estarían bien, y que Umbrella no se acercaría a ellos, para no parecer obvios, pero, si Umbrella quería podría desaparecerlos y hacer como si ellos se hubieran marchado, entonces, ¿cómo estaba tan segura de que no los dañarían?

\- Lo siento- respondió- aun... no puedo confiar del todo... Zaf, has estado actuando raro desde que nos suspendieron, Jill me contó lo sucedido con Irons, quise pensar que eso te había hecho aislarte más, eso y tú... situación con el virus... pero aun creo que hay cosas que no nos has dicho...

Pudo notar cómo se mordía el labio inferior, ¿estaba nerviosa? ¿Había adivinado entonces y de verdad les ocultaba información? ¿por qué?

Zafiro cerró los ojos un momento, mientras apretaba los puños, parecía como si se debatiera internamente en si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o no.

\- ¿Bien... que quieres saber? - dijo finalmente

* * *

Sabía que Matt la mataría por esto, pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que el resto de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. comenzaran a desconfiar unos de otros. Solo se aseguraría de no mencionar nada de Wesker hasta saber que planeaba esta vez.

\- Siento que algo ocultas- murmuro Chris mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- Tenía que hacerlo- suspiro- cuando nos suspendieron recibí la visita de mi padre- respondió- no te contare todo el sermón para no aburrirte, pero si me dijo que todos los datos de la mansión fueron transferidos a una computadora en otro laboratorio subterráneo en Raccoon City

\- Averigüe de eso, y de lo que investigan, un tal virus G, ms potente y agresivo que el virus T

\- Algo sabia de eso- suspiro- además de ello, Umbrella tiene los datos acerca de mí, acerca de lo que soy, decidí que tenía que controlar mis poderes al menos para tener una oportunidad de defenderme si Umbrella venia por mí, no quería implicarlos

\- Umbrella nos perseguiría de todos modos

\- Y tuve que tomar medidas para evitarlo- respondió desviando la mirada, la matarían, de eso estaba segura- mi familia ha estado bajo protección todos estos años, solo destine parte de esa protección para ustedes, pero no quería que se enteraran de ello, y que pensé que les molestaría que los tratara como si fueran niños vulnerables. Ellos escoltaran Barry hasta Canadá para que este a salvo, y seguirán cuidando de su familia cuando él se reúna contigo y Jill.

\- ¿Destinaste parte de la guardia de tu familia? - pregunto Chris- ¿qué clase de princesa eres? ¿Son guardias eficientes?

\- Ni los protocolos de seguridad de la Reina están tan bien planeados – respondió Zafiro

\- Definitivamente eres una princesita... su alteza

\- Deja eso- respondió incomoda

\- Lamento haber dudado de ti... pensaba que... estabas trabajando con Umbrella o algo así...

\- Al menos fuiste honesto al decirme eso- suspiro- aun así, planeas irte ¿no es así?

Chris asintió, Zafiro se alejó unos momentos, sacando un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo, se lo coloco en su oreja y lo acomodo.

\- Me reclamaras después- dijo, sabiendo que Matt estaría preparando un sermón- necesito que prepares todo, Vuelvo a casa en este momento. Llevaremos compañía.

Guardo el comunicador de nuevo, y se giró para ver a Chris, él la miraba con sorpresa.

\- No te puedo dejar en Francia directamente, pero te dejare más cerca- dijo tranquila- ningún amigo mío viaja en clase turista si piensa salvar el mundo.

\- Pero de verdad piensas volver a casa

\- Tengo negocios que atender- respondió – tu encárgate de destruir Umbrella desde fuera, yo la desestabilizare por dentro, y me encargare de deslindar a la empresa de mi familia... así tendría libertad para actuar.

\- De verdad vas a...

\- Destruir lo que Spencer hizo con el trabajo de mi abuelo... – respondió- nos veremos más tarde, termina de empacar.

Regreso a su departamento, comenzó a empacar parte de sus cosas, no necesitaría mucho, aún tenía una buena cantidad de ropa en Londres. Termino más rápido de lo que había esperado. Decidió esperar mientras bebía una cerveza fría. La brisa de verano soplaba ligeramente a través de las ventanas abiertas. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, regresaría a casa, enfrentaría cara a cara al poder máximo de Umbrella. Y no sabía si siquiera estaba preparada para ello.

 _Esto debe terminar..._

Matt entro al departamento, vaya que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Zafiro bebió un trago de cerveza, mirándolo de reojo. Espero, pero el irlandés no dijo palabra alguna.

\- Saldrás a las 20:00 horas – dijo seriamente – un avión privado obviamente, para ti y el señor Redfield

\- ¿Estas molesto? – pregunto, no había nada más desesperante que esperar un regaño que jamás llegaría.

\- No fue tu movida más inteligente, pero era lo que tenías que hacer- respondió tomando una cerveza- nos veremos a las 20:00 horas, aún hay cosas que arreglar, tu padre llegara en unas horas más. Necesitarás lecciones intensivas antes de enfrentar a Spencer en un terreno que desconoces.

\- ¡¿Espera... lecciones de qué?!

\- Nos vemos... suerte con papi cuando llegue

* * *

Chris esperaba viajar en un vuelo comercial, no en un avión privado, se acomodó la mochila, había volado en toda clase de aeronaves militares, no en el avión privado de un empresario. Aun consideraba si no se había equivocado de hangar.

Zafiro se aproximo a él acompañada de un hombre alto y bien vestido, de abundante cabellera negra algo larga. Le noto algo de parecido con Zaf. Ambos venían custodiados por un par de hombres de complexión atlética y ropas militares.

\- Chris, creí que te habías perdido

\- Yo creí que estaba perdido cuando vi el avión- respondió Chris

\- Ya ves que no- sonrió- quiero presentarte a mi padre, Andrew Engel.

\- Un gusto señor Redfield- respondió muy cortésmente tendiéndole la mano, dios cuantas horas de clases de etiqueta tenía que haber tomado.

\- El gusto es mío señor Engel- respondió Chris estrechando la mano de aquel hombre

\- Debo agradecerle por cuidar de mi hija durante su estancia en Raccoon City

\- No hay de que agradecer, queríamos que se sintiera en familia

\- Señor, todo está listo- le indico uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre alto de cabello rojizo, y poblada barba roja.

\- Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha- indico Andrew

\- Las damas primero- dijo Chris

Chris tomo su lugar, estaba sorprendido del lujoso interior, tal vez debería de empezar a llamar Alteza a Zaf. El avión despego minutos después, bebieron algo de vino y comieron un poco, charlaban del desempeño de Zafiro como agente, pero dejaron de lado todo lo referente a la desastrosa misión en la mansión y los problemas que ahora tenían con Umbrella.

Chris se quedo dormido poco después de la agradable charla, llegarían a Londres en 6 horas aproximadamente, estaría más cerca de las fauces de su enemigo.

Despertó un par de horas después, Zafiro estaba frente a él, leyendo unos papeles en una hoja, se veía cansada y frustrada.

\- Que sucede- pregunto Chris

\- Esto y yo, no nos llevamos bien – se quejo cerrando la carpeta

\- Que tan malo puede ser

\- La economía y la administración son cosas de las que me aleje desde que tenía 11- suspiro - necesito ositos de goma – murmuro – o una soda

\- Luna Zafiro Engel, a este paso no podrás aprender tiempo, como esperas enfrentarte cara a cara al magnate corporativo de Umbrella, si no puedes resolver un simple problema de administración de mesada.

\- Esto no es cómo administrar una mesada- se quejo

\- Necesitas conocer el valor real de tu parte de las acciones de la compañía, y el valor real de la compañía, incluidas las investigaciones clandestinas. Spencer tratara de engañarte y sacarte del juego, y quedarse definitivamente con el control de la empresa.

\- Cuanto tiempo tengo realmente?

\- 40 horas- respondió el hombre de la barba-

\- 40 horas?!- exclamo Chris, si que las cosas eran tan complicadas para ella como para él.


	12. Capitulo 11: De frente a la pesadilla

_25 de agosto de 1998_

Estaba de vuelta en casa, y aun así la sentía tan ajena a ella, quería regresar a su modesta vida de Raccoon City, y para ello, tenía que acabar con esto pronto. Matt llamo a la puerta de su habitación, y después entro, dándole el informe de su "misión". Spencer la recibiría en un lujoso hotel en Paris, cerca de las oficinas centrales de Umbrella.

Ozwell E. Spencer en persona la recibiría, eso era lo más sorprendente de todo. Matt la acompañaría como su asistente, y trataría de guiarla lo más posible, se hospedarían en un lugar cercano, y si lograban salir con vida, regresarían de inmediato a Londres, tendría un asesor de imagen para ayudarla a prepararse para la cena de negocios.

\- Y por favor... no hagas idioteces, mantente firme, no dejes que Spencer note tu nerviosismo, es viejo pero no estúpido

\- Qué hay de... mis habilidades

\- Si debes usarlas para escapar, hazlo- le dijo Matt de manera tranquila- debes entender esto, si tienes que matar a alguien, hazlo; si me tienes que dejar atrás, hazlo... y por cierto, mis hombres no permitirán que Redfield se acerque entendido? Habla con él y dile que es una situación delicada... una tontería, de tu parte o la suya, arruinaría todo el plan... le fueron enviadas tus exigencias a Spencer, y esperamos que acepte de buena gana, o esta noche será la última que yo pueda beber un buen whisky con una linda mujer haciéndome compañía

\- Disfruta entonces - suspiro Zafiro . Le quedaban menos de 24 horas para estar lista.

* * *

Chris escucho un piano haciendo eco en la enorme casa de los Engel, no era tan grande como la mansión Spencer, y estaba más limpia, y por supuesto, sin zombis de Umbrella. Zafiro le había dicho que se tomara la libertad de ir a donde quisiera, y que descansara, al parecer ella iría a Francia también, a negociar con Spencer en persona.

Sentía nervios por ella, entraría a la garganta del lobo, y había una enorme probabilidad de que no saliera viva de ahí. Y aun así, iría. Si Spencer aceptaba comprar la parte de la empresa que pertenecía a los Engel, tendría el poder absoluto de Umbrella. Pero si Chris logaba su cometido de hacer caer a la empresa, eso ya no afectaría a la familia de Zaf, eso es lo que ella buscaba.

Chris se quedo de pie en la base de la escalera, pensativo, el sujeto de la barba rojiza, Matthew había dicho que se llamaba, bajo tranquilamente, posiblemente venia de hablar con Zaf.

\- Joven Redfield- lo saludo- si busca Zafiro está en su habitación, tercera puerta del ala oeste.

\- En realidad esperaba hablar con usted- respondió Chris pasando saliva

\- Venga conmigo – le indico Matt terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Lo condujo a una modesta biblioteca, la luz entraba por un ventanal que daba al jardín, los libros estaban perfectamente acomodados en sus estanterías, y había un par de sofás de piel para disfrutar de la lectura.

\- No nos molestaran aquí- dijo Matt- de que desea hablarme Redfield

\- Quiero acompañarlos en su misión, a Zaf, a usted y a sus hombres... tal vez no pueda estar al lado de Zaf cuando este frente a frente con Spencer, pero quiero apoyarla, yo... obedeceré las ordenes que me sean dadas.

\- Creí que querrías comenzar las investigaciones por tu cuenta cuanto antes

\- Zafiro me está haciendo un gran favor... y quiero devolvérselo.

\- Bien- respondió Matt después de un momento de silencio- veré que puedo hacer con ello, mientras tanto deberías de obedecer la sugerencia de Zafiro y descansar un poco, puede que sea la última oportunidad que tengas de conocer Londres.

Matt salió de la biblioteca dejándolo solo completamente, se sentía entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de hacer algo, salió de ahi, sus pasos resonaron en la amplia y vacía recepción. Se detuvo a observar los cuadros que adornaban la estancia, en su mayoría retratos familiares, o de animales en amplios campos.

\- Chris?- lo llamo Zafiro bajando las escaleras- creí que estarías cansado por el viaje

\- He dormido más que suficiente- respondió- que hay de ti? Como vas con... tus estudios

\- Me darán nauseas- protesto – que hacías?

\- Solo veía los retratos... esta eres tú?- pregunto señalando un retrato donde estaba una niña de aproximadamente 6 años leyendo apoyada en un hombre mayor con expresión gentil

\- Mi abuelo y yo- murmuro, pudo notar algo de dolor en su voz

\- Siempre pensé que los fundadores de Umbrella tendrían una expresión ceñuda y severa – murmuro Chris- él se ve distinto a lo que imaginaba

\- No era tan distinto como crees cuando de negocios se trataba... pero con su familia era... diferente

\- Le tienes mucho cariño?

\- No lo sé- murmuro- no sé si... debería estar molesta, si debería de odiarlo... no sé que pretendía con lo que me hizo- agrego mirando su mano, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos unos momentos- el.. de verdad solo busco curarme sin importar las consecuencias? No sé qué pensar – suspiro, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad – pero tampoco tengo tiempo de eso.

Chris pensaba en que podía responder, cuando un mayordomo se próximo a ellos, indiciándose a Zafiro que tenia visitas. Zafiro asintió.

\- Vamos- le dijo a Chris

Chris la siguió hasta una sala de descanso, con mullidos sofás decorados y una mesa de té de cristal, la estancia estaba iluminada con dos enormes ventanales como el de la biblioteca, en uno de los muros había una amplia chimenea con un enorme cuadro sobre esta, un retrato de toda la familia Engel pintado al oleo.

\- Luna!- exclamo una voz femenina, la chica corrió a abrazar a Zafiro

Era más o menos de la altura de Zaf, piel blanca y cabello negro con un par de mechones violetas que caían sobre su frente, vestía un elegante traje con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

\- Vicky?!- exclamo Zaf abrazándola- que haces aquí... te hacía en el trabajo...

\- Es mi día libre, y me alegro de ello... por qué no me dijiste que vendrías de regreso?!

\- Lo siento- respondió Zaf

\- Y quien es tu acompañante? No me digas que es tu novio? Conseguiste un novio en Raccoon City?

\- Chris no es mi novio?!- manoteo nerviosa

Chris rasco su mejilla, ligeramente apenado, sin saber que responder realmente, paso saliva viendo los ojos violetas que lo observaban atentamente.

\- Ahh, mucho gusto... mi nombre es Christopher Redfield, puede llamarme Chris

\- No hace falta tanto formalismo- respondió la chica- mi nombre es Victoria Alexander, es un gusto Chris!- dijo tendiéndole la mano- Zafiro me había hablado de ti en una ocasión que charlamos por teléfono, dijo que eras un buen tirador

\- El mejor de mi escuadra- respondió- Zaf también nos conto de ti, fuiste tú la que le enseño a disparar no es así?

\- Así es, debiste verla cuando recién empezaba.. se dio un golpe con la... – dejo de hablar repentinamente, Zafiro cubría sus boca, mirándola amenazadoramente.

Chris sonrió al verlas, parecían llevarse muy bien, si Zafiro no hubiera dejado Londres, ahora seria parte del equipo del Scotland Yard, y esa chica seria su superior. No hubiera estado en la mansión, no hubiera conocido la verdad acerca de su infección, su vida sería normal.

\- Chris... Chris!- lo llamo Zafiro sacándolo de sus pensamientos- creo que no nos escuchaste, Victoria quiere ver que tan buen tirador eres... que dices? Quieres practicar un rato?

\- Eso me gustaría- respondió, no había podido practicar decentemente desde que los habían suspendido.

\- Entonces vamos- dijo Victoria

Salieron de la sala de estar, había una mujer de larga cabellera dorada de pie, en medio de la recepción, escucho a Victoria murmurar un Ups, y soltar una risita, Chris observo a la mujer con curiosidad, era alta y delgada, con un tono de piel bastante claro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, esos ojos azules tan claros como los de Zafiro . Podría ser la hermana de Zaf?, pero ella había dicho que era hija única, permaneció pensativo unos momentos, en su mente se formo la imagen del cuadro de la chimenea, el que tenia a toda la familia Engel, era la mujer que sostenía a Zafiro en su regazo, acaso era... su madre?

\- Creo que llevan demasiada prisa no crees jovencita? – le pregunto con una voz dulce y cálida, no parecía un regaño- tu padre sabe que dejaste tu habitación y los estudios?

\- Mama, estoy por enloquecer- murmuro Zafiro - necesito despejarme unos momentos- por favor?

\- Dos horas- respondió tranquila- después me hare cargo personalmente de supervisar tus estudios... es importante cariño..

\- Lo se... te quiero

* * *

Victoria los condujo a la galería de tiro donde solía practicar con ella en el pasado, necesitaba distraerse un poco, asimilar lo que había estado estudiando, pensar en todos los posibles escenarios, incluso si tenía que robar un arma y salir huyendo de aquel lugar. 23 horas, era todo el tiempo que le quedaba, si después de eso seguía con vida, debería de sentirse afortunada.

\- Muéstrame que tanto has mejorado – le dijo Victoria sacándola de su trance- de nuevo distraída? No cambias nada!

\- Lo siento- respondió tomando el arma que le ofrecía Victoria

Disparo con tranquilidad a las dianas, repasando mentalmente sus lecciones, sus estrategias, y si era necesario, sus trampas. No se percato cuando se termino la munición, observo el ara en sus manos, momentáneamente regreso a los pasillos de aquella fría y maldita mansión. Salió de su cubículo, Chris y Victoria la esperaban ya.

\- Eso ha sido sorprendente?! Con que diablos entrenan a los S.T.A.R.S.!- exclamo, Zafiro se percato que había superado el puntaje de Victoria, y casi igualado el de Chris

\- Aun no puedo superar a Chris- dijo con fingida angustia- por más que lo intente siempre me quedo un paso abajo

\- No seré fácil de superar mi lady – respondió Chris

Se relajo durante esas dos horas que tenía como límite para volver a casa, bebieron una soda, comieron un helado, pasearon frente al parlamento. Tomaron el té en una cafetería frente a la torre del Big Ben, Chris las dejo solas, excusándose para ir al baño.

\- Es un chico muy lindo, de verdad que no es tu novio?!-

\- No lo es- protestó sonrojada

\- Pero... te gusta?- insistió Victoria, Zafiro la miro con sorpresa, aquella charla tan normal, no se había percatado que, desde el incidente de la mansión no había tenido una charla así de normal con nadie.

\- No, no me gusta...

\- Si no te gusta, ni siendo tan guapo como es, eso quiere decir que... hay alguien más?

\- Lo hubo- murmuro – pero eso no importa ahora- dijo comiendo una galleta

\- Me lo puedo quedar?!- pregunto Victoria, causando que se atragantara con la galleta

\- Estás loca?!- le reclamo tratando de no alzar la voz- vamos Vicky no me digas que enserio te gusto? – pregunto observando fijamente los ojos violetas de su amiga- ríndete, esta apartado

\- De verdad?- pregunto con desilusión

\- Chris es un poco... lento para estas cosas, pero de verdad se nota un poco que esta apartado por alguien.

\- Debería pedir mi trasferencia- suspiro Victoria

\- Vamos teniente, de verdad te transferirías? – pregunto

\- Para nada, estoy bien aquí con mi puesto- respondió- aunque mis agentes no se parezcan en nada al oficial Redfield

\- Deja de babear por él, Victoria Alexander – insistió Zaf, ambas se rieron.

Esa era la razón por la que debía enfrentar a Spencer, y después hundir a Umbrella, era esa normalidad la que quería proteger, que las únicas preocupaciones de los que ella amaba fueran que iban a usar ese día, o de quien se iban enamorar en el futuro. No que tuvieran presente todo el tiempo que podrían morir en cualquier instante, por alguna criatura o en alguna trampa.

Regresaron a casa, Victoria se despidió de ellos, Zafiro estaba por subir a su habitación de nuevo, pero su madre la detuvo, argumentando que ella se haría cargo de las lecciones a partir de ese momento. Zafiro paso saliva, eso era peor que lidiar con su padre.

Su madre, Coraline Engel no era solo una cara bonita, era la mano derecha de su padre en la empresa que este había fundado para deslindarse de Umbrella, era muy buena negociadora, sobre todo porque sus brillantes ojos azules hacían bajar la guardia al enemigo.

Su madre entro en la sala de música, y se sentó frente al piano, Zafiro se sentó a su lado, su madre comenzó a tocar la sonata claro de luna como lo hacía cuando ella estaba enferma, o nerviosa.

\- Considero que has aprendido lo que debes hacer mañana- murmuro- pero también tienes que aprender cómo vas a emplear esos conocimientos Zafiro , tus acciones mañana decidirán si vives o no, Ozwell es un hueso duro de roer, un hueso viejo y duro de roer

\- Jamás en mi vida lo he visto en persona, no sé como es, y eso me asusta

\- Oh, pero si lo vas visto, en una fiesta en la mansión Ashford, en la isla de Rockfort, lo recuerdas? Cuando conociste a los gemelos Ashford

\- Son... recuerdos borrosos- respondió llevándose las manos a las sienes

Recordaba vagamente esa fiesta, Alexia se había graduado de la universidad a los 10 años, ella había visto a los gemelos, le daban miedo, se la paso todo el tiempo pegada a su abuelo. Spencer se aproximó a su abuelo, no recordaba de que hablaron, si siquiera recordaba como era el. Su madre había interrumpido la charla de ambos hombres para llevar Zafiro con su padre, ella se soltó de su abuelo, y se marcho con su madre.

\- Era un hombre intimidante- murmuro Coraline – pero no debes demostrar que le temes, o entonces el habrá ganado.

\- Tenias miedo?

\- Lo tenía- respondió- pero mi pequeña tenía más miedo en esos momentos, y tenía que salvarla

Zafiro suspiro, ahora ella tenía que salvarlos a ellos, a pesar de tener miedo no titubearía. Observo los dedos de su madre presionando las techas de marfil del piano, sus ojos emitieron un destello rojizo mientras observaba, su madre dejo de tocar cediéndole el lugar, Zafiro toco con naturalidad, como si hubiera practicado durante años.

\- Esa también es tu mejor arma cariño- le dijo a Zafiro al oído- intimídalo más de lo que él te intimida a ti

Asintió dejando de tocar poco a poco, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se sentía más tranquila en esos momentos, su madre se puso de pie.

\- Ahora sigamos con lo más importante, tus modales en la mesa

\- Mis qué?- pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Es una cena formal – respondió sonriendo- tus modales tienen que ser impecables

Estuvo toda la tarde practicando como sentarse, como beber de una copa, como comer, su madre sabia ser como estricta con ella, la espalda le dolía. Matt se reunió con ellas después de la hora de la cena.

\- He contactado con el asesor de imagen señora – respondió

\- Gracias Matthew – le sonrió cálidamente- y que hay del auto que usaran?

\- Encontré donde rentarlo

\- Rentaremos un auto?- pregunto Zafiro

\- Y un vestido para ti , y un traje para Matt- respondió su madre, Zafiro tenía miedo cuando veía ese brillo en los ojos de su madre, no había nada que adorara más que verla usar un vestido.

\- Pero, por que rentarlo? – pregunto curiosa

\- Porque no lo volverás a usar – respondió – además cariño, es un método de protegerte, el que lleves cosas rentadas, sabríamos si les paso algo.

 _26 de agosto de 1998_

Partieron a Paris al amanecer, además de Matt y Chris, los acompañaban otros 10 hombres , todos soldados entrenados. Se hospedo en un hotel a unos 10 minutos de su lugar de reunión. Nunca antes había estado en Paris, y esta podría ser la única, y la última vez que podría estarlo. Su habitación tenia vista hacia la torre Eiffel. No pudo contemplarla como hubiera querido, sus ojos se dirigieron a un edificio de cristal, calculaba que a unos 15 minutos de ahí. El logo rojo y blanco de Umbrella brillaba bajo el sol del amanecer.

Matt llamo a su habitación, ella le indico que pasara, el irlandés entro seguido de un hombre alto y delgado, bastante delgado y muy bien vestido con un pantalón ajustado y una camisa brillante de un purpura extravagante. Su manera de moverse se asemejaba a una modelo de pasarela. Se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz afeminado.

\- Entonces es ella con quien deberé de trabajar hoy?- pregunto rodeando a Zafiro como un buitre- No, no, no, hay mucho con que trabajar, y tan poco tiempo

\- Pero quedan 6 horas!- protesto

\- Shh, yo soy el que decide cuánto tardaremos en transformarte en toda una señorita, ahora ton un baño en este momento

\- La dejo en sus manos señor Fabrice...

\- Oui, oui, déjenlo en mis manos...

\- No me dejes con el- suplico Zafiro en un murmullo, Matt sonrió con burla, y salió de la habitación.

\- Monsieur McDonnell.. mi asistente lo estará esperando dentro de dos horas, sea puntual

* * *

Matt salió del hotel y se dirigió con sus hombres en su pequeño cuartel improvisado, vigilarían el trayecto hacia el punto de reunión, tratarían de brindar la mayor seguridad posible por tierra, los francotiradores estaban asignados a puntos estratégicos.

\- Bien niño, me han dicho que eres un excelente tirador- le dijo a Chris – y espero que sea verdad. Estarás ubicado el sector A, la zona más cercana al hotel, cualquier actividad sospechosa repórtala.

\- Estaré atento señor- respondió Chris

Matt repaso detalladamente el plan, el auto saldría del hotel a las 17: 40, llegarían al punto de reunión con tiempo de sobra, no sabían cuanto extenderían las negociaciones, pero debían estar atentos a cualquier conducta extraña que pudiera indicar que algo estaba mal. Tenían autorización de tirar a matar.

* * *

Zafiro tosió frenéticamente por el perfume que entraba en su nariz, maquillaje, un peinado alto, un vestido largo de hombros descubiertos de color azul cobalto para resaltar sus ojos, y zapatos altos a juego completaban todo su atuendo, se miro en el espejo, con sorpresa, se trataba realmente de ella?

\- Voilá!- exclamo- luces como toda una princesa!

\- Ni siquiera me reconozco

\- Oh, no, no, no sería un buen trabajo si pudiera reconocerse mademoiselle – respondió- Madame Coraline me ha pedido explícitamente que la hiciera lucir como toda una dama, capaz de dejar a todos los que la observen con la boca abierta.

\- Pues vaya que lo logro- murmuro sin poder dejar de verse

\- Zaf!- la llamo Matt- es hora

Zafiro volteo a verlo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la carcajada, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, y su barba bien peinada y ligeramente recortada lo hacían lucir muy distinto al tipo ebrio que realmente era.

\- Miren quien luce elegante, quien diría que eres un irlandés ebrio?

\- Si, si, te viste en el espejo? No eres quien para decir eso en este momento- respondió Matt con sarcasmo- es hora de irnos

\- Muchas gracias Monsieur Fabrice – dijo Zafiro haciendo una reverencia, abandonó la habitación seguida de Matt

Subió al auto rentado y partió rumbo al hotel de Umbrella, su estomago daba vueltas, comenzaba a sentir nauseas de los nervios, 10 minutos es lo que le tomaría llegar ahí, se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que debería decir, lo que debería hacer, sus propuestas, sus amenazas, sus trampas.

\- Respira, hemos llegado- murmuro Matt

\- Por dios ocupo mi arma!- protesto

\- No creo que te dejen pasar con ella... así que considera que tu eres tu arma ...

Un empleado del hotel le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano, Zafiro pudo ver en la solapa de su traje llevaba una insignia metálica de Umbrella. El empleado los guio hasta el salón comedor, el cual estaba vacío en esos momentos. Supuso que habían ordenado que el lugar estuviera puesto solo para ellos dos.

\- Esperaba una sala de negocios- murmuro en voz baja

\- Yo esperaba lo mismo- respondió Matt

Zafiro observo el lugar con detenimiento, era un elegante salón, de paredes blancas y pisos beige recién pulidos, la estancia estaba iluminada con elegantes arañas doradas que bañaban la estancia con una luz dorada. Se percato que en el lugar no había ventanas.

El empleado le anuncio que el señor Spencer estaría con ella en unos minutos, Zafiro permaneció de pie, esperando a su anfitrión. Se trataba de un anciano demasiado acabado por la edad vestido con un simple traje de color gris obscuro. Iba en una silla de ruedas llevado por una mujer rubia, que rondaría los 30 años, vestida con un traje blanco completamente, aquella mujer lucia verdaderamente amenazadora con esa expresión seria y calculadora, y esos fríos ojos azules.

\- Bienvenida Zafiro Engel- la saludo Spencer con fingida amabilidad- vaya que has crecido hasta volverte toda una mujer

\- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Spencer.- saludo Zafiro con cordialidad

\- Apenas creo que pasaron 10 años desde el accidente, pero sentémonos, debe ser incomodo estar de pie para usted, Alex, llévame al extremo de la mesa, justo frente a la señorita Engel.

Zafiro tomo asiento, Matt se posiciono detrás de ella, al igual que la mujer rubia lo hizo con Spencer después le entrego una carpeta de piel.

\- Bien, sabemos que esto no es una reunión de placer, si no de negocios, me fueron entregadas tus intenciones por escrito, pero preferiría escucharlas de tu parte- dijo seriamente el anciano mandando a traer una botella de vino, cerro la carpeta y se la regreso a la mujer rubia.

\- Supongo que lo mejor sería evitarnos los rodeos – respondió Zafiro , el tablero estaba puesto y la partida estaba por comenzar, el que se desplazara mejor ganaría ese encuentro.- Estoy dispuesta a reclamar la parte de la compañía que me pertenece desde que mi abuelo falleció- respondió con seriedad- ya no soy menor de edad, y legalmente el 25% de Umbrella le pertenece a los Engel. Debo agradecerle por cuidar de ese porcentaje cuando mi padre se negó a hacerlo. Pero esos eran los deseos de mi abuelo a fin de cuentas.

\- Fue solo un favor que le hice a mi buen amigo Maximus- respondió Spencer sirviendo dos copas de vino, le entrego una a Zafiro

\- También deberé comunicarle que no está en mis planes futuros dedicarme a la empresa – dijo tomando la copa en sus manos – Es por ello que me gustaría venderle las acciones correspondientes a usted.

\- A mí?- pregunto el anciano curioso, Zafiro pudo observar el destello de avaricia en sus nublados ojos

\- Se ha dedicado enteramente a la empresa desde su fundación, quien mejor si no usted, Alfred Ashford no muestra mucho interés más que en sus propios proyectos, en cambio usted se ha dedicado a hacer crecer esta compañía. El precio que pongo está estipulado en los documentos que le enviaron.

\- Esperaba que fuera un error, el precio es un valor exagerado, es fácilmente tres veces más de lo que en realidad valen- .dijo Spencer bebiendo un trago de vino

\- Lo entiendo, pero si consideramos la cantidad de ganancias que ese 25% ha producido durante estos 10 años, de los cuales no he dispuesto, considero que es un valor muy bajo- respondió Zafiro bebiendo un sorbo, había esperado a que Spencer bebiera por miedo a ser envenenada o drogada.- Si no está interesado, entonces podre anunciar públicamente la venta de las acciones a los competidores, mas de alguno deberá estar interesado.- dijo sosteniendo la mirada del anciano como su madre le había enseñado, mantenerse derecha, mirar a los ojos a tu anfitrión, sostener la mirada para ponerlo nervioso, mantener la cara en alto, sonreír amablemente cuando dudaran de que estuviera hablando enserio y dejar en claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

\- Dudo que alguien las compre a este precio

\- Se sorprendería señor Spencer- murmuro- pero, en caso de que tenga razón, deberé tomar posesión yo como co-directora de la empresa, me tendrán que ser entregadas las ganancias correspondientes de estos 10 años junto con los intereses, además de que me veré obligada a participar en todas las juntas ejecutivas, como se espera que haga, mi voto tendrá repercusión en las decisiones de la empresa, no creo que me quiera interfiriendo en sus... investigaciones, o si señor Spencer?- pregunto levantando ligeramente una ceja, Spencer no pudo simular su sorpresa- Supongo que a estas Alturas sabrá lo que sucedió en Raccoon City no es así? – pregunto, era hora de comenzar a atacar- los ejecutivos de Umbrella aquí en Francia se hicieron cargo de las investigaciones por el incendio de su mansión, fue una lástima que se perdiera todo- mintió con naturalidad—era una elegante residencia, no tan ... abandonada como lo quiso hacer creer- sonrió de medio lado, notaba el nerviosismo del anciano- considérelo Señor Spencer, si me da lo que pido por las acciones usted será prácticamente el dueño total de la empresa, y lo que haga con ella será solo su decisión. Es más económico, que entregarme todo lo que me corresponde por estos años que no pude estar al frente de la empresa por mi corta edad, si el dinero no es suficiente, podrían pagarme con las propiedades de Umbrella... pero con la mansión Spencer y el Centro de formación reducido a cenizas, creo que las propiedades también se están agotando. Además que pasara si en un libro contable aparece una mansión, o un laboratorio que no debería de existir.

\- Muchas de esas propiedades sean construido con mi fortuna personal Engel, deberías tener cuidado con eso...

\- Entonces está bien, si ese es el caso mi señor, no creo que haya problema en que los contadores de mi padre se hagan cargo, mediante una auditoria, de revisar los libros contables de la empresa de los últimos 10 años.- Zafiro mantuvo su postura firme, podía notar el nerviosismo y la ira del anciano, si continuaba viva a partir de ese momento, podría considerar que ganaron.

\- Debería de tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras señorita Engel- la amenazo el anciano tratando de simular su enojo.- debo recordarle que usted está en mi territorio

\- Es una amenaza señor Spencer?- pregunto Zafiro tranquila- le recomendaría que lo recapacite, si algo llegase a sucederme a mí, o a mi asistente usted seria el principal sospechoso- agrego tranquilamente acariciando el collar que llevaba- la joyería es tan útil cuando se puede guardar un micrófono en esta, no lo cree así? Además, deberé decirle que tanto este hermoso vestido y el auto que me trajo aquí fueron rentados, sería una lástima si algo me pasara, y los ojos se fueran contra usted no lo cree?- lo miro fijamente, podía notar los músculos tensos del anciano, y el sudor que perlaba su frente, sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban a un tono rojizo dorado.

Spencer observo aquel cambio con sorpresa, la expresión que ella esperaba ver, era tan satisfactorio como había imaginado que seria.

\- Muy bien- gruño el anciano- te daré lo que quieres, a cambio, harás el informe público, y no volverás a interferir en nada de la empresa

\- La empresa será suya señor Spencer, no tengo por qué interferir. – respondió al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

\- Alex, convoca a los medios más importantes a una conferencia de prensa, los quiero aquí en una hora, cuanto antes terminemos esto mejor, y prepara la transferencia de fondos .- dijo el anciano terminado el contenido de su copa de vino

\- A su salud- murmuro Zafiro levantando su copa haciendo un brindis- que este muchos años al frente de Umbrella.

Las negociaciones finalizaron bien, al menos no había corrido nada de sangre, aunque casi podría asegurar que le iba a dar un ataque al pobre viejo. Ambos firmaron los documentos que constaban que ella estaba renunciado a sus derechos sobre Umbrella a cambio de la cantidad acordada.

Volvió a su cuarto de hotel, deshizo su peinado y arrojo las joyas con el micrófono a un lado. Sentía nauseas a causa del miedo que había tenido en esos momentos. Alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación, Matt saco un ama de un cajón de la habitación, se coloco detrás de la puerta.

\- Zaf?- la llamo Chris, Matt abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.- que sucede, estas bien?

\- Solo algo tensa- respondió sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos – soy libre Chris- murmuro con los ojos llorosos

\- Que sucede- pegunto Chris sentándose a su lado – oye, oye, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje perfecto- bromeo

\- Tienes libertad para actuar ahora- murmuro – al igual que yo... por dios Chris! tenia tanto miedo! – sollozo- ese hombre fue el que ordeno que crearan a esos monstruos, los monstruos que asesinaron a los S.T.A.R.S., el hombre que además asesino a mi abuelo.

\- Pronto caerá, tranquila – susurro Chris estrechándola contra el – lo prometo, no me detendré hasta que Umbrella caiga- susurro

Se tranquilizo poco a poco, estaba agotada, y no sería seguro para ella salir a distraerse, Notre Dame, La torre Eiffel , los Campos Elíseos y el palacio de Versalles tendrían que esperar para otra ocasión. Matt le entrego el arma. El se encargaría de mantenerla segura mientras descansaba, pero no estaba de mas que también estuviera armada.

\- Volveremos a Londres mañana?

\- Me gustaría, pero antes tienes otra pequeña misión que hacer, después decidirás si regresas con papi, o a Raccoon City- le dijo de pie ante la puerta- descansa, lo necesitas- murmuro

\- Gracias por acompañarme hoy Matt- susurro- sola me hubiera muerto de miedo

\- Bien necesito una buena botella de vino- dijo Matt alborotándose el cabello- Redfield, tu vigila la zona, informa si ves algo extraño

\- Entendido – respondió Chris

\- Al menos has que me traigan de cenar si no puedo salir de aquí- protesto Zafiro

\- Bien, les mandare no se... unos caracoles o a ver qué encuentro- respondió Matt agitando la mano y abandonando la habitación.

\- Y cerveza!- le grito asomando la cabeza al pasillo

Se cambio de ropa en el cuarto de baño mientras Chris revisaba las ventanas y los edificios adyacentes, no había nada sospechoso afuera. Matt les envió la cena con uno de sus hombres, una pizza y algunas cervezas.

\- Esperaba tener una cena francesa al menos- suspiro Zafiro - y que harás a partir de ahora? No pensaras entrar como loco a las oficinas de Umbrella o sí?

\- Pienso observar un tiempo, cualquier actividad sospechosa, lo que nos dé la oportunidad de exponerlos

\- No hagas tonterías Chris- dijo ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza

\- Y qué hay de ti? Que es esa misión de la que te hablo Matt?

\- No tengo idea – respondió bebiendo un buen trago de cerveza- pero lo que sea, debe ser importante, después regresare a Raccoon City, a ayudar a Jill a vigilar a Umbrella- agrego- me alegro de que Rebecca haya decidido ir a investigar fuera de la ciudad, con el equipo de Exeter. Creo que.. le molesta que la proteja de ese modo.

\- Es inevitable por su edad- respondió Chris – pero la verdad es que ha madurado mucho desde la mansión

\- Casi muere... dos veces- murmuro- brindemos... por la futura caída de Umbrella

 _27 de agosto de 1998_

\- Buena suerte Chris- murmuró chocando los puños con el

Abordo el avión junto con Matt, y partieron de Francia hacia un destino todavía desconocido para ella. Se recargo en su asiento mirando por la ventanilla, Matt se aproximo a ella y le arrojo un paquete de osos de goma.

\- Los ganaste – murmuro sentándose al lado de ella

\- A donde vamos en estos momentos?

\- Walsrode – respondió tranquilamente

\- Alemania? Que vamos a hacer a Alemania?

\- Lo veras cuando lleguemos

Lo miro con algo de curiosidad, abrió el paquete de ositos y comenzó a comer preguntándose que era lo que Matt ocultaba, y que había en Alemania que era tan importante para que ella tuviera que atenderlo.

Llegaron al poblado en un auto rentado, Zafiro observaba por la ventanilla del coche el hermoso y fresco paraje campestre, recordaba haber estado de pequeña ahí, descansando por su enfermedad, alejada de la ciudad y del estrés del mundo exterior.

\- Que hacemos aquí?

\- Solo vinimos a visitar una casa de tu abuelo- respondió Matt deteniendo e coche justo delante de una elegante residencia estaba las afueras del poblado, rodeada de grandes árboles y bellos jardines perfectamente cuidados.

\- Quien vive aquí?- pregunto

\- Realmente nadie, solo es una residencia de los Engel que mantiene un cuidador, pero no ha sido habitada por tu familia en años- respondió Matt- tu vuelo se negaba a vender la ya que fue un regalo de él para tu abuela, o algo así, olvide la historia.

Entraron a la residencia, había una delgada capa de polvo en el piso, y los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas para protegerlos, Zafiro se paseo por el lugar, pasando su mano por las cosas empolvadas.

\- Hace falta una buena limpieza- murmuro- no me digas que mi misión es limpiar?

\- No, eso podemos encargárselo a alguien más- murmuro Matt caminando a una puerta a su derecha, la cual resulto ser un estudio

Zafiro observo con extrañeza el lugar, estaba ligeramente más limpio que el resto del lugar, y la estantería de libros delante de ella estaba completamente limpia, además había un rastro en el piso, como si hubieran arrastrado la estantería hacia un lado. Matt movió los libros hacia adelante, parecía estar buscando alguno en especial, cuando finalmente dio con él, se escucho un clic metálico y la estantería se desplazo a un lado. Revelando unas escaleras que bajaban por un obscuro corredor de concreto.

\- Jamás me librare de estas cosas verdad?

\- Después de ti- la invito Matt

Zafiro comenzó a bar, aun dudosa de a donde se dirigían y que encontraría abajo, la estantería regreso a su lugar conforme bajaban, Zafiro temió tener que bajar en completa obscuridad, pero las escaleras eran tenuemente iluminadas por una luz azulina que provenía de mas delante, como si hubiera algún monitor encendido.

Las escaleras terminaban justo delante de una habitación, de la cual provenía aquel brillo azulino, Zafiro entro algo temblorosa, aquel lugar parecía el laboratorio del Tyrant.

Afortunadamente para ella, el lugar estaba solamente ocupado por una pantalla en una de las paredes, rodeada de otras pantallas más pequeñas y algunos ordenadores.

\- Que es este lugar?- murmuro viendo las pantallas, las cuales mostraban el escudo de su familia dando vueltas incesantemente.

\- Oh ya llegaron?!- exclamo la voz de un chico e cual acababa de entrar a la habitación, Zafiro no lo había escuchado llegar- los esperaba más tarde, hubiera ordenado la limpieza, y algo para la comida- dijo pasando al lado de Matt y de ella. Zafiro pudo notar que era un chico bastante joven, ms o menos de la edad de Chris, de largo cabello negro, vestía ropas de civil normales, pero llevaba un arma en su cinturón.

\- Que tienes?

\- Nada nuevo, la U.M.F.-13 es prácticamente impenetrable, al menos para mí, necesitó crearme una puerta trasera y eso me llevara tiempo, mucho tiempo

\- No tenemos prisa por ahora- respondió Matt

\- Oigan!- exclamo Zafiro - la verdad no entiendo que pasa aquí

\- No le dijiste nada?!- protesto el chico

\- No, quería que fuera sorpresa

\- Sorpresa de que? Si no le ibas a presentar a su prometido, idiota!- protesto el chico sentándose delante de los monitores tecleando algo a gran velocidad. La pantalla se puso en blanco por unos momentos, después apareció el escudo familiar en tonos negros y grises.

Zafiro observo extrañada la pantalla mas grande, la cual exigía una contraseña, pero el chico no la había ingresado.

\- Que sucede?- pregunto

\- Has llevado esa contraseña todo el tiempo- respondió el chico- creías que toda la investigación de tu abuelo había sido robada por Spencer? Piénsalo de nuevo, no era tan descuidado como crees... cuando comenzó a sospechar que sería asesinado programó esta computadora, y busco a quien pudiera mantener los datos seguros, que mejor que un ex miembro del MI5- Zafiro levanto una ceja algo confusa- Inteligencia británica – respondió tranquilo- ahora mi lady nos haría el honor?- le indico haciéndose a un lado

Zafiro dudo un momento, suspiro y comenzó a teclear la contraseña mientras murmuraba aquella frase que su abuelo tanto repetía.

\- "Bienvenido señor Engel"- saludo la metálica voz de mujer

\- Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes- suspiro Zafiro

\- Te sorprendería la inteligencia de la _Regina Alba_ – respondió el chico – me he encargado de mantenerla en condiciones, pero lo ideal es que la computadora te reconozca a ti como su administradora principal, y no a tu abuelo, ahora que Umbrella tiene la clave

\- No entiendo que está pasando, y quien eres tú para empezar?

\- Lo siento, creo que debimos empezar por ahí- respondió el chico- soy Saine Pointe du Lac, estuve al servicio de su abuelo después de que me expulsaron del MI5, cuando este falleció seguí las ordenes de su padre de mantener a salvo los datos de la _Regina Alba_ , en caso de que Umbrella llegase a sospechar que había otra computadora además de la del laboratorio de su abuelo, fui yo quien creó los fuertes códigos de encriptación que Umbrella no pudo burlar durante 10 años con solo un viejo ordenador de escritorio- dijo, parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo

\- Bien, entiendo eso, pero qué demonios es la _Regina Alba?_

\- Es la súper computadora de la familia Engel, contiene datos de la familia, desde sus orígenes, para monitorear la pureza del linaje familiar. Además de ello guarda muchas de las investigaciones de su abuelo, la más importante, la suya mi lady.

\- No tiene mucho sentido ahora que Umbrella la tiene en la UMF- 13

\- Tiene una buena parte de ella – respondió el chico- los datos fueron transmitidos a la Red Queen que se aloja en la UMF- 13, pero la Red Queen es incapaz de calcular el alcance del poder del virus que hay en usted mi lady.

\- El alcance de mi poder?

\- Primero que nada debería de cambiar el administrador de la _Regina Alba_

\- Qué debo hacer?- pregunto curiosa

\- Solamente ordénele que cambie al administrador.

Zafiro observo la pantalla, era la primera vez que hablaría con una computadora. Le ordeno cambiar los derechos de administrador.

\- "Los derechos de administrador solo pueden ser cambiados en caso de fallecimiento del señor Engel, solamente pueden ser tomados por Andrew Engel, o por Luna Zafiro Engel."

\- Y bien?

\- Analizara tus huellas digitales y tus retinas, solamente tienes que colocar tu dedo ahí- le indico Saine

Zafiro obedeció colocando el dedo índice en sonde le había indicado, una luz verde escaneo su dedo, y justo delante de ella apareció un nuevo haz de luz que recorrió su ojo derecho

\- "Identidad confirmada, Luna Zafiro Engel, edad actual 22 años 10 meses y 9 días; desea colocarse como administrador principal?

\- Hazlo – respondió

\- "Favor de ingresar la nueva contraseña"

\- _Panem et Circenses_ – susurro tecleando la nueva contraseña

\- _"_ Cambios guardados, administrador Luna Zafiro Engel, que desea hacer Lady Engel?"

\- Ingresa a los datos del proyecto T/000-Z

\- "Accesando..."

La pantalla le mostro los archivos que había visto en los laboratorios de la mansión Spencer, pero además había muchos más , estadísticas, videos, anotaciones, además de un esquema de cuerpo completo, con todas sus constantes fisiológicas, su frecuencia cardiaca, su frecuencia respiratoria, su actividad cerebral.

\- Que es esa cosa?

\- Indica que estas viva- respondió Matt- ahora entiendes la importancia de la _Regina Alba_? Saine y la Dra. Collins la programaron para monitorear tu estado de salud, después de la primera recaída por tu enfermedad, no quisieron arriesgarse del todo, además, la computadora mide el estado de activación actual del virus... porque no lo pruebas?- le indico, Zafiro observo la pantalla al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

\- "Proyecto T/000-Z se encuentra activo en un 12% de su capacidad total, sus constantes se encuentran dentro del rango permitido, y su actividad cerebral no muestra alteraciones alarmantes, el individuo se encuentra bajo control, y consciente de sus actos"

\- Les dije que esta chica era más brillante que la Red Queen de Umbrella – murmuro Saine con orgullo

\- Y aun no has podido hackear a la Red Queen

\- No es tan sencillo- murmuro- además está en otro laboratorio que no sabía que existía, los códigos de seguridad son más fuertes... me sería más fácil hackear el sistema de un casino de las Vegas o de un banco, la Red Queen es más brillante de lo que esperaba, la inteligencia artificial de esa computadora puede competir directamente con la _Regina Alba_... si trato de usarla dejaría expuestos los datos del señor Engel, no quiero correr ese riesgo aun.

\- Esto... era lo que querías que viera

\- Quería que supieras de su existencia, no tienes idea de lo útil que será esta computadora para entender mas tus poderes, las estadísticas de los primeros experimentos están aquí, además de las pruebas posteriores para controlarte y los informes de la Dra. Collins para crear el suero que inactiva temporalmente tu virus, o lo debilita. Este es el verdadero legado de tu abuelo para ti, y quería que tuvieras todas la información posible para que pudieras ser la cabeza de la Familia Engel cuando tu padre no este.

\- Terminara siendo en vano, no puede tener hijos- murmuro Saine restirandose en su silla reclinable

\- Que has dicho? – pregunto Zafiro mirándolo con sorpresa

\- No te lo habían dicho? Creí que tus padres se harían cargo- respondió tranquilo, buscando en los archivos de la computadora, abrió un informe – La Doctora Collins tenia curiosidad acerca de ti después de la infección- murmuro repasando el documento- Tu abuelo se esforzó en proteger el legado de la familia Engel, pero con la infección que hay en tu cuerpo, es prácticamente imposible que puedas concebir

\- Y a ti se te está yendo de mas la lengua Saine- lo amenazó Matt

\- No, deja que siga!- le ordeno Zafiro leyendo el documento

\- En palabras sencillas, el virus esta adherido a tu genoma, cumpliendo una función de parche para el defecto genético que causo tu enfermedad de niña, mientras el virus este activo, no volverás a enfermar, sin embargo el virus solo se puede acoplar con genes superiores, de lo contrario causa mutaciones y muchas veces la muerte. El hecho de que ese virus ahora sea parte de ti, quiere decir que si concibes un niño de genética inferior a la tuya, automáticamente el virus lo atacara y terminara por destruirlo. Si quieres un hijo, deberás escoger muy bien con quien concebirlo, tiene que tratarse de un hombre de genética superior, y no hay garantía de que llegue a termino – murmuro

\- Algo más que deba saber que arruine mis planes a futuro?- pregunto sarcástica, aquello había sido una completa sorpresa, se sintió vacía, como si la burbuja de sus planes futuros, se hubiera desvanecido delante de ella de un momento a otro, llevo la mano a su pecho, dolía, aunque las lagrimas no brotaban, dolía demasiado.- quiero irme a casa- murmuro

Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, dejando a Matt discutiendo con Saine.

* * *

Matt fulmino al chico con la mirada, sería un genio, pero no sabía cuando tener la boca cerrada. Saine lo miro con demasiada calma.

\- No era tiempo de que lo supiera- lo reprendió

\- No, su padre se padre se ha empeñado en ocultarle las cosas demasiado tiempo- se defendió- iban a esperar que se comprometiera con alguien para decirle que si su pareja no era parte de ese 1% de la población de genética superior ella jamás podría tener un hijo?

\- Maximus Engel quería que la protegiéramos

\- Mentirle no es protegerla McDonnell ... es mejor que lo sepa ahora, además, le será difícil conseguir una pareja siendo lo que es... – murmuro- Matt, tu y yo le debemos demasiado al Señor Engel, pero al menos yo estoy cansado de mentirle y ocultarle los hechos. Ya pasaron 10 años, ya no es una niña.

* * *

Zafiro escucho los pasos de Matt acercándose a ella, se encontraba sentada en un columpio lleno de musgo que había en el jardín. Había dejado de llorar momentos antes. Su vida había dado un giro bastante drástico.

\- Estas más calmada?- pregunto quedándose de pie a su lado

\- Un poco, supongo – murmuro – Matt no termino de entender, por que hacen todo esto? Quiénes son?

\- Qué cosa? Nosotros? Solo un grupo de mercenarios que fueron contratados por su abuelo- respondió

\- Eres demasiado dedicado para ser un mercenario- le reclamo

\- Fui expulsado de la MI6, la sexta sección del servicio militar de inteligencia. – respondió algo tenso- tal vez... algún día te cuente que sucedió- murmuro- que piensas hacer ahora?

\- Quiero descansar un poco, han sido unos días demasiado estresantes

 _24 de septiembre de 1998_

Jill se había comunicado con Chris hacia pocos días, parecia haber averiguado algo que serviría para hundir a Umbrella, Barry se dirigía a Francia, y ella partiría a finales de mes para reunirse con él, finalmente habían obtenido algo, Zafiro había estado en comunicación, regresaría a Raccoon en los días siguientes, posiblemente antes de que ella se marchara.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente de la mansión, sus heridas habían sanado completamente desde hacía semanas, pero no podía olvidar la pesadilla, cada que cerraba los ojos veía a esos zombis comiendo carne humana, los perros que devoraron a Joseph, y el Tyrant... aquel enorme monstruo de piel blanca y garras en la mano izquierda. Escuchaba los gritos de agonía de sus compañeros.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sacando los recuerdos de su cabeza, encendió el televisor para escuchar algo mientras se preparaba algo para cenar, la voz de los comentaristas deportivos inundaron la vacía sala de su casa. Era la noche del juego de los Tiburones de Raccoon contra los Old Court Thunders. No era muy amante del Americano, pero era lo mejor que había a esas horas.

Se sirvió un tazón de cereales y se sentó a comer mientras escuchaba el partido, los tiburones iban ganando por muy poca diferencia. Escuchaba los gritos del público mientras comía con calma, algo comenzó a llamar su atención, los gritos de la gente en la televisión habían dejado de ser de euforia para transformarse en gritos de completo terror.

Supuso que sería un aficionado loco, o algún jugador lesionado, pero una parte de ella sabía que no era así, las caras enfocaron a las personas que huían aterradas, fue entonces que lo vio, aquella pálida piel y los nublados ojos, esos movimientos torpes, y las manos y cara manchadas de sangre. Un infectado!

Un infectado en medio de un estadio lleno de gente. Jill se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar de la impresión, sus piernas temblaron, aquella pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Jamás podría estar en paz, esas pesadillas y Umbrella la perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte.

En incidente en el estadio Warren provoco la movilización de 50 gentes de la RPD, el resultado un agente y 5 civiles asesinados antes de poder detener al infectado. Jill se dejo caer en el sofá, de donde había salido? No tenía la menor idea, pero lo que si sabía era, que de donde quiera que viniera... habría más.

 _28 de septiembre de 1998_

Zafiro espero a que descargaran su motocicleta del avión privado, Matt había llevado la motocicleta hasta Londres por petición de ella, obviamente la había llamado caprichosa, pero al final había hecho lo que le había pedido. Intento llamar nuevamente a Jill, pero las líneas seguían cortadas, además estaba el hecho de que les habían prohibido aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Raccoon, tuvieron que aterrizar en el aeropuerto general de Milwaukee, en Wisconsin. A horas de Raccoon.

\- Zaf!- exclamo Matt aproximándose a ella

\- Que ocurre, pocas cosas te alteran, tu botella de ron se rompió durante el vuelo?

\- No, pero tienes que ver esto- dijo entregándole un diario de el día anterior

Zafiro lo leyó extrañada, las carreteras primarias de las montañas Arklay estaban vigiladas por los militares, toda entrada a Raccoon estaba prohibida, así como la salida.

\- Que averiguaste de las comunicaciones

\- Fueron cortadas desde ayer por la madrugada- respondió en voz baja

\- Llama a Chris- murmuro tensa- pregúntale por Jill

 _Jill ya debió haber salido, debe de estar en Francia con Chris y Barry_

Matt regreso con ella minutos después, su semblante lucia completamente serio. Las noticias no eran buenas estaba segura de ello.

\- Chris dice que no ha tenido comunicación con Jill desde antes de que cortaran las comunicaciones, menciono algo de un brote y que buscaba supervivientes para sacarlos de la ciudad... Zaf... Jill está en Raccoon aun, y la ciudad está infestada- agrego – Saine acaba de comunicarse, obtuvo las ordenes de la USS el esquipo especial de Umbrella, tenían como misión recuperar las muestras del G del laboratorio subterráneo de Raccoon, eso fue hace una semana, perdieron comunicación con el equipo, lo último que supieron fue acerca de un monstruo.

\- La pesadilla sigue- murmuro- debo ir

\- Zafiro, las órdenes del USS incluían encontrar al experimento T/000-Z, vivo o muerto, Spencer no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sabía que volverías a Raccoon. y el brote es la oportunidad perfecta para encubrir tu asesinato- le dijo al oído- tienen tu descripción

\- Iré de todos modos

\- Lo sé, ten cuidado, mis hombres y yo...

\- Recuperen una muestra del virus G si les es posible. es una orden, no dejare que Umbrella lo obtenga

\- ¿No pensaras marcharte así vestida verdad? - pregunto señalando sus ropas, su madre había sido muy insistente en que viajara con ropas de vestir, nadie cuestionaría si un ejecutivo bajaba de un avión privado- sabes cómo es enfrentarse a los infectados...y esas ropas no te lo van a permitir.

\- Entonces encárgate de que no retengan demasiado mi motocicleta con las revisiones, ni mi arma, buscare algo de ropa útil. Consigue un mapa de Raccoon, y ve que Saine consiga información de los bloqueos militares, y una cosa más... trata de que los empleados del aeropuerto no se enteren de estos planes.

Zafiro se retiró tratando de tranquilizarse, los encargados del aeropuerto le habían ofrecido que descansara en un hotel cercano en lo que ellos acababan con el papeleo de rutina, mintió al decir que lo haría, pensaba buscar algo de ropa más cómoda y esperaba que cuando regresara, pudiera usar su motocicleta y ponerse en marcha rumbo a Raccoon.

No le costó mucho encontrar una tienda de artículos tácticos y militares, escogió unos pantalones de camuflaje de rayas de tigre en tonos azules, y una playera blanca sin mangas y un par de botas tácticas. Regreso al hangar privado después de haberse cambiado. Matt analizaba con calma un mapa de Raccoon pegado con cinta adhesiva en una pizarra improvisada.

\- Al menos no tardaste tres horas como buena señorita- bromeo Matt al verla cambiada

\- Que tenemos hasta ahora- pregunto, pudo notar que los empleados del aeropuerto ya no iban y venían del hangar, se habían marchado.

\- Nuestro querido Saine consiguió datos de que el primer brote ocurrió en un partido de Futbol Americano hace tres días en el estadio Warren- dijo Matt señalando el estadio en el mapa- la infección se ha estado extendiendo... las comunicaciones con la ciudad fueron cortadas la madrugada de ayer, por lo que sabemos hay barricadas que construyó la policía dentro de la ciudad, y establecieron puestos de refugio, desconocemos el estado actual de estos, o su ubicación exacta, pero dudo que la señorita Valentine se haya refugiado.

Zafiro permaneció pensativa unos momentos, Jill buscaría a los supervivientes y los llevaría a los refugios, eso sería la forma de actuar de ella, pero jamás correr a esconderse, a menos que el trauma psicológico de la mansión sea demasiado fuerte que le impidiera actuar, pero Jill no era así. Además, el gobierno de los estados unidos solamente había declarado zona de cuarentena a Raccoon City, pero no habían enviado gente a ayudar, los militares solo bloqueaban los caminos impidiendo el paso a las montañas Arklay. Burlarlos no iba a ser tan fácil.

Matt reunió a sus hombres, 12 hombres perfectamente entrenados, Matt los había llevado esperando enfrentar un poco más de problemas con los enviados de Umbrella, pese a las negociaciones, Matt seguía sospechando que tratarían de matarla. Y ahora que estaba a kilómetros de Paris, quien sospecharía del anciano si la secuestraban y asesinaban después. Su padre había insistido demasiado en ello.

La tensión en ella crecía, si tan solo el maldito agente que vigilaba a Jill se comunicara, lo último que supieron de él es que la señorita Valentine estaba viva y ayudando a los refugiados. Y de eso habían pasado casi 2 días, la infección se extendía rápidamente.

 _Mientras solamente se trate de los zombis no creo que haya mayor problema_

Pero no solo eran los zombis, Umbrella tenía monstruos más letales y menos torpes, si escapaban de sus jaulas crearían un caos en la ciudad, de eso estaba segura. Matt tomo la palabra, comenzando a poner a sus hombres al día.

\- Muy bien señores, y señorita- dijo mirando a Zaf- presten atención que no lo repetiré, Raccoon City fue declarada en cuarentena hace menos de 24 horas, los militares vigilan las carreteras principales... nuestra misión es sacar a nuestra amiga, la señorita Jill Valentine de ahí con vida. El último informe que recibimos constato que estaba con vida en la zona este de la ciudad, buscando refugiados. – señalo l zona en el mapa- NOSOTROS iremos por ella- hizo énfasis en la palabra nosotros- Y el tema no está a discusión Señorita Engel!

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto! - protesto Zafiro

\- Saine logro hackear un satélite de Grumman y tomo estas fotos además de interceptar varias transmisiones por radio- dijo dejando unas fotos de la ciudad y donde se ubicaban las barricadas de la policía- Sabemos que Umbrella desplego a la USS en la ciudad, probablemente con labores de limpieza, y con órdenes de capturarte, viva o muerta, y que el gobierno americano desplego a un grupo de Spec-ops, probablemente para robar lo que Umbrella quiere destruir- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- haremos un primer intento de rescate, si algo sale jodidamente mal, te daremos luz verde para ingresar en la ciudad desde el sur.

\- No puedes dejarme fuera de esto Matt... yo...

\- Nuestra misión principal es protegerte, eso nos ordenó tu abuelo... no consentiré tus caprichos... Umbrella tiene sus mejores tropas en la ciudad, y ellos tienen tu descripción. Te capturaran, o te mataran, como se les haga más fácil

\- ¡Deberán intentarlo! - gruño al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso y brillante

\- Buen intento- dijo Matt dándose vuelta para dirigirse a su equipo- entrare con un equipo de asalto nombre en clave Crux, si todo sale bien a las 1900 horas de hoy, entraremos al espacio aéreo de la ciudad, y 15 minutos después nos infiltraremos haciendo un descenso rápido en cuerda en el perímetro del hospital, de ahí el equipo Crux avanzara al norte de la ciudad para asegurar un vehículo y una ruta de escape- indico señalando el hospital- Trataremos de contactar por radio con el escolta personal de la señorita Valentine para que la lleve a la torre del Reloj, cuyo nombre clave será Obelisco, si todo sale bien, abandonaremos la ciudad con la señorita Valentine a salvo, de lo contrario, Engel entrara por tierra, y nosotros pasaremos a labores de reconocimiento, si la señorita Engel debe ingresar a la ciudad, se comunicara por radio bajo el nombre clave de Reaper, entendido- dijo observando los ojos rojos de una Zafiro molesta- los objetivos son simples, el objetivo primario es asegurar un vehículo y una vía de escape y sacar a la señorita Valentine de ahí viva a cualquier costo - dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra viva – el objetivo secundario, de ser posible, es sustraer cualquier información del virus G o una muestra del mismo, Sabemos que el USS fracaso por la información proporcionada por Saine, así que tendremos suerte si conseguimos algo. El objetivo terciario es asistir a cualquier superviviente que encontremos.

Zafiro observo como el grupo de hombres asentía, al tiempo que un ¡sí señor! resonaba en el hangar, escucho un sonido dentro del avión privado, subió a ver de qué se trataba.

\- "creí que se habrán marchado"- dijo la voz de Saine en un monitor, la imagen era muy mala a causa de la estática que nublaba la pantalla, pero alcanzaba a escucharlo perfectamente- "y me alegro que no lo hayan hecho"

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto de manera seria

\- "Te tengo una buena noticia, una mala y.… una que no querrás oír princesa"

\- ¡Habla! - insistió al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

\- "La buena noticia es que los militares tienen órdenes de dejar de bloquear las carreteras, dudan que a gente entre a Raccoon. y si lo hacen no será su problema, lo cual es buena fortuna para ustedes"- dijo tranquilamente- "La mala es que, Umbrella desplego al equipo de mercenarios de la UBCS o el Servicio de Contramedidas Biológicas de Umbrella, y, además, según los informes que pude interceptar de la USS, Umbrella ha soltado a sus "macotas", así que, aquellas criaturas que viste en la mansión, vagan por la ciudad ahora, y a lo que parece, muchas más que no has visto"

\- ¡Ósea que esos monstruos asesinos están sueltos! - exclamo

\- "eso no es lo peor... las oficinas europeas de Umbrella autorizaron liberar a varios especímenes de la serie Tyrant" – Zafiro se puso pálida al escuchar esto- "no son como el de la mansión, estos especímenes saben seguir un objetivo en específico, 5 de ellos de la serie T-103 fueron enviados para detener el avance de las fuerzas estadounidenses que intentaron ingresar desde el norte, uno más fue soltado para buscar los rastros del virus G"

\- Ósea que tengo a 6 Tyrants paseando por la ciudad

\- "y aun no escuchas lo peor"- respondió Saine – "Han liberado además otro Tyrant conocido como el T-103 Némesis, este muchacho también es bueno para perseguir rastros... solo que no va detrás del virus G"- dijo suspirando- "Zaf, va detrás de los S.T.A.R.S."

\- Jill! - exclamo

\- "Y también detrás de ti! Está programado para eliminarlos, si entras a la ciudad y te topas con el..."

\- ¡Envíame los datos ... ahora!

\- "está bien, está bien... dame unos minutos, nos vemos"- dijo la pantalla se llenó de estática

Bajo del avión y se encamino hacia Matt, el cual explicaba la mejor manera de abatir un zombi, y que, si alguno resultaba mordido por uno, les pegaría un tiro en la cabeza.

\- ¡Habrá un cambio de planes teniente! - le dijo caminando hacia el- Iré yo por delante a buscar a Jill

\- Engel ya habíamos tenido esa discusión! ¡Te dije que te quedabas aquí! - protesto Matt, el fax emitió un pitido

\- Creo que no dirás lo mismo después de leer eso- respondió Zafiro mirando desafiante a Matt, el irlandés tomo los papeles, volteo a ver con sorpresa a Zafiro - lo siento mucho, pero creo que soy la única que puede enfrentar cara a cara a un Tyrant, no voy a mandar a tu equipo a una muerte segura. - insistió- Matt... me necesitas... y yo te necesito a ti

Matt permaneció serio, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes, Zafiro sabía que debatía con el mismo, pero esta vez no podía dejarlos solos.

\- Sigue el plan – murmuro – entra a la ciudad y establece un punto de reunión, tratare de llevar a Jill a la torre del reloj cuando la encuentre a menos que lo considere inseguro, tú y tu equipo mantengan despejada la zona, si la USS va detrás de mí, elimínenlos, mientras me concentro en buscar a Jill- dijo con tranquilidad- ayuden a los supervivientes que encuentren

\- Tu padre nos va a matar si se entera

\- Solo dije que escape de tu estricta vigilancia- respondió guiñándole un ojo

\- ¿Qué hay de la UBCS?

\- Son solo la tapadera de Umbrella para parecer los tipos buenos- respondió

\- Saine dice que la UBCS está siendo usada para encubrir una misión secreta de recolección de datos

\- Yo me hago cargo de la UBCS entonces... si son un peligro... me encargare

\- ¿Tú, corazón de osito panda? - se burló Matt- matar monstruos es una cosa Zaf, si dudaste en matar a tu primer zombi, dudaras más en matar a un ser humano, esto no es un juego de niños Zaf, debes entender que si tienes que matar a una persona para vivir, deberás hacerlo.

\- Lo haré- respondió algo insegura

\- Lo entenderás cuando enfrentes esa situación- murmuro Matt

\- Señorita Engel- la llamo un empleado del aeropuerto- los papeles están en orden, pueden tomar sus cosas e ir a su destino, Suerte en Raccoon City, hemos escuchado rumores de que la ciudad necesita ayuda

El empleado se retiró del hangar, así que los rumores llegaban a la población, y ahora podía tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

\- Que dos de tus hombres busquen donde establecerse y que no llamen la atención- le dijo a Matt tomando el maletín donde tenía su Beretta que le había obsequiado su padre, se colocó la pistolera y el cinturón táctico y guardo los cargadores, guardo el arma después de comprobarla y asegurarse que estaba todo bien con ella. - Dile a papá que me escape... Matt... si salimos vivos... te dejare ir a embriagarte a donde quieras... o te llevare a un café maid de Japón – dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Cuídate! - dijo seriamente

\- También ustedes... líder Crux- dijo chocando los puños con el- son las 15:00hrs.… aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer por al menos dos horas- dijo dándose la vuelta para toar su motocicleta

\- ¡Espera! - la llamo Matt- toma esto- dijo entregándole un Radio, y un PDA – infórmanos de tu posición cada 10 minutos – le indicio- el PDA tiene los mapas de la ciudad y la ubicación de las barricadas, no sabemos cuántas nuevas pueda haber ahora, pero te pueden servir para moverte más de prisa.

\- ¡Yes sir! - respondió Zafiro guardando el PDA en el bolsillo trasero de su cinturón de combate y se colgó el radio justo a un lado.

Observo al equipo preparándose, estaba por decir algo más, pero no sabía que, suspiro abriendo y cerrando las palmas de las manos, mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada, tomo su motocicleta y salió de ahí, cuando llego a la carretera, acelero a fondo.


	13. Capitulo 12: La Ciudad de los Muertos

\- ¡No!

Jill despertó sobresaltada de aquella pesadilla, la misma que la atacaba casi diario desde el incidente de la mansión, todos estaban muertos, el Tyrant la seguía, y ella no podía correr con demasiada rapidez.

Se quedó quieta en su habitación unos minutos tratando de regular su respiración, soltó poco a poco la beretta que estaba bajo su almohada, se había vuelto una costumbre desde que habían regresado, nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitarla.

\- Pero lamentablemente no servía contra las pesadillas. - murmuro sentándose al borde de la cama

Llevaba días hablando con ella misma, era lo único que la mantenía cuerda. Observo el reloj digital que estaba en su mesita de noche, aun había electricidad, debería de sentirse contenta por ello, pero no pudo evitar sentir culpa, había dormido cerca de 6 horas, lo máximo que había dormido en los últimos 2 días. Pero con lo que estaba sucediendo afuera... sacudió su cabeza un poco, sabía que si se desmayaba de cansancio no podría ayudar a nadie allá fuera.

 _Y a todos aquellos que ayudaste..._

No podía pensar en eso, no todavía, había recorrido la parte este de la ciudad, durante 48 horas continuas estuvo "ayudando" se dio cuenta de la realidad, la ciudad estaba condenada, como los investigadores de la mansión. Menos de 24 horas después del ataque en el estadio Warren, habían ocurrido más brotes en la ciudad, los policías no pudieron contenerlos, 36 horas después la gente corría aterrada por las calles huyendo de los infectados, la policía levanto barricadas y trato de contener a los infectados en la avenida principal de la ciudad. Había sido una masacre, la gran mayoría de los policías había muerto a causa de la gran cantidad de infectados. A esas horas la ciudad estaba prácticamente muerta, de 100,000 habitantes que tenía la ciudad, habían muerto más del 90%, de eso estaba segura. Aquella pesadilla aun los perseguía, aunque escaparon a tiempo de la explosión, lo que vino después no era precisamente lo que esperaban, bien pudieron haber muerto aquel día.

\- _¡Si nos hubieran escuchado! -_ apretó las sabanas con furia, quería creerlo, deseaba desesperadamente creerlo – _nadie nos escuchó, ni la oficina central, ni Irons, ni la prensa, nadie en la ciudad nos hizo caso... se divirtieron a lo grande destrozando nuestra reputación_

Le costaba creer que todo hubiera sucedido solo dos meses atrás, los habían tratado como drogadictos y alcohólicos, habían estado investigando por su cuenta, sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Habían descubierto que Umbrella, o más bien White Umbrella, la rama encargada de la investigación con armas biológicas, había estado sobornando a los altos mandos de Raccoon City para ocultar sus crímenes. Muchos de los miembros del ayuntamiento de Raccoon City estaban a sueldo de Umbrella. Y sus temores de que hubiese más instalaciones de investigación clandestina, se habían vuelto realidad con la infección de la ciudad.

Todos se habían marchado antes del desastre, Rebecca había partido a investigar unas instalaciones sospechosas en Maine, Barry había partido a Canadá para ocultar a su familia y mantenerlas lejos de Umbrella, Chris había partido a Francia para investigar por su cuenta la sede central, y Zafiro , había partido para terminar todos los lazos que unían a su familia con Umbrella, la última vez que hablo con ella le comunico que había tenido éxito en su misión, y volvería a Raccoon antes de terminar septiembre para reunirse con ella, tomar todo lo que había investigado en Raccoon y largarse de ahí para reunirse con Chris. Pero estaba sola en esos momentos, había estado sola durante la infección, y había visto morir a los ciudadanos de Raccoon City uno tras otro.

Apretó los dientes llena de rabia, tomo la beretta entre sus manos, empuñándola con fuerza, se permitió pensar por primera vez en la magnitud de lo que Umbrella había provocado, durante días había dejado de lado a sus emociones, tenía que ayudar a las personas, detener aquellas criaturas, no había lugar para sus sentimientos personales. Hasta ese momento...

Se puso de pie comprobando que hubiera una bala en la recamara de la beretta, estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su hogar, su vida hasta ese momento, estaba lista para salir de ahí y abandonar la ciudad, era su última oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Se vistió pensando en poder moverse con soltura, una blusa ceñida, una minifalda negra y unas botas, se ato un suéter blanco a la cintura, le serviría cuando saliera de la ciudad. Se dirigiría al sureste, trataría de evitar las avenidas principales, la mayoría estaban bloqueadas con barricadas que habían levantado en un vano intento de retener a los infectados, trataría de entrar a los edificios cuando pudiera y no supusiera un peligro para ella. Saldría por la carretera hasta llegar a la autopista, con suerte podría pedir un aventón a alguien que pasara por ahí, y alejarse kilómetros de Raccoon.

Salió de su casa, observo hacia atrás unos instantes, fijo la vista al frente y empezó a andar, bordeo con mucho cuidado la zona este de la ciudad, evito la mayoría de las calles y avenidas que había planeado usar para sacarle la vuelta a los infectados. Entro a un viejo edificio de apartamentos de la zona residencial para rodear un grupo de infectados. Escucho el gemido justo antes de verlo, uno de ellos deambulaba cerca de su única salida, uno solo, podría con él.

Levanto el arma, fue entonces que se percato de un fuerte olor a gas, tenía que salir de ahí, y abstenerse de disparar, se movió a través de los obscuros corredores del edificio, tratando de recordar la distribución de este. Escuchaba varios gemidos detrás de ella.

Corrió por el pasillo, dejando atrás a los infectados, o recordó entonces, la recepción del edificio estaba justo a du derecha, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ahí, justo frente a su única salida había tres infectados mas esperándola, los zombis gimieron al verla y alzaron sus brazos, acercándose lenta y torpemente a ella.

Jill los rodeo lentamente, el olor a gas ya no era tan intenso en ese lugar, rezo con todas sus fuerzas que de verdad la cantidad de gas fuera mínima al tiempo que levantaba el arma y disparaba contra la infectad que tenía casi encima. Salto hacia la puerta y disparo al tiempo que aquella mujer se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Sintió el calor en su piel al tiempo que la onda explosiva la arrojaba hacia la puerta, los cristales saltaron en cientos de añicos y caían en el asfalto, cayo fuera, su hombro se raspo contra el asfalto, sus oídos zumbaban al tiempo que el olor a carne y cabello quemado le llegaba en oleadas desde el interior del edificio.

Se levanto con dificultad, delante de ella estaban los restos de una barricada improvisada hecha con coches aparcados y algunos tablones, a su derecha había un infectado que ya comenzaba a acercarse a ella, Jill levanto el arma y disparo directo a la sien del zombi. El cuerpo se desplomo en el asfalto, justo detrás de el había un contenedor, parte de una barricada, y más allá, el distrito comercial, y su mejor vía de escape en esos momentos.

Paso por encima del contenedor, tratando de recordar a donde la llevaría aquella calle, lejos de los bloqueos de eso estaba segura, y posiblemente a un ruta de salida de la ciudad, trato de escuchar si había peligro, pero sus oídos aun zumbaban por la explosión, lo más probable es que no escuchara una banda de guerra aunque le pasara por enfrente en esos momentos. Bajo del contenedor, fue entonces que los vio, docenas de ellos a la izquierda y a la derecha, todos acercándose con ansiedad hacia ella, los más cercanos le impedirían volver al contenedor.

 _Muévete Jilly!_

Delante de ella, una puerta, posiblemente la llevaría a un callejón trasero del algún lugar, pero tenía que irse ya. Dio un par de pasos abalanzándose contra la puerta, mas no se movió, Jill golpeo la puerta con su hombro, no importaba como, pero se largaría de ahí.

La puerta cedió, estampándose contra los ladrillos del muro que había detrás, paso corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por el estrecho callejón, justo delante de ella había una puerta, suplico por que estuviera abierta, tomo el pomo a las carreras y lo giro, la puerta cedió dando espacio a un área amplia bien iluminada.

Vio un hombre de pie, justo delante de ella, alzo la beretta pero no disparo, aunque sus ropas estaban sucias y hechas jirones, el hombre tenía una mirada temerosa, como la de un pequeño ratón, no era un portador del virus, o al menos aun no se transformaba.

Sintió una oleada de alivio recorriéndola, no se había dado cuenta de lo sola que había estado. Comenzó a hacer su plan, necesitarían un arma para él, tal vez juntos pudieran pasar sobre las barricadas.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo aproximándose a él- nadie va a venir a ayudarnos, al menos no en un tiempo... podríamos...

\- Esta loca?- exclamo el hombre- mi propia hija está ahí afuera, lo más probable que este muerta como todos los demás

\- Razón de más para...

\- ... si no salgo a buscarla a ella... que le hace pensar que saldré por usted!- protesto, Jill se supuso que estaba en estado de shock.

\- Sé que tiene miedo, también yo lo tengo, pero si no salimos de...

\- Déjeme en paz!- gimió corriendo a encerrarse en un contenedor, cerrándolo por dentro.

Jill contuvo la rabia, era inútil hablar con aquel sujeto, observo la puerta por donde había entrado, creía haber visto una escopeta en el bar J's dos días atrás, tal vez estuviera descargada, pero podría conseguir cartuchos, y si no... Al menos podría usarlo de garrote contra los zombis.

\- Pues al bar J's- murmuró en voz baja

* * *

El sol terminaría de ocultarse pronto, la silueta de la ciudad se recortaba en el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba de color azul y negro, las columnas de humo que salían de diversos puntos de la ciudad ocultaban las estrellas.

No le había costado mucho llegar a Raccoon, solamente estaba adolorida del trasero por tantas horas conduciendo, pero, tal como Saine había dicho, no se había topado con ningún militar en el camino. Pronto se acercaría a Ema Street, con suerte tendría el camino lo suficientemente despejado por las calles secundarias del distrito comercial.

Entro a la ciudad sin ningún problema, al menos hasta la enorme barrera de autos y madera que se topo dos manzanas después, se detuvo unos momentos, no pensaba toparse con algo así de grande tan rápido, aquella barrera no estaba en las fotos que Saine había conseguido, lo que quería decir que tenia al menos un día ahí, o menos, probaría con alguna de las calles secundarias, giro a su derecha, esperando encontrar el camino libre al menos hasta Jack Street, y de ahí, hacia el este, donde Jill había estado según el último reporte, y esperaba que no se alejara demasiado, tal vez iría al sur, para poder salir por alguna de las carreteras a la autopista, pero si las avenidas principales estaban bloqueadas del mismo modo que Ema Street, sería complicado saltar esas barreras estando sola.

Freno de golpe, justo delante de ella había al menos una docena de infectados que se giraron lentamente en su dirección al escuchar el ruido de la motocicleta. Eran demasiados para abatirlos a disparos, eran lentos, tenía que sacarles la vuelta aunque eso significara regresar.

Escucho los pasos arrastrándose a su espalda, justo detrás de ella y había otros 4 bloqueando el camino de regreso a Ema Street, acelero rumbo a una pequeña callejuela, según recordaba la llevaría al sureste, y el algún momento toparía con Jack Street.

Avanzo un par de manzanas, pasando de largo a los infectados, torció a la izquierda al llegar a Jack Street, observo sobre su hombro, los zombis estaban lejos, Sonrió satisfecha, levanto su mirada al frente, justo a tiempo para ver un infectado en mitad de la calle, giro bruscamente para esquivarlo, perdiendo el control de la motocicleta, trastabillo un poco y cayó al duro asfalto, raspándose el hombro descubierto. La motocicleta avanzo un par de metros, estrellándose en un auto que obstruía la calle.

Zafiro desenfundo el arma y disparo una única vez en la podrida cabeza del zombi, se puso de pie de un salto y avanzo hacia su motocicleta, el cabello de la nuca se le erizo completamente, al menos una docena de infectados avanzaba por ambos lados de la calle, no la dejarían tomar su motocicleta y huir, no tenía tiempo, además la calle estaba bloqueada, y al menos en su motocicleta no tendría a donde ir. Empuño el arma con fuerza, observando su motocicleta volcada a un par de metros de ella, rodeada de infectados, el tapón del combustible estaba goteando, debió Zafarse cuando se estrello en el auto.

Respiro profundamente levantando el arma , apuntando directamente al tanque del combustible, con suerte eso bastaría. Disparo en 4 ocasiones, las chispas saltaron incendiando el combustible que goteaba, cuando el fuego llego al tanque, exploto, la explosión se llevo con ella los infectados que estaban cerca de vehículo. Zafiro no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber explotado su motocicleta, se había encariñado mucho con ella desde que la había comprado cuando llego a Raccoon.

Continuó su camino a pie, dando un ligero rodeo para evitar el enorme camión que se atravesaba en su camino, definitivamente la ciudad era cosa de locos, el hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición no era tan fuerte como en la mansión debido a que ahora estaban al aire libre, pero no por eso dejaban de oler horrible. Raccoon se había convertido realmente en la ciudad de los muertos.

Necesitaría mas munición, de eso estaba segura, trato de hacer memoria mientras se frotaba los brazos, podía sentir el frio de principios de otoño, llevaba una chaqueta con ella atada en la cadera, pero consideraba que no se podría mover con soltura si se la ponía, o se quedaría atorada en alguna cerca que intentara brincar.

La estación de policía quedaba al norte, no esperaba encontrar a ningún policía con vida, pero si algo de munición entre los cadáveres, y con suerte, alguna otra arma. Echo a correr por la calle poniendo atención a las sombras y a las esquinas, no quería verse sorprendida de nuevo. Matt había mencionado que los infectados se veían atraídos hacia donde hubiera mucho ruido, si intentaba no disparar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, no llamaría la atención ni gastaría munición solo por no saber ocultarse.

Continuo por un par de manzanas mas, subió al techo de un auto que obstruía el camino, sabía que el otro lado se encontraba Ennerdale Street , y unos metros más adelante, la RPD.

Comprobó el área antes de bajar del cofre del vehículo, había pequeños incendios a su derecha, pero nada que pudiera extenderse. Parecía no haber infectados cerca, pero lo que si había eran montones de cuerpos mordisqueados por todos lados, encontró el cuerpo de un oficial justo al doblar la esquina, aun sostenía un rifle MP5 en sus frías manos, Zafiro tomo el rifle tratando de arrancárselo de los fríos dedos, pensó que quizá aquel hombre tenía suerte de haber muerto antes de transformarse en un comedor de carne. Había cometido el error de separase de los demás, posiblemente lo hayan rodeado antes de matarlo, las heridas de su cuerpo eran demasiadas pera haber sido solo un zombi.

Le dio un fuerte tirón al arma, separándola definitivamente del cuerpo muerto, comprobó el cargador, 12 de los 30 tiros que podía tener, no estaba mal, pero no era suficiente, se agacho de nuevo tanteando el cuerpo, quizá tenía algún otro cargador.

Resulto inútil, levanto la mirada para buscar algún otro policía muerto que quizá pudiera llevar munición, pero no había nadie además de los civiles muertos, y los cadáveres de los infectados. Supuso que su amigo había tratado de huir en un ataque de pánico.

Levanto la mirada, justo frente a ella había un autobús haciendo de barrera en la acera de enfrente, y justo a un lado la entrada lateral a la estación, no estaría de más revisar el lugar, que mejor que una estación de policía para buscar armas, si es que no la habían saqueado ya.

Se colgó el arma al hombro y cruzo la calle corriendo, el gemido de un infectado llamo su atención a su izquierda, el aroma a carne quemada invadió su olfato, levanto el arma, dudando un poco en si disparar o no, aún estaba lejos y se movía lentamente, posiblemente el disparo atraería más zombis, lo mejor era dejarlo donde estaba.

Paso a la carrera al lado del autobús, la puerta de rejas metálica estaba justo frente a ella, tiro del pasador oxidado, afortunadamente estaba abierta. Se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar disparos a lo lejos, parecían de un arma automática pero no estaba segura, y eran demasiados para tratarse de Jill, ¿pudiera ser que se tratara del equipo Crux?

 _Es imposible, Matt dijo que descenderían en la torre del reloj, eso es demasiado lejos de aquí para que sean ellos._

Eso la dejaba con pocas opciones, estaba la USS y la UBCS, y a ninguno de los dos le gustaría topárselos de frente, pero quizá fueran los militares que decidieron entrar para evacuar a los refugiados. Se rio ante esta idea, eso no pasaría, o al menos no pronto.

 _Continua, si son hombres de Umbrella lo mejor es mantenerte lejos... no importa que solo sean mercenarios, Umbrella trama algo ..._

Entro a la estación, era extraño el ambiente denso que se respiraba en el lugar, al menos la recepción se veía limpia en esos momentos, sin sangre, sin cuerpos. Saco el PDA de su riñonera. Había diversos informes, y algunos mapas de la ciudad, las ordenes de la USS, volvió a los mapas, revisando la ubicación de las barreras, trazo mentalmente una ruta, podría salir por el lado este de la estación, usaría las escaleras exteriores que llevaban a la segunda planta. De ahí, podría volver al sur, al distrito comercial, quizá Jill rondaba por ahí, o quizá ella iría a la estación a buscar munición tambien, o un arma de mayor calibre.

 _Pero primero... lo que vine a buscar..._

* * *

Jill atravesó las diversas callejuelas, recordando mentalmente el camino al bar, había evitado a los infectados la mayor parte del tiempo, avanzaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aquella callejuela la llevaría a un patio, si seguía de largo llegaría saldría a la calle que la llevaría al Bar.

Escucho el lastimero gemido de la criatura oculta en las sombras, Jill levanto el arma antes de que se dejara ver, tenía que dejar la lastima de lado, aquello ya no era humano, pero no podía dejar de lado que solo se trataba de una víctima más.

Disparo a la sien del zombi cuando estuvo a la vista, un solo disparo basto para que cayera derrumbado en el suelo, rodeado de sus apestosos fluidos. El pequeño patio quedo a su vista, había dos infectados más, sus ojos alcanzaron a percibir una sombra que corría por un callejón, era demasiado rápido para ser un infectado, además pudo ver un pantalón de camuflaje, y una bota de asalto. Jill suspiro de alivio, era una persona, una persona viva.

Jill se apresuró, pasando de largo a los dos infectados que apenas y se movían para alcanzarla, continuo por un callejón de ladrillo hasta llegar a lo que, si mal no recordaba, era la puerta trasera del bar.

Entro con mucho cuidado, no quería tomar por sorpresa a nadie que estuviera armado, cuando entro vio una de esas criaturas moviéndose lentamente hacia una persona de camiseta clara, Jill levanto el arma y disparo, basto un solo tiro para lograr lo que el hombre no había logrado con 5 disparos de un arma de pequeño calibre.

Levanto la vista para observar a su acompañante, llevándose la sorpresa de que se trataba de Brad Vickers, el ex piloto del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S., el mismo que los había abandonado en la mansión, y había vuelto arrepentido, ¿pero que hacia ahí? Brad era un verdadero cobarde, había supuesto que abandono Raccoon cuando había sucedido el primer brote días atrás, ahora veía que no era así, y pese a todo, estaba aliviada de verlo.

\- Brad, que haces aquí? - se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo es que seguía vivo, sobre todo armado con un pequeño calibre 32 semiautomática, además, Brad había sido el peor tirador de los S.T.A.R.S., con bastante diferencia.

\- Jill! ¡no sabía que siguieras con vida! - exclamo nervioso

\- Sí, bueno, creo que yo debería decir lo mismo- bufo con indignación – ¿qué ha pasado? Creí que te habías marchado, cuando es qué...

Se detuvo poco a poco, cada palabra que decía, solo alteraba más al ex piloto, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, era obvio que estaba por entrar en shock.

\- Brad que pasa? - pregunto al notar que comenzaba a retroceder

\- Es tarde Jill, viene por nosotros- murmuro aterrado- viene por los S.T.A.R.S., los polis están muertos, todos lo están, no pueden evitarlo, así como no pudieron evitar esto- agrego temblando, Jill lo miro confusa- ya lo veras Jill... no podemos huir

Estaba al borde de la histeria, de eso estaba segura, la frente de Brad estaba empapada de sudor, y su mandíbula estaba apretada por la tensión. Salió del bar presa del pánico.

Jill permaneció de pie unos momentos, que era lo que venía por ellos? ¿Por qué Brad estaba tan asustado? Brad estaba seguro de que ella lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Suspiro, supuso que había cosas peores que estar sola, no podría cuidar de alguien y al mismo tiempo salir de la ciudad con vida, sobre todo si no tenía a alguien que le cubriera las espaldas y se paralizara de terror.

* * *

Zafiro entro a la sala de detectives con el arma en alto, salto por encima del cadáver de un hombre delgado, si mal recordaba aquel era en consejero del jefe de policía, si es Irons de verdad escuchaba consejo de alguien que no fuera él.

Comenzó a preguntarse si seguiría con vida, con lo cobarde que era, supuso que habría huido a la primera oportunidad, con suerte lo habrían devorado ya, si es que algún zombi de verdad se atrevería, Irons era esa clase de persona tan detestable, que ni los zombis lo querrían.

Reviso los demás cuerpos que había en la sala, había encontrado un par de cartuchos para la 9mm y otro cargador medio lleno para la MP5, considero sacar las balas y rellenar el cargador que ya tenía, perdería tiempo haciéndolo, pero no llevaría tantas cosas encima. Relleno a mano el cargador, conto las balas, tenía 26 en total.

Volvió a revisar los cadáveres sin éxito, considero revisar la otra ala de la estación, o subir a la oficina de S.T.A.R.S., saco el PDA de nuevo, y había perdido demasiado tiempo, a esas alturas el equipo de Matt estaría descendiendo en el hospital.

 _Solo la oficina_

Salió al pequeño patio donde estaban las escaleras que la llevarían a la segunda planta, eran las únicas escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta en esa ala de la estación, corrió a través de pasillo de madera pulida hasta llegar a la sala de espera, suspiro recordando la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar. Siguió avanzando por la planta alta de la estación, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, entro con el arma en alto, no había infectados a la vista.

Atravesó la biblioteca, atenta a las estanterías y lo que pudieran ocultar, vislumbro una sombra que se movía entre ellas. Zafiro levanto el arma, se movía demasiado rápido para ser un zombi, y una de las mascotas de Umbrella ya se le hubiera echado encima. Tal vez fuera un superviviente.

\- ¡Salga ahora! - ordeno – no pienso hacerle daño, vine aquí para ayudar- agrego bajando el arma.

Un hombre salió con los brazos en alto, Zafiro reconocía ese uniforme, era el mismo que había usado Matt el día que lo conoció.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente, buscando alguna herida

\- Thomas Dawson- respondió el hombre, tendría unos 28 o 30 años a lo mucho

\- ¿Tú, eres el escolta personal que ordene para Jill Valentine? - pregunto

\- Así es, Mathew me asigno a la señorita Valentine hace unos meses

\- ¡Donde esta ella! - exclamo acercándose a él- donde está Jill?

\- No lo sé, la perdí de vista con la invasión de los infectados, me oculte aquí con la esperanza de que la señorita Valentine llegara con los refugiados de este lugar... intente contactar al líder, pero no pude... las líneas de comunicación fueron interrumpidas.

\- ¡Entonces debemos salir y buscar a Jill!

\- Lady Engel, lo más seguro es que este muerta a estas alturas! - insistió Thomas- tengo que sacarla de aquí mi lady... Saine se comunicó por radio hace unos momentos ... apenas y pude recibirlo, pero informo que la prioridad era su seguridad...

Zafiro lo observo fijamente, había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso, ¿la prioridad era sacarla a ella de Raccoon? pero si Matt le había dado permiso de ir delante de ellos, y la prioridad era encontrar a Jill, esos eran los objetivos, además, que Saine se había comunicado por radio? El mismo había dicho que una vez dentro de la ciudad difícilmente se podría comunicar con ellos, y si lo hacía, sería solo en casos de extrema emergencia.

Zafiro retrocedió un par de pasos con desconfianza, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, los únicos que la querían fuera de la ciudad eran los de Umbrella, viva o muerta, pero la querían fuera.

\- Ya veo – murmuró tratando de no titubear- creo que Matt se dio cuenta que escape de su vigilancia – agrego

\- Y fue un acto irresponsable mi lady, ahora salgamos de aquí. Escuche que los polis que huyeron irían al Noroeste de la ciudad y escaparían por las carreteras llevando a los pocos refugiados que habían salvado, me quede atrás, sospechando de su rebeldía. Debemos salir, sígame- dijo tomándola de la muñeca izquierda.

Zafiro levanto el arma con semblante serio. Thomas la miraba con sorpresa.

\- ¿Mi lady? - pregunto titubeante – que sucede? Es... es peligroso hacer eso

\- ¿Cuanto te pagara Umbrella por llevarme con ellos? - pregunto sosteniendo firmemente el arma

\- No sé de qué habla, mi principal misión es sacarla de aquí, órdenes del Teniente Matthew

\- ¿Que ordenes te dio Umbrella exactamente?

Thomas agacho el rostro, una gran sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Su mirada temerosa cambio a la de un asesino a sangre fría, la observo fijamente, si esa mirada fueran cuchillos, ya hubiera muerto, estaba segura de ello.

\- Creí que serias más torpe- dijo con un tono de voz como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia- ¿cómo te disté cuenta de ello?

\- Porque tengo ordenes de estar aquí, no me retirarían ... además, es imposible que Saine se haya comunicado contigo, hasta hace unas horas, todo el equipo te daba por muerto

\- Interesante, eso hace las cosas as fáciles para mí... estas sola, y tus perros guardianes no están detrás de ti esta vez

\- ¿Cuanto te ofrece Umbrella por mí?

\- ¿Muerta? Lo suficiente para vivir bien toda la vida... si te entrego con vida... viviré como un rey rodeado de lujos

\- ¿Donde está Jill? Umbrella te ordeno hacerle daño?

\- Me ordeno dejar de vigilarla, el Tyrant se haría cargo de ella, a fin de cuentas, debía de concentrarme en que tu aparecieras por los alrededores ... supuse que al ser un hombre de McDonnell confiarías en mi... no pensé que fuera a dejar que te arriesgaras de este modo. - dijo levando su mano al cinturón

Zafiro observo como sacaba un arma y disparaba contra ella, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, y apenas esquivo el disparo, algo metálico se encajó en una de las estanterías detrás de ella. No era una bala.

\- Umbrella me informo de tus "habilidades", aunque no las conocen del todo, esperaba una fuerza física impresionante, pero tu velocidad me toma por sorpresa- dijo apuntándola de nuevo- se buena chica, un poco de Ketamina no te hará daño... solo te hará una chica más dócil ... una linda chica dócil.

Disparo de nuevo, Zafiro lo esquivo apenas, aun no era lo suficientemente veloz como para evitar un disparo por lo que veía, si le acertaba todo estaría perdido, Matt no estaría para salvarla, y Jill quedaría a merced del Némesis, no podía caer ahí, no con un traidor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, podía sentirlo revotar en su pecho, Thomas disparo de nuevo, esta vez veía el dardo más lento, lo esquivo con facilidad y se lanzó a atacar al traidor, el la miro con sorpresa cuando Zaf le planto un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que además de sofocarlo lo ando a volar un par de metros hacia atrás.

Thomas saco un arma de bajo calibre de su bolsillo, parecía que había cambiado de idea de entregarla con vida. Esquivo las balas una a una hasta que se quedó sin munición, se aproximó a él y lo tomo por la camisa, levantándolo sin mayor dificultad. Veía los ojos aterrados del hombre, sus manos temblaron un poco, aquel sujeto, aunque fuera un traidor, seguía siendo un ser humano, recordó las palabas de Matt, y supo que no estaba lista, no podía tomar una vida humana.

Thomas sonrió complacido, saco una pequeña navaja de bolsillo haciendo un corte en su muñeca para obligarle a soltarlo, después se lanzó contra ella, haciendo un profundo corte en su cintura. Zafiro lo miro con sorpresa, regreso a la realidad, a ese sujeto no le importaría matarla, de eso estaba segura, los dos no podrían vivir. Thomas ataco de nuevo, la navaja rozo su mejilla, aprovecho ese momento para tomar el brazo del hombre, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a soltar la navaja.

El sujeto suplicaba perdón, pedía por su vida argumentando que solo había sido chantajeado por Umbrella, el jamás había tenido intención de dañarla, Zafiro sonrió por la ironía, solo un par de minutos atrás había intentado asesinarla sin remordimientos.

\- Lo siento tanto- murmuro con los ojos llorosos

Atravesó el abdomen del hombre con fuerza y velocidad, la sangre tibia y pegajosa llenaba su brazo completamente, arrojo el cuerpo a un lado, haciendo muecas por el húmedo y asqueroso sonido que se había producido al retirar su brazo. Observo su mano manchada de sangre, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Finalmente, sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerla más, cayó al piso, llorando en silencio.

 _Soy un monstruo... no soy muy diferente a las bestias de Umbrella, no soy distinta al Tyrant._

Permaneció de rodillas observando la sangre en su brazo, y el cuerpo del hombre que había intentado asesinarla, ¿habría sido esa su intención desde que se unió a la cuadrilla de Matt? ¿O Umbrella había comprado su lealtad? Sintió nauseas, se cubrió la boca con la mano limpia para contener las arcadas, no vomitaría, ¡no debía vomitar!

* * *

Jill no encontró más cartuchos para la escopeta calibre 12, de igual manera se la llevo, sus balas de 9mm no durarían para siempre, salió del bar pensando en su siguiente movida. Se quedó helada al ver uno de los Hunters sueltos por la ciudad. Era ligeramente diferente a los que había visto en la mansión, pero aquella figura encorvada cuyas manos casi rozaban el suelo con sus afiladas garras, no era fácil de olvidar. La criatura paso corriendo por la calle al otro lado de unos contenedores y una furgoneta. La criatura no reparo en ella, que se encontraba de pie delante de una boutique. Jill agradeció internamente, le había llevado 15 tiros de una 9mm para asesinar a una de esas criaturas en la mansión, todas las del cargador.

Al menos eso había decidido su siguiente movimiento, necesitaba más munición, y supuso que encontraría algo en el armario blindado de la oficina de STARS, algunas 9mm, cartuchos de escopeta, y con suerte, uno de los viejos revólveres de Barry.

Avanzo con cuidado, pasando de largo a varios infectados tan podridos, que solo podían moverse arrastrándose sobre su abdomen. Avanzo por los sinuosos callejones hasta llegar a la estación de policía, la calle estaba llena de coches destrozados y contenedores apilados, una boca de incendios lanzaba chorros de agua, y formaba un enorme charco en el asfalto, el sonido del agua hubiera sido agradable en una situación completamente diferente, con los niños y varios miembros de los STARS jugando bajo el agua, sonrió de medio lado al pensar en quienes podrían ser esos agentes infantiles.

Observo a rejilla metálica del patio delantero de la comisaria, suspiro bloqueando sus pensamientos, ningún bombero llegaría a arreglar eso, ningunos niños jugarían alrededor del agua, y además de Brad, ella era el único miembro de STARS que quedaba en Raccoon City. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como conseguir suministros, u no necesitaba de una invitación escrita para ello.

Inspiro profundamente y abrió las oxidadas puertas de metal, comprobó que el patio estaba despejado, y se dirigió a las pesadas puertas de madera de la comisaria, la puerta metálica se abrió a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de disparar antes de ver quien había entrado.

\- Brad! - exclamo, el ex piloto estaba gravemente herido, la sangre de su costado brotaba entre sus dedos

Jill se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, repentinamente una capa negra oculto a Brad, Jill tardo unos segundos en entender que estaba sucediendo, aquella negrura emitía un claro aullido, se dirigió hacia Brad haciendo retumbar el piso a cada paso que daba.

\- Stars

Aquella palabra había sido bastante clara, el monstruo estaba de espaldas a ella, pero no necesitaba verle la cara para saber de qué se trataba, un Tyrant, no el Tyrant de sus pesadillas, ese no tenía la piel blanca, ni grandes garras en su brazo izquierdo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser aterrador, de hecho, era mucho peor.

Media entre dos metros veinte o dos metros y medio, los brazos eran más largos de lo que deberían de ser, solo las manos y la cabeza estaba visible, el resto estaba cubierto de un tejido negro, excepto por unos tentáculos, unos cordones de carne que palpitaban levemente y se ocultaban en la parte baja del cuello hasta perderse en las ropas. La piel de la cabeza y las manos tenía el color y la textura de una cicatriz mal curada, pero lo ms inquietante de todo era su rostro, aquel que creo a ese monstruo no le importaba en lo más mínimo la apariencia física, su cara estaba atravesada por una enorme abertura solo unida con grapas, los huecos que correspondían a los ojos estaban demasiado separados entre sí, apenas y tenía nariz, pero lo que más atraía su atención era la boca, o la completa falta de esta, la ausencia de labios dejaban al descubierto los dientes grandes y cuadrados, así como las encías de color rojo obscuro.

El tiempo volvió a avanzar, aquel monstruo atrapo a Brad con su enorme mano, el ex piloto pataleaba y trataba de articular algo, un momento después, se escuchó un sonido desagradable, húmedo y resbaladizo. Jill vio el tentáculo saliendo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Brad, estaba muerto. Con un movimiento ágil arrojo el cuerpo del piloto a un lado, se giró centrando su atención en Jill.

\- _STARS_ \- gruño acercándose a ella

Jill sintió más terror del que había sentido en toda su vida, sabía que la beretta no serviría para nada, se dio la vuelta y entro corriendo a la estación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, el monstruo se estrelló haciendo retumbar ambas hojas de madera que milagrosamente resistieron. Espero unos momentos, pero el monstruo no volvió a lanzarse contra las puertas, Jill sentía la sangre palpitar en sus oídos, Brad tenía razón, iba por ellos, por los STARS, y con Brad muerto, ahora iba por ella.

* * *

Matt aseguro la cuerda antes de descender, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado que Zaf entrara sola en la ciudad, si tan solo el imbécil de Saine se hubiera comunicado antes, ahora resulta que uno de los hombres que consideraba de confianza los había traicionado. Umbrella había comprado su lealtad, y Zaf podría estar en peligro, o bien rumbo a un helicóptero de Umbrella como rehén.

\- Estamos listos teniente- uno de sus hombres lo saco de su trance

Matt dio la orden y descendieron sobre el tejado del hospital. Seguirían el plan y esperaría a que Zaf supiera cuidarse sola, repaso los puntos básicos del plan con sus hombres, descenderían y comenzarían a asegurar el área lo más que pudieran.

Sus radios emitieron un pitido, Matt la tomo enseguida, pudiera ser Zaf pidiendo ayuda, o Jill.

\- _"_ _Aquí Carlos O..., miembro del...quipo UBCS de... brella, escuadra ..., pelotón delta. Estoy... sede del periódico... Raccoon City. ¿... oye alguien? ... hemos quedado aislado... resto del pelotón, y necesitamos…, necesito ayuda... licito ayuda inmediata... puede oír esto, por favor, responda_.

\- ¡Parece que los chicos de Umbrella han tenido problemas muchachos- murmuro Matt- muy bien equipo Crux... en marcha! - dio la orden

 _Más le vale a esa mocosa estar a salvo._

* * *

Jill estaba por abandonar la oficina de los STARS cuando la radio al fondo de la oficina comenzó a emitir un pitido, alcanzo a percibir las palabras "Carlos...pelotón... aislados... periódico... Raccoon City... ayuda... respondan...

Jill se apresuró a pulsar los mandos de la radio

\- Aquí Jill Valentine del escuadrón de tácticas especiales y rescates, no lo recibo muy bien... repita... ¿donde se encuentra? – pregunto

Se esforzó por escuchar algo, fue entonces que noto que la pequeña luz de transmisión estaba apagada, Jill pulso los botones pero la lucecilla se negó a encenderse.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - chasqueo mordiéndose la uña, no tenía idea de cómo hacer funcionar ese aparato, así que no sería ella quien lo arreglara.

Apretó con fuerza la Colt Python 357 Magnum, que acababa de encontrar en el armario blindado de armas, bendijo a Barry por haberlo olvidado, así como las balas que encontró en el fondo del armario, además de un cargador lleno de 9mm, no encontró ningún cartucho para la escopeta, pero al menos el viaje había merecido la pena.

Solo tenía que salir de la ciudad mientras esquivaba a los zombis, los animales salvajes y al asesino de STARS, si tomaba en cuenta las nubes que se cernían sobre la ciudad, solo le faltaría una gran explosión para que fuera una gran noche. Se sorprendió que aquello la hiciera reír, comenzó a cargar la Colt, y guardo el resto de los proyectiles en la riñonera, era hora de salir de ahí.

Bajo por las escaleras, preguntándose si valía la pena revisar el cuarto de revelado, tal vez hubiera un chaleco de fotógrafos con muchos bolsillos, le serian útiles para los proyectiles de la Colt.

La ventana que quedaba justo al frente de las escaleras salto hecha pedazos cuando ella pasaba cerca, una sombra enorme y negra entro acompañado de la lluvia de cristales.

 _¡El asesino de STARS!_

Jill salió corriendo hacia a sala de almacenamiento de pruebas, escucho los cristales partirse debajo de los enormes pies de aquel monstruo al tiempo que lanzaba su característico rugido. Jill no se quiso detener para voltear a ver qué tan lejos estaba de ella, o si la seguía. Entro a la sala de reunión de los policías de patrulla, los escritorios se volvieron un borrón cuando paso a su lado, la puerta por la que acababa de entrar salto hecha astillas.

Jill salió al vestíbulo de la estación, fue entonces que lo escucho, algo cortando el aire y dirigiéndose hacia ella, el mármol del piso a escasos centímetros de sus pies salto hecho pedazos.

 _¡Oh por dios! ¡Esta armado!_

Abrió las pesadas puertas de la estación con fuerza que no sabía que tenía, atravesó a la carrera el patio, saliendo por la oxidada puerta, uso la escopeta para atrancar la puerta y corrió calle abajo, a lo lejos escucho el rugido de frustración del Némesis, recordándole que iba tras ella.

* * *

El pitido de su radio la saco de su trance, titubeo un poco para tomarlo, apenas y pudo escuchar el mensaje del chico que decía llamarse Carlos, suspiro y vio la sangre seca de su brazo, sintió asco de nuevo, pero no podía quedarse ahí toda la vida, se puso de pie y marcho a la oficina de STARS le pareció haber escuchado el sonido de una puerta abrirse, pero no había nadie más ahí.

 _Solo alucino_

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, estaba tal cual la habían dejado, a excepción de unos papeles regados en el piso. Suspiro tratando de concentrarse, algo llamo su atención, el armario blindado de las armas estaba abierto, supuso que tal vez habían sido los policías buscando munición, o armas, pero no parecía que hubieran revuelto las cosas, se agacho buscando en la parte de abajo, se sintió afortunada, dos cargadores completos para la MP5, lamentablemente no había nada para su 9mm, pero no habría problema.

 _Hora de irnos de aquí y buscar a Jill_

Apretó con fuerza el subfusil, salió de la oficina y regreso por donde había venido, saltaría por la parte exterior de las escaleras de aluminio de la otra ala de la estación, al menos había un autobús atravesado, eso le ayudaría a no caer desde tan alto.

Abrió la puerta doble de madera de la biblioteca, el rugido que escucho le helo la sangre y le erizo el cabello de la nuca, era un rugido que, aunque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, internamente sabia de que se trataba.

 _¡¿El Tyrant... si está aquí... oh por dios Jill?!_

Salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca, apoyándose en la balaustrada de madera, vio un agujero en el piso de mármol, las puertas de madera abiertas, y a aquella enorme figura caminando lentamente hacia el exterior, era peor que el Tyrant de la mansión, su piel parecía una enorme cicatriz de quemadura grave, vestía completamente de negro y llevaba consigo... una bazooka?

 _Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba_

Némesis rugía de frustración, supuso que su presa había escapado de él, posiblemente Jill corría para alejarse de él.

 _Si no lo detengo ahora, no le costara nada salir de aquí para buscar a Jill_

Zafiro levanto la MP5 y disparó un par de veces contra aquel monstruo, si su misión era asesinar a los STARS, entonces estaría interesado en ella también. Sus ojos cambiaron de color cuando la criatura se giró hacia ella.

\- Stars – gruño levantando el arma y disparando contra ella

Lo esquivo con facilidad, salto a la planta baja justo frente a él, le planto una fuerte patada, apenas y retrocedió un paso. Némesis trato de atraparla con sus enormes manos, Zafiro retrocedió, tenía que sacarlo buscar otra manera de entretenerlo.

Trato de golpearla de nuevo, dio un salto hacia atrás y apunto con el subfusil, observo la puerta abierta, si lo atraía al patio de la estación no habría riesgo de destruir el interior de la comisaria, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, subió las escaleras con paso rápido, volteo sobre su hombro para comprobar si la seguía o si se preparaba para disparar, lo que vio fue un tentáculo dirigirse directamente hacia ella, salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que además tienes esas cosas?!- se quejó encarándolo, nuevamente fue atacada por aquel asqueroso y viscoso tentáculo

Escucho el golpe en el piso de roca del patio, justo donde había estado momentos antes, levantó el rostro, Némesis corría hacia ella con sus pesados pasos retumbando en el suelo. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, dejando que aquella enorme y pesada masa negra pasara de largo.

\- Eres demasiado pesado para detenerte de golpe- sonrió al tiempo que un destello rojo brillaba en sus ojos- ¿por qué no bailamos un rato? - murmuro cortando la distancia entre ellos en un instante – sería divertido acabar esto al ritmo de Thriller, pero no traje mi reproductor conmigo – bromeo plantándole una patada en el abdomen

\- Stars!- gruño tratando de atraparla

\- ¡Inténtalo – lo reto esquivándolo – eres lento Némesis! - sonrió lanzándose contra el de nuevo

El monstruo soltó un manotazo contra ella, arrojándola a un lado, el golpe había sido lo sufrientemente fuerte como para aturdirla, cualquiera se hubiera desmayado.

\- Stars

Se giró hacia ella lentamente, extendiendo el brazo derecho en su dirección, sintió el latigazo en su espalda obligándola a caer al suelo. Era fuerte, aún más que el Tyrant de la mansión, además parecía aprender lentamente. Némesis la tomo con su enorme brazo sujetándola del cuello. Se había confiado, había subestimado a su enemigo, confiando en que con su poder podría contenerlo ella sola. Estaba equivocada, aun no era lo bastante fuerte para ello.

Comenzó a asfixiarla, sujeto aquellos enormes dedos con su mano, vio el rostro deforme del monstruo y aquella macabra y eterna sonrisa. Gruño, no podía morir ahí, no moriría ahí.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con un color rojo intenso, sujeto con fuerza la mano que la asfixiaba intentando sacársela de encima, poco a poco la presión cedió, pero no la soltó, pataleo tratando de huir, le planto una fuerte patada en la cara, dando de lleno en el ojo izquierdo.

El monstruo la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, Zafiro cayó de rodillas, tosiendo. Se lanzó contra Némesis de nueva cuenta, salto plantándole ambos pies en el tórax, Némesis retrocedió cayendo sobre una jardinera con descuidados setos.

Era hora de largarse de ahí, considero que había ganado suficiente tiempo, se giró a la puerta metálica de la estación, vio la escopeta atravesada en los grandes tiradores de la puerta por la parte de afuera.

 _Si no me matan, ¡recuérdenme darle las gracias a Jill!_

Némesis comenzó a mover sus enormes manos, no tenía tiempo que perder, entro de regreso a la estación y regresó a la sala de los detectives, seguiría su plan original, y esperaba que el monstruo no la siguiera.

* * *

Jill entro al restaurante Grill 13, las mesas estaban volcadas y había varios papeles regados por el suelo, empuño con fuerza la 357, avanzo lentamente por entre las mesas con el arma en alto, escuchaba un ruido en la cocina, posiblemente un infectado.

Había llegado ahí después de huir de la comisaria, palpo la riñonera sintiendo la forma del cristal azul que había encontrado mientras buscaba la llave de la oficina de STARS, aquel cristal formaba parte de un intrincado mecanismo que sellaba la puerta del ayuntamiento, se trataba de un reloj con 12 joyas de cristal que mantenían la puerta abierta, si alguna faltaba, la puerta se cerraría. Alguien durante el caos de la ciudad, había robado dos de esas joyas pensando que podrían valer algo, pero por la situación de la ciudad habían dejado el caso de lado, días después el dueño de Grill 13 llego buscado refugio y había sido abatido a disparos horas después cuando se había transformado, entre sus ropas llevaba el cristal azul, solo restaba el cristal verde. Había pensado en dejar la joya donde la había encontrado hasta que recordó el tranvía que estaba más al norte, pasando por el ayuntamiento de la ciudad podría ser su única vía de escape, solo si encontraba la otra que estaba perdida.

Después de haber huido trato de ubicarse, y había avanzado hacia el restaurant, si el dueño tenía en su posesión la joya azul, posiblemente la verde estaría en el establecimiento. Se acercó con sigilo esperando ver un zombi devorando a alguien, lo que menos esperaba ver era a un joven vestido con ropas militares sosteniendo un rifle M4A5.

\- Baje el arma señorita- dijo con un acento latino- no soy un zombi ¿está bien? -dijo bajando el arma- Me llamo Carlos Oliveira

Jill suspiró y bajo el revólver.

\- Jill Valentine- respondió ella, estaba por preguntar algo más, pero escucho el rugido en la parte de atrás del restaurant.

No había tiempo de charlar, ni siquiera había tiempo de preguntarse cómo demonios había hecho ese monstruo para encontrarla tan rápido. Regreso al salón comedor, encontró una lamparilla de aceite, quizá el fuego lo ralentizaría, aunque fuera un poco.

No lo pensó demasiado tiempo, tomo la lamparilla y la arrojo contra el monstruo justo cuando doblaba la esquina para dejarse ver. El tiempo pareció ir más lento, la lámpara se hizo añicos a los pies del monstruo, el aceite y los cristales se desparramaron, Carlos grito algo y se echó sobre ella tomándola de la cintura y tirando de su cuerpo. El movimiento los hizo caer a ambos al tiempo que se escuchaba un gran estallido y un brillante resplandor iluminaba todo el lugar. El mismo estruendo que había escuchado unas horas antes en el edificio de apartamentos. Carlos le mantuvo a cabeza abajo tratando de protegerla, al tiempo que murmuraba algo en español que no alcanzo a entender bien.

 _¡¿Por dios?! ¿De nuevo? ¡A este paso toda la ciudad volara en pedazos!_

Se quedó aturdida unos momentos hasta que recordó respirar. Aparto el brazo de Carlos y se asomó a la cocina, la cual estaba completamente hecha pedazos, los utensilios estaban regados por todos lados, al fondo había unas bombonas de gas, era obvio que una de ellas había sido la causante de la explosión, ya que estaba completamente abierta como si se tratarse de una flor metálica enrollada sobre sí misma.

\- No quiero ofenderte... pero estas loca?!- exclamo Carlos- pudiste hacernos barbacoa!

Némesis estaba derribado en el suelo del restaurant con la ropa chamuscada, no se movía en absoluto, Jill lo observo unos segundos mientras apretaba el arma con manos temblorosas, en s experiencia sabía que aquello no funcionaria, el monstruo movió los dedos.

Se le erizo el cabello a causa de los nervios, quería estar fuera de ahí, lo más lejos que pudieran.

\- Vámonos de aquí- susurro dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Corrieron por la calle despejada, pasaron al lado del cine y de la fuente ornamental, Jill doblo a la derecha entrando a una especie de almacén, Carlos no había dicho nada aun, solo se concentró en seguirle el paso. Noto como levantaba el arma para comprobar el área.

\- Esta despejado- murmuro Jill tratando de recobrar el aliento- debe estarlo, pase por aquí hace unos minutos

Escucho pasos en las escaleras metálicas del fondo del almacén, no podía ser un zombi, los pasos no eran lentos, además dudaba que siquiera tuvieran la inteligencia de subir o bajar escaleras. Tampoco podía ser el Némesis, era absurdo, y las pisadas se escuchaban menos pesadas.

Jill levanto el arma aproximándose con pasos lentos, Carlos cubría sus espaldas. Esperaba ver cualquier criatura, pero no aquellos brillantes ojos azules que la observaban con sorpresa al tiempo que el cañón de una MP5 la apuntaba.

\- Jill...- susurro

\- Zaf!- Jill no pudo evitar conmocionarse

\- Jill... oh dios! Estas viva! - exclamo la chica abrazándola- temía que... que ese monstruo... entre aquí y escuche la explosión hace unos minutos. creí que...

\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¡¿Cuando regresaste?!

\- Vine a buscarte cuando me entere de lo que sucedió... oh Jill lo siento tanto... debí volver cuando te lo prometí, debí llegar a tiempo y no demorarme esos días... tenemos que irnos de aquí... – Zafiro se quedó callada de pronto al percatarse de la presencia de Carlos

Supuso que tendría muchas preguntas, así como ella las tenía en ese momento con el señor Oliveira.

Carlos esperaba ver a otro de aquellos monstruos, sin embargo, lo único que habían encontrado era a otra linda chica apuntando a Jill con un subfusil MP5. Ambas chicas se miraron sorpresa, parecía que se conocían, y que lo que menos esperaban era verse en esos momentos la una a la otra.

Carlos la observo mientras ambas charlaban, era obvio que ambas tenían entrenamiento, tal vez fueran policías, o algo así, la manera en la que sostenían las armas le daba a entender que estaban demasiado familiarizadas con ellas. La nueva chica estaba vestida con pantalones de camuflaje en tonos azules y una chaqueta similar atada en la cadera, además del subfusil, llevaba consigo una 9mm en su funda, y un radio colgado al cinturón, junto a una riñonera.

Noto que ambas lo miraban, paso saliva algo nervioso de que lo hayan descubierto observándolas con tanta atención.

\- Ah, un gusto, me llamo Carlos Oliveira – murmuro rascando su mejilla, la recién llegada sonrió

\- Soy Luna Zafiro Engel, puedes llamarme Zafiro , o Zaf.

\- Por cierto... me gustaría hacerte una pregunta si no te importa – dijo Jill

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Quieres salir conmigo eh? - bromeo- es el acento verdad? Todas dicen que es el acento

Ambas chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, Carlos se quedó serio, posiblemente lo habían malinterpretado, estaba por disculparse, decirles que había sido una broma. Noto como una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de ambas, él sonrió a su vez, pero recordó las bromas que había compartido con su compañero de pelotón antes de llegar a la ciudad, ahora Randy estaba muerto, él tuvo que matarlo después de que este se transformara en uno de esos zombis. Noto como la sonrisa de ambas se había borrado, posiblemente también recordaron algo doloroso.

\- Me pareció que habías dicho que no eras un zombi- dijo Jill tranquila- pero si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, me replanteare la decisión de no haberte disparado

Sonrió un poco, al menos no lo habían tomado a mal, y la chica, Zafiro pareció contener la risa. El tono de Jill fue menos amistoso cuando volvió a hablar.

\- En realidad, ¿quería preguntarte si eras el mismo Carlos que envió el mensaje hace una hora más o menos?

\- ¡¿Lo recibiste?!- exclamo- como nadie respondía pensé que...

\- Solo escuche una parte –respondió- no podía trasmitir desde donde estaba, pero mencionaste algo de un pelotón, hay ms como tu

\- Todos están muertos- respondió- esas cosas nos atacaron

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿La guardia nacional? ¿Vendrán más refuerzos?

\- No vendrán más refuerzos- respondió terminando con las ilusiones de Jill- no lo creo, los zombis acabaron con todos, puede que algún otro soldado haya sobrevivido, pero por lo que se, habas con el último superviviente del UBCS.

\- UBCS! - exclamo Zafiro retrocediendo un par de pasos

\- Servicio de Contramedidas Biológicas de Umbrella- respondió Carlos extrañado por la reacción de Zafiro

\- ¡¿Trabajas para Umbrella?!- exclamo Jill

Carlos observo sus expresiones muy similares a las del asco, Zafiro lo apunto con la 9mm, no entendí del todo que sucedía

\- Nos enviaron a rescatar a los ciudadanos...- murmuro sin quitarles la vista de encima

\- ¡Corta con eso quieres! - gruño Zafiro

\- Los de Umbrella causaron esto en un principio- agregó Jill, se escuchaba bastante molesta- que vinieron a hacer realmente

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? ¡¿Por qué los envió Umbrella a este lugar?!- insistió Zafiro - Responde Carlos, si es que de verdad te llamas así...

\- Ya se los dije, solo somos soldados, en realidad no éramos más que mercenarios, no mandaron a ayudar a los ciudadanos, no tenemos nada que ver con la empresa además de nuestra paga, no nos dicen nada, miren, yo solo vine aquí a ayudar como me ordenaron, y si veo un superviviente lo ayudare, si no, solo me quiero largar de aquí.- dijo con algo de molestia, por un momento pareció notar un resplandor rojizo en los ojos de Zafiro , Jill le dio un codazo para que bajara el arma.- y hablando de quién es quién, que hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Que era esa cosa que voló en el restaurante?

\- También yo quiero salir de aquí- respondió Jill- esa cosa es un monstruo envido por Umbrella para matarme... para matar a los STARS, dudo mucho que este muerto, y me perseguirá hasta cumplir con su objetivo... supongo que también a ti- le dijo a Zafiro

\- Ambas somos ex agentes de STARS... – respondió Zafiro guardando el arma.

\- Llegue al restaurant buscando una especie de llave- murmuro Jill

\- ¿Qué clase de llave? No vi ninguna en el lugar cuando lo revisé

\- No es una llave como tal... es una joya verde con forma romboide, es parte del extraño mecanismo de la puerta del ayuntamiento, en realidad son dos joyas, pero ya tengo una. Pensé que estaría en el restaurante.

\- Creo que había algo como eso en el sótano del restaurant- respondió pensativo- la verdad no vi muy bien, no le di importancia

\- Carlos, tenemos que volver a comprobarlo! - exclamo Jill

\- ¿Ahora no dudan que me llame así? - pregunto mirando a Zafiro

\- Lo siento- murmuro Zafiro tocando su brazo- de verdad no debí decir eso, pero... veras... Umbrella y yo, y nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien- agregó- es normal, considerando que tratan de matarnos con cualquier recurso que tengan a la mano.

\- De verdad, ¿perdónanos sí? - murmuro Jill

Carlos se ablando un poco al sentir el calor de la mano de Zafiro en su brazo, por dios! Era un completo tonto que le gustaba cualquier monada de una linda chica, y vaya que ambas eran atractivas, y esperaba que también solteras.

\- Carlos Oliveira... a su servicio mis damas- dijo haciendo una reverencia sobreactuada, Jill sonrió. - aunque no me gustaría marcharme sin antes buscar a alguno de los demás, quizá, alguien aparte de mi sobrevivió. - murmuro- vi esa puerta de la que hablabas, creo... es la que está cerca del edificio del periódico no? - pregunto- veámonos ahí, está bien? O mejor aún, en el tranvía

\- Bien, volveremos al restaurante y buscaremos la joya- susurro Jill – cuando pases la puerta sigue a la izquierda, veras los letreros que te indicaran hacia donde está el Lonsdale Yard.

\- No se vayan sin mí- dijo tratando de sonar divertido

\- No nos hagas esperar demasiado- respondió Jill con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas salieron en dirección al restaurante, Carlos permaneció unos momentos de pie, mientras desaparecían detrás de la puerta, considero la opción de ir con ellas en lugar de vagar por un par de manzanas de la ciudad, pero estaba claro que ambas desconfiaban un poco de él, si de verdad odiaban tanto a Umbrella, era normal que no quisieran estar muy cerca de uno de sus hombres ¿verdad?

 _Vamos Carlos, saben cuidarse solas, mientras no vuelen una cocina estarán bien._

Sonrió por su propio chiste antes de salir por la otra puerta del almacén.

* * *

Zafiro permaneció vigilando la destruida cocina del restaurante mientras Jill bajaba al sótano a buscar la gema verde, tenían que darse prisa, según Jill el Némesis debía estar en esa cocina, pero a su regreso ya no había nadie.

 _Y dudo que se haya ido a beber un café_

Llevo su mano a su cintura, la herida había dejado de sangrar desde antes de que, abandonada la estación de policía, pero aún le dolía, se preguntó cuántas horas tardaría en sanar esta vez. Jill asomo la cabeza por el hueco del sótano, sacándola de su trance.

\- ¿Hubo suerte? - le pregunto curiosa- o tendremos que buscar como estallar esa puerta... creo que te estas volviendo experta en eso últimamente- se burló- acaso ahora quieres ser sándwich asado de Jill?

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - protesto apenada saliendo del hueco, abrió la palma de la mano en la que sostenía la gema verde- tampoco tendremos que volar la puerta...

\- Démonos prisa entonces- dijo Zafiro dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera del restaurante

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? - pregunto Jill revisando su riñonera para sacar la joya azul- no parece que te haya atacado una criatura de Umbrella

\- Solo uno de sus agentes- respondió Zafiro mirando su mano, aun sentía la sangre caliente escurrir por ella, durante su huida había encontrado una hidrante roto que apenas arrojaba un minúsculo chorro de agua, pero fue suficiente para lavar la sangre seca de su brazo.

\- ¿Un agente de Umbrella? ¿Te refieres a un hombre del UBCS?

\- Era alguien distinto- murmuro mirándola de reojo- no solo la UBCS está en la ciudad... hay un escuadrón especial de Umbrella en la ciudad, están aquí por diversos motivos, y uno de ellos es buscarme. - dijo avanzando por los sinuosos y oscuros callejones, hablaban en voz baja atentas a lo que pudiera estar oculto en las sombras.

\- Creí que ya no tenías que ver con Umbrella

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que quieren salvarme? - pregunto – es la oportunidad de Spencer de matarme... no creas que está muy contento después de las negociaciones, además si no me mata... hará que me secuestren... sigo llevando el virus en mi sangre a fin de cuentas

\- ¿Por qué regresaste realmente? Estabas segura en el exterior.

\- Vine a buscarte, no mentí en eso- respondió- obtuve información de que Umbrella había mandado a un Tyrant a asesinar a los STARS, no podía permitirlo... Umbrella ya mato a demasiados miembros del equipo, no podía dejar que te matara a ti, ni a los demás que quedamos, les tome cariño... ustedes me hicieron sentir como en casa, me hicieron ver a esta ciudad como mi hogar... y Umbrella lo ha destruido todo... no puedo dejar que destruya lo que me queda...

\- El Némesis asesino a Brad- murmuro Jill apretando los puños, avanzo hacia una puerta de cristal que las llevaría justo frente a la puerta del ayuntamiento

\- Brad?! ¡Pensé que había huido cuando empezó todo!

\- Pensé lo mismo hasta que lo encontré... estaba aterrorizado por el monstruo- murmuro- me advirtió que no tendríamos escapatoria de el

\- En ese caso tendremos que salir de aquí cuanto antes- respondió Zafiro - no dejaremos que Umbrella se lleve a ningún otro miembro de STARS

Salieron a la desierta calle bloqueada con autos y un par de autobuses, el área lucia completamente despejada, Jill atravesó a la carrera la poca distancia que los separaba del reloj de piedra del ayuntamiento, Zafiro se colocó detrás de ella, cubriendo sus espaldas mientras regresaba las joyas a su sitio. Una serie de luces ilumino la cara del reloj, y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido metálico.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron con decisión, atravesaron el umbral de las puertas del ayuntamiento, el corredor se veía despejado, avanzaron sigilosamente.

* * *

\- ¿Qué opinas de Carlos? - pregunto Zafiro - podremos confiar en él aunque trabaje para Umbrella

\- Creo que él sabe menos que nosotros acerca de lo que está pasando aquí... realmente creo que solo es un mercenario que tuvo la mala suerte de verse enredado en las artimañas de Umbrella.

\- Me preocupa tenerlo de compañero- murmuro Zafiro – ¿qué sucederá si él está en el camino de Némesis?

\- También pensé en eso, después de todo, está claro que ese monstruo trata de matarme... y también a ti

Escucharon el rugido como si se tratara de una cruel broma del destino, avanzaron un poco, el pequeño patio proporcionaba una acústica extraña, el sonido de los pesados pasos comenzó a hacerse más claro, justo en donde el camino se dividía en dos, ahí estaba el delante, a la izquierda, bloqueando el sendero que iba al tranvía.

\- Staaaaarsss!- rugió

\- ¿Ahora qué?1- exclamo Zafiro

\- ¡Corre!

\- ¿Correr? ¿A dónde?

\- ¡A donde sea!- exclamo Jill corriendo a sendero de la derecha

El sonido de las pisadas de ambas quedo ahogado por el ruido de las pesadas botas emprendiendo carrera hacia ellas, llegaron a la puerta de rejillas al final del sendero, aquella puerta las llevaría a una manzana repleta de coches creando un laberinto, también había una gasolinera adjunta a un taller de reparaciones, y después... Jill no podía recordarlo, si la calle estaba despejada podrían correr por la zona industrial de la ciudad, siempre y cuando no se toparan con un grupo de zombis, pero si habían levantado una barricada ahí, estaban jodidas si aún tenían al monstruo detrás de ellas, les resultaría imposible saltar por encima de una barricada con el monstruo siguiéndolas de cerca.

Dejaron que sus cuerpos entrenados hicieran el resto, caminaros semiagachadas entre el laberinto de coches y autobuses que se encontraban en la calle, se fundieron con las sombras tratando de esquivar al monstruo, tenían que ser evasivas y escurridizas, entre as decidido estuviera su enemigo a matarlas, ellas tendrían que ser más evasivas si querían sobrevivir.

* * *

Carlos avanzo por un par de manzanas más, paso por lo que pudo ser un estacionamiento en su tiempo, estaba por darse por vencido y volver con las chicas, cuando escucho el sonido de disparos cerca de ahí. Quizá fuera alguien de su escuadra.

Apretó con fuerza el M16 y salió del estacionamiento, justo delante de él había un infectado con el cráneo reventado, y en un rincón oculto por las sombras estaban dos miembros del UBCS, ambos capitanes de otras escuadras, suspiro de alivio aproximándose a ellos.

\- ¡Soy el cabo Carlos Oliveira, escuadra A, pelotón delta! - dijo – ¡Demonios, me alegro de verlos! - exclamo

Pudo notar la herida de Mikhail Víctor, el capitán de la escuadra B, lo había visto en el helicóptero que los había llevado a la ciudad, jamás había hablado con él. El otro hombre, un ruso de cabello blanco cortado a rape, Nicholai no sé qué, no había podido aprenderse su apellido, era un tipo bastante serio y espeluznante, pero si había sobrevivido, estaba seguro que no había sido de pura suerte.

\- Veré si encuentro algo para tratar esa herida señor...

\- Dejemos los formalismos de rango muchacho... estamos iguales en esta situación,

\- Está bien se... digo Mikhail... volveré en unos minutos... pase por una oficina de administración hace unos momentos... quizá haya algo útil

Rebusco en la oficina abriendo todos los cajones, logro encontrar una botella de agua, un rollo de cinta aislante y una camisa nueva, pensó en que debería de considerarse afortunado, después de todo eso era lo más cercano a suministros médicos que encontraría en esos momentos.

Regreso a donde estaban los dos hombres, lavo la herida y comenzó a vendarla con las tiras que hizo de la camisa, la herida de Mikhail seria mortal si no recibía tratamiento adecuado, pero supuso que aquello bastaría al menos por un tiempo.

\- Esto está listo se... digo Nicholai- indico, observo que el ruso revisaba algo en un ordenador portátil que había sacado de su mochila. - hay manera de usar eso para salir de aquí? - pregunto

\- No lo creo- respondió guardándolo de nuevo- encontré esto en la comisaria, esperaba que fuera útil para salir de aquí, o al menos para saber la ubicación de las barreras, pero parece que no es así. Nuestra mejor opción es tratar de llegar a la torre de reloj

\- ¿Para qué a la torre del reloj? - pregunto Carlos mirando a ambos hombres

\- Por la evacuación, se suponía que debíamos llevar ahí a los refugiados y hacer sonar las campanas para que nos evacuaran.

Carlos permaneció en silencio un momento, hubiera sido bueno que alguien compartiera aquella información, supuso que a las chicas no les importaría tener a otro par de soldados entrenados a su lado, aunque fueran del UBCS, también eran mercenarios, y Umbrella los había jodido también a ellos.

\- Hay un tranvía que nos puede llevar cerca de la torre del reloj- dijo al fin

\- Si las vías están despejadas, podríamos llegar hasta ahí y hacer sonar las campanas- dijo Nicholai- ¿estás seguro de que funciona?

\- En realidad, no lo he visto... me encontré con un par de agentes de policía, ellas me dijeron de él, están de camino para comprobarlo, y me esperaran ahí. Yo solo quería ver si encontraba a alguien más antes de marcharme.

Carlos y Nicholai levantaron a Mikhail, repartiéndose su peso para ayudarlo a caminar, Nicholai se detuvo repentinamente, mencionando algo de unos explosivos en un edificio que estaban demoliendo. Acordó reunirse con ellos en el tranvía antes de marcharse.

* * *

Ambas habían llegado a la gasolinera y habían logrado colarse por una puerta lateral, la cortina del taller estaba bajada, y parecía bastante resistente como para que un ladrón entrara, mucho menos lo haría un zombi. Pero estaba segura de que el Némesis si lo haría si se lo propusiera.

\- Supongo que solo esperaremos- murmuro recostándose un poco sobre el mostrador.

\- Si Némesis no se presenta en 5 minutos deberíamos de irnos de aquí... tal vez Carlos llego al tranvía antes que nosotras- se quejó Zafiro descolgando la radio de su cinturón

\- ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Puedes solicitar ayuda con él?

\- Pensé que podría-suspiro- hay demasiada interferencia, y comienzo a pensar que es por causa de los laboratorios de Umbrella... lo mismo paso en la mansión, como sea no puedo pedir un helicóptero para irnos, pero con suerte sabremos si la zona norte esta despejada

\- ¿Y quién respondería? ¿Los perros? ¿Los cuervos?

\- ¡Líder Crux, aquí Reaper...- dijo Zafiro apretando el botón de comunicación- Líder Crux responda! Cambio... – suspiro – Encontré al objetivo, nos dirigimos al norte, cambio y fuera- colgó el radio de vuelta en su cinturón – espero me haya recibido

\- ¿Líder Crux? Qué diablos es eso...

\- Mi niñero- respondió – no me dejaría entrar en la ciudad sin el...

\- ¿Un niñero? ¿Es broma?

\- No.… es un militar que trabaja bajo las ordenes de mi familia, su misión es mantenerme segura, pero le encargue otro trabajo en la ciudad, asegurar una vía de escape, y ayudar a los refugiados, con suerte él y sus hombres nos esperan con un vehículo para largarnos de aquí

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un escuadrón de hombres entrenados al norte de aquí?

\- No muy grande... y me preocupa que puedan estar en problemas, el UBCS también eran hombres entrenados, y por lo que pudimos ver solo queda Carlos con vida.

El sonido en la cortina metálica las puso en alerta, eran golpes, no tan fuertes como para ser de Némesis, el gemido les puso los pelos de punta, eran al menos una docena de infectados golpeando la cortina, como si afuera hubiera un letrero luminoso que dijera comida fresca. Su plan de largarse con sigilo se había ido al demonio, y si no pensaban algo pronto, tendrían que salir a repartir disparos a diestra y siniestra.

\- Podría usar mis poderes y eliminarlos... lo cual sería asqueroso

\- ¿Que no te desmayabas después de usarlos mucho? - pregunto Jill- lo que menos nos falta es que te desmayes mientras Némesis nos persigue

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

\- No lo sé... estoy pensando...

\- Abramos la persiana y disparemos contra ellos... – dijo Zafiro levantando el subfusil – ¿llevas tu Samurái Edge no? es suficiente para ellos

\- Bien... hagámoslo- suspiro Jill, era una jugada precipitada, pero no podían hacer mas

Zafiro se colocó delante de la persiana, abriría fuego para cubrir a Jill cuando la cortina se levantará, Jill paso saliva. En ese justo momento ambas escucharon el traqueteo de una ametralladora. Ambas dieron un salto cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

\- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! Los zombis están muertos-dijo el marcado acento latino de Carlos

\- Carlos, soy Jill Valentine, Zafiro también está conmigo- dijo Jill abriendo la puerta, la expresión de felicidad en el rostro del chico la hizo apenarse un poco.

\- Me alegro de ver que están bien... cuando no las vi en el tranvía, pensé que quizá ustedes...como sea, me alegro que estén bien

El modo protector en que Carlos hablaba la tomó por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿debía irritarse por ello? ¿Por qué la trataran como alguien vulnerable? No se sentía irritada. De hecho, el que alguien se preocupara por ella en esos momentos, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta la situación en que se encontraban, era agradable.

 _Y el hecho de que ese alguien sea alto, moreno y atractivo no está mal tampoco. Por favor Jilly compórtate_

Zafiro sonrió al verla, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas, ella se había percatado de su reacción, eso causo que se apenara aún más. Jill reprimió aquellas ideas de manera casi inmediata, fuera o no atractivo, en esos momentos luchaban por su vida, ya después pensaría en esas cosas, si lograban salir con vida de ahí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto Carlos, parecía no darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Jill

\- Nos desviamos del camino, ¿de casualidad no has visto al monstruo de Frankenstein allá afuera verdad?

\- Han visto a ese tipo de nuevo

\- No es una persona... al menos ya no, es un organismo biosintetico que llaman Tyrant, o al menos eso creo que es, tiene una fuerza impresionante y es difícil de matar

\- Y para nuestra mala suerte, Umbrella encontró la manera de programarle una tarea en específico... en este caso matar a Jill, y supongo que a mi

\- ¿Por qué a ustedes? Por qué Umbrella las querría asesinar a toda costa

\- Es un tanto complicado y largo de contar- respondió Zafiro

\- Lo más rápido y para fines prácticos es porque sabemos demasiado. En fin, estábamos escondidas aquí y después...

\- Ese grupo de zombis las rodeo y atrapo aquí, entiendo

Jill asintió.

\- Y qué hay de ti, ¿dijiste que habías llegado al tranvía, que haces aquí?

\- Encontré a dos miembros de mi equipo – respondió- a uno de ellos le habían dado un tiro, al menos parece que no está empeorando, pero necesita atención médica, ese es Mikhail, el otro, Nicholai pendo que sabía dónde conseguir algunos explosivos, así que Mikhail y yo nos adelantamos al tranvía a esperarlo, parece que hay un pan de evacuación, debemos llegar a la torre del reloj y hacer sonar las campanas. Y los helicópteros vendrán.

Carlos noto la expresión en el rostro de ambas chicas.

\- Es lo que entendí del plan- respondió apenado- pero esas son buenas noticias, aunque para que el tranvía funcione necesitamos un cable y un fusible antiguo, Mikhail dijo que por aquí había una tienda de piezas de recambio. Es uno de los jefes de pelotón, así que estudio a fondo los mapas antes de llegar aquí, tal vez debí echarles un ojo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Carlos, Mikhail, Nicholai...

\- Umbrella no discrimina por nacionalidad a lo que vemos- murmuro Zafiro

Jill se mordió el labio inferior, estaba segura de que Carlos era un buen chico, pero que había de los otros dos, que garantizaba que también fueran hombres engañados por Umbrella, y además jefes de pelotón. Volteo a ver de reojo a Zafiro, ella tendría aún más problemas con los de Umbrella, podría asegurarlo. Pero no tenían más opción.

Carlos ya se estaba alejando en dirección a un auto rojo que había estado en reparación, reviso los cables con la mirada.

\- ¡Eso es lo que ocupo! - exclamo estirando la mano hacia un cable verde

\- Ten cuidado- dijo Jill viendo los cables, algunos estaban conectados a aparatos que no conocía, y otros tantos estaban regados en el piso, cubiertos de grasa y aceite.

\- No te preocupes, solo un tonto de estos dejaría uno conectado a...

El chispazo lo silencio de inmediato, aquella sola chispa se había esparcido sobre la grasa del piso y había levantado llamas de un metro de altura que seguían creciendo.

\- ¡Qué demonios hicieron!- exclamo Zafiro

\- ¡Cierra la boca, vámonos! - le reclamo Jill - por aquí, rápido- dijo entrando a la oficina de atención, la sangre se le helo de inmediato, si el fuego llegaba al depósito de combustible del coche eso iba a ser lo de menos, todo el sitio estaba lleno de latas de grasa, y botellas de aceite. Eso sin mencionar los tanques de combustible debajo de los surtidores de la gasolinera.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron por el sinuoso laberinto de coches amontonados. La primera explosión se escuchó demasiado cerca, aun no se habían alejado lo suficiente. Instantes después sintieron la onda expansiva a sus espaldas y la ausencia de todo sonido. Un momento estaban corriendo por sus vidas, y al otro estaban en el sucio asfalto. Zafiro había saltado sobre ellos derribándolos para protegerlos de los cristales rotos del coche que había a su lado.

\- ¡Debo de estar maldita- se quejó Jill- por dios, siempre hay algo explotando cerca de mí!

\- Sándwich asado de Jill es el menú de esta noche- bromeo Zafiro jadeando

\- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto al ver los pequeños raspones en sus brazos

\- Sanare- murmuro- ¿qué hay de ustedes?

\- De milagro no me reventaron los oídos- se quejó Carlos tallándose una oreja- Ouchh

\- A este paso volaremos todo Raccoon – suspiro Jill poniéndose de pie.


	14. Capitulo 13: Batalla en la Torre

Nicholai había burlado con facilidad a Carlos y a Mikhail, a decir verdad, había perdido demasiado tiempo con ellos jugando a ser el tipo bueno y preocupado de sus compañeros cuando la realidad era otra muy distinta.

La operación del UBCS había sido una farsa desde el inicio, Umbrella había mandado a esos hombres pare reunir datos de combate de sus armas biológicas. Habían llamado a la operación "perro guardián", y habían infiltrado 6 agentes en la ciudad, dos de ellos con el UBCS. Umbrella retiraría a los agentes cuando considerara que tenía los datos suficientes.

Era un trabajo arriesgado, pero la paga era muy buena, y eso era por el disco de información de un solo agente, ¿qué pasaría si una sola persona sobreviviera al incidente de la ciudad y casualmente tuviera los discos con la información de los demás? Obviamente que esa persona seria asquerosamente rica al salir de ahí, y era lo que Nicholai pensaba hacer, había conseguido más información de la que la empresa le había dado, conocía los nombres y las caras de los demás agentes, y también en donde debían de enviar sus informes y cuando debían hacerlo, si era rápido, los alcanzaría para eliminarlos.

Además, estaba el otro pequeño bono extra, la chica, Engel. Umbrella había sido muy cuidadosa en no revelar demasiado de ella, simplemente habían dejado muy en claro que era peligrosa, aun si no estaba armada. Lamentablemente no había podido averiguar por qué aquella chica era tan importante para la empresa, pero al menos le proporcionaron un retrato de ella, no sería tan complicado distinguirla si llegase a topársela de casualidad.

Regreso al tranvía para ver cómo se encontraban sus "camaradas", el juego se había puesto interesante ahora que había dos personas más en él, era satisfactorio ver como Mikhail perdía poco a poco su capacidad de razonamiento mientras moría lentamente por su herida.

Incluso podría ofrecerse a ir al hospital por insumos, tenía que llegar ahí de todas maneras, el Dr. Aquino, otro de los perros guardianes estaba ahí, trabajando en la vacuna contra el virus, otro pequeño extra a su trabajo, ¿cuánto pagaría Umbrella por la única muestra existente de la vacuna?

Para cuando llego al tranvía, Carlos ya se había marchado, Mikhail estaba tumbado en los asientos, sufría de delirios febriles, solo pudo decir entre gruñidos que Carlos se había marchado a buscar piezas de repuesto para el tranvía. Una fuerte explosión estremeció al tranvía e ilumino el cielo, si mal no recordaba en aquella dirección se encontraba la gasolinera, uno de los puntos marcados en los mapas que les habían proporcionado de la ciudad. No había certeza de que aquello lo hubiera provocado Carlos, pero podía apostar a que, si había sido él, y lo más probable es que fuera un trozo de carne chamuscada. Así que, si quería llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible, tendría que ser él en persona el que buscara los repuestos de aquel viejo trasto.

Reviso la estación, encontró una caja de fusibles y un bidón de casi 20 litros de combustible, lo suficiente para poner a andar aquel trasto. Aunque lamentablemente no contaba con ningún cable para reparar el faltante, y los fusibles no eran los indicados. Supuso que debería de volver al aparcamiento donde había encontrado a Mikhail, recordó haber visto una caja con piezas de maquinaria.

Bajo del tranvía, estaba comenzando a cansarse con ese ir y venir constante. Levanto la mirada, observo tres figuras que se aproximaban lentamente hasta ellos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se percató de que Carlos había sobrevivido después de todo, y venía acompañado por dos mujeres, posiblemente de las que les había hablado. Noto la piel enrojecida de los tres y que estaban cubiertos de ceniza, no había estado tan errado al pensar que él había causado la explosión. Se aproximó a ellos, era tiempo de jugar al camarada preocupado.

\- ¡Carlos! ¿Estas herido? ¿Alguno de ustedes lo está?

\- No, estamos bien- respondió- la gasolinera exploto... Jill estuvo desorientada un minuto o dos...amm, esto... Jill Valentine, Zafiro Engel... él es el sargento Nicholai Ginovaef, UBCS.

\- Solo llámenme Nicholai- dijo, pero ambas chicas solo se quedaron mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

Pudiera ser que a la señorita Valentine no le interesara hacer nuevos amigos, eso le agradaba, aunque no sabía por qué, llevaba una 357 en la mano, y una 9mm metida en la cinturilla de una falda bastante, bastante ajustada, por su parte la otra, llevaba una 9mm en su funda y una MP5 colgada de un hombro y vestía pantalones de camuflaje en un tono azul, ideal para infiltrarse en una zona urbana de noche, y una blusa bastante ceñida a su generoso busto. Además, se trataba de la misma chica que Umbrella quería encontrar a toda costa, y era más atractiva que en la foto que le habían proporcionado, ambas lo eran.

\- Estamos en deuda por contarle a Carlos sobre la existencia de este tranvía – dijo con fingida amabilidad- acaso son de la policía

\- Los policías están muertos- respondió Jill secamente

\- Eso, o fueron inteligentes y huyeron antes de que esto se pusiera peor

\- Ambas somos miembros de STARS, el Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales y Rescates

\- ¿Cómo está Mikhail? – pregunto Carlos tratando de cortar la creciente tensión

\- Me temo que no muy bien, deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes, Mikhail dijo que ibas por piezas de repuesto a la tienda de refacciones, encontraste algo

\- Todo voló por los aires, o queda nada- respondió Carlos- supongo que ...

\- ¿Conseguiste los explosivos? - pregunto Jill con seriedad, mirando fijamente a Nicholai- dónde están?

No había sido una pregunta hostil, o al menos había intentado que no sonara de ese modo. Lo último que Nicholai sabía de los STARS era que habían descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de las investigaciones de umbrela en la mansión Spencer. Por supuesto que nadie había creído en ellos, pero Umbrella llevaba tratando de deshacerse de ellos desde entonces, si los demás eran tan suspicaces como ella, entendía por qué demonios no lo habían logrado todavía.

\- No, no encontré explosivos, solo cajas vacías – dijo con franqueza, mirando a Jill a los ojos, decidió presionar un poco más, para ver qué tan franca podría ser esa mujer – ¿hay algo que le preocupe señorita Valentine? Parece... tensa

\- Creo que todos estamos algo tensos- balbuceo Carlos – pero lo importante es salir de aquí, Mikhail lo necesita

Nicholai le dirigió una mirada molesta a Carlos, como si lo pusiera furioso por haber llevado a aquella mujer tan desconfiada, después asintió.

\- Bien, si te encargas de conseguir el cable, yo me hare cargo del fusible, hay una central eléctrica no muy lejos de aquí, y me pareció ver cables de batería en donde encontraos a Mikhail, nos veremos aquí en media hora, hayamos encontrado las cosas o no.- dijo, Carlos asintió- iré a echarle un vistazo a Mikhail. - agrego subiendo al tranvía.

Nicholai sonrió, Carlos iría a buscar el cable por orden suya, mientras que el solo tenía que regresar a la estación y buscar el fusible correcto en la caja. ¿Se preguntó qué pensarían de él? Era obvio que la mujer, Jill desconfiaba de él, pero solo por ser de Umbrella, en cambio la otra, Zafiro, no había dicho palabra alguna, pero se la había pasado escrutándolo con la mirada todo el tiempo, como si pudiera ver a través de sus intenciones. Les daría algo de tiempo, con suerte ambas serían tan ingenuas como para confiar en él, incluso podía ser que llegasen a caerse bien, y si no, mataría a Jill como lo haría con los demás, o podría usarla para convencer a Zafiro de acompañarlo, y después la mataría. Todo iba marchando bastante bien.

* * *

\- No tenías por qué ser tan cortante- murmuro Zafiro caminando a su lado

Sabia porque Jill actuaba de esa manera, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, ella aún tenía mucho que aprender de Jill, le habían advertido que la USS tenía órdenes de atraparla, y el hombre que había traicionado al equipo de Matt también sabía que Umbrella estaba pagando un alto precio por ella, no sabía con exactitud quien más lo sabía, y hasta averiguarlo, lo mejor es que empezara a dudar hasta de su sombra por el momento.

Además, no es como si ese tal Nicholai se viera del todo confiable. No podía asegurar por qué, pero no le daba muy buena espina, al menos había sido prudente en quedarse callada mientras estaban con él, o tal vez hubiera sido más cortante que Jill.

\- No pude evitarlo- susurro Jill en un tono de voz muy bajo, tratando de que Carlos no las escuchara.

Carlos caminaba delante de ellas algo tenso por la situación que acababa de suceder en el tranvía, no podía culparlo por sentirse de ese modo, desde un principio se notaba que el todo lo que quería era ayudar, y salir de ahí. Quería ser uno de los chicos buenos en todo momento.

 _Inocente de ti_

Suspiro, ella había pensado igual cuando llego a Raccoon la primera vez, no dudaba de nadie y pensaba que su padre estaba algo paranoico por dudar de las intenciones de cualquier persona nueva que se acercara a ella. Pero aquella burbuja de irrealidad se había desvanecido después de la mansión, entendió la constante lucha de su padre por mantenerla protegida. Entendió el alcance del poder de Umbrella, y era algo que la aterraba.

 _De estar sola me hubiera derrumbado, ¿cómo fue que Jill soporto todo este tiempo?_

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo conozco a este tipo! - exclamo Carlos devolviéndola a la realidad- Creo que era Hennesy? No... Hennings – murmuro revisando el cadáver en una esquina, dejante de él había dos criaturas obscuras, muy similares a una cucaracha o una pulga con grandes garras. – lo conocí en la oficina de reclutamiento cuando me contrataron.

\- Carlos, lamento lo de tu amigo... – murmuró Jill colocando una mano en su hombro – Pero tenemos que seguir...

\- No, no era mi amigo- murmuro palpando las ropas del muerto en busca de munición – solo lo vi ese día, este sujeto era una especie de agente secreto, un antiguo militar o algo así, y estoy seguro de que no vino con nosotros a Raccoon City... eh, ¿qué es esto?!- exclamo sacando una pequeña agenda con tapas de cuero, se trataba de un diario del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo. Paso a las ultimas anotaciones – esto es de hace dos días... deberíamos de mostrárselo a Nicholai, tal vez sea importante, estoy seguro que como jefe de escuadra lo conocía

\- ¿Si creemos que es importante no deberíamos de verlo nosotros? Quizá diga algo de Nicholai, o de Mikhail- protesto Jill

\- Escucha, sé que Nicholai es un tipo distante y estirado pero el acaba de perder a toda su escuadra esta tarde, y lo más seguro es que fueran hombres que conocía de hace años, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Zafiro suspiro, que oportunidad les había dado Umbrella a los miembros del equipo Bravo que habían muerto por causa de sus experimentos, que oportunidad había tenido Joseph. Además, ya habían tenido suficiente de agentes encubiertos de Umbrella en el pasado, sobre todo ella.

\- ¿Por qué no le echamos un ojo a eso mientras Jill consigue los cables? - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- si dices que era una especie de agente de Umbrella y que estás seguro de que no vino a Raccoon con ustedes, me causa intriga saber qué es lo que pensó en sus últimas horas, a ustedes no?

Carlos la miro con algo de recelo, finalmente asintió permitiendo que la tensión se desvaneciera entre ellas, Jill suspiro y asintió también, avanzo por las sombras sin hacer ruido. Para tener aquel sigilo hacía falta un entrenamiento bastante riguroso. Y Jill era la clara muestra de lo riguroso que había sido el entrenamiento de los STARS.

\- Bien Hennings, veamos que tienes que decirnos entonces- murmuro Carlos revisando las ultimas anotaciones.

Zafiro se colocó detrás de él leyendo las anotaciones del diario. Efectivamente Hennings era un agente infiltrado de Umbrella, había llegado a Raccoon poco después del primer brote en los bosques que rodean a la ciudad.

 _Me escogieron entre muchos para la operación Perro Guardián. Nos infiltraron en la ciudad justo después del primer escape de virus, por si acaso, pero no todo el mundo fue elegido para ser un «perro guardián». Me dijeron que estaba más «comprometido» que los demás, que yo no me derrumbaría si veía morir a otros. ¡Dos hurras para mí! Trabajé en un almacén durante dos semanas como especialista de inventarios a la espera de que ocurriera algo, aburrido como una ostra, y de repente, todo sucedió de golpe. No he dormido desde hace tres días, y todo el mundo sigue gritando hasta que los devoradores de carne los alcanzan y las víctimas mueren o también comienzan a comer._

 _He intentado contactar con algunos de los demás, con los infiltrados, pero no puedo encontrar a nadie. De todas maneras, sólo conozco a unos cuantos, a cuatro, en concreto, de los elegidos para convertirse en «perros guardianes»: a Terry Foster, a Martin, a ese ruso espeluznante y al doctor con gafas del hospital. A lo mejor están muertos ya, a lo mejor han conseguido escapar, a lo mejor todavía los tienen que enviar. No me importa. No he informado a la central desde anteayer, y por mí, Umbrella se puede ir a tomar por culo y acabar ardiendo en el infierno. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos allí._

 _He elegido apretar el gatillo yo mismo, pegarme un tiro en la cabeza para no volver hecho un zombi. Ojalá hubieran dejado que me ejecutaran. Me lo merecía. Nadie se merece esto. Lo siento. Si alguien encuentra este diario, por favor, que me crea_.

El resto de las páginas estaba en blanco.

\- Creo que... tenemos que volver- murmuro Zafiro, mientras Carlos examinaba el cadáver

¿Ese ruso espeluznante? ¿A cuántos rusos se podría referir? Estaba segura de que Nicholai les debía explicaciones de la operación "perro guardián", estaba segura de que era a aquella operación a la que Saine se había referido antes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jill repentinamente, traía varios cables de diferentes calibres en su mano

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa- murmuro Carlos poniéndose de pie, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, Nicholai había encontrado a Mikhail justo después de que alguien le pegara un tiro al jefe de pelotón. Curiosa coincidencia que no se había detenido a ver.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Carlos se guardó el diario en el bolsillo del chaleco de asalto mientras se ponía de pie, sujeto el rifle con tanta fuerza que sus manos temblaron un poco.

\- Te contaremos en el camino – murmuro – regresemos, Nicholai debe de estar esperándonos ya, démonos prisa

Zafiro permaneció unos momentos de pie ante el cadáver, tal vez, pudieran atrapar a Nicholai con la guardia baja, hacerlo que confiara en ellas, y después...

 _¿Desde cuándo los agentes infiltrados de Umbrella son estúpidos... no aprendiste nada con Albert?_

\- Zaf?! ¡Date prisa! - exclamo Jill

\- Lo siento... me distraje... – se disculpó andando para darle alcance a ambos

La radio en su cinturón emitió un pitido.

\- "Reaper! ¡Aquí…Crux!... problemas en el Obelisco... USS... nos haremos cargo... sigue el plan! ¡Cambio y fuera!"

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jill

\- Nada que no se pueda manejar... nosotros seguiremos con nuestro plan- murmuro pasando al lado de ella- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

* * *

Nicholai coloco el fusible adecuado de nuevo en el panel de control, regreso a la estación, planeando ocultarse, la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, podría escuchar cualquier conversación que se desarrollara en el andén, tenía mucho interés en saber que tendría que decir Jill acerca de él, estaba seguro de que ambas STARS le darían consejos a Carlos acerca de Umbrella, no podía evitarlo, quería escuchar que clase de cháchara paranoica le darían ambas chicas.

Ya se reuniría con ellos cuando subieran al tranvía, les diría que solo estaba echando un vistazo al edificio y vería como se desarrollaría todo a partir de ahí. Podría viajar en grupo, usar de excusa que debían buscar un sitio para dormir, cooperar para buscar suministros, y después, siempre podría matarlos mientras duermen. O podría atraerlos al hospital y hacerlos que enfrentaran a los nuevos prototipos de Hunters que desarrollaban ahí. Por supuesto, siempre manteniendo su boleto de lotería premiado seguro.

Sonrió, la vida de los tres estaba en sus manos, era una sensación de poder demasiado placentera. Por primera vez se sintió libre de hacer lo que quería.

La puerta del callejón que llevaba al andén se abrió, Nicholai retrocedió unos pasos ocultándose en las sombras, los tres jóvenes quedaron a la vista, caminaban con sigilo revisando muy bien la zona, quizá se habían encontrado ya con el juguete de Umbrella, si eso era así, Nicholai no tendría remordimiento en hacerse a un lado para dejar que matara a las chicas, sería una lástima, la empresa pagaba ms por Zafiro si la entregaban con vida, pero el precio por ella muerta tampoco estaba tan mal.

\- Despejado- dijo Zafiro, Nicholai sonrió, los escuchaba a la perfección.

\- Ya debería de haber regresado, a menos que se haya encontrado con esas criaturas

La sonrisa de Nicholai se borró de inmediato, ¿estaban peinando la zona por él, que había cambiado? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

\- Acerquémonos a ambos lados como si no supiéramos nada y obliguémoslo a que nos dé el rifle, también lleva un cuchillo con el- murmuro Carlos

\- Déjeme a mi hacer las preguntas- dijo Jill- creo que podré hacerle creer que sabemos todo de la operación perro guardián

\- No se molestará en ocultar nada- sonrió Carlos- bien, hagámoslo así, mantengan las armas preparadas, por si tiene prepara alguna sorpresita

La furia que se apodero de Nicholai fue casi incontrolable, poco falto para lanzarse en contra de ellos y acribillarlos con el rifle, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, sabía que ellos estarían preparados para repeler su ataque, y aun así el deseo de dañarlos era más fuerte. Permaneció quieto en la obscuridad apretando los puños, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no gritar de rabia. Observo como subían al tranvía, Zafiro se quedó atrás, bien podría dispararle en ese momento y dejar de tratar de entregarla con vida. La chica observo hacia el interior de la estación, era imposible que pudiera ver algo, dentro estaba completamente a obscuras. Creyó estar alucinando, pero no era así, los ojos azules de la chica emitieron un destello rojizo y dorado.

\- Zaf?! ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jill asomándose

\- No es nada... creí ver algo- murmuro

\- ¿Estás loca? Ahí dentro no se puede ver nada- exclamo Jill- Sube ahora, tenemos que preparar el plan. Y controla ese destello en tus ojos... creí que podías hacerlo a voluntad. Carlos se asustará y tendrá muchas preguntas si ve eso ahora

\- Lo sé, iré enseguida – murmuro sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al tiempo que levantaba el arma justo a donde Nicholai se encontraba

¿Dispararía? ¿De verdad podía ver dentro de la estación? ¿Qué clase de cambio había sido ese? Ahora entendía por qué Umbrella ofrecía tanto por ella, y a que se refería cuando mencionaron que era peligrosa, la chica no era normal, y comenzaba a pensar que ni siquiera era humana.

Finalmente, bajo el arma y subió al tranvía. Nicholai permaneció quieto, apretando los dientes, sus planes se habían ido al demonio. Habían averiguado de la operación, sabían que les había mentido y que no era una persona de fiar. El sonido del tranvía encendiéndose momentos después lo devolvió a la realidad.

Eran sus planes, era su dinero, eran solo suyos, no dejaría que un trío de novatos los arruinara, encontraría un modo de hacerlos pagar. De eso estaba seguro. Los haría suplicar misericordia, y él se reiría a carcajadas mientras ellos gritaban de dolor.

* * *

Jill observaba las ruinas de la ciudad pasar lentamente mientras el tranvía avanzaba, pequeños incendios aquí y allá que nadie apagaría, cristales rotos, ventanas tapiadas con madera, escombros por doquier, y el trozo de luna que brillaba en el cielo iluminaba todo con su luz fría dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre. Aquí y allá podía ver aquellas sombras tambalearse en cada rincón. Aquello días antes había sido su hogar, ahora no eran más que ruinas.

Carlos se encargaba de los mandos del tranvía, manteniendo la vista al frente.

\- No vayas muy rápido-murmuro- si las vías están obstruidas y vamos muy rápido

\- No había pensado en eso, gracias- respondió Carlos con gesto irritado.

Su sarcasmo merecía una contestación, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él en esos momentos, sentía el cuerpo magullado, era increíble todo lo que había pasado desde que se había despertado esa misma tarde.

Avanzaron lentamente por las vías, Jill deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tumbarse en los asientos del tranvía y descansar, pero estaba segura que de que Carlos también estaría agotado por todo lo que había pasado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar de pie acompañándolo unos momentos más.

Zaf estaba recargada en la puerta que comunicaba con el otro vagón, donde Mikhail descansaba, revisaba unos mapas guardaos en un PDA que llevaba en una riñonera, se preguntaba qué tan prevenida había llegado a la ciudad, y aun así las cosas se habían ido al trasto a las pocas horas.

 _Solo un poco más, y podremos abandonar este lugar de una vez por todas._

El tranvía se estremeció de un fuerte golpe, el sonido de cristales rotos provenientes del otro vagón las puso en alerta, Jill se preparó para ir a revisar, pero Zafiro le gano el paso al estar más cerca, observo a Carlos de reojo, el asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Mantenlo en marcha! - le dijo atravesando la puerta, Zafiro le daba la espalda

\- Jill márchate de aquí!- le ordeno Zafiro de pie delante de ella

Aquella escena la dejo helada de terror, aquel monstruo, el Némesis las había encontrado, los fragmentos de cristal aun caían por sus prendas obscuras. Mikhail estaba en el suelo, recargado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, y Zaf estaba delante de ella, era lo único que se interponía entre el Némesis y ella.

\- Jill no escuchaste?! ¡Vete!- repitió Zafiro disparando con la MP5

\- ¡Pero Zaf!- exclamo, el cargador se terminó en ese momento – no entiendes que también eres su presa

\- ¡Prometí que te sacaría de aquí! Le prometí a Chris regresaría a Francia contigo- gruño- y por eso debes sobrevivir

\- ¡Te matara también!

\- ¡Que lo intente! - murmuro, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo brillante y sus pupilas se rasgaron tomando un aspecto de felino.

Se lanzó contra el Némesis el cual solo rugía de frustración, no dudaba que aquellos golpes que Zaf le plantaba eran fuertes, y sin embargo la criatura no se inmutaba en absoluto. Intento atrapar a Zafiro con sus enormes manos, pero la velocidad de esta era muy superior.

El Némesis atrapo a Zaf cuando esta intento plantarle una patada en el pecho, rugió con furia lanzándola hacia donde se encontraba Jill. Trato de atraparla en pleno vuelo, pero la fuerza con la que Zaf había sido lanzada las arrojo contra la puerta del tranvía, la cabeza de Zaf dio de lleno en contra del cristal, estrellándolo un poco.

\- Valentine saca a tu compañera de aquí! - ordeno Mikhail

\- ¡Pero ese monstruo…!

\- Me encargare- dijo sosteniendo una granada de fragmentación RG34 en su mano, Jill sabía que en cuanto aquello golpeara al monstruo estallaría, pero debido a la poca distancia que había entre Mikhail y el, sería inevitable que el también fuera alcanzado por la explosión.

\- Mikhail! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Seria suicidio!

\- ¡Yo ya estoy muerto Valentine! ¡Ahora… márchense!

Jill se mordió el labio inferior, el monstruo acorto la distancia que los separaba a la mitad de un solo paso, tomo a Zafiro en sus brazos y la arrastro al siguiente vagón cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Mikhail – susurro

La explosión sacudió todo el tranvía, Carlos había dejado los mandos para ayudarlas, la velocidad a la que avanzaban aumento considerablemente. Carlos trataba de recuperar el control nuevamente. Jill sujeto a Zafiro para evitar que se golpeara más.

\- ¡Tenemos problemas! - exclamo Carlos – cada vez ganamos ms velocidad y justo al frente hay una santa curva cerrada! - agrego- los mandos no responden... creo que tenemos que saltar!

\- ¡No podemos saltar con Zaf inconsciente! - exclamo Jill

\- ¡¿Que sugieres?!

Jill pensó rápidamente, dejo a Zaf recostada en el suelo y se aproximó a la consola de mandos buscando con rapidez, tomo su 9mm y golpeo el cristal que bloqueaba la palanca de freno de emergencia y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El tranvía se sacudió de un lado otro, los frenos arrojaron chispas tratando de detener el pesado vehículo, pero aun así se descarrilo, avanzo por el asfalto golpeando coches y barricadas improvisadas.

\- ¡Cúbrete! - exclamo Jill tomando a Zaf en sus brazos para protegerla, Calos se situó a su lado, cubriendo a ambas con su cuerpo. Si morían, al menos no sería en manos de ese monstruo.

Todo término rápidamente, el tranvía había chocado de lleno con una pared de ladrillo, derribando buena parte de esta e invadiendo un jardín.

\- ¿Están bien? - pregunto Carlos

\- Estamos vivos de milagro- susurro Jill – pero Zaf aún sigue inconsciente

\- Que viajecito, he sentido crudas mejores que esto- murmuro

Jill se puso de pie, aproximándose a la parte frontal del tranvía, los cristales se habían estrellado un poco, pero no habían saltado sobre ellos, lo cual era una fortuna. Jill observo el jardín que habían invadido, y poco a poco levanto la mirada quedándose helada.

\- Un ángel guardián nos vigila Carlos- murmuro

\- Dile a tu ángel que nos saque de la ciudad entonces – respondió tomando a Zaf en su espalda

\- Tal vez lo haga- murmuro señalando el exterior

La obscura silueta se recortaba en el cielo nublado, y en lo más alto brillaba una cara blanca con números romanos y unas elegantes manecillas que indicaban la media noche. Habían llegado a la torre del reloj de Saint Michael.

\- Lamento decir esto, pero la puerta está demasiado golpeada y se niega a abrirse por completo

\- Entonces abrámonos camino por nuestra cuenta – respondió Jill rompiendo la ventana de la puerta, retiro los cristales con cuidado para no herirse cuando salieran

\- Iré primero- murmuró Carlos pasándole a Zafiro- así podre sostenerla cuando estemos fuera de aquí

\- Bien – respondió Jill

Carlos salió con facilidad, Jill se colgó el subfusil de Zaf para poderla sacar por la ventana, cuando fue su turno cayo de pie sobre una pila de escombros. Permanecieron viendo unos momentos la enorme silueta de la torre.

\- Solo hay que hacer sonar las campanas y largarnos de aquí – Carlos sonaba entusiasmado, Zaf se quejó un poco comenzando a removerse- hey, tranquila, estarás bien no te apures

\- Espero que encontremos algo con que vendar su cabeza, esa herida debe de doler – murmuro Jill bajando al jardín

Atravesaron la zona con paso lento, buscando señal alguna de infectados. El graznido de varios cuervos le puso la piel de gallina a Jill.

\- ¡No puede ser! Carlos corre! – exclamo echando a correr hacia las puertas principales de la torre, para su mala fortuna estaba cerrada

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

\- Creo que puedo abrirla, ¡cúbreme! - murmuro metiendo su mano en su riñonera y sacando un juego de ganzúas

Demoro menos de lo esperado, abrió la puerta y tiro del brazo de Carlos para hacerlo entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, la puerta se estremeció con decenas de picoteos.

\- ¡¿Que rayos era eso?! ¿Loros asesinos?

\- Olvidas la parte de zombis- respondió Jill tratando de recobrar el aliento- un miembro de STARS fue asesinado por cuervos infectados en la mansión Spencer- susurro, Carlos no dijo nada más por temor a incomodarla

\- ¡Ji...Jill! - susurro Zafiro aferrándose a los hombros de Carlos

\- Zaf! ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto, Carlos la recostó en las elegantes escaleras de mármol verde que tenían justo enfrente- Zaf?

\- Me duele horrible la cabeza – susurro abriendo los ojos lentamente

\- Te pasaste de copas tal vez- respondió Jill tratando de sonar calmada, noto que los ojos de Zafiro aun eran de un tono dorado rojizo

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - pregunto Carlos confuso- ya me había parecido ver algo así cuando las encontré en el almacén, pero creí que alucinaba por la explosión

\- Carlos ... hay algo que deberías saber, realmente queríamos decírtelo, pero no estábamos seguras de sí podríamos confiar en tus compañeros... en especial en Nicholai

\- Y creo que ya decidiste que si soy digno de confianza

\- Lo siento tanto, pero de verdad es algo muy serio- respondió Jill intercambiando miradas con Zafiro – Carlos, Zaf está infectada con el virus que causo todo esto

\- ¿Infectada? Pero eso...

\- No se infectó hace poco... ella está infectada desde que era una niña, su abuelo le inoculo el virus tratando de salvarla

\- Mi cuerpo se adaptó al virus, y me brindo una especie de poderes, con este bello efecto secundario- respondió Zafiro, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos eran de nuevo de aquel tono azul como mar del Caribe. - Umbrella me está buscando, por ello tampoco puedo revelar esta habilidad con facilidad... y debo tener cuidado en quien confío, tampoco puedo decirle a medio mundo que soy un monstruo

\- Tú no eres como esas cosas de afuera...- murmuro Carlos, si bien la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, no le costó entender que Zaf no era peligrosa realmente, a menos que fueras su enemigo. - que tal te sientes ahora?

\- Me siento mareada – murmuro- es normal supongo

\- Después de semejante golpe, sí, creo que es normal

Jill observo la estancia, le recordaba un poco a la mansión Spencer, la enorme escalera que subía al rellano de la segunda planta con ventanales de colores, había una puerta de madera a cada lado de donde se encontraban, 5 mesas de madera, y lo más desagradable, 5 cadáveres, un infectado y 4 con ropas militares, 3 de ellos medio devorados y el ultimo con un tiro en la cabeza. Suspiro, no es que de verdad hubiera pensado que la torre sería un santuario impenetrable y más por estar tan lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero se dio cuenta que de verdad lo había esperado.

Se aproximó a Zafiro para revisar su frente mientras Carlos recorría la estancia, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que a donde quiera que fuera, aquella escena se repetiría. Zafiro la miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de darle ánimos únicamente con la mirada. Sonrió de medio lado y levanto el rostro, observo a Carlos pasearse en medio de los cuerpos, pudiera ser que los conociera, aunque fuera de vista. Observo como tomo las asas de una bolsa de lona situada entre dos cadáveres, comenzó a arrastrarla dejando un rastro de sangre en las baldosas blancas del piso, parecía pesada, y podía escuchar el sonido del metal chocando.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – pregunto acercándose a Carlos para ayudarlo a tirar de la bolsa y subirla a una de las mesas.

Comenzaron a vaciar el contenido, la alegría que los invadió fue inevitable, era como ser un niño y despertarse la mañana de navidad solo para ver el montón de regalos bajo el árbol. En esos momentos ambos se sentían exactamente igual al ver el armamento.

Media docena de granadas de mano como la que había usado Mikhail, 8 cargadores de 30 proyectiles para el M16 de Carlos, 3 cargadores de 30 tiros para la MP5 de Zaf, y algo que jamás había soñado tener, un lanzagranadas M79 y un puñado de proyectiles de 40mm. Carlos tomo uno de los proyectiles del lanzagranadas, analizándolo con cuidado mientras soltaba un silbido.

\- Granadas de metralla, estos mandarían a volar a cualquier cosa bastante lejos de aquí, incluido a un ex novio molesto, o a ese espantajo de Némesis... ¿quiere llevarlo usted mi lady? ¿O tu Zaf?

\- Estás loco, con este dolor de cabeza te dispararía por accidente – bromeo Zafiro - Jill es mejor con ese tipo de armas que yo, pero ese par de cargadores para mi MP5 me caerían de maravilla

Jill sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba el lanzagranadas, sabía que Zaf se lo dejaba solo porque de ese modo ella se sentiría ligeramente más segura, Zaf tenía los poderes que le brindaba el virus, y ella ahora tenía una buena arma de alto calibre para hacerle frente a aquel que trataba de exterminarlas.

\- Ya que insisten, me lo llevare yo entonces – respondió con una amplia sonrisa – ¿que hay de ellos? ¿Los conocías?

\- Todos son soldados del UBCS, los había visto en la oficina un par de veces, pero no los conocía- respondió – estoy seguro que no sabían ni donde se metían al aceptar trabajar para Umbrella

\- ¿Nadie jamás sabe dónde se mete cuando acepta trabajar para Umbrella- murmuro Zaf- y bien? Busquemos que botón debemos pulsar para poner a sonar esas campanas y largarnos de aquí... y no morir en el intento

\- Vamos arriba entonces- respondió Jill

Todo estaba por acabar, al fin saldrían de ahí.

* * *

Zafiro subió detrás de ellos, de verdad se sentía mareada por el golpe que había recibido, pero lamentablemente no habían encontrado insumos médicos para vendarle la cabeza y hacer un poco de presión. Pero un dolor de cabeza era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, solo quería poner a sonar esas campanas y largarse de ahí, le había dado instrucciones a Matt por medio de la radio, y esperaba que las hubiera recibido sin que alguien más las haya interceptado.

Percibió de reojo la sombra delante de ellos, Carlos levanto su ametralladora, el corredor estaba vacío.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Jill

\- Nada, creí ver una sombra ...- respondió este extrañado

\- ¡Demonios! - chasqueo Zafiro, Jill la observo de reojo- No mires ahora, pero creo que hay algo en el techo

\- ¿En el techo? - murmuro Jill levantando la mirada- Mierda!- exclamo levantando la colt y disparando tres veces seguidas.

La obscura silueta cayo delante de ellas retorciendo sus múltiples patas mientras los chorros de sangre salían por los agujeros de las balas. Una araña, una maldita araña más grande que un perro, con sus peludas patas y su rechoncho cuerpo. Zaf sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Lamentablemente no tenía un periódico de ese tamaño para aplastarla.

\- Lo lamento, pero odio a las arañas- murmuro Jill apuntándole aun al cadáver de la horrible criatura

\- ¿Habían visto algo como esto?

\- Sí, ¡pero estaba muerta- respondió Zafiro- también era más grande ... pero... puaj!

\- ¡Si cuando miden 2 centímetros son horribles... ahora con ese tamaño... a que científico loco de Umbrella se le ocurrió hacer pruebas con arañas!

\- No creo que una mariposa se hubiera visto peligrosa – respondió Carlos

\- Pero... ve ese cuerpo rechoncho y esas peludas patas- se quejó Jill estremeciéndose- suficiente, quemémosla y arrojémosla al rio

\- No tenemos tiempo, hay que hacer sonar unas campanas- murmuro Zafiro rodeando el cadáver de la araña tratando de no estremecerse.

Afortunadamente para ellos no había más arañas en el resto de la balconada, pero la inmensa cantidad de telarañas los inquietaba, incluso le causaba escalofríos a Zafiro si alguna hebra llegaba a rozarle los brazos.

Salieron a una cornisa en el exterior de la torre con un par de focos apagados y macetas con plantas marchitas, el aire frio soplaba ligeramente cargado con el aroma de la lluvia que se avecinaba, las nubes en el cielo revoloteaban llevadas por las corrientes. Se veía una abertura como de una puerta un piso más arriba, pero no había modo de llegar a ella

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto Carlos asomándose por la cornisa, puso observar el tranvía destrozado que aun arrojaba algo de humo

\- Vigilen que los cuervos no regresen- murmuro Jill inspeccionando una placa de metal incrustada en la pared

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Carlos observando como Jill metía la mano a su riñonera sacando un pañuelo envuelto

Zafiro se recargo en la cornisa observando el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, el muro destrozado, la ciudad iluminada con diversos incendios, las sombras de los infectados tambaleándose aquí y allá.

 _Nadie tuvo el valor de oponerse a Umbrella cuando aún había tiempo, y ahora ellos han destrozado sus vidas, acabaron con la ciudad, y asesinaron a todos, y, aun así, Umbrella aprovecho el accidente para recabar datos de combate..._

Hizo una mueca de asco, tan solo quería largarse de ahí para planear su siguiente movimiento en contra de Spencer. Percibió un grupo de sombras acercándose peligrosamente rápido hacia ellos.

\- ¡Al suelo! - exclamo lanzándose contra Carlos y Jill

El cuervo pasó a escasos centímetros de ellos, graznando de frustración. Zafiro se puso de pie de un salto sacando el cuchillo de combate oculto en una de sus botas.

\- Ahora si ya me cansaron- murmuro, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad nuevamente

Uno a uno los cuervos se lanzaron contra ella con la intención de perforar su piel y comer carne fresca, salto sobre la balaustrada manteniendo el equilibrio mientras derribaba a todos los cuervos que se aproximaban a ella. Los enormes cuerpos sin vida cayeron delante de Carlos y de Jill.

\- Ay virgencita, de verdad que las habilidades que le dio ese virus son aterradoras...

\- Pero útiles de vez en cuando – murmuro Jill levantando la cabeza

\- Despejado- comunico Zafiro sentada en la balaustrada, el cuchillo estaba completamente lleno de sangre, incluso su blusa blanca tenía algunas gotitas que habían salpicado.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad repentinamente, y comenzó a tambalearse.

\- Hey! Relájate- exclamo Carlos poniéndose de pie para sujetarla- te esforzaste de mas

\- Estoy bien- murmuro

Jill la observo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y continúo analizando la placa de metal, saco una de sus ganzúas y se puso manos a la obra.

Demoro poco tiempo, un clic metálico se alcanzó a escuchar, momentos antes de que una escalera de aluminio descendiera desde el hueco en la parte superior.

\- Yo iré, quédense aquí y vigilen el área- murmuro Jill – No permitas que Zaf se desmaye

Jill subió con agilidad la escalerilla de aluminio, Zafiro cerró los ojos un momento, saldrían de ahí pronto, le daría la orden a Matt de abandonar la ciudad antes de que el helicóptero llegara, si estaban cerca podrían sacar al equipo Crux también. Las punzadas en su cabeza disminuyeron poco a poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos, Carlos aun la sostenía, Jill estaba de pie delante de ellos, con un semblante serio, entonces cayó en cuenta de que las campanas no estaban sonando.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Zaf

\- Falta un engranaje en el mecanismo que hace sonar las campanas – murmuro Jill

\- ¿Falta un engranaje? Iré arriba y las hare sonar por mi cuenta

\- Analice el mecanismo, no hay otro modo de hacerlas sonar

\- ¡No creo que haya una tienda de refacciones cerca de aquí! - protesto Zafiro

\- No, pero estoy segura que el engranaje está en la torre – murmuro- encontré esto pegado al mecanismo – agrego mostrándoles una postal con tres pinturas, en la parte de atrás ponía La Torre del Reloj de Saint Michael. Raccoon City. y en la parte de enfrente, en la esquina superior estaba escrita una frase «Entrégale tu alma a la diosa. Pon las manos juntas para rezar ante ella.»

\- Entonces la pieza que falta esta donde se encuentran estas pinturas, ¿y que esperamos para buscarlas? - exclamo Carlos, noto la seriedad de ambas chicas- que sucede? ¿Acaso les preocupa la parte de rezar? ¿O la de entregar el alma a la diosa? Sea lo que sea que signifique

\- Carlos... Si encontramos estas pinturas, estoy segura de que el engranaje no estará a la vista, resolvimos varios de estos acertijos en la mansión Spencer

\- Soy malo con los acertijos- murmuro Carlos

\- Eso es lo de menos- respondió Zaf- pero deberías saber que muchos de esos acertijos trataron de matarnos.

* * *

Jill estaba por rendirse con todo eso de la búsqueda del engranaje, habían recorrido toda la torre de un lado a otro, se habían topado con más cadáveres, y habían terminado de crear algunos nuevos que entraron por una ventana rota cerca de la capilla. Habían encontrado otra de esas monstruosas arañas en un pasillo contiguo a la biblioteca.

Ambas aprovecharon ese tiempo para contrale a Carlos acerca de su desastrosa misión y el por qué de su odio a Umbrella, Jill se sorprendió por lo sincera que estaba siendo con alguien ajeno al caso de los STARS, quizá era porque deseaba desesperadamente que alguien le creyera, alguien que no fuera un superviviente de STARS.

Llegaron a una habitación con tres estatuas de mujeres justo delante de ellos, al lado de la puerta había dos cuerpos, una pareja abrazándose el uno al otro, Jill no pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estómago.

\- Jill- murmuro Zafiro- creo que... encontramos lo que buscamos- agrego señalando la pared

Las tres pinturas con los relojes octagonales estaban en la pared que Zafiro señalaba.

\- Parece todo normal- murmuro Carlos revisando la estancia

\- También lo parecía una habitación que casi nos aplasta - murmuro Zafiro recargada en la puerta- me quedare aquí, y me asegurare de que esta puerta no se cierre.

Jill asintió y analizo con detenimiento las pinturas rodeadas por un enorme marco dorado, una muchacha en una colina, una mujer bailando, pero la más inquietarte era la última de ellas, una mujer con un vestido de fiesta ceñido y en una pose seductora, pero con el rostro desnudo de una calavera. Cada pintura estaba señalada como las diosas del pasado, presente y futuro, y los tres cuadros tenían un reloj, las diosas del pasado y futuro indicaban la media noche, mientras que la del presente indicaba las 5 en punto.

Debajo de los cuadros había 3 cuencos, Jill coloco su mano en el cuenco de la diosa del presente, las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a girar cuando el cuenco se hundió ligeramente bajo el peso de sus dedos.

Retiro la mano inmediatamente revisando la habitación, temía haber puesto en marcha alguna trampa, pero todo parecía normal. Ninguna pared se abrió, no entraron cuervos volando y graznando, y tampoco se había liberado gas venenoso.

\- La postal decía algo de juntar las manos y rezar a la diosa, ¿crees que todos deberían de marcar la media noche? ¿O que deberían de estar acomodadas en forma lineal literalmente? - pregunto Carlos colocando su mano en el cuenco de la diosa del futuro, nuevamente las manecillas del reloj de la diosa del presente comenzaron a girar.

\- Parece que todos deben marcar las 12 en punto – murmuro Jill pensativa revisando toda la estancia, la otra parte del rompecabezas debería estar por ahí, en algún lado.

Fijo su vista en las 3 estatuas que estaban a su derecha, cada una sostenía una piedra del tamaño de un puño entre sus manos, una de cristal, una de ámbar y una de obsidiana u ónix, no estaba segura. Pudo notar el peso distinto de las tres piedras. Tal vez el color fuera simbólico y representaba a las 3 diosas, o tal vez simplemente era un problema matemático, como fuera, no demoraría en encontrar las posibles combinaciones.

Intentaron por algunos minutos cambiando las piedras de lugar, dieron con la combinación tal vez por suerte, el reloj de la diosa del presente marco la media noche, después las manecillas comenzaron a girar como locas.

\- ¡¿Hicieron saltar una trampa?!- pregunto Zafiro aun sin moverse de la puerta

\- No llorona- respondió Jill al ver como el reloj de la diosa del presente era empujado hacia adelante, dejando a la vista un hueco con un engranaje dorado – simplemente encontramos lo que buscamos- agregó sacando el engranaje

\- ¿Quién demonios metió eso ahí? ¿Qué sentido tiene? - pregunto Carlos

\- Cuando se trata de Umbrella... nada tiene sentido Carlos – respondió Jill- suficiente, no sé ustedes, pero quiero largarme de aquí ya, así que propongo que subamos y pongamos a sonar esas campanas.

* * *

Zafiro se apoyó en la balaustrada mirando hacia el patio vacío de la torre del reloj mientras Jill desaparecía nuevamente por el hueco al término de la escalerilla, no quería hacerse ilusiones de nuevo. Entonces cayó en cuenta, serian hombres de Umbrella quienes irían a rescatarlos. Posiblemente con órdenes de capturarla si la veían.

\- Necesito un buena ducha caliente- murmuro Carlos

\- Carlos... cuidarías de Jill cuando venga el helicóptero? – pregunto Zafiro sin mirarlo

\- Hey! ¿Que dices? Hasta parece que quieres quedarte aquí

\- No quiero quedarme aquí, pero... serán los hombres de Umbrella quienes vengan en esos helicópteros, posiblemente sepan quién soy, y tengan ordenes de capturarme

\- No lo permitiría – le respondió Carlos – no peritaría que nadie las lastimara, ni a ti, ni a Jill

Sonrió de medio lado, estaba por decir algo mas, pero el primer repiqueteo de las campanas la saco de sus pensamientos, a este le siguió otro, y otro más, Carlos miro hacia arriba, la pesadilla estaba por acabar.

* * *

\- Podríamos usar esas luces para ayudar al piloto – Carlos señalo las grandes linternas apagadas y la caja de mandos. Mientras se aproximaba a ellas.

La puerta que llevaba de regreso al interior de la torre se abrió, dando paso al enorme cuerpo de Némesis, cubierto por su gabardina negra.

\- Stars – gruño fijando su vista en Zafiro, Jill estaba a media escalera

Avanzo a grandes pasos, ni siquiera le prestó atención a el que estaba justo a su lado, su objetivo eran ambas chicas, noto el cambio de coloración en los ojos de Zafiro, estaba más que dispuesta a pelear con aquel monstruo. Tenía que hacer algo o ambas correrían peligro, ese monstruo las mataría si no lo detenía, pero ¿cómo?

Acciono los interruptores de las luces, afortunadamente una de ellas apuntaba directamente la cara del monstruo, el cual trato de cubrir sus mutados ojos, con sus enormes manos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, Carlos se abalanzó contra el llevándolo al borde de la cornisa. La balaustrada se rompió bajo su peso, dejando caer al monstruo hacia el vacío.

\- ¡Oh Carlos! - exclamo Jill aproximándose a él a grandes zancadas- gracias! de verdad muchas gracias! - exclamo abrazándolo - Ese monstruo nos hubiera matado si tu no lo hubieras encandilado para distraerlo.

\- De verdad gracias- murmuro Zafiro apenada

\- Te dije que no dejaría que nada les pasara- respondió mirándolas a ambas.

Observo sus juveniles rostros, de verdad que eran bastante atractivas y no solo en el sentido físico, además estaba seguro de que no pasarían de 25 años, ninguna de las dos. Aunque realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en eso de calcular las edades de una chica, apenas y era un mercenario de 21 años, no era como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo antes de andar ligando y conociendo otras chicas.

El chasquido de los dedos de Jill lo devolvió a la realidad, ambas lo miraban de manera divertida.

\- ¿Estas bien? Parecía que desvariabas- se burló Zafiro

\- Bajemos al patio antes de que Némesis regrese, si una granada en la cara no lo mato, mucho menos lo hará una caída

Carlos asintió y sujeto con fuerza su M16, ya era hora de salir de la ciudad de los muertos.

* * *

Zafiro caminaba detrás de ellos, pensativa. Rozo su radio con los dedos, dudando en si contactar a Matt o no ¿qué le diría? Que se marchaba de la ciudad sin ellos? Se debatía con ella misma, ni siquiera sabía que era lo correcto en esos momentos.

\- Zaf?! ¡¿También tu estas desvariando?!- pregunto Jill

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

\- Decía que deberíamos darles nombres falsos a los que vengan por nosotros, decirles que Carlos nos encontró poco después de que su jefe de pelotón sucumbiera a los zombis y nos trajo aquí para ser evacuadas, fin de la historia, entre más ignorantes parezcamos ser menos preguntas nos harán... y crucemos los dedos por que no tengan una foto de nosotros cerca

\- Y eso es lo que me temo- suspiro Zafiro descolgando la radio de su cinturón pulsando el botón comunicador – Líder Crux, misión cumplida, abandonen la ciudad cuanto antes – dijo con tono firme – Escapare con el objetivo desde el obelisco...

\- "...ecibido...erte Reaper" – respondió casi de inmediato

\- Marchémonos de aquí- murmuro Zafiro colgando el radio en su cinturón de nueva cuenta

Jill asintió y abrió las puertas de la torre del reloj, el sonido del motor del helicóptero que se acercaba era cada vez más fuerte. Zafiro camino lentamente detrás de ellos, permaneció de pie delante de las puertas dobles de la entrada a la torre mientras veía a Jill y Carlos agitarlos brazos y hacerle señas al helicóptero.

\- Termino – susurro cerrando los ojos

Escucho el silbido de algo cortando el aire a gran velocidad, abrió los ojos mirando en dirección al helicóptero, un misil tierra-aire de corto alcance. Había dado de lleno en la cabina de la aeronave la cual había comenzado a girar sin control, dirigiéndose precisamente en contra de la torre. Zafiro salto a un lado justo antes de que una lluvia de roca y escombro se derrumbara donde momentos antes había estado.

Alzo a vista para ver de dónde había venido el disparo, Némesis estaba de pie en un tejado adyacente con su bazuca en sus enormes manos. Parecía que ese maldito no les dejaría escapar tan fácil.

 _Jill, Carlos..._

Los vio ocultos detrás de la fuente, Carlos trataba de sacar a Jill de ahí antes de que el monstruo la viera, una nueva explosión proveniente de los restos del helicóptero lanzó escombros por los aires, un trozo de roca bastante grande golpeo el costado de Carlos, y un gran trozo del techo se desmorono encima de ella, los trozos de metal caliente y roca golpearon su cuerpo mientras trataba de salir de ahí para evitar quedar aplastada. Un enorme trozo de roca la derribo y dejo atrapado su tobillo entre los escombros, el metal recalentado de los restos de la aeronave se habían vuelto peligrosas armas mortales, que llovían alrededor de ella. Pero lo peor era el ardiente trozo de viga metálica que había rasgado su pierna dejando una herida bastante profunda que no paraba de sangrar.

Némesis salto del tejado cayendo justo delante de ella, dándole la espalda, trato de mover su tobillo atrapado, mas era inútil. Escuchaba el rugido del monstruo, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, ignorándola, iba detrás de Jill. Carlos comenzó a disparar en contra de él, tratando de llamar su atención y darle a Jill tiempo de escapar. Némesis por fin centro su atención en él, levantando su lanzacohetes. Carlos sabía que moriría si esa cosa disparaba, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Fue entonces que ocurrió, u disparo en un millón. Se escuchó el sonido metálico de la bala golpear en contra de la mortal arma del monstruo, la cual salto hecha pedazos lanzando a Némesis hacia atrás.

El rifle se quedó sin balas, pudo observar como Carlos intentaba meter un nuevo cargador antes de quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

Jill solo pudo ver como Carlos se desplomaba inconsciente, suprimió todos sus deseos de ir en su ayuda, estaba segura de aquello no detendría al monstruo, de ser así, quería asegurarse que solo se fijara en ella, el lanzagranadas apenas y pesaba en sus manos, observo el jardín ocultándose detrás de un seto de arbustos, Zaf estaba atrapada en los escombros que habían caído a causa del helicóptero, podría apostar a que una vez que Némesis acabara con ella, iría tras Zaf.

Némesis se puso de pie con las prendas del hombro derecho ardiendo en llamas, Jill no se lo pensó dos veces, levanto el lanzagranadas y disparo. La granada cargada de metrallas de metal exploto a los pies del monstruo, el cual solo comenzó a aullar y se lanzó contra ella.

Jill lo esquivo apenas, entro en un estrecho pasillo formado por los setos y la pared occidental del jardín, aun intacta, se sorprendió delo rápido que era el monstruo, escucho como entraba al pasillo justo cuando ella llegaba al final de este, fue entonces que algo la golpeo en el hombro derecho, algo sólido y viscoso se enterró en su carne, la herida picaba como si el veneno de miles de avispas entrara en su cuerpo. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que uno de los tentáculos del monstruo había perforado su carne.

Recargo el lanzagranadas, tambaleante, apunto con dificultad y disparo, la granada golpeo de lleno el costado del Tyrant a la altura de los riñones. Restos de carne y metal salieron despedidos por todos lados. El monstruo cayó al piso de rodillas, antes de desplomarse como un enorme trozo de carne.

Jill trato de recargar el arma mientras temblaba sin control, la granada resbalo de sus dedos rodando a los pies del derribado Tyrant, el monstruo comenzó a moverse, la mataría, la atraparía y la destrozaría con esas enormes manos. Estaba acabada. Némesis se incorporó un poco, justo antes de ser derribado nuevamente. Zafiro estaba de pie, sobre la espalda de aquel enorme ser. Tomo la granada que se le había resbalado en su mano, y se la lanzo de regreso.

Pudo observar su rostro inexpresivo, Zafiro estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite al usar de esa manera el virus. Se llevó la mano a su hombro sangrante, no moriría sin presentar batalla. Abrió la recamara del lanzagranadas y recargo el arma. Némesis se había incorporado y había centrado su atención en Zafiro, la cual contenía sus golpes con aparente facilidad.

\- ¡Dispara! - exclamo – es la única oportunidad que tienes Jill, Dispara!

Dudo unos instantes, si disparaba en ese momento Zafiro también seria herida por la metralla que se dispersaría, ella la miro a los ojos, lo sabía, y estaba dispuesta a salir herida también, con tal de acabar con ello de una vez. Levanto el arma y disparo a la espalda del monstruo, a la altura de los riñones. Némesis trastabillo un poco, aquello hubiera sido una herida mortal en cualquier ser humano, pero parecía que no era así para el asesino de STARS.

El monstruo comenzó a alejarse cojeando lentamente. Incluso ignorando a Zafiro la cual sangraba del costado izquierdo. Jill coloco la penúltima granada que le quedaba y disparo contra la espalda baja de Némesis. La carne de muslo salió desgarrada por las miles de bolitas de metal, mientras continuaba avanzando lentamente para alejarse de ahí.

Jill tomo la Colt en sus manos, y observo su hombro sangrante, sabía que estaba infectada, y lo mejor era terminar con ello cuanto antes, recordó a Carlos, se había arriesgado para salvarla, al menos debía asegurarse que estaba bien, era lo mínimo que le debía. Y Zaf, había resultado herida por la metralla de la granada, la observo de rodillas en el piso, sujetándose un costado.

\- Estoy bien...- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila- pero... Carlos

Jill asintió y se acercó tambaleante a Carlos, todo se volvió negro repentinamente.

* * *

\- Jill! – exclamo tratando de ponerse de pie

El dolor de su pierna y el de su costado era demasiado para ella, incluso con el virus activo en su cuerpo, ¿cuanto tardarían esas heridas en sanar? ¿Un par de días? ¿Semanas? Eso era lo que menos importaba. Ahogo un grito de dolor cuando se puso de pie, sus heridas no eran mortales, estaría bien. Se tambaleo tratando de alcanzar a Jill, cayendo de rodillas nuevamente.

Se había lastimado más la pierna cuando salió de debajo de los escombros al ver como Jill era herida por Némesis. El virus la había hecho liberar una gran cantidad de energía, y había derribado al monstruo de nuevo antes de que se incorporara, le había dado tiempo a Jill de disparar en su contra, ella sabía que la metralla la alcanzaría también, pero le restó importancia. La herida no era grave, o eso esperaba realmente. Estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar a Jill antes de que la obscuridad de la inconsciencia la invadiera.

\- Jill – susurro

* * *

Carlos recupero la conciencia de golpe, el dolor de las costillas lo estaba matando, aquel trozo de roca quizá le había fisurado o fracturado una costilla, quizá incluso fueran dos. Pero no le importaba, tenía que ayudar a Jill y a Zafiro, si es que no era demasiado tarde aún.

No veía al monstruo por ningún lado, observo el cuerpo de ambas chicas a unos metros de él, se levantó de golpe, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. Jill tenía una herida bastante fea en el hombro que no dejaba de sangrar. Zaf estaba a unos metros tumbada boca abajo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre que salía de su pierna y su costado. Temía lo peor para ambas, noto que Jill respiraba aun, estaba demasiado pálida, pero aun respiraba. Se aproximó Zafiro buscando su pulso. De verdad que ambas eran chicas con suerte. Zafiro se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Carlos? – susurro- ...Jill...Jill... – agrego tratando de levantarse, se tumbó en el piso gritando de dolor

\- Jill aún está con vida, pero no deberías esforzarte tú tampoco... necesitamos un lugar seguro para descansar – murmuro- parece que la capilla aún está intacta... pero... no creo que puedas ponerte de pie

\- Tampoco lo creo- susurro apretando los dientes – llévate a Jill, asegúrate que está a salvo...

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Estaré bien- murmuro tomando su 9mm – mientras no me desmaye de nuevo

\- Volveré por ti en cuanto ponga a Jill a resguardo ¿vale? Zaf... resiste un poco ¿quieres?

* * *

Zafiro observo a Carlos marcharse en dirección a la capilla de la torre llevando a Jill con él, permaneció tumbada en el piso mirando el cielo nublado, una gota de lluvia cayó en su rostro, seguida de otra y otra más. Llevo su mano libre a su cintura descolgando el radio.

\- Líder Crux... el escape fracaso- susurro conteniendo el dolor – la torre está parcialmente destruida... – no pudo evitar gritar de dolor- Matt... ayúdame- susurro antes de desmayarse de nuevo.


	15. Capitulo 14: El Hopsital

Había escuchado el repicar de las campanas a unas manzanas de ahí, momentos después había recibido el mensaje de Zafiro, tan solo esperaba que no la reconocieran o acabaría metida en más líos.

Matt y su pequeña escuadra se habían alejado de la torre del reloj para distraer a los de la USS, de esa manera permitirían que Zafiro escapara con Jill.

\- Teniente – lo llamo uno de sus hombres – parece que ocurrió una explosión cerca de la torre del reloj, incluso las campanas han dejado de sonar...

Matt volteo en la dirección donde se encontraba la torre, efectivamente las campanas habían dejado de repicar, y una columna de humo se alzaba entre la obscuridad de la noche. Observo de reojo a sus hombres, estaban agotados de correr en círculos y de acabar con los infectados, apenas y habían logrado encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente seguro para descansar.

\- Voy a volver- dijo con tranquilidad- en mi ausencia estas a cargo Johansson, sigue con el plan, y comunícame cualquier cambio entendido.

\- ¿Está seguro de ir solo teniente McDonnell?

\- Solo quiero asegurarme que esa mocosa aun este a salvo

Comprobó su equipo antes de abandonar el edificio, las calles estaban despejadas, el viento húmedo soplaba levantando basura y papeles esparcidos por el piso, el aroma del humo se mezclaba con el aroma de la inminente lluvia que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Las primeras gotas cayeron en la cara sudorosa de Matt justo cuando su radio emitió un pitido.

\- "Líder Crux... el escape fracaso- era Zafiro, y tal como se lo había temido, algo había salido mal– ...la torre está parcialmente destruida... – algo no estaba bien, había escuchado claramente el grito de dolor de Zafiro, estaba herida, quizá de gravedad, ¿que demonios había pasado? ¿Habían sido los de Umbrella? ¿Algún agente de la USS que había dado con ella? ¿o quizá uno de los infiltrados de la UBSC? O peor aún, el monstruo que Umbrella había soltado para darle caza a los STARS - Matt...- la escucho sollozar-... ayúdame..."

El radio emitió simplemente estática, Trato de comunicarse con ella, sin éxito alguno, si no respondía era porque debía de estar inconsciente, o peor. Apretó los dientes guardando la radio, se dio prisa para llegar a la torre mientras una ligera llovizna caía sobre él.

Vaya que habían hecho un desastre, un vagón del tranvía había destrozado parcialmente el muro que rodeaba el elegante jardín de la torre, eso sin mencionar los restos del helicóptero que habían destrozado en parte la estructura del edificio. Los pequeños incendios provocados por la explosión estaban extinguiéndose gracias a la lluvia. Y en el centro de todo aquel caos, estaba Zafiro, derribada sobre un charco de sangre que comenzaba a diluirse con el agua.

Atravesó el jardín con grandes zancadas, reviso el pulso, afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente, pero la herida de su costado derecho se veía bastante mal. Parecía como si se le hubieran incrustado las postas de una escopeta.

\- Hey, Zaf... despierta – la llamo golpeando ligeramente sus mejillas, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos

\- ... Matt? - susurro, hizo una mueca de dolor

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

\- Némesis... derribo el helicóptero... Jill...

\- ¿Donde está Jill? - pregunto revisando con la vista el resto del jardín, no había nadie mas

Zafiro se aferró a él, apretando los dientes por el dolor que seguramente sentía, además de ello estaba la enorme herida en su pierna.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tú?! – exclamo alguien a su espalda, su tono de voz tenía un muy marcado acento latino.

Matt lo observo de reojo, se trataba de un crio que apenas y pasaba de los 20 años, vestía ropas militares y llevaba con él una M16.

\- Lo repetiré de nuevo... ¿quién eres? ¿Como llegaste aquí?

\- Carlos...basta- susurro Zafiro sujetándose el costado- él no es una amenaza, te lo aseguro...

\- Antes que nada, debo ponerte a resguardo- le reclamo Matt poniéndose de pie – Espero que tu amigo tenga un lugar seguro donde puedas descansar – agrego sujetándola en sus brazos, Zafiro grito de dolor.

\- Esa herida se pone cada vez peor – chasqueo el chico- sígueme, la capilla aún está intacta y es segura, deje a Jill hace unos momentos ahí.

\- Jill? Jill Valentine? ¿Aún está con vida? - pregunto siguiendo al chico, el cual solo lo miro con desconfianza- No me mires así, no pienso hacerle daño – dijo Matt en tono ofendido

\- Zaf dijo que no eras una amenaza...

\- Lo repetiré, no pienso lastimarlas, ni a Zafiro ni a Jill

El joven lo miro fijamente, camino delante de ellos conduciéndolos al interior de la capilla, pudo ver a Jill recostada en el altar del lugar, se veía pálida, y la sangre de su hombro derecho estaba comenzando a secarse.

\- Jill – susurro Zafiro

\- Esta inconsciente- murmuro el joven pasando al lado de ellos- necesitamos ocuparnos de su herida, y de la tuya... ¿fue ese monstruo el que te...?

\- Fue una granada de metralla – respondió Zafiro – creo que aún tengo algunos fragmentos incrustados

\- ¿Una granada de metralla? Jovencita me debes una explicación, una muy buena explicación- gruño Matt

\- Primero hay que sacar los fragmentos de mi herida quieres... duele demasiado como para discutir en estos momentos

\- Bien- chasqueo depositándola en una de las bancas – hey chico, ¡consigue algo con que hacer un vendaje!

\- Solo que sean las cortinillas del sagrario- respondió el chico paseándose por el lugar

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres irte al infierno?

\- Hey amigo, no es por ofender, pero si no te has dado cuenta... ya estamos en el infierno! - protesto arrancando las cortinillas, comenzó a rasgarlas en tiras- las usare para vendar la herida de Jill también.

Matt tomo una parte de las tiras y se aproximó a Zafiro.

\- Controla tu poder niña ... esto va a doler como no tienes idea, y se de primera mano lo peligrosa que eres estando molesta o amenazada

\- Gracias... prometo ser un buen monstruo y no matarte – gruño Zafiro levantándose un costado de la blusa, los trozos de carne desgarrada estaban comenzando a dejar de sangrar. Matt saco su cuchillo de combate y un encendedor de su bolsillo. - muerde algo- dijo seriamente revisando la herida, saco una pequeña cantimplora y la destapo, el contenido apestaba a alcohol

\- ¡¿Trajiste tus bebidas a la ciudad?!- le reclamo

\- Con toda esta mierda de ciudad... no es bueno estar sobrio – respondió vertiendo parte del contenido en sus manos para lavarlas un poco- estas lista

\- Solo hazlo

\- Hey chico! Ayúdame a sostenerla, haremos esto rápidamente.

Matt pasó la llama del encendedor un par de veces por ambas caras de la hoja del cuchillo, incrusto la punta en la herida de Zafiro extrayendo una a una las pequeñas esferas metálicas de la metralla que se le habían quedado incrustadas.

Zafiro se mordió los labios tratando de resistir, lloro y grito por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Matt extrajo toda la metralla que encontró, asegurándose de dejar la herida limpia, tomo su cantimplora y vació el contenido en la herida, enjugando la sangre que estaba brotando, noto como la herida comenzaba a sanar rápidamente, a ese paso quizá cerraría por completo en poco menos de 24 horas. Zafiro se retorció gritando. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos que cambiaban intermitente de color de rojo intenso a azul turquesa, saco un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y se lo coloco para cubrir la herida antes de colocarle los vendajes improvisados.

\- Es todo – murmuro sentándose en el piso – lo hiciste bien – agrego, Zafiro aun sollozaba recostada en la banca de madera, mientras el chico trataba de calmarla.

\- Estoy bien- susurro- solo... dolió como no tienes idea – agrego incorporándose un poco

\- Bien... entonces... ¿vas a decirme que sucedió?

* * *

Carlos observo con molestia al extraño sujeto pelirrojo, parecía conocer muy bien a Zafiro, ni siquiera se inmutaba por la transformación de sus ojos momentos antes. Si bien no confiaba plenamente en él, también era cierto que les había hecho un enorme favor al ayudarlos a extraer la metralla del cuerpo de Zaf, el solo no hubiera podido hacer lo que ese hombre hizo con tal rapidez, quizá ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo en primera instancia, o no hubiera logrado extraer todos los fragmentos.

Aun así, necesitaba una explicación, ¿quién demonios era? ¿Y como podía dirigirse con tanta familiaridad a Zafiro? ¿Como sabia dónde encontrarla? Por lo que veía, el sujeto tenía un muy buen entrenamiento militar, y debió de haber estado en situaciones casi tan crudas como en la que estaban en esos momentos.

\- Umbrella causo esto? – pregunto el tipo con rudeza

\- Si te refieres a su mascota, entonces sí... ellos lo causaron- se quejó Zafiro sujetándose el costado- Ese maldito de Némesis no ha dejado de cazarnos en toda la maldita noche... cuando parecía que nos iríamos de aquí... derribo el helicóptero- murmuro Zafiro- hirió a Jill en el hombro

\- Pude verlo- dijo el sujeto mirando a Jill recostada en el altar, después lo miro fijamente- creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos formalmente – Soy el teniente Matthew McDonnell...

\- ¿Teniente? ¿Eres del ejército?

\- Solía serlo hace muchos años, soy el líder de la guardia privada de la familia Engel, en resumen, el niñero de esta mocosa- respondió señalando a Zaf- entramos a la ciudad con la misión de sacar a Jill Valentine de aquí, Zaf iría por delante para localizarla, y nosotros trataríamos de despejar el camino de posibles obstáculos que nos topáramos, en su mayoría infectados o miembros del USS, o agentes infiltrados en la UBCS... supongo que debes ser de confianza si Zaf y la señorita Valentine te permitieron acompañarlas, sabes chico... no les agradan demasiado los agentes de Umbrella

\- Mi nombre no es chico- protesto – Me llamo Carlos Oliveira, era solo un agente más del UBCS, no sabía nada cuando llegue aquí

\- Supongo que Umbrella solo menciono verdades a medias – murmuro Matt – muy bien entonces Carlos, supuse que eras latino por el acento...

\- Tu eres irlandés y nadie te reclama nada- protesto Zafiro poniéndose de pie, Carlos se apresuró a sujetarla cuando la vio tambalearse

\- No debes esforzarte tanto... por dios acaban de sacarte bastantes fragmentos de metralla, cualquiera estaría tirado en una cama de hospital por ello...

\- Estoy bien... de verdad, solo es una molestia pequeña – Carlos sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo

\- Acostúmbrate a la terquedad de los Engel – murmuro Matt- sobre todo de ella – señalo a Zafiro – créeme chico, perdón... Carlos, créeme cuando te digo que ella estará bien en unas horas

\- Déjate de tonterías, tú mismo viste la herida de su costado... además la de su pierna...

\- ¿Has revisado la herida de su pierna? – pregunto Matt levantando una ceja- no me mires con extrañeza, hablo enserio... de verdad crees que esa transformación de sus ojos es normal?

\- ¿Te refieres a la infección por el virus? ¿Que hay con ello?

\- No solo le brinda poderes y ese agradable cambio de ojos ... - dijo Matt levantándose, y obligando a Zafiro a sentarse de nuevo, tomo su pierna herida removiendo un poco la tela, aquella profunda herida apenas y era una simple cortada superficial en esos momentos- Parece que la infección se está fortaleciendo, o la cantidad circulante del virus aumenta en ti- murmuro

Pudo observar el rostro serio de Zafiro, había visto aquella herida cuando la encontró inconsciente, era una herida bastante profunda, y ahora no era más que un rasguño, pero por la expresión de ella, supuso que tampoco esperaba un cambio así.

\- ¿Que la cantidad de virus aumente es malo? - pregunto Carlos- ella... puede transformarse en una de esas cosas

\- Lo ignoro – murmuro Matt- el virus se adaptó a su ADN superior cuando lo inocularon... pero las pruebas fueron suspendidas cuando Spencer asesino a su abuelo, los resultados de los estudios están inconclusos, e ignoramos completamente si alguna vez el virus pueda salirse de control en su cuerpo... o si sus defensas podrán mantenerlo en cierto limite

\- Es lo que menos importa ahora- gruño Zafiro poniéndose de pie, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, aparentemente eso le ayudaba a manejar el dolor- hora lo que debería preocuparnos es Jill – agrego saliendo de la capilla.

\- Vez, te dije de la terquedad de los Engel – gruño Matt saliendo tras ella a la pequeña recepción de grandes ventanales.

La observo tirando de las cortinas milagrosamente intactas tratando de arrancarlas de sus soportes, Matt se colocó a su lado, tirando con ella.

Arrancaron las 4 cortinas, y regresaron a la capilla, Carlos revisaba la herida de Jill.

\- Debemos limpiar esa herida – murmuró Zafiro colocando las cortinas en la banca más próxima al altar – aun tienes alcohol

\- Lo use todo el ti- gruño Matt

\- Entonces busquemos lo que sea... aunque sea vino de consagrar – respondió Zaf aproximándose al sagrario, tomo el cáliz metálico – podríamos hervir algo de agua con el encendedor de Matt

\- Deberé confesar mis pecados si salimos de aquí- se quejó Matt

\- Sabía que cooperarias- le sonrió Zafiro de manera sarcástica abandonando la capilla de nuevo.

Carlos los observo de reojo, era incomodo quedarse a solas con ese sujeto extraño, reviso un poco más la capilla buscando algo para limpiar la herida de Jill, simplemente encontró el paño con el limpiaban el cáliz después de misa.

 _Debí poner más atención en las clases de religión para recordar cómo es que se llama_

* * *

Zafiro volvió con el cáliz lleno de agua de lluvia, tomo el encendedor de Matt y lo acerco al metal. Carlos se preguntó si funcionaria realmente. Demoraron un poco de tiempo, finalmente el agua comenzó a arrojar pequeñas burbujas.

\- Creo que será suficiente – murmuro Zafiro arrojándole en encendedor a Matt

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Carlos humedeciendo el paño para limpiar la sangre de la herida de Jill

\- Jodida – respondió Zafiro, Jill se quejó un poco, mas no despertó en absoluto.

Zafiro le coloco los vendajes improvisados, necesitarían buscar más insumos, podrían ir al hospital a un par de manzanas de ahí, o rebuscar en las farmacias que rodeaban al hospital con la esperanza de que quedara algo útil. Buscar en las farmacias cercanas seria más rápido que infiltrarse en un hospital posiblemente lleno de infectados, no quería dejar a Jill tanto tiempo sola.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – le pregunto a Carlos – esa roca te dio un buen golpe

\- Posiblemente una o dos costillas rotas- respondió Carlos- Duele demasiado créeme

\- Podríamos improvisar un vendaje con el mantel del comedor – murmuro Zafiro- al menos te dará algo de soporte en lo que buscamos algo más de insumos, había agentes de la UBCS instalados aquí... quizá tenían insumos médicos ... iré a revisar...

\- ¡Ah no jovencita! ¡Eso sí que no.… debes reposar esa herida! - le reclamo Matt sujetándola del brazo

\- Él tiene razón... iré yo... – respondió Carlos- la zona está despejada, solo debo atravesar la recepción y ya – agrego

\- ¿Estarás bien? Tus costillas...

\- Estaré bien... yo no tengo la carne desgarrada sabes... cuida de Jill y espera aquí... tal vez revise un poco más a fondo el lugar

Carlos salió de la capilla avanzando lentamente para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, Zafiro suspiro sentándose a los pies del altar.

\- ¡Me debes una muy buena explicación jovencita! - le reclamo Matt

\- ¿Por donde quieres empezar? - se quejó Zafiro- por la herida? Estaba justo al lado de Némesis cuando Jill disparo, me encargaba de distraerlo

\- ¡Te pudo matar!

\- Lo sé... pero no pensé muy claramente... cuando Némesis hirió a Jill... solo pensé en hacer algo, lo que fuera

\- ¡Y por tonterías así, dudaba en dejarte entrar en la ciudad!

\- ¡¿De nuevo con eso?! – protesto – Matt sabes que ustedes solos no hubieran podido hacer nada en contra de Némesis

\- ¡Y por lo que veo tampoco tu pudiste! - gruño – es que no entiendes que tienes que dejar de ser tan imprudente con tus acciones? Zaf pudiste haber muerto, confías demasiado en tus poderes, pero aun no puedes controlarlos, ni siquiera sabes el alcance real de estos, o que pasara si tu cuerpo llega al límite, que pasara si pierdes el control? Acabaste con un pelotón completo de la USS hace 10 años ... pero al mismo tiempo arremetiste contra todos los demás que estuvieron presentes ... incluido tu abuelo... lo viste en los videos de seguridad almacenados en la _Regina Alba_

\- ¡Basta! - protestó Zafiro – tampoco quiero que me recuerdes lo peligrosa que soy sabes? - agrego- Matt tu eres consciente de que si me dejabas atrás... escaparía, burlaría la seguridad que me hubieras dejado y hubiera entrado en la ciudad de todos modos, hubiera llegado a ciegas, ni siquiera con toda la información que tenía ha resultado ser suficiente para poder largarnos de aquí...

\- Y por eso no eres más que un problema- le reclamo jalándole las mejillas- no escuchas lo que te digo, te advertí que no bajaras la guardia... ¿pero me escuchaste? No...

Zafiro lo miro con sorpresa, le dolían las mejillas, pero no protesto en absoluto, aquello le recordaba un poco a los últimos días que había pasado en Raccoon City después del incidente de la mansión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Quiero ir a casa – sollozo – quiero comer chocolate, tomar una ducha caliente, usar mi pijama peludita... solo... solo quiero irme de aquí ... esto es una pesadilla, es peor que la mansión...

\- Lo sé... escucha Zaf... no puedes comenzar a dudar ahora... enfrentaste esto en la mansión... y enfrentaste cara a cara a Spencer... no lo puedes dejar ganar ahora... tienes una promesa que cumplir ¿recuerdas?

Zafiro asintió tallándose los ojos. Manoteo para que Matt la soltara, tenía las mejillas rojas y adoloridas por los apretones. Carlos regreso llevando con él un mantel y algo de cinta gris.

\- Encontré esto en uno de los cajones de los escritorios del salón principal... también encontré algunas botellas de agua y lo que parecen latas de fruta en conservas en el cajón que estaba donde está el ajedrez ¿recuerdas? ... aunque necesitare ayuda para traerlas hasta aquí.

\- Bien- respondió Zafiro sobándose las mejillas – entonces vamos por las cosas – agrego tomando una de las cortinas que había arrancado

\- ¿Te sientes bien como para traerlas hasta acá?

\- Me siento bien como para salir a buscar una farmacia y revisar si quedan insumos útiles- respondió Zafiro- pero antes quiero asegurarme que todo aquí está en orden

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes salir solamente así! Estas herida!

\- Carlos necesitamos insumos médicos... posiblemente algo de medicamentos, desinfectantes... gasas... mas vendas! ¿Cuanto piensas que nos van a durar las cortinas?

\- Tal vez debería quedarme a cuidarlas – murmuro Matt

\- ¡No! - protesto Zafiro- Carlos puede ayudarme a cuidar de Jill hasta que ella despierte y podamos irnos de aquí- agrego- tú tienes que volver con tu equipo, no los puedes abandonar... aun tienes una misión... aleja a la USS hasta que tengamos una vía de escape asegurada...

\- La terquedad de los Engel – suspiro Matt – Bien... pero me quedare hasta asegurarme que no te retuerces de dolor... vamos por esos insumos... te ayudare... Guíanos chico

Zafiro enrollo una de las cortinas y le improvisó una almohada a Jill, salió de la capilla detrás de ambos hombres, que Carlos encontrara esos insumos había sido un golpe de suerte.

* * *

Aun llovía ligeramente, Matt avanzo por las calles vigilando los obscuros callejones, Zafiro avanzaba detrás de el con su MP5 colgada al hombro, a pesar de insistir en que se encontraba bien, sabía que aún le dolía demasiado esa herida en su costado. Hubiera querido dejarla en la capilla de la torre con Carlos y Jill, pero ella conocía un poco más la ciudad, además siempre estaría bien tener a alguien cuidándote las espaldas mientras buscas insumos en una tienda obscura. Encontraron una farmacia a un par de manzanas de la torre, las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera. Matt abrió la puerta de una patada y entro con el arma en alto.

\- ¡Despejado! - le indico a Zafiro dejándola entrar, el lugar parecía haber sido saqueado antes, pero esperaban encontrar aunque fuera algo útil

\- Vigila el lugar en lo que busco cosas- dijo Zafiro encendiendo su linterna mientras revisaba los escaparates

\- Ese chico... Carlos...estas segura que es de confianza?

\- Nos ha salvado un par de veces – respondió Zafiro – créeme, él no sabía nada de lo que sucedía en este lugar...

\- ¿Qué hay de los agentes que Umbrella infiltro con la UBCS?... puede ser uno de ellos

\- No lo es... ya me topé con uno de esos agentes... – suspiro – además de ello… Umbrella sabe comprar lealtades- agrego – me tope a Thomas en la comisaria... el muy maldito se vendió a Umbrella y trato de engañarme... me di cuenta a tiempo que algo no estaba bien ... – noto como Zafiro se estremecía un poco

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Digamos que intento drogarme... y después matarme- respondió la chica- tuve que...tomar medias- murmuro con la voz entrecortada

\- La primera vez es difícil Zaf... entiendo como pudieras estar sintiéndote ...

\- ¡Encontré algo! - exclamo

Había encontrado algunos rollos de vendas y un par de paquetes de gasas, además de desinfectante de heridas en aerosol, rebusco en las pastillas, tratando de encontrar algún analgésico para Carlos.

Zafiro metió todo en una bolsa de plástico que encontró debajo del mostrador, salieron nuevamente a la vacía avenida.

\- Estas segura que puedes regresar sola? - insistió- no me siento cómodo dejándole la custodia de ustedes dos a ese crio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso? - pregunto Zafiro con burla- estaremos bien con Carlos...tú y tu pelotón tienen otra misión recuerdan... conseguir una muestra del G si no resulta ser ridículamente peligroso

\- Bien, ten cuidado y mantente en contacto... tu radio aun funciona

\- Lo hare... respondió chocando los puños con Matt – si es peligroso... abandonen la ciudad ¿entendido? No importa que me dejen atrás... será solo unos momentos... esperare a que Jill despierte y nos iremos de aquí...

\- Que harás si está infectada...

\- Ya pasaron más de 3 horas... de verdad espero que no sea así... no me lo perdonaría ...

\- Espero que Valentine despierte pronto – murmuro Matt – bien, nos separamos entonces Reaper... y por favor... no hagas una tontería como la de la granada de metralla de nuevo o atravesare la ciudad para patearte el trasero ¡me oyes! - le reclamo pellizcando su mejilla, Zafiro sonrió

\- Suerte Líder Crux... no se metan en problemas

Zafiro se dio la vuelta y se alejó trotando por la obscura calle, sus pasos quedaron ahogados por el sonido de la lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad, Matt se dio prisa en regresar al edificio donde su equipo estaba resguardado, Zaf había insistido en que se llevara algunas latas de fruta para sus hombres, ya ella y Carlos se encargarían de racionar las restantes entre los tres.

 _29 de septiembre de 1998_

La lluvia no había parado en toda la tarde, Zafiro se dedicó a limpiar la herida de Jill con el desinfectante y cambiarle los vendajes, habían pasado más de 12 horas, y ella aun no despertaba en absoluto, Carlos le daba pequeños tragos de agua ocasionalmente. Zafiro se mordió las uñas, preguntándose realmente que iban a hacer.

\- Parece que está dejando de llover- murmuro Carlos sentándose en el piso con mucho cuidado

\- ¿Como sigues? – le pregunto Zafiro

\- Con esas pastillas que encontraste... me siento mejor... aunque aun duele a horrores

\- Hubiera querido encontrar algo mas – murmuro sentándose a su lado

\- Hey... con lo que encontraste ha sido suficiente- sonrió- estaría retorciéndome de dolor sin ello – agrego mirándola a los ojos- y ese sujeto... Matthew ... ha estado al servicio de tu familia mucho tiempo

\- Al menos 10 años – respondió- la verdad solo mis padres sabían de la existencia de esa guardia privada, pero parece que todo el tiempo han estado vigilándome... en especial Matt

\- Eso suena un poco incómodo...

\- La verdad lo fue en un principio... pero gracias a él y sus hombres es que Umbrella no nos pudo matar cuando estábamos en la ciudad – respondió recargando la cabeza en el frio altar – espero que Jill despierte pronto... quiero irme de aquí

\- Deben de llevarse muy bien – murmuro Carlos, Zafiro lo miro de reojo- no cualquier se arriesgaría como lo has estado haciendo... entraste en la ciudad para buscarla, aun sabiendo que las cosas estaban tan jodidas.

\- Umbrella ya mato a demasiados STARS, no dejaría que matara a otro más- murmuro- Los STARS fueron como una familia cuando llegue a Raccoon City, no fueron solo compañeros de trabajo, de verdad me sentí muy unida a ellos, trabajaban juntos y se llevaban bien... era como tener hermanos mayores que te enseñaban como sobrevivir lejos de tus padres. Ellos estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba. Pensé ... – la voz se le entrecorto- pensé que quizá podría tener un hogar en esta ciudad... pero todo acabo en una pesadilla

Carlos revolvió su cabello tratando de brindarle consuelo, Zafiro limpio sus ojos y se recargo de nuevo en la fría roca del altar.

\- Deberías de dormir un poco – murmuró Carlos – yo he tomado pequeñas siestas, pero tú no has dormido nada, no te preocupes... yo vigilare a Jill mientras descansas

\- Gracias – susurro cerrando los ojos... minutos después se dejó vencer por el cansancio que sentía, quedándose profundamente dormida, cayo recostada sin querer en el hombro de Carlos

* * *

Había permanecido el resto de la tarde ahí sentado, no quería despertar a Zafiro, de seguro estaba completamente agotada, observo a Jill de reojo, a veces se quejaba un poco o se removía entre sueños, mas no había recuperado la conciencia.

Zafiro se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- ¿Que tal la siesta? – pregunto Carlos

\- ¿Que tanto dormí?

\- Ammm lo que quedaba de la tarde – respondió calculando un poco el tiempo- obscureció hace unas horas creo, la lluvia se detuvo poco después de que te dormiste

\- Dormí demasiado- murmuro estirándose un poco, se puso de pie tomando su MP5

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Carlos alarmado

\- Solo saldré un poco, me quedaré en los alrededores de la torre, quizá suba a la barda, necesitamos mantener a los infectados lejos y no permitir que nos rodeen ... y con suerte... tal vez venga otro helicóptero

\- Debería de ayudarte a patrullar- respondió Carlos tratando de levantarse, el dolor de sus costillas lo invadió

\- Lo mejor será que descanses... yo estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió Zafiro levantando el costado de su blusa y los vendajes, aquella horrible herida que le había desgarrado la carne, ahora no era más que un simple cumulo de pequeñas heridas- Matt no mentía cuando dijo que sanaba rápidamente

\- Ten cuidado solamente... de verdad quédate en los terrenos de la torre

\- Lo hare, no te preocupes... descansa – sonrió tomando una lata de duraznos y saliendo de ahí.

Carlos apoyo su cabeza en el altar cerrando los ojos, sintió como todo su cuerpo se volvía pesado, después, no supo más de él.

* * *

Zafiro subió con facilidad al techo del tranvía, desde donde estaba le permitía ver las solitarias calles. El viento frio le revolvió el cabello, suspiro y tomo su cuchillo de combate usándolo para abrir la lata de duraznos. Su estómago protesto por el poco alimento, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a sobrevivir con ello, no sabía cuánto más estarían ahí.

 _Cuando salga me comeré un par de hamburguesas de 1/4 de libra de carne de res_

Suspiro, no valía la pena pensar en comida o su estómago protestaría de nuevo. Bebió el almíbar de la lata y la coloco a un lado de ella mientras comprobaba su MP5. Saco el PDA de su riñonera revisando los datos que le había mandado Saine antes de entrar a la ciudad. Podrían seguir las vías hacia el este o salir pasar el rio circular y pasar al lado de la fábrica abandonada para adentrarse en el bosque y caminar al noroeste hasta dar con la autopista. Eso considerando que Némesis no las siguiera.

De verdad esperaba que el maldito estuviera muerto, aunque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no se moriría tan fácilmente, pero al menos deseaba que estuviera tan mal herido como para no recuperarse en una semana entera. Para entonces esperaba que Jill, Carlos y ella ya estuvieran muy lejos.

Tomo el radio de su cinturón, pulsando el botón de transmisión.

\- Líder Crux... aquí Reaper, ¿como está la situación? - suspiro, ni siquiera sabía si recibiría su mensaje

\- Reaper, aquí líder Crux... hasta el momento todo en orden

\- ¿Han encontrado supervivientes?

\- No precisamente supervivientes, pero vi una mujer oriental con un vestido rojo ceñido rondando la comisaria – respondió – la perdimos de vista poco después...

\- ¿Seguro que no era un fantasma? - pregunto con burla

\- En ese caso saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo niña- respondió nervioso, se rio un poco, sabía que reaccionaria así – hey Reaper... qué edad tiene la hermana de Chris

\- Claire? ¿Porque preguntas eso? – pregunto extrañada

\- Mientras buscaba a la mujer oriental, la vi rondando las inmediaciones de la comisaria, tiene un chaleco rosa con el mismo bordado que la chaqueta de Chris ... además de que se parecen... supuse que sería su hermana... ¿qué edad se supone que tiene?

\- No te ilusiones, tiene los suficientes años para ser tu hija... o tal vez tu hermana

\- ¿Lo dice la que se acostó con un hombre que bien pudiera ser su padre? - pregunto Matt con burla

La sangre subió a sus mejillas, estuvo a punto de soltar el radio, aquella respuesta de parte de Matt la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás diciendo idiota?!- exclamo nerviosa- como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería? ¡Te juro que si te tuviera enfrente te golpearía hasta mandarte al hospital!

\- ¿No tengo razón? - pregunto riendo

\- ¡No! no la tienes!... además, Albert no es tan mayor como mi padre – susurro apenada- pero eso no es lo importante... lo importante es sacar a Claire de aquí antes de que se meta en líos!

\- Muy tarde... la perdí de vista poco después... no sé si sea prudente seguir a esa mujer... aunque me gustaría pedirle que fuera la madre de mis hijos

\- ¡A veces no sé si es mejor que estés ebrio- gruño Zafiro- intenta encontrarla, puede que aun este rondando la comisaria, por eso le dije a Chris que le contara al menos a su hermana lo que estaba pasando! ¡Si algo le pasa a Claire en esta ciudad infernal, Chris me va a matar!

\- Chris te va a matar de igual manera si Jill se muere, Recuerdas?

\- Jill no va a morir... no puede... – Zafiro se quedó en silencio, Jill no podía morir, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, era Jill Valentine de quien estaban hablando – Continúen con el plan... cambio y fuera

* * *

 _30 de septiembre de 1998_

Zafiro había permanecido montando guardias periódicamente durante el trascurso de la mañana y la tarde, Carlos se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer más, pero ella insistía que descansara sus costillas.

Afortunadamente no había habido mayores problemas, el monstruo que perseguía a las chicas no había aparecido en más de 24 horas, y con mucha suerte, no aparecería de nuevo. O eso esperaba.

Le ofreció a Jill un poco más de agua y acomodo las cortinas que usaba como mantas, checaba contantemente su temperatura, al menos no tenía fiebre, pero tampoco había tenido ningún momento de lucidez. Zafiro regreso en esos momentos, tenía las ropas empapadas pegadas al cuerpo, desde la mañana llovía a ratos.

\- ¿Hay novedades? - le pregunto

\- Ninguna, Jill sigue igual que hace 24 horas – respondió tomando una lata de fruta- ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Elimine a un par de infectados que estaban bastante cerca, nada nuevo – suspiro dejándose caer a su lado mientras bebía de una botella de agua – la situación apesta más que los zombis- suspiro

\- Y que lo digas – respondió Carlos ... la radio de Zaf emitió un pitido

\- "reaper... aquí líder crux... encontramos... supervivientes"

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - exclamo Zafiro

\- "al menos 15 personas, hombres, mujeres y niños"

\- ¡Tienes que sacarlos de la ciudad... busca una vía de escape... váyanse de la ciudad y llévenlos con ustedes!

\- "Tengo ordenes jovencita... no puedo dejarte atrás!"-protesto Matt

\- ¡No empieces con eso de nuevo... Matt tú y tu equipo es todo lo que esas personas tienen!

\- "nuestra misión es protegerte"

\- ¡Estoy a kilómetros de donde están! ... la misión era encontrar a Jill, asegurar una vía de escape... y ayudar a los supervivientes que pudieran encontrar

\- "no podemos dejarte... entiéndelo Engel!"

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces puedes mirar a todos ellos a los ojos y decirles que no puedes ayudarlos? Que no puedes sacarlos de este infierno porque tienes que cuidar de una niña caprichosa que está a kilómetros de donde ellos están... que la única oportunidad que tienen de sobrevivir se acaba de ir al demonio ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- "zaf..."

\- Hazlo, déjame atrás – respondió- Sácalos de aquí, es la última oportunidad que ellos tienen de vivir, ya ha muerto demasiada gente

\- "que hay de ti? Como vas a.…"

\- No lo sé... pero puede que puedas ayudarme estando fuera de la ciudad- respondió – es una orden teniente... llévense a los supervivientes de la ciudad... yo estaré bien

\- "buscare el modo de sacarte de aquí entiendes... así deba entrar con un tanque blindado"

\- Suerte... equipo Crux- susurro dejando la radio a un lado

Carlos la miro atentamente, Zafiro se percató de esto, y le sonrió de medio lado.

\- Estas segura de dejar ir a tu equipo? - pregunto

\- No mentí Carlos, de verdad ya murió demasiada gente – suspiro – Matt y su equipo es la única esperanza que tienen por ahora, ¿no es su deber ayudarlos? Ya buscaremos una vía de escape, por ahora... solo resta esperar a que Jill despierte – suspiro cerrando los ojos, Carlos la cubrió con la cortina que ambos habían estado usando como manta.

* * *

 _01 de octubre de 1998_

Zafiro permanecía en su habitual puesto de guardia, había eliminado a buena parte de los infectados que se habían aproximado a la torre. Por lo demás no había ni señales de Némesis, pudiera considerarse como algo bueno, si tomaba en cuenta que Jill llevaba casi 48 horas inconsciente. Pero si no aparecía eso quería decir que debería estar recuperándose y ganando fuerza en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Suspiro terminando el contenido de la lata de fruta que tenía a su lado, tenían que hacer algo pronto, posiblemente para el día siguiente habrían terminado con las latas de fruta, y en un par de días más se habrían quedado sin agua, eso sin mencionar los insumos médicos que había encontrado.

Matt había abandonado la ciudad horas antes por orden suya, debía admitir que se sentía sola al no tener con quien discutir mientras hacía guardia, parecía que solo ella, Jill y Carlos eran las únicas personas vivas en la ciudad. Levanto la mirada al cielo nublado. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto solo quedarían Carlos y ella, sintió un nudo en el estómago, quería ayudar a Jill, pero que podía hacer si no esperar, esperar a que despertara, o se volviera un zombi por la infección.

Su radio emitió un pitido repentinamente, aquello la tomó por sorpresa y casi cae del techo del tranvía debido al sobresalto. Levanto el radio mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- "hey Reaper!" – exclamo la voz de Matt

\- ¿Que no te dije que dejaras la ciudad? - le reclamo, pero la verdad estaba feliz de escucharlo

\- "y lo hice, me he asegurado de que los supervivientes que rescatamos estén bien, pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte"

\- ¿Estas fuera de la ciudad? Creí que las ondas de largo alcance no funcionaban aquí

\- "el laboratorio subterráneo exploto, la interferencia es menos ahora"- respondió Matt, si bien era cierto que aun escuchaba algo de estática, el mensaje era más claro que días anteriores- "escúchame bien y con atención, Saine logro captar información secreta de Umbrella proveniente de los informes de la operación perro guardián... Hay una vacuna para el virus"

\- ¡¿Una vacuna?!- exclamo Zafiro poniéndose de pie, eso podría salvar a Jill – Donde?

\- "Parece ser que la llaman Daylight, existe solo una muestra completamente terminada en el hospital general de Raccoon City, parece que Umbrella usara a un miembro de la operación perro Guardián para sacar la muestra de la ciudad... ¿Reaper...?"

\- Con ello puedo salvar a Jill – murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos- si consigo esa vacuna ...

\- "lo sé, escúchame Zaf!, al noroeste de donde están se encuentra la fábrica abandonada que Umbrella usa como tapadera para algunas pruebas de sus experimentos, en ella se supone que hay un helicóptero que pueden usar como medio de escape"

\- ¿Pero y si ya no está ahí?

\- "de igual manera estoy preparando los permisos de despegue para sobrevolar la ciudad, pero me estado retrasando... si algo sucede comunícate de inmediato, entendiste?"

\- Si – respondió con la mano temblándole de emoción

\- "¡Entonces no pierdas tiempo, es la última oportunidad de salvar a Jill, Date prisa!, Cambio y fuera."

La radio permaneció en silencio, Zafiro aun no podía terminar de creerlo, una vacuna, los cabrones de umbrela tenían una cura para el virus y aun así dejaron que la ciudad entera muriera. Apretó los puños, no podía lamentarse por la gente muerta aun, pero tenía que hacer algo por los que aún estaban con vida.

Bajo de un salto del techo del tranvía para dirigirse a la entrada de la capilla, la herida de su cintura y su perna habían sanado completamente. Recorrió el camino casi corriendo, preguntándose como reaccionaria Carlos con aquella información.

\- Carlos! - exclamo abriendo la puerta, el chico se sobresaltó y casi soltó la lata de fruta que devoraba en ese momento- tengo excelentes noticias!

\- ¿Un helicóptero?

\- ¡Además de un helicóptero! - exclamo – hay una vacuna para el virus, la única muestra terminada esta en el hospital de Raccoon.

Carlos estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ambos notaron que Jill se removía debajo de las cortinas que le servían como mantas.

* * *

Jill podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia a través de sus sueños, luchaba por despertar, sentía como sus venas se ensanchaban y ardían, todo su cuerpo ardía, la inconsciencia se aferraba a ella con demasiada fuerza, su subconsciente se debatió, finalmente abrió los ojos.

\- Jill – la llamo Carlos situándose a su lado – voy a darte un poco de agua vale? Ayúdame un poco- susurro acercándole la botella a los labios

Bebió un par de tragos, sintió como el fresco líquido aliviaba el ardor de su garganta seca, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la inconsciencia amenazaba con absorberla de nuevo.

\- ¿Donde...? - murmuró tratando de no cerrar los ojos

\- Estamos en la capilla de la torre – respondió Carlos - obscureció hace unas horas, creo que pasa de media noche, eso nos dejaría con que estamos a primero de octubre – susurro- llueve a ratos desde ayer ... y encontramos una reserva de latas de fruta y botellas de agua- agrego, realmente no sabía que decir, pero no deseaba que Jill se sumiera de nuevo.

\- Hemos estado limpiando tu herida contantemente, no parece que vayas a tener mayor problema con ella – dijo Zafiro sentándose a su lado – creo que encontré una vía de escape... nos iremos de aquí Jill, hora que despertaste podremos...

\- Estoy infectada- murmuro negando con la cabeza

\- Eso no puede ser Jill, un camarada mío fue mordido por esas cosas y se convirtió en zombi en un par de horas... tu llevas dos días ...

\- Escuchen, no tengo fuerzas para discutir – susurro- no sé si es una nueva variante por provenir del Némesis, o si tengo inmunidad por haber estado en la mansión, pero solo sé que estoy infectada, lo siento... mi cuerpo arde y me duele todo.

Zafiro llevo una mano a su frente, retirándola de inmediato.

\- Está ardiendo en fiebre- susurro- hace una hora no tenía – agrego

\- Hey, no se preocupen – murmuro Carlos apretando los puños- encontraremos algo para ayudarte Jill, mientras descansa está bien? Volveré enseguida

\- Si cuando regresen estoy... mas enferma... bueno, saben qué hacer

Vio la aflicción en los rostros de ambos, pero sabía que, si uno de ellos estuviera en la misma situación, pedirían lo mismo, la única realmente inmune al virus T en esos momentos era Zaf. Deseaba de todo corazón que de verdad hubiera encontrado una vía de escape, de ese modo Zaf y Carlos podrían abandonar la ciudad, aun si ella moría en el intento.

* * *

Carlos salió de la capilla seguido por Zafiro, si era verdad lo que decía de una vacuna para Jill, entonces debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

Zafiro saco el PDA de la riñonera, habían estado estudiando los mapas que tenía buscando una vía de escape efectiva. Carlos se puso a su lado tratando de ubicar el hospital. Para su buena fortuna estaba a solo un par de manzanas de ahí.

\- Zaf, tenemos que hacer esto rápido... pienso que me movería mejor yendo solo

\- ¡No pienses en dejarme de lado... tienes las costillas rotas!

\- ¡Pero tú eres la única que puede proteger a Jill! – suspiro apretando los puños- la verdad me causa conflicto dejar a Jill sola, si estas con ella... al menos sabré que está segura

\- Carlos, tenemos que encontrar esa vacuna y más insumos, uno solo no podrá hacerlo rápidamente... no sé cuánto más aguantara el cuerpo de Jill

\- ¡No quiero que te hieran a ti también! - murmuro entre dientes

\- Creo que has comprobado que mis heridas sanan rápido – respondió Zafiro- además si una de es cosas me muerde... no creo que pase nada ... el virus ya corre por mi sangre, a fin de cuentas.

Carlos se mordió el labio, de verdad no quería hacerla correr un riesgo innecesario, pero tampoco era justo dejarla atrás solo por ser sobreprotector, además, le había demostrado que era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, o casi cualquier cosa. Suspiro empuñando su rifle de asalto, finalmente asintió.

\- Démonos prisa entonces –murmuro

Zafiro sonrió y avanzo justo detrás de él, Carlos rezo en silencio para que, a su regreso, Jill aun fuera ella misma.

* * *

Zafiro se encargó de buscar insumos médicos en el hospital mientras Carlos buscaba la muestra de la vacuna. Habían llegado a la cuarta planta con el mínimo de problemas, pero tenían que encontrar esa vacuna y volver, no tenían demasiado tiempo. Carlos había entrado a una especie de oficina en la cuarta planta mientras ella revisaba los camarotes que estaban en un ramal del pasillo, había encontrado un par de cadáveres, uno de los cuales tenía la garganta cortada. Le precio extraño, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Además del cuerpo la habitación estaba vacía, solamente había encontrado una cámara de refrigeración vacía en la pared, y algo de material de curación en uno de los muebles.

Había decidido regresar con Carlos cuando escucho una fuerte explosión justo en la habitación en la que el había entrado. Después algunos disparos provenientes del exterior. Zafiro asomo la cabeza por la ventana, Se trataba de Nicholai, el cual estaba en la azotea de un edificio adyacente, justo un piso por debajo de donde ellos se encontraban. Nicholai disparaba hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación donde se suponía debería de estar Carlos. Zafiro lo vio de reojo asomándose por la ventana. Desenfundo su 9mm y disparo contra Nicholai, el disparo fallo por muy poco.

\- Mierda- chasqueo con frustración

Nicholai se dio cuenta de su posición, y decidió huir del lugar. Zafiro se apresuró para reunirse con Carlos, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, papeles regados aquí y allá por el suelo, y el cuerpo ensangrentado de un hombre justo detrás de unos anaqueles.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto al ver a Carlos sentado debajo de la ventana, sujetando el costado

\- Si, ese tío de ahí me salvo el trasero- señalo el cadáver- pero hay que encontrar a Nicholai antes de que se aleje... el muy bastardo tiene la vacuna con el

\- Como si no tuviéramos problemas – suspiro Zafiro ayudando a Carlos a ponerse de pie – andando entonces- agrego subiendo al marco de la ventana para saltar al tejado donde Nicholai se encontraba momentos antes.

Carlos asintió aun sujetándose las costillas, Zafiro se preguntó si soportaría saltar al tejado adyacente, pero no tenían demasiadas opciones.

\- ¿Iré por delante está bien? - dijo tratando de no sonar preocupada, pero darle caza a un psicópata como Nicholai sí que la ponía de nervios.

\- Hey espera! - exclamo Carlos, Zafiro suspiro frustrada, no tenían tiempo de otra discusión como la de la torre del reloj, ni de qué tan peligroso seria aquella locura ...

\- Tenemos que darle alcance o se ira con la vacuna- le recordó

\- Creo que no lo hará- Carlos sonrió de oreja a oreja- parece que el muy imbécil dejo caer la vacuna- agrego levantando un tubo metálico, como los usados para guardar puros, del piso

\- ¿Estas seguro de que es eso? – pregunto Zafiro tratando de contener sus esperanzas

\- Completamente, me lo mostro cuando trataba de distraerlo diciendo que esto era el antídoto que pudo salvar a Jill- respondio – tuve que decirle que ella había muerto por la infección para que no la buscara si es que yo no salía vivo de aquí, también le dije que desapareciste después de que tuve que acabar con Jill, que te había visto rondar esta área y vine a buscarte... el jamás se creería que tú también estas infectada

\- Creo que Nicholai sabe lo que soy en realidad, jamás se creería que yo pudiera morir tan fácil – suspiro revisando el tubo metálico, realmente se trataba de un aplicador para la vacuna, el Daylight lo había llamado Matt – Regresemos – murmuro regresándole el tubo metálico, Carlos lo guardo en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Carlos asintió, y salió de ahí seguido de ella.

* * *

Jill se había quedado dormida de nuevo, los sueños que hasta horas antes había estado teniendo fueron sustituidos solamente con sombras, su cuerpo ardía por la fiebre, se removió de un lado a otro tratando de aliviar el picor que la invadía, la infección avanzaba por su cuerpo lentamente.

Ambos habían llegado a la segunda planta cuando las luces se apagaron mientras revisaban un puñado de medicamentos de la compañía que Zafiro había encontrado en una de las oficinas de uno de los médicos. Esperaban encontrar algún analgésico que pudiera serle útil, pero parecía que aquello tendría que esperar gracias al repentino apagón.

\- Esto dice Nicholai en todos lados – murmuro – y lo mejor será largarnos – agrego avanzando más rápidamente – no creo que Nicholai quiera hacernos tropezar y hacer que nos lastimemos un dedo del pie

Solo conocía dos vías de salida de ese lugar, la ventana por la que Nicholai había saltado, y la puerta principal, tal vez hubiera más, pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlas, sabia por experiencia, que los hospitales eran auténticos laberintos.

Escucharon como una puerta se abría en algún punto por debajo de donde ellos estaban, después el sonido de pasos húmedos seguidos de un escalofriante grito.

\- No de nuevo- murmuro Zafiro

Carlos percibió aquella extraña sombra recortada por el brillo de las luces de emergencia, se trataba de una figura humanoide, encorvada y de grandes brazos con garras que rozaban el piso, la piel viscosa brillaba con el color rojizo de las luces que iluminaban la parte baja de los pasillos. Aquel ser parecía ser una rana enorme, aunque con afiladas garras.

\- ¡A un lado! - exclamo Zafiro empujándolo un poco, aquella criatura había extendido sus brazos y saltado contra ellos.

Zafiro comenzó a disparar en contra de aquel ser con aspecto de anfibio, Carlos disparo un par de ocasiones con el 357 de Jill, las balas se incrustaron en la viscosa piel del animal, el cual cayó al piso retorciéndose.

\- ¡Corre! - exclamo Zafiro antes de que se escuchara un nuevo grito de otra de aquellas criaturas, seguido de otros dos.

Salieron al vestíbulo principal, Carlos busco algo para atrancar la puerta de las escaleras con algo, fue entonces que vio aquella lucecilla blanca parpadeante, perteneciente a un temporizador.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - pregunto Zafiro viendo la lucecilla blanca pegada a una caja adherida a la columna – maldita sea, Carlos olvídate de esa puerta, vámonos de aquí!

Carlos asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta principal seguido de Zafiro, dejo de ser consciente de las cosas a su alrededor, solamente tenía la mirada fija en las puertas de cristal de la entrada, corrió más aprisa, el dolor de sus costillas había quedado de lado completamente, sintió el asfalto bajo sus botas cuando salió del hospital, la lluvia caía sobre ellos mientras corrían a toda prisa calle abajo, rumbo a la torre del reloj.

A una manzana de distancia, el hospital voló por los aires, la onda expansiva arrojo a Carlos y a Zafiro al asfalto mojado, el sonido de la explosión los había dejado aturdidos y algo desorientados.

Carlos se quejó un poco, sentía el cuerpo pesado, cuando abro los ojos encontró el cuerpo inerte de Zafiro justo encima de él. Zafiro se removió un poco sobándose los oídos.

\- Lo siento – murmuro sentándose en el piso

\- No te preocupes, ¿estas bien? No estas herida? – pregunto sujetándose el costado

\- No, ¿y tú?

\- Solo me golpee las costillas - respondio tranquilo poniéndose de pie – nada grave, pero ese maldito de Nicholai casi lo logra esta vez. - suspiro viendo los restos del hospital arder en llamas, buena parte de la estructura no era más que escombros.

Zafiro observo el hospital, se sacudió las prendas y se puso en marcha, Carlos la siguió cojeando, sujetando el bolsillo donde había guardado la vacuna.

 _Jill... resiste ..._

* * *

Jill despertó sintiéndose ella misma, estaba completamente adolorida y magullada, llena de raspones y con aquella herida en el hombro, pero estaba viva, la fiebre y el picor del cuerpo se había ido. No entendía que pasaba, juraba que estaba infectada, y que moriría siendo un zombi, pero estaba ahí, sentada en el borde del altar. Se miró las manos unos momentos tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

Entonces vio la jeringuilla en el piso, justo al lado del altar, rebusco en la capilla encontrando a Carlos dormido en una de las bancas de madera más próximas al altar, el pobre lucía agotado, y se sujetaba un costado. No sabía lo que había hecho, pero había encontrado una cura para ella. sintió algo de culpa, en algún lugar de Raccoon City había estado el antídoto para el virus T, sintió rabia al pensar que tal vez hubiera litros de aquella vacuna en algún lugar y, aun así, Umbrella había dejado morir a los ciudadanos de Raccoon. suspiro, no podía lamentarse en esos momentos, no todavía, ella estaba viva, y tenía que seguir adelante para salir de la ciudad junto con Carlos y Zafiro.

 _Y hablando de ella... ¿donde demonios se habrá metido?_

La capilla estaba desierta, a excepción de ella y Carlos, no se veía a Zafiro por ningún lado. Se preguntaba si se había marchado al ver que no podría sacarla con vida de la ciudad, o si había huido para no verla transformarse en un zombi.

Se reprimió a sí misma, Zafiro no era así, sin importar lo que sucediera, ella se quedaría hasta el final, además dudaba que fuera abandonar a Carlos a su suerte. Pero, ¿y si los de Umbrella habían logrado capturarla? Sintió un nudo en estómago.

 _No, ella no dejaría que se la llevaran, así como así, les hubiera dado batalla, no olvides su increíble poder Jilly_

Tal vez ella tuviera un increíble poder que le otorgaba el virus en su cuerpo, pero ¿y si Zafiro se hubiera entregado voluntariamente para protegerlos a ella y a Carlos? Se mordió el labio, rezando para que aquellos pensamientos solo fueran paranoia suya.

Escucho pasos aproximándose a la capilla, instintivamente tomo su Samurai Edge y apunto hacia la puerta de madera, observo como el pomo giraba lentamente, paso saliva, dispuesta a disparar si era necesario.

Bajo el arma al ver que se trataba de Zafiro, sus ropas estaban ligeramente empapadas por la ligera lluvia que caía en el exterior.

\- Jill? - susurro con los ojos llorosos abrazándose a ella

\- ¿Donde te habías metido? - pregunto aliviada- por un momento pensé que los de Umbrella te habían atrapado

\- El Daylight funciono, estas viva- sollozo

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, por ahora tenían que buscar otra vía de escape, y rezar por que Némesis siguiera mal herido y no pudiera perseguirlas.

Su estómago rugió de hambre, no había prestado atención a este detalle por la impresión de seguir con vida, además de ello su garganta estaba completamente seca. Zafiro sonrió de medio lado, se aproximó a un bulto improvisado con lo que parecía ser una cortina y saco algunas latas de fruta en conserva.

\- Recupera fuerza – susurro tratando de no despertar a Carlos

Jill asintió tomando las latas, había escuchado vagamente que habían encontrado algunos suministros, eso había sido un golpe de suerte en esos dos días que duro inconsciente, pero tenían que hacer algo, las latas no durarían más de un día para los 3, el agua también era escasa, y nada garantizaba que si intentaban saquear un minisúper encontrarían algo para comer. Estaba claro que no vendrían más helicópteros por ellos, y, además de los alimentos, no contaban tampoco con suficiente munición para quedarse indefinidamente en la ciudad.

\- Tenemos que seguir – susurro – buscar una vida de escape... ¿tienes algún mapa en ese PDA que cargas?

\- Si – respondio sorbiendo el almíbar de una lata- he estado revisando las vías que podríamos usar- agrego pasándole el PDA

Jill reviso el mapa con detalle unos momentos mientras terminaba de comer, lo ideal era dirigirse hacia el noroeste, a la planta abandonada de Umbrella, por experiencia sabían que la empresa jamás abandonaba por completo sus instalaciones, tal vez hubiera un radio para pedir ayuda, o algún vehículo de escape, alguna camioneta todo terreno, o tal vez algunas cuatrimotos, lo que fuera, y si no.… podrían seguir caminando por el bosque hasta dar con la autopista.

Jill le explico el plan a Zafiro mientras bebía algo de agua, ella simplemente asintió.

\- Esperemos a que Carlos despierte entonces para marcharnos – susurro

\- Quisiera revisar la zona antes – murmuro Jill – asegurarme que esta despejada

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo atrás?

\- Zaf, se ha arriesgado demasiado, necesita descansar más tiempo... la planta depuradora de agua de Umbrella no está lejos de aquí, si acortamos camino por el parque llegaremos más rápido, podemos ir, echar un vistazo, y volver por Carlos en una hora, dos a lo mucho.

Noto la mirada de Zafiro, a ella tampoco le apetecía dejarlo, pero solo serían unos momentos. Noto la vieja máquina de escribir en un extremo de la capilla, justo al lado de la puerta. arranco la etiqueta de un lata y uso la máquina para escribirle un mensaje a Carlos en caso de que despertara antes de que ellas regresaran.

 _"_ _02:50 01 de octubre 1998_

 _Carlos, fuimos a revisar la planta depuradora de agua propiedad de Umbrella que esta al noroeste de aquí en línea recta, a unos 15 minutos andando aproximadamente, esperamos encontrar algún vehículo en el que podamos escapar o algo que nos sea útil. Volveremos lo antes posible. Espéranos, aunque sea un par de horas._

 _Si no hemos regresado al amanecer, asume que algo nos ha pasado y huye de la ciudad solo_

 _Tenemos muchas cosas que agradecerte, quédate aquí y descansa un poco, lo necesitas, no tardaremos_

 _Jill y Zafiro."_

Jill dejo la nota donde el pudiera verla al despertar, junto con el revólver, por si necesitaba algo más de potencia de tiro. Tomo el lanzagranadas, solo le quedaba un proyectil, si Némesis seguía vivo aquel no bastaría para matarlo, pero esperaba a menos herirlo lo suficiente para poder huir de la ciudad. Aparto los mechones de cabello que cubrían la frente de Carlos, sonrió ligeramente.

\- Que duermas bien – susurro

Observo a Zafiro, la cual simplemente asintió, ambas salieron de la capilla, y atravesaron lo que quedaba de la torre, para marchar en dirección al parque.


	16. Capitulo Final: Escape

No se sentía realmente cómoda dejando atrás a Carlos, pero Jill tenía razón, ocupaban asegurar una vía de escape, o pedir ayuda de algún modo. Matt había mencionado que había un helicóptero en la planta depuradora de agua, rogaba al cielo que así fuera, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volar un helicóptero, y dudaba que Jill supiera como hacerlo.

La lluvia se había convertido en una simple llovizna, Zafiro tembló un poco de frio por sus ropas empapadas de su viaje al hospital y de sus horas haciendo guardia, quizá aquello acabaría en un resfriado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Jill de repente- cuando desperté y no te vi en la capilla, pensé que quizá los de Umbrella te habían llevado con ellos

\- No me hubiera marchado con ellos sin darles batalla y deshacerme de unos cuantos – respondio sonriendo de medio lado

\- Por un momento lo pensé... mis ideas locas me dieron bastantes vueltas en la cabeza

\- Estaba haciendo guardia – respondio- lo he hecho desde que te quedaste inconsciente para mantener a los infectados lejos de la capilla y evitar que nos rodearan

\- ¿Que hay de tu herida? Estaba segura de que la metralla de la granada te alcanzaría también cuando dispare contra el asesino de STARS

\- Y lo hizo – respondio tranquila mostrándole el lado desgarrado de su blusa – algo está pasando en mi Jill... el virus se propaga en mí, mis heridas sanan más rápidamente ... me asusta- susurro- me asusta que algún día pierda el control y me vuelva como Némesis

\- No pasara- murmuró Jill revolviendo su cabello – Eres más fuerte de lo que crees... y podrás mantener esa infección a raya, ya lo veras.

Zafiro asintió tallándose los ojos, no tenía tiempo de sentimentalismos en esos momentos, ya lloraría y patalearía de frustración cuando regresara a casa con Jill. bajaron por unas escaleras que las llevarían a una cisterna con un camino iluminado con farolas que la atravesaban de lado a lado. Aquel lugar había sido agradable para dar un paseo de día en el verano, pero de noche, y en la situación que estaba sumida Raccoon, se veía aterrador.

Noto los gestos de Jill en esos momentos, parecía como si tratara de escuchar algo, Zafiro se concentró, escuchando el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento, las gotas de lluvia caer en el estaque y el puente de madera, lo escucho, parecía como si algo o alguien se moviera entre los arboles con bastante sigilo, entrecerró los ojos cuando estos cambiaron a un color rojizo, pudo escuchar con mayor claridad, no era uno de los monstruos de Umbrella, estaba vivo, y era humano.

Observo de reojo a Jill la cual asintió ligeramente, siguieron su camino con las armas fuertemente empuñadas.

* * *

Nicholai había desquitado la frustración de perder la vacuna asesinando al penúltimo de los perros guardianes que quedaban, el cual se ocultaba en el cementerio, solamente quedaba uno más y terminaría su trabajo, Umbrella tendría que negociar con él a cambio de toda la información recabada y que solo el poseería.

El último de los perros guardianes se encontraba escondido en la planta depuradora de agua, solamente tenía que acabar con él, tomar sus datos y escapar en el helicóptero que estaba oculto en las instalaciones. Todo marchaba bien, a pesar de los contratiempos, o eso pensó hasta el momento en que vio a Jill Valentine y a Zafiro Engel deambulando por el parque, avanzando en la misma dirección a la que él se dirigía.

Nicholai pensó en que no debería sorprenderse de verlas, pero la realidad era muy distinta, de verdad había creído que Jill estaba muerta, el dolor en la expresión de Carlos al decir que él había tenido que acabar con ella había parecido bastante sincero. Se hubiera dado cuenta que Carlos mentía, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que Zafiro había muerto por la infección, pero el chico había pensado muy bien en su historia.

 _No importa, Carlos está muerto, yo provoque esa muerte al estallar el hospital, aunque Engel logró escapar, o puede que haya sobrevivido a causa del virus en su cuerpo._

Podría terminar las cosas rápidamente, levanto el rifle apuntándole a Jill, un solo tiro y terminaría todo, tendría que ser rápido y disparar contra Engel mientras esta permanecía en shock. Sonrió de medio lado, apuntando. Bajo el arma, la verdad tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacerles, ¿donde había estado Jill mientras su amante hispano correteaba por el hospital? ¿Como diablos habían estado esquivando por tanto tiempo a la mascota de Umbrella? ¿Y a donde creían que se dirigían exactamente?

Decidió seguirlas de lejos hasta que se le presentara una oportunidad sencilla de abordarlas, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no conocía las verdaderas habilidades de Engel, un descuido y acabaría muerto, o hecho prisionero por ambas mujeres, tenía que pensar más rápido que ellas, podría usar a Jill como escudo, había notado lo unidas que eran ambas chicas, posiblemente por ser supervivientes del equipo de STARS. Dudaba que Zafiro lo atacara si usaba a Jill como rehén, podía obligarla a tirar sus armas y tomar alguna posición en la que no fuera peligrosa.

Nicholai se ocultó entre las sombras y conto hasta 20, dejaría que se adelantaran y las pillaría en mitad del puente, justo en terreno abierto. Sonrió satisfecho con el plan, avanzo lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, mas ya no las vio. Pero a menos que hubieran echado a correr las alcanzaría en poco tiempo...

\- No te muevas – la voz de Jill era tranquila y firme, apuntaba el cañón de su 9mm contra su cabeza- suelta el rifle antes, si no te importa – agrego

Nicholai obedeció guiado por la impresión, como se había dado cuenta de que las seguía? ¿En qué momento lo había rodeado y sin hacer nada de ruido? Donde estaba Engel en esos momentos.

La respuesta a esto último no demoro en llegar, Zafiro se acercó de frente a pasos lentos, empuñando su MP5 con firmeza, puso notar el brillo rojizo de sus ojos observándolo con atención, sus pies apenas hacían ruido al caminar por la hojarasca del parque.

 _¿Cuánto saben realmente sobre mí?_

\- Por favor no me disparen, Jill, soy yo, Nicholai- dijo con voz temblorosa, tratando de doblegar el sentido común de Jill, Zafiro lo había visto en el hospital, pero si convencía a Jill de que no se trataba de él, la chica no podría hacer nada.

\- Sé quién eres, y sé que trabajas para Umbrella – respondio Jill

\- Oh, ¿pero tú no eres un simple soldado verdad? - dijo Zafiro sonriendo de medio lado

\- Dinos Nicholai, ¿qué es lo que puedes decirnos de la operación perro guardián?

Ambas sabían algo de la operación, si mentía pradería algo de credibilidad, sobre todo con Jill, si jugaba bien sus cartas puede que incluso llegase a convencer a Zafiro de que él también era una víctima más de la compañía.

\- Umbrella me envió a mí y a otros soldados a recabar información, pero no sabíamos que la situación iba a estar así de jodida- murmuro tratando de sonar convincente – jamás habría aceptado de haberlo sabido, solo quiero salir de aquí con vida… lo demás no me importa

El cañón de la pistola seguía donde estaba, apuntando directamente a su sien, Zafiro lo vigilaba con atención, el brillo rojizo en sus ojos se hizo más notorio. Ambas eran bastante precavidas, puede que incluso Zafiro quisiera matarlo en ese momento.

\- ¿Que sabes de la planta depuradora de agua que está cerca de aquí? - insistió Jill

\- Nada… simplemente que es propiedad de Umbrella

\- ¿Que sabes de la vacuna contra el virus T? - pregunto Zafiro

Nicholai sintió como se le encogía el estómago, pero trato de mantener las apariencias.

\- Eso es imposible, no existe ninguna vacuna contra el virus T

\- En ese caso yo estaría muerta – respondio Jill- seamos sinceros, demuestra que quieres ayudarnos y puede que lleguemos a un trato Nicholai. ¿qué sabes de la vacuna del virus T?

Sintió como la rabia bullía dentro de él, se sentía impulsado a actuar, dañarlas, deshacerse de ellas, pero no podía, tenía que convencerlas de que solo era un empleado más de Umbrella, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía o le pegarían un tiro, abrió la boca sin saber realmente que excusa poner… y fue entonces que la tierra justo bajo sus pies tembló. Se escuchaba un rugido de las profundidades mientras el suelo se sacudía. Jill aparto la pistola de su cabeza al perder el equilibrio, Zafiro por su parte había bajado la guardia también.

A pesar de lo desorientador y complicado que era mantenerse de pie, Nicholai dudaba que se tratara de un terremoto, el agua del estanque apenas y se movía, el temblor estaba localizado justo debajo de ellos, no había duda que se trataba de otra de las múltiples criaturas que rondaban la ciudad. Fingió un ataque de pánico y huyo gritando que se trataba de otro de aquellos mutantes y que huyeran. De ese modo se lo pensarían dos veces antes de dispararle a alguien que trataba de ayudarlas.

Recupero su rifle en la carrera y se alejó lo más que pudo, esperaba que ambas chicas se hubieran creído su actuación, o notaria un tiro en cualquier momento. Aun escuchaba el retumbar de la tierra, pero en donde se encontraba el piso había dejado de temblar. Estaba harto de aquella situación, se pondría a cubierto y les dispararía, podría matar a Jill sin problemas, pero antes le pegaría un par de disparos bien colocados a Zafiro para evitar que huyera o intentara atacarlo. Se ocultó detrás de un viejo roble y volteo en dirección donde estaban ambas chicas, apunto con el rifle mientras ellas se alejaban tambaleantes en dirección contraria de donde él estaba.

 _Van a morir de una buena vez par de zorras_

Una inmensa pared blanca emergió de la tierra impidiéndole la visión, levanto la mirada, aquello era un animal, una especie de gusano mutante con un cuerpo cilíndrico tan ancho como alto era un hombre, el carnoso cuerpo se elevó 5 metros en el aire antes de doblar la parte superior del cuerpo y mostrar una boca llena de afilados dientes. La criatura se movió, alejándose de donde él estaba.

Hacia Jill y Zafiro.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí en dirección a la planta depuradora, riendo entre dientes mientras maldecía a ambas chicas y a Carlos, deseando que ardieran en lo más profundo del infierno

* * *

 _No puede ser_

\- ¡¿Ji…Jill?!- exclamo Zafiro tambaleándose

Jill continúo corriendo por el borde del agua tratando de poner tierra entre el gusano carnívoro y ellas. Alcanzo a percibir de reojo como la inmensa criatura se dejaba caer contra ellas, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de saltar para alejarse de ella, el aroma a podredumbre que emanaba de la boca del gusano invadió su olfato.

Trato de alejarse más rápido, el gusano se ocultó nuevamente bajo tierra, haciendo que mantener el equilibrio fuera complicado nuevamente. Una granada no sería suficiente contra aquel mutante, tenía que pensar en algo más para acabar con el antes de que las matara.

\- Zaf dirígete al estanque! - le grito- la piscina está formada por bloques de concreto, con suerte el monstruo se estrellará en ellos!

Zafiro asintió poniéndose de pie con dificultad, estaban cerca, Zafiro alcanzo la esquina del estanque, y se giró para esperarla, las bancas y los arboles delante de ella salieron despedidos por los aires, al tiempo que el gusano ciego emergía nuevamente de la tierra arrojando una bocanada de tierra húmeda, mostro su boca llena de dientes antes de abalanzarse contra ella. Disparo un par de veces con su 9mm en dirección al vientre de aquel ser, el cual desapareció bajo tierra. Era demasiado veloz, se situaría detente de ella nuevamente estaba segura, no podría llegar a ninguna de las esquinas del estanque a tiempo, y vadearlo le llevaría demasiado, si ella no podía ir más rápido, tenía que retrasarlo. Observo a sus alrededores, que podía usar para obligarlo a ir más lento, arboles, bancas, farolas…

Había muchas farolas arrancadas del piso a punto de caer al estanque, si lograba atraer al monstruo hasta los pequeños charcos que se estaban formando debido a las grietas de la cisterna, y derribaba una de esas farolas, podría acabar con aquella criatura. Pero para ello tendría que hacer de carnada ella misma.

\- Jill que estás haciendo?!- exclamo Zafiro al verla dirigirse hacia uno de los charcos

La criatura se alzó delante de ella, solamente había una farola entre ella y el monstruo, y estaba a punto de tocar el agua, disponía de pocos segundos antes de que el mutante se lanzara contra ella. Comenzó a disparar contra la farola, los primeros tres tiros no dieron en el blanco, el cuarto emitió un sonido metálico al golpear contra la base casi arrancada de la farola, Zafiro disparo también, había entendido su plan. Los segundos pasaban lentamente. La séptima bala cumplió su cometido justo cuando el gusano se inclinaba para lanzarse contra ella.

La carne gelatinosa de la bestia aullante comenzó a chamuscarse al tiempo que Jill se alejaba, el animal se retorcía en agonía, mientras su carne se chamuscaba, comenzó a brotar un humo pestilente y nauseabundo del cuerpo chamuscado.

Jill se alejó trastabillando, sujetando su hombro herido, trataba de contener las arcadas que tenía, provocadas por el pestilente aroma de la carne quemada del gusano mutante.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Zafiro llegando a su lado

\- Lo estoy- susurro cubriéndose la boca- voy a vomitar por ese aroma- gimió

\- Alejémonos de aquí – respondio Zafiro ayudándola a ponerse de pie- Nicholai huyo a la planta depuradora de agua … estoy segura de que busca el helicóptero que está oculto

\- ¿Hay un helicóptero ahí?

\- No estoy segura de que aun este ahí, pero Matt asegura que es una muy grande posibilidad, si es así- suspiro- tenemos que seguirlo, y evitar que se lo lleve primero… puede que sea la última oportunidad que tenemos de salir de aquí, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones

\- Tranquila- sonrió Jill- saldremos de aquí… así sea a pie ¿entendido? - agrego – debemos tener cuidado, o Nicholai podría dispararnos por la espalda cuando menos lo esperemos. No es tan buen mentiroso como el cree

\- Entonces lo seguiremos

\- El plan no ha cambiado, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosas… Zaf, no me gustaría pedirte esto, pero puede que necesitemos de tus habilidades para sobrevivir a ese loco

\- Déjamelo a mí entonces – sonrió

Jill asintió y continuo su camino en dirección a la planta depuradora de agua.

* * *

Carlos releyó varias veces la nota, observo el reloj, las chicas tenías más o menos media hora de haberse marchado, si se daba prisa les daría alcance, era peligroso que estuvieran solas. Sabía que Zafiro haría lo que fuera por mantener con vida a Jill, pero eso no lograba tranquilizarlo. Ambas estaban solas allá afuera, y Nicholai estaba suelto, eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Quería entender por qué lo habían dejado atrás, posiblemente querían que descansara un poco más, se puso de pie y guardo el revolver atorándolo en su cinturón, sujeto con fuerza el rifle, estaba decidido a darles alcance a ambas chicas. Zaf había mencionado lo de un helicóptero al noroeste de ahí, posiblemente se tratara de aquella planta de Umbrella.

Se puso en marcha, tal vez las chicas pudieran hacer muchas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que no podrían pilotear un helicóptero.

* * *

Ambas estaban de pie, justo delante del pequeño puente de madera que unía a la parte trasera del Memorial Park con la planta alta de las instalaciones de Umbrella. Se tomaron un respiro para armarse de valor al ver las huellas húmedas que atravesaban el puente, era más que obvio que Nicholai ya estaba ahí. Zafiro miro a Jill asintiendo ligeramente, comenzaron a cruzar. Enfrentarse a una persona era más difícil que enfrentar a los monstruos de Umbrella, si querían salir con vida, más les valía que se mantuvieran alerta, con todos los sentidos listos para actuar.

Zafiro se quedó de pie unos momentos, el cabello de la nuca se le erizo, Jill la miro de reojo quitando el seguro de la beretta, definitivamente algo estaba mal. El sonido provino de sus espaldas, ambas se giraron de golpe encontrándose con Némesis a unos metros de distancia de ellas, la piel chamuscada y ennegrecida había comenzado a caerse en pedazos dejando a la vista los trozos de musculo, tenía el torso desnudo, por lo que podían ver con mayor claridad los tentáculos que salían de su espalda y se agitaban frenéticamente en el aire.

\- Staaaaaars!- rugió avanzando hacia ellas.

Zafiro vio el costado derecho del monstruo, ahí donde Jill había acertado con el lanzagranadas, la carne estaba hecha jirones, a diferencia de la suya que había sanado completamente.

\- Dudo que eso haya mermado su fuerza- murmuro retrocediendo un par de pasos- es más, dudo que el maldito siquiera lo sienta.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, correr no es una opción, nos alcanzara antes de entrar a la planta depuradora

\- Y cuál es el plan- murmuro

\- Eso pienso – le reclamo Jill- dispara- dijo al fin

\- ¡Las balas no le harán nada! - se quejó zaf levantando el arma de todos modos

\- No, pero lo distraerán – sonrió disparando en contra de la cara del monstruo

Los blancos dientes de la criatura saltaron por los aires, rugió de frustración, Jill supuso que al menos algo debería de sentir, se lanzó contra el usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para arrojarlo sobre la baranda del puente. El monstruo trastabillo un poco mientras la baranda se partía bajo su peso, Zafiro la vio saltar y clavarle las botas en el abdomen, obligándolo a caer.

\- Estas loca!- le reclamo ayudándola a levantarse, había caído de lleno contra las planchas de madera del puente, buena parte del golpe la había absorbido su hombro herido- pudo matarte!

\- Lo sé- respondio sujetando su hombro- sigamos antes de que se le ocurra regresar- murmuro

\- ¿Es mi imaginación… o parecía haberse hecho más grande?

\- Eso solo quiere decir que está mutando – susurro

Zafiro paso saliva, la verdad eso no era una idea bastante agradable, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta para su buena suerte, ambas entraron con las armas en alto, estaban en un corto pasillo con suelo de rejilla que giraba a la izquierda, ambas se tomaron un par de minutos para recobrar el aliento, ahora que la adrenalina había pasado, Jill había comenzado a temblar.

Zafiro sonrió con burla, camino un poco, dirigiéndose a la puerta más próxima, la cual tenía un letrero que anunciaba que se trataba de la sala de comunicaciones. Lamentablemente para ellas, necesitarían de una tarjeta de identificación para abrirla.

\- Tenemos dos opciones- murmuro Zafiro- o nos largamos y buscamos otro plan para salir de Raccoon

\- ¿O?

\- O nos quedamos, buscamos la tarjeta y pedimos ayuda- agrego- claro si es que Némesis o Nicholai no nos matan antes

\- Ambas opciones son un asco- se quejó Jill- pero la segunda parece ser menos mala … al menos se nos secaría la ropa después de esa llovizna. - suspiro- envidio a Carlos que esta calientito en la capilla mientras duerme.

Zafiro sonrió de medio lado, también ella comenzaba a extrañar los incomodos bancos de madera de la capilla, y la rugosa cortina.

Se movieron con cautela, pasando por todas las estancias en las que pudieron entrar, les sorprendía no haber encontrado casi cuerpos en ese lugar, a excepción de un hombre en una oficina de descanso, la mancha de sangre en la pared estaba comenzando a secarse, hasta hacia poco, aquel hombre estaba con vida, y era más que obvio quien lo había asesinado.

\- Y si nos andamos sin cuidado, esas seremos nosotras- susurro Zafiro- pero… ¿dónde están los demás cuerpos?

\- Quizá abajo- respondio Jill avanzando delante de ella, se aproximó a una puerta de seguridad, para su fortuna estaba abierta

\- ¿No deberíamos de buscar aquí también? - pregunto Zafiro aproximándose a una consola de mandos, quizá encontrara algo para abrir todas las cerraduras en caso de emergencia

\- Revisa entonces- dijo Jill entrando al amplio pasillo con la beretta en alto. Más adelante el corredor se estrechaba y giraba a su derecha. Decidió explorar un poco más antes de volver con Zafiro.

\- ¡Quieta zorra! - le ordeno Nicholai a su espalda clavando su arma a la altura de los riñones de la chica- bueno suelta tu arma antes si no te importa – agregó con sarcasmo, Jill obedeció- date la vuelta lentamente, y entrelaza tus manos al frente, como si estuvieras rezando

Jill hizo lo que él quería retrocediendo hasta el fondo de aquel corredor de espaldas, estaba más asustada de lo que quería demostrar cuando vio la desquiciada sonrisa y la manera de poner los ojos en blanco de Nicholai. Aún tenía el lanzagranadas colgado en su espalda, pero si intentaba tomarlo, Nicholai vaciaría un cargador completo en ella, y le daría tiempo de recargar.

\- Creí que solo querías irte de aquí- murmuro tratando de sonar tranquila

\- Quiero irme ahora, al fin tengo la información de todos los perros guardianes, a todos ellos los mate yo, Umbrella solo tendrá que negociar conmigo, y yo seré inmensamente rico, ahora que estas aquí, mi éxito está más que asegurado

\- ¿Yo? Pensé que ibas tras zaf

\- Y lo hago señorita Valentine, pero tu tomaste la vacuna, Carlos la robo porque ustedes se lo pidieron

Jill se distrajo debido al rumor de un trueno sobre su cabeza, era raro poder escucharlo a pesar del techo aislado, tenía que pensar rápidamente, no sabía que responder en esos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué debería de decirte nada? Me vas a matar de igual manera

\- Lo hare, pero será después de conocernos un… poco mejor- sonrió de medio lado apuntando el rifle a su rodilla izquierda antes de relamerse los labios- considero que aún tenemos bastante tiempo…

\- Y espero no te moleste que interrumpa su reunión –dijo Zafiro a su espalda, sus ojos resplandecían de un color dorado rojizo

\- Comenzaba a preguntarme donde te habías metido- respondio Nicholai confiado, Zafiro sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso, el ruso desquiciado le dispararía a Jill. Tenía que distraerlo a cualquier costo

\- Jill no sabe nada de una vacuna, Nicholai – respondio, noto que había captado su atención – cuanto te ofrece Umbrella por esa muestra? - pregunto – te ofrece más o menos de lo que te ofrece por mí? ¿Tengo curiosidad… cuanto te pagara Umbrella por entregarme con vida a ellos?

\- Lo suficiente – respondio sin descuidar ningún momento a Jill

\- En ese caso déjala a ella … y trata de venir por mi… si es que aún me quieres con vida- murmuro Zafiro descolgándose el MP5 del hombro

Nicholai disparo repetidamente contra ella sonriendo con placer, al menos había logrado que se alejara de Jill, la locura brillaba en sus ojos, ese hombre no se había desquiciado en la ciudad, él ya estaba loco desde antes.

Esquivo las balas haciendo uso de la increíble velocidad que le brindaba el virus. Observo fijamente a los ojos a aquel hombre, estaba cansada de él, no le había agradado desde que lo había visto en el tranvía, había intentado matarla en el hospital, trato de mentirles en el parque, y ahora simplemente había decidido que matarlas era lo mejor, o al menos a Jill.

Recordó la sensación de haber asesinado con sus manos a un hombre días atrás, al principio sintió nauseas, pero se sorprendió por el hecho de descubrir que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, deseaba asesinar a Nicholai con sus manos. Se acercó a él sin perderlo de vista. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos.

\- zaf? Zaf no! ¡Reacciona...- la llamo Jill repetidamente- luna Zafiro Engel!

Se aproximó a Nicholai en un santiamén, sujetando el cañón de su M16 con una sola mano, observo fijamente a los ojos al hombre.

\- Por qué no les das mis saludos a los altos mandos – susurro, su voz sonaba fría

\- ¿Piensas que te dejare vencerme pequeña zorra? - gruño dándole un cabezazo en la frente, Zafiro trastabillo un poco

\- Zaf cuidado! - exclamo Jill

El trueno se hizo más fuerte al tiempo que pedazos de cemento y polvo llovían sobre ellos, Zaf salto a un lado instintivamente, al tiempo que Nicholai hacia lo mismo, varios tentáculos salieron del techo atrapando a Zafiro, uno de ellos comenzó a hacer presión en su cuello.

\- Zaf! Zaf no!

\- Ve…vete- gimió sujetando el tentáculo tratando de aliviar la presión en su cuello, estaba segura que morirá en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos unos instantes, su vida paso delante de sus ojos, su vida en Londres, su vida escolar, los paseos con Victoria, su llegada a Raccoon, aquella noche con Wesker antes de la desastrosa misión en la Mansión.

 _…_ _Al…bert…_

Aquel pensamiento fue fugaz, no podía morir ahí, volvería a casa con Jill como se lo había prometido a Chris, y comenzaría a rastrear el paradero del ex capitán de los STARS antes de que este hiciera algún movimiento.

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo rojizo al tiempo que una ola de energía emanaba de su cuerpo, sintió que la presión de su cuello disminuyó un poco, bajo la mano a su 9mm, con un rápido movimiento la saco de su funda y disparo repetidas ocasiones al tentáculo que la asfixiaba, y a los que lo rodeaban, observo el rostro deformado del monstruo, y escucho el rugido de frustración cuando logró escapar.

\- ¡Oh zaf!- exclamo Jill- pensé… pensé que te mataría… yo…

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¿Donde diablos esta Nicholai?

\- Huyo aprovechando la confusión- respondio Jill

\- ¡Preocupémonos por el después! - exclamo zaf echando a correr, no se atrevía a pasar debajo de los tentáculos que la buscaban incesantemente, a ella y a Jill.

Ambas corrieron al fondo del pasillo, atravesando una enorme puerta de seguridad metálica, mientras Jill luchaba por sujetar el lanzagranadas, su única arma en esos momentos. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, entrando a un abismo obscuro. El olor las golpeo repentinamente como una bofetada, una amarga bofetada

\- Creo que… encontramos a los cuerpos – murmuro Zafiro con una mueca de asco- que hacemos ahora, este lugar es un vertedero, y no parece haber salida

\- ¡No lo sé! - exclamo Jill comenzando a palpar los cadáveres de los trabajadores de Umbrella, revisando en sus pegajosas batas de laboratorio.

No había nada útil, lápices, bolígrafos, dulces, cajetillas húmedas de cigarrillos, una tarjeta de apertura, y probablemente la misma que habían buscado.

\- Esto es el colmo de la ironía- murmuro Zafiro escucharon los golpes en la puerta, el monstruo tenía tanta fuerza, que no tardaría en mandar a volar aquel trozo magullado de metal.

\- Tenemos que correr- murmuro Jill

\- ¿A dónde? Estamos atrapadas- le recordó Zafiro

\- Solo me queda un proyectil de metralla, nos colocaremos junto a la puerta, en cuanto entre disparare…

\- ¿Entonces…cual es el plan?

\- ¡Correr cuando lo diga! - exclamo Jill guardando la tarjeta en su bota- esperar que la granada que queda lo retrase lo suficiente

Se colocó justo al lado de la puerta, calculando donde quedaría esta en cuanto se abriera, el plan no funcionaría si quedaban aplastadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, estampándose a pocos centímetros de donde ellas estaban, el Némesis entro con los tentáculos retorciéndose sobre su cabeza, estaba cambiando, aumentaba de tamaño cada vez más, Jill empuño el lanzagranadas y disparo en contra de la zona inferior de la espalda. El monstruo trastabillo y aulló la única palabra que sabía decir.

Salieron corriendo del vertedero, Zafiro tomo una de las granadas de fragmentación que llevaba en el cinturón, se había quedado un par de las que habían encontrado en la torre del reloj. Quito la anilla y la lanzo contra la cabeza del monstruo.

\- ¡Corre! - exclamo

Sabían que aquello no lo iba a detener, pero necesitaban tiempo, al menos para comunicarse con alguien y pedir ayuda para Carlos, si ellas morían al menos querían asegurarse de que el estaría a salvo.

Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones, Zafiro cubrió a Jill mientras esta usaba la tarjeta para abrir la cerradura magnética. Atravesaron el estrecho corredor corriendo, al cuarto de comunicaciones estaba despejado, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, pero parecía que la lluvia no había entrado al lugar, al menos los aparatos podían usarse.

\- sabes cómo usar uno de estos? - preguntó Zafiro

\- sabia como transmitir desde el que teníamos en la comisaria... Parece similar ... ¿Que hay de ti? Joseph te estaba enseñando no es así?

\- pero solo lo básico- respondió- recibir y transmitir nada más...

\- bien- respondió Jill pulsando los botones

El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose invadió sus oídos, ambas de miraron extrañadas hasta que lo vieron ascender desde la planta baja, el helicóptero comenzó a disparar contra ellas. Ambas se ocultaron debajo del aparato de radio, el cual comenzó a emitir un pitido, seguido de la voz de Nicholai, parecía que al fin se había decidido a matarlas de una vez. Zafiro gruño, de verdad estaba cansada de ese hombre. Jill intento negociar con él para ganar tiempo, pero no estaba funcionando.

\- Supongo que estás cansado de nosotras- dijo Zafiro pulsando el botón de comunicación- creí que si nos capturabas te pagarían mucho dinero

\- no vale los problemas que me han causado... Ustedes par de zorras merecen morir en agonía

\- los problemas que te hemos causado? ¿Y que hay de los que tú nos diste a nosotros? - le reclamo

\- ustedes solo han estado en mi camino desde el comienzo... Arruinaron mis planes de ver agonizar a Mikhail hasta la muerte ... Sedujeron a Carlos para que hiciera lo que ustedes le dijeran...

\- estas comenzando a cansarme

\- entonces debería ponerte a descansar- gruño Nicholai disparando contra ella

Zafiro uso su velocidad para esquivar las balas, una de ellas le rozo la mejilla, levanto la mirada, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo, estaba furiosa. Tomo la última granada de su cinturón y quito la anilla con facilidad

\- Vete al infierno maldito ruso psicópata - gruño lanzando la granada

Un destello blanco las dejo cegadas por un momento, seguido de la explosión de la granada al hacer contacto con el helicóptero, el cual comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, descendió a una velocidad estrepitosa y termino por estrellarse en el suelo, haciéndose añicos completamente, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a eso.

\- Zaf… estas bien? - pregunto Jill mirando los restos llameantes del helicóptero por la ventana de la sala de comunicaciones

\- Jamás me había sentido mejor- sonrió, Jill le dio un zape – ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¡Acabas de explotar lo que pudo ser nuestro medio de escape de este maldito lugar!

\- La verdad no me arrepiento- respondio sobándose la cabeza- no es como si Nicholai lo fuera a ceder por su voluntad

Jill estaba por reñirla de nuevo, pero escucharon ruido proveniente de la planta baja de donde se encontraban, alguien subía por las escalerillas de aluminio que se encontraban en medio del cuarto de comunicaciones. Jill apunto con la bereta al igual que Zafiro, ambas bajaron las armas al ver que Carlos asomaba la cabeza por el hueco del piso.

\- Menos mal que las encuentro- sonrió terminando de subir, rompí una ventana para llegar a este lugar, vi el helicóptero estrellarse hace unos momentos, y me temí que ese monstruo las hubiera dañado…

\- Esta vez fui yo la que voló el helicóptero- respondio Zafiro – era eso o que Nicholai nos matara a las dos

\- Nicholai? ¿Entonces… está muerto?

\- Desde hace un momento

Jill estaba por reclamarle de nuevo, además quería preguntarle a Carlos qué demonios hacia ahí, se suponía que le habían dejado dicho que descasara un poco. La radio emitió un pitido, el cual sobresalto a Zafiro.

"Atención. El proyecto Raccoon City ha sido abandonado. Las maniobras políticas para retrasar los planes federales han fracasado. Todo el personal debe evacuar la ciudad de forma inmediata. Los misiles serán lanzados al amanecer. Este mensaje se envía por todos los canales disponibles y se repetirá dentro de cinco minutos"

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, ¿pensaban bombardear la ciudad?

\- ¿Decías de no arrepentirte de volar el helicóptero? - murmuro Jill con sarcasmo

\- Tal vez en estos momentos si me arrepiento un poquito – respondio rascando su mejilla

\- Como sea, ¡casi no tenemos tiempo! - exclamo Carlos- ustedes busquen otro medio de escape, tal vez otro helicóptero, o algún vehículo que se mueva rápido… yo tratare de ponerme en contacto para ver si puedo retrasar el lanzamiento de los misiles, sea cual sea el resultado nos veremos abajo… esas escaleras llevan a un patio que esta después de atravesar un almacén con un enorme generador de energía y algunas piezas de maquinaria, podemos vernos ahí

\- Bien- asintió Jill intercambiando miradas con él y con Zafiro, ambas chicas bajaron las escalerillas y se dirigieron a una puerta que las llevo a una sección del patio repleta de basura.

Llegaron al almacén que les había dicho Carlos, pudieron notar las piezas de maquinaria, pero lo que más resaltaba era el enorme aparato cilíndrico que estaba justo al centro de la habitación, aquello ni de broma era un generador de energía como había dicho Carlos, aquello se trataba de una especie de cañón laser de alta potencia.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo de admirar ese objeto… van a bombardear Raccoon! - exclamo Zafiro tirando del brazo de Jill

Un sonido atrajo su atención, era el sonido de algo grande y viscoso arrastrándose, Zafiro levanto la mirada al ver algunas gotas de una especie de líquido viscoso caer desde la parte alta del almacén.

\- Mierda- chasqueo retrocediendo un par de pasos

Némesis había mutado tanto, que su forma original era casi irreconocible, los tentáculos aún se agitaban sobre lo que suponía era su cabeza, no tenía ninguna forma reconocible, y su cuerpo con aquella textura de una enorme cicatriz desprendía pequeñas burbujas que, al tronar, disparaban chorros de líquido.

Aquella grotesca criatura no tenía interés en perseguirlas, había perdido toda su inteligencia volviéndose algo puramente bestial, solo guiada por sus instintos, los cuales era recuperarse y alimentarse. Aquel monstruo se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una especie de Tyrant de piel grisácea, Zafiro supuso que sería uno de los tyrants que Umbrella había soltado al norte de la ciudad para evitar el paso de los federales, y los cadáveres de los soldados esparcidos por el lugar, confirmaba un poco aquella teoría.

Escuchaba el sonido de aquel ser alimentándose de la carne del tyrant, los tentáculos se retorcían sin control, y aquellas burbujas aparecían continuamente en la superficie de su cuerpo.

Estaban en problemas, ambas solo llevaban las 9mm con ellas, Jill había soltado el lanzagranadas al salir huyendo del depósito de cadáveres, de nada servía llevarlo con ella si no quedaban más proyectiles. Y Zafiro había olvidado levantar su MP5 del suelo después de zafarse de los tentáculos de Némesis.

Zafiro levanto la mirada, observando el cañón laser, sonrió con malicia y satisfacción, mirando a Jill a la cara.

\- ¿También lo estás pensando verdad? - pregunto Zafiro, un aullido ensordecedor invadió el espacio, aturdiéndolas

\- Creo que si… veré si puedo echarlo a andar… pero trata de entretenerlo unos momentos- murmuro Jill tendiéndole su samurái Edge

\- Avísame cuando me tenga que agachar- dijo Zafiro tomando el arma con la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía firmemente la suya.

Jill se dirigió al panel de control del cañón laser, mientras Zafiro observaba a la criatura, la cual lentamente se giraba para seguir con su persecución, Zafiro levanto ambas armas y disparo, los primeros proyectiles dieron de lleno en la babosa carne del monstruo, un líquido negro broto de ellas. Zafiro continúo disparando, acertó en un par de aquellas burbujas, el monstruo se retorció, Zafiro se centró en dispararle a las burbujas, hasta que escucho el sonido de una turbina que ganaba velocidad poco a poco. El aire comenzó a calentarse, Jill le grito a Zafiro que se apartara.

\- Stars – susurro Zafiro con sarcasmo antes de que el potente rayo saliera disparado hacia aquel bulto grotesco de carne. Aquello había asesinado a Brad, las había perseguido por toda la ciudad, había infectado a Jill, herido a Carlos, destruido su primer medio de escape. Y solo porque Umbrella así lo había programado

La carne del monstruo, que hasta momentos antes había sido resistente, comenzó a achicharrarse y desprenderse, el rayo derritió capas enteras de tejido y hueso. La criatura se había convertido en una bola de carne humeante e inerte en medio del almacén. La máquina se sobrecalentó y se apagó en automático, la computadora emitió un aviso de sobrecarga, y el tiempo estimado de enfriamiento. Como fuera, no importaba, no lo usarían de nueva cuenta. Se dirigieron a la salida, el sonido de la criatura arrastrándose hacia ellas las puso en alerta.

\- ¡Es que acaso no se muere! - exclamo Zafiro – larguémonos… dejémoslo aquí

Jill tomo un revolver de uno de los cuerpos de los militares, levanto el arma mirando a aquella bola de carne chamuscada con seriedad.

\- ¿Quieres STARS? – pregunto secamente- Yo te daré STARS – agrego disparando un par de veces contra aquella masa amorfa, la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, y la criatura dejo de moverse.

Jill y zaf salieron de ahí, llegaron al patio que Carlos les había indicado, no se veía ningún vehículo a la vista, y el cielo estaba comenzando a clarear. La puerta detrás de ellas se abrió, Carlos se aproximó a ellas, lucia agitado.

\- Se terminó Carlos… no escaparemos a tiempo

\- ¿Pero que dices? Si vienen específicamente por ustedes

\- ¿Que es lo que dices? ¿Quien vendría a buscarnos específicamente a ambas?

\- No lo sé, pero estará aquí pronto- respondio Carlos

Un helicóptero apareció en el cielo, Carlos le hizo señas para indicarle donde aterrizar, las chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero no había tiempo de hacer preguntas. Subieron al helicóptero, no podían ver bien al piloto, usaba gorra y unas gafas obscuras, en ningún momento volteo a verlas, Zafiro había esperado que se tratar de Matt, pero no era así.

\- Gracias… no tiene idea del gran favor que nos ha hecho

\- No podía dejarlas ahí- respondio el piloto sin voltear a verlas, los ojos de Jill se abrieron como platos al reconocer su voz

\- ¡¿Eres tú?!

\- Barry?!- exclamo zaf- oh por dios! Pensé que estabas en Francia con Chris

\- Ya habrá tiempo de contarles cuando bajemos a tierra, lejos de este infierno

Zafiro sonrió y se asomó por la ventana, fue entonces que lo vio, aquellas estelas blancas que se dirigían a la ciudad.

\- Están llegando- murmuro Jill

\- Así es- respondio Barry manteniendo la vista al frente

Los misiles explotaron, levantando una gran bola de fuego, la onda expansiva comenzó a avanzar, llevándose con ella todo lo que tenía a su paso, Zafiro cerro los ojos, imaginando como todo lo que conocía y había considerado su hogar se volvía cenizas bajo la ola de fuego. Apretó los puños, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba acabado, todo había terminado, al menos por esos momentos.

Umbrella pagaría, y lo haría con intereses, ellos habían destruido su apacible vida, ella destruiría su apacible negocio. El helicóptero se sacudió cuando la onda sonora los alcanzo, Barry maniobro con habilidad y logro estabilizar la aeronave.

\- Salgamos de aquí – murmuro dirigiéndose al este

 **Epilogo**

El helicóptero aterrizo justo al centro de la marca de color amarillo brillante, Carlos entreabrió los ojos cegado por la luz de la mañana, estaba sentado en medio de ambas chicas, ni siquiera se había percatado cuando se había quedado dormido. Jill y zaf estaban recargadas en sus hombros, zaf incluso sostenía su mano con firmeza. La destrucción de la ciudad las había afectado, no solo porque Umbrella se había salido con la suya, si no que era su hogar el que habían borrado del mapa.

El piloto, Barry lo habían llamado ellas, parecía muy amigo de ambas. Abrieron la compuerta del helicóptero desde fuera, Matt estaba ahí para recibirlos. Zafiro abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con la mirada de Carlos el cual le sonreía cálidamente.

\- buenos días - susurro

\- dónde estamos?

\- pregunto Zafiro tallándose los ojos

\- en algún lugar al sureste de las montañas arklay- respondio Matt - bienvenidas

Zafiro bajo del helicóptero y se abrazó del cuello de Matt, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- creí que iba a morir! - sollozo

\- tranquila... Todo termino...

\- Matt… la ciudad... Todo Raccoon ...

\- Umbrella no podrá ocultar esto...

\- supongo que este es el "niñero" que habías mencionado- murmuro Jill bajando del helicóptero, se froto los brazos, la brisa de la mañana era bastante fresca, pero su suéter blanco que traía colgado a la cadera estaba completamente arruinado para usarlo

\- es un gusto verla con vida Señorita Valentine – respondio Matt – Soy el teniente Matthew McDonnell, guardaespaldas privado de la familia Engel, por ahora de Luna "imprudente" Zafiro Engel

Zafiro le dio un tirón a la barba rojiza del irlandés, inflando una mejilla.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida- respondio Jill, sabía que zaf había entrado en la ciudad solo con la finalidad de buscarla – usted y sus hombres se arriesgaron tanto solo por mí, y el capricho de esta niña imprudente

\- ¡Oye! - le reclamo Zafiro, inmediatamente después estornudo

\- Deberíamos entrar- dijo Matt tranquilamente colocando una chaqueta encima de zaf- tu chaqueta militar se arruino por lo que veo- respondio tranquilamente – tal vez la señorita Valentine desee usar esta- agregó tendiéndole una chaqueta de cuero de color café con un ángel bordado en la espalda

\- ¡¿La chaqueta preferida de Chris?!- exclamo Jill tomándola, sintiendo el fresco cuero en sus dedos

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Zafiro

\- La encontré en la estación cuando buscábamos a la mujer del vestido Rojo… supuse que sería útil llevármela al menos para no pasar frio en la noche.

\- Gracias- susurro Jill cubriéndose los hombros desnudos con la chaqueta, cerró los ojos suspirando, sintiendo el fresco tacto del cuero en su piel. Aun tenía un ligero aroma al perfume de Chris, a pesar de todo el tiempo que se quedó en la estación

\- Hey chico… toma esto! - exclamo Matt quitándose su chaqueta y arrojándosela, Carlos la atrapo en pleno vuelo, pero el esfuerzo lastimo sus costillas – bien vamos adentro … señor Burton, buen trabajo

\- Les dije que no regresaría sin ellas – respondio Barry riendo, quitándose la gorra y las gafas- bien chicas necesitan un buen descanso

\- Y un buen baño- respondio Saine uniéndose al grupo acompañado de una chica que era visiblemente idéntica a el – los tres necesitan un baño – agrego

\- No deberías de ser tan grosero Saine – lo riño la chica tirando de su oído- bienvenidos, me alegro de que hayan podido escapar con vida y justo a tiempo- sonrió, Zafiro la miro extrañada, la chica hablaba con un marcado acento francés – lo siento… debí presentarme antes… mi nombre es Asaine du Pont, soy la hermana menor de Saine, y conocida de Monsieur Burton y Monsieur Redfield

\- Mucho gusto- respondio Zafiro sin asimilar la información recibida, ¿Saine tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué los apellidos no coincidían entonces? - Por cierto… dónde estamos?

\- En un pequeño hotel de Milwaukee, nos encargamos de hacer una base de "operaciones" aquí – respondio Matt bebiendo de una petaca que llevaba con el

\- Monsieur McDonnell… le dije que si seguía bebiendo así enfermaría- dijo Asaine con un ligero tono de preocupación – no entiendo como madeimoselle Engel les permite ser así… en especial a usted y mi hermano

\- En realidad, no me importa si cumplen su trabajo- respondio Zafiro – a todo esto… ¿Como demonios hicieron para no molestar a los demás inquilinos del hotel?

\- Solo rentamos todo el edificio con servicio de restaurant y bar

Zafiro suspiro, la verdad no le importaba que hubieran rentado el lugar entero, en esos momentos no le importaba si se trataba de un hotel o un simple cuarto en un motel de carretera, ella lo que quería era darse un baño, comer algo que no fueran frutas enlatadas, quería echarle el diente a un buen trozo de carne. Y después, dormir por al menos tres días.

Saine los guio a unas habitaciones que estaban desocupadas, Zafiro se sorprendió de lo amplias que eran.

\- Mandare a que te traigan algo de ropa nueva, hare lo mismo con la señorita Valentine y el señor Oliveira, además de conseguirles un buen medico… y analgésicos fuertes, Matt me dijo de la posibilidad de que el chico tuviera las costillas rotas.

\- ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Y desde cuando tienes una hermana? - pregunto Zafiro cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que nadie entrara

\- Llegue aquí cuando conseguí la información sobre el Daylight – respondio- esperaba que pudieran conseguir la muestra y poder analizarla … pero me temo que se tuvo que usar… como sea, me alegro de que hayan salido con vida … y respecto a lo otro… tengo una hermana desde hace 20 años que es la edad de Asa, conoció a Barry y a Chris cuando este último le ayudo a destrabar la cortina de su pequeña cafetería cerca de las oficinas centrales de Umbrella… no tienes idea de la cantidad de información que me ha filtrado- Saine suspiro- como sea deberías de tomar un baño y bajar a comer algo después- agrego saliendo

Zafiro se quedó sola en la habitación, observo la cama demasiado tentada a tumbarse y dormir, suspiro desvistiéndose y arrojando su ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre a un rincón, sintió alivio al deshacerse del cinturón de combate con el peso de su 9mm y el PDA.

Entro bajo los chorros de agua, sintió como la sangre y el polvo comenzaron a resbalar por su piel, se lavó el cabello un par de veces y paso el jabón por su cuerpo, aquella ducha, aunque rápida, había sido la más placentera que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se vistió con la ropa que habían dejado para ella en la cama, y se reunió con los demás en el restaurant del hotel, Matt se puso de pie con una cámara instantánea que había estado ocultando debajo de la mesa. Querían una foto para el recuerdo. Se juntaron alrededor de la cámara, Zafiro, Jill y Carlos estaban al centro apretujados por Matt, Saine, Barry y Asaine. Después, Carlos, Jill y ella misma comieron hasta saciarse, se sorprendieron la cantidad de alimento que ellos solos habían ingerido. Uno de los encargados subió de pronto el volumen de la TV que tenían.

Zafiro supuso que todos los noticieros hablarían del incidente, el gobierno no podría ocultar eso, Umbrella no saldría bien librada de ello. Más de 100,000 personas habían muerto en la ciudad, claro que fueron muy cuidadosos en no revelar qué clase de epidemia se había desatado en Raccoon.

Zafiro sintió un nudo en el estómago, sus ojos emitieron un destello rojizo por unos instantes, pronto los STARS supervivientes estarían juntos, y pronto comenzarían a moverse en contra del gigante farmacéutico.

Zafiro observo la foto unos momentos, se sorprendió de lo agotada y desgastada que se veía en esos momentos, Matt les indico que descansaran, habría tiempo de hablar más tarde. Zafiro asintió sin discutir, Matt le revolvió el cabello antes de que entrara en su habitación

\- Bien hecho… Reaper – murmuro, Zafiro sonrió de medio lado cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Se tumbó en la cama de la habitación, quedándose profundamente dormida, no tenía por qué estar alerta a cualquier ruido, no tenía por qué tener su arma a la mano todo el tiempo, cuando despertara, lo haría en un lugar seguro, y no habría infectados pestilentes rondando el área. Por primera vez en días, tendría un sueño tranquilo, por fin apreciaba aquellos pequeños detalles de la vida. Había aprendido de mala manera que no existía luz sin obscuridad, y ella había quedado en medio de la lucha de ambas, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada, solo descansar y reponerse de aquel mal sueño que habían vivido las últimas 56 horas.


End file.
